Bajo Las Luces De Broadway
by irenehale
Summary: Cuando Rachel Berry acabó su último año en el McKinley, todo era justo al revés de cómo ella se lo había imaginado en un principio, pero una carta de William Shuester en la que los invita a ella y a Kurt a volver a Lima para reunir de nuevo a los miembros de Nuevas Iniciativas volverá a enfrentar a La Chica De Broadway con su eterna némesis, Quinn Fabray.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: Don't Stop Believing**

Las palabras de su última conversación seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, como una violenta tormenta eléctrica que la perseguía donde quiera que fuese desde aquél encuentro final en el que la había perdido.

"_No quiero volver a verte nunca más…_

_… Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida…_

_… Lo has estropeado todo…_

_… Te odio, Berry…"_

La odiaba. Ella la odiaba. Y no se podía decir que no tuviese motivos para hacerlo. Le había robado a su novio, a su hija y sus consiguientes ganas de vivir. Y no era sólo eso lo que la angustiaba mientras arrastraba su maleta rosa por la terminal del aeropuerto de Ohio, con una etiquetita que rezaba "Rachel Berry" rodeada de brillantes estrellas adhesivas. Lo había perdido todo.

Llevaba todo el curso esperando el momento en el que abandonase por fin el nido para volar lejos, hacia Nueva York, a una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, lleno de excitantes sorpresas y emocionantes acontecimientos que vivir en su escalada hacia la cima como estrella de Broadway y le habría gustado dejarlo todo bien atado en Lima antes de irse. Pero nada le había salido como había previsto en un principio: Finn no iba con ella, la había dejado después de enterarse de lo que tuvo con Noah, la mayor parte de los miembros del Glee Club la repudiaban por ser una mentirosa y haber amenazado la estabilidad del coro en sus últimas semanas y Quinn la odiaba. Tal vez, en otra circunstancia no le hubiese importado demasiado aquello último, y sin embargo ahora tenía un nudo en el estómago que la asfixiaba y la inquietaba.

Todo debía haber sido perfecto, sus compañeros deberían haber acudido con ella y con Kurt al aeropuerto, dándoles regalos de despedida y deseándoles la mejor suerte. No obstante, en lugar de embarcarse a un nuevo destino, parecía estar huyendo de todo lo sucedido, y aunque se suponía que no debía mirar atrás, no encontraba forma de dejar de repetirse interiormente la cruel perorata de Fabray, mientras en su cabeza, sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia la miraban con reproche.

- … Combinará perfectamente con el burdeos de mi suéter nuevo ¿No crees? ¿Rachel? ¿Estás escuchando? – Obviamente Kurt se había mostrado muy afectado por lo que le había sucedido a su mejor amiga justo antes del viaje de sus sueños, pero no por ello podía estar menos emocionado por la idea de llegar a Nueva York e instalarse allí para establecerse por fin en el camino idóneo para lograr sus metas. - ¿Sigues pensando en lo de Quinn?

Rachel suspiró profundamente, intentando contener las lágrimas y dirigió una plástica sonrisa al chico que la miraba con el rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación. Era actriz, no le costaba demasiado fingir que estaba bien aunque lo que desease en aquel momento fuese tirarse al suelo y patalear y llorar hasta que ya no le quedasen más lágrimas.

Pero a Kurt no podía engañarle.

- Sé que es una mierda, Rach – Susurró, con cariño. – Pero tienes que quitártelo de la cabeza de una vez. Llevas dos días deprimida por eso. ¿Dónde está la Rachel Berry alegre y positiva, a la que no le basta un buen motivo para hacerla llorar?

Ella agachó la mirada.

- Lo sé Kurt… Es sólo que me siento fatal por irme dejando las cosas tal y como están… - Contestó después de cavilar unos instantes. – Y no es sólo Quinn, también está Finn, Puck, Artie, Santana, Britt… Nadie querrá volver a saber nada de mí.

- ¿Y qué importa eso ahora, pequeña? ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York! – Kurt hizo un gracioso giro sobre sí mismo y finalizó el movimiento extendiendo los brazos en ángulo recto. - ¡La ciudad que nunca duerme! Y tú, querida, vas a ser La Chica de Broadway. Es hora de dar un paso adelante.

Rachel sonrió, visiblemente animada por el entusiasmo de Kurt y entregó su tarjeta de embarque a la azafata de pulcros rizos dorados y uniforme azul marino.

- ¿Rachel Berry? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa amable, mientras hojeaba su pasaporte.

- Rachel Berry. – Contestó, con un tono de voz más parecido al de la chica segura de sí misma y luchadora que siempre había sido. – La Chica de Broadway.


	2. Aquí estoy

**1. Aquí estoy**

Quinn Fabray abrió los ojos, sudorosa, angustiada y más cansada aún que cuando, después de terminar de ver la cuarta temporada de LOST se había ido a dormir al dormitorio del destartalado piso que compartía en el centro de Cleveland con Eve Lawrence, una estudiante de Bellas Artes que no le caía muy bien, y a la que por fortuna apenas veía. Aquella mañana de viernes le había dejado una sensación rara en el estómago, como de emoción, como si algo que llevase esperando mucho tiempo estuviese a punto de tener lugar.

Hacía un año que ya no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir. Sus padres la habían echado de casa cuando ella había decidido que quería hacerse cargo de Beth. Noah la había engañado con Berry y cuando hubo de tomar partido por alguien en el tema de la niña, se había decantado por esa inútil de Corcoran. Había renunciado a la compañía seguramente agradable que podían proporcionarle sus compañeros de clase y de Glee, se había dado cuenta de que no le caía bien a nadie y de que estaba sola. Completamente sola. Desde que discutiese con Rachel en la ridícula fiesta de despedida que habían montado para ella y para Kurt, no había vuelto a saber nada de ninguno de ellos. Nadie la había llamado. Nadie había ido a visitarla a pesar de saber que se había mudado a Cleveland gracias a su presencia en diversas redes sociales. Nadie le había preguntado por qué lo había hecho. Nadie le había mandado un mensaje privado por Facebook o Twitter simplemente para saber cómo estaba, si seguía viva, si necesitaba hablar.

A nadie le importaba lo que hiciese Quinn Fabray.

Del mismo modo que hubo un tiempo en el que a Quinn Fabray no le importaba lo que hiciese nadie.

Y ahora, todo su egoísmo, sus subidas muestras de orgullo y sus vanos intentos de poner a unos en contra de otros empezaban a pasarle factura.

Ser una mala persona siempre le había gustado. Le encantaba ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Berry cuando le gritaba. Adoraba la sensación de poder que le producía decirle a Santana lo que tenía que hacer. Y era maravilloso comprobar como Puck habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese. Estar sola era únicamente el precio que tenía que pagar por haber estado en la cima de la cadena alimenticia del McKinley una vez. Y volvería a hacerlo si tuviese la oportunidad.

Se levantó, a regañadientes y subió la persiana de su habitación. El día se presentaba soleado y caluroso, un día más de Junio que tendría que soportar, hasta que éste concluyese y viniese otro, tal vez más aburrido y desesperante que el anterior.

Se arrastró con pesadez hacia el salón y sacó de la nevera un brick de leche que debía de llevar semanas allí por el olor que despedía. Se resignó a no desayunar leche y cogió la caja de cereales para llevársela al sillón. Dejándose caer de cualquier manera, encendió la tele y comenzó a comer cereales metiendo la mano en la caja y llevándosela a la boca en un gesto tan rudo y grosero que si alguien de los que la conocían la hubiese visto, no habría reconocido a la chica que un día fue. Cuando terminó de comer sacó su cajetilla de tabaco de uno de los cajones de la cocina y encendió un cigarro. Nunca le había gustado el tabaco, pero desde que no tenía nada mejor que hacer le parecía un pasatiempo bastante placentero.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que en esta casa no se fuma, Fabray? – Dijo Lawrence con irritación, saliendo del baño con una enorme cesta de ropa en los brazos. Le arrancó el cigarro de los labios y lo apagó en el vaso de plástico que estaba usando como cenicero. – Y a ver cuando limpias un poco tu cuarto. Huele como una maldita leonera.

- Este piso es tan tuyo como mío, yo también pago alquiler – Replicó ella, recuperando el cigarro y volviendo a encenderlo. – Si te molesta el humo, lárgate de aquí.

Eve hizo una mueca de desagrado y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación. Como detestaba pasar el tiempo encerrada bajo el mismo techo que ella, decidió salir a comprar víveres que le permitiesen sobrevivir otra semana en aquel apestoso agujero. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en entrar al baño para asearse un poco, se puso unos vaqueros rajados, una camiseta manchada de tomate y unas zapatillas y salió del piso sin despedirse de su compañera.

Cuando volvió del supermercado cargada con bolsas de papel marrón llenas de comida, algo en el buzón correspondiente a su piso le llamó la atención. Normalmente las únicas cartas que le llegaban eran las facturas y el papeleo de la universidad de Eve, por eso, cuando metió la pequeña llave en la cerradura y cogió el sobre de color rosa, sabía que iba dirigido a ella antes incluso de haber leído su nombre en el dorso.

La tarjeta que había en el interior, con cursis dibujos de notas musicales y corazones, rezaba, en letra cursiva.

_"Queridos ex alumnos y ex integrantes del Glee Club:_

_Me complace y a la vez me llena de tristeza anunciaros que la semana que viene hará un año de la disolución de Nuevas Iniciativas, y aunque sigo dando guerra con nuevos alumnos y proyectos musicales, me gustaría poder reunir de nuevo al grupo para intercambiar testimonios sobre vuestras andanzas como universitarios y nuevos trabajadores. Por este motivo, el fin de semana que viene, he pensado hacer unas jornadas de convivencia de antiguos miembros del Club. Será necesario que confirméis vuestra asistencia, todos tenéis mi correo electrónico y mi página de Facebook. Os ruego a todos que os presentéis, lo pasaremos bien._

_Atentamente, William Shuester. "_

En cuanto terminó de leer la tarjeta, Quinn subió las escaleras a una velocidad vertiginosa, abrió la puerta de su piso casi a patadas y soltó la compra sin miramientos en la mesa de la cocina. Rompió la carta en cuatro, en seis y siguió rompiéndola en miles de diminutos trocitos, cegada por una furia indescriptible que dominaba su mente y nublaba sus sentidos.

¿Volver a reunirse con los miembros del Glee Club? ¿Los mismos que habían tratado de fingir que desconocían su existencia durante un año entero? ¿Los mismos que habían logrado que su vida fuese miserable?

Ni en broma.

Un poco más calmada, se dejó caer en una silla y se pasó las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo. No podía negar que echaba de menos las tardes de ensayos, las reuniones que siempre acababan en discusión, los pretenciosos monólogos de Rachel, las peleas entre Santana y los chicos…

Pero no volvería.

Ya no.


	3. Mirando Atrás

**3. Mirando atrás **

Las delicadas manos temblaban en torno al cartón pintado de la tarjeta que sostenían. Una amplia sonrisa se garabateó en su rostro, mostrando a medias sus perfectos dientes blancos como la cal. Sintió la mano de su inseparable compañero apoyada en su hombro y con emoción, volvió la vista hacia él. Unos ojos chocolate y otros menta se chocaron y asintieron sin necesidad de más gestos que expresaran la profunda excitación que se había apoderado de ambos.

- No… No puedo creerlo. – Murmuró Kurt, volviendo a mirar la tarjeta y releyéndola lentamente, por si se le había escapado algo. - ¡El señor Shu aún se acuerda de la promesa que nos hizo!

Pero las prioridades de Rachel en aquel momento, eran otras.

- Tú… ¿Tú crees que lo habrán olvidado? – Preguntó, mirándose los ajustados zapatos de salón que dejaban entrever sus pequeños y ágiles pies, hinchados por las ocho horas de clases prácticas que había tenido que sufrir aquella tarde. No podía permitirse coger un avión y atravesar la distancia que la separaba de sus años de instituto para encontrarse con un grupo de gente que no quería ni mirarla a la cara. La imagen de Quinn con los ojos hinchados, de los cuales brotaba un exagerado torrente de furiosas lágrimas volvió a su mente después de mucho, mucho tiempo sin haberla evocado.

Kurt le dirigió una sonrisa paciente.

- Sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo, Rach. Vamos. Confirmaremos enseguida nuestra asistencia y haremos nuestra entrada triunfal por la puerta grande: Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry, del Glee Club a Broadway. ¿Te imaginas como quedarían los letreros con luces de neón?

Cogió a su compañera del brazo y juntos subieron las escaleras que daban entrada a su hogar: Un enorme y acogedor loft que podían permitirse gracias a la generosidad de los Berry y a unos precarios empleos: Rachel actuaba en el TriBeCa Jazz Café, un restaurante y cafetería con espectáculos diarios y Kurt había conseguido un puesto como vocalista en la orquesta de un hotel. No es que a ninguno de los dos les apasionaran, pero era la única manera que tenían para subsistir en Nueva York mientras completaban su formación artística en la NYADA. Y en un año se habían construido la vida con la que habían soñado mientras iban al instituto. Cada mañana, se levantaban sonrientes y preparados para afrontar el día que les había tocado vivir, se ponían ropa elegante y llamativa y se lanzaban a las clases teóricas de la Academia con sendos vasos de cartón del Starbucks que había frente a su loft. Después, almorzaban en la cafetería y pasaban ocho horas cada tarde preparándose para las audiciones del proyecto artístico anual, que aquel año sería El Fantasma de la Ópera. Apenas quedaban dos semanas para las audiciones y tendrían que pasarse todo el verano ensayando para hacer dos míseras representaciones a las que seguramente sólo asistiría el personal del instituto. Aún así, Rachel no podía conformarse con un mediocre papel secundario como "Bailarina #1" o "Chica con ramo de flores #2". No. Ella quería ser Christine Daae, y por suerte o por desgracia tendría que competir con unas rivales muy poderosas. Esa era la razón por la que cada día se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para ensayar y cuando llegaba del trabajo (Todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes) pasaba un buen rato memorizándose todos los diálogos.

Kurt, por su parte, se preparaba para los exámenes teóricos, los que más le aterrorizaban. No le importaba el papel que le diesen en la obra, sino aprobarlas todas para poder pasar de curso y que la matrícula no le costase un ojo de la cara. Había entrado a la universidad gracias a una generosa beca que le cubría gran parte de los gastos, y necesitaba conservarla a toda costa.

Aquel primer año había sido un sueño bohemio hecho realidad. Ya podían considerarse actores y de hecho, ya lo eran.

Y esos eran, a grandes rasgos, los motivos por los que Rachel había estado ocupada todo el año y no había vuelto a pensar en Quinn, ni en Finn ni en Puck ni en ningún otro miembro de Glee. Sin embargo, cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta de su piso, se retiró al baño con desgana y se quitó el maillot de ballet para sumergirse en una relajante ducha de agua fría.

Volver… Ni se lo había planteado. No había podido hacerlo.

¿Sería una buena idea?

Kurt tenía razón, debían intentarlo.

Salió de la ducha con fuerzas renovadas y encontró a su compañero de piso sentado en la barra americana que separaba la cocina del salón comedor delante de su portátil.

- Acabo de confirmar nuestra asistencia a la fiesta, querida. Ahora sólo nos queda encargar los billetes de avión.

Rachel se acercó lentamente, envuelta en un esponjoso albornoz rosa con sus iniciales en el bolsillo del pecho y secándose el pelo con una toalla del mismo color.

- ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado? – El tono nervioso de su voz dejó claro a Kurt que aún estaba indecisa. – Quiero decir, tenemos trabajo y…

- Rach, ¿En serio piensas que voy a perderme la primera reunión del Nuevas Iniciativas universitario por ir a cantar vals para que un puñado de adorables jubilados pasen la noche bailando? – Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. – Pide días libres. Hace dos meses que no tienes ninguno.

- Trabajo cuatro días a la semana, Kurt – Replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño. – No creo que…

- ¡Venga ya, no seas negativa! – El chico se levantó de un salto del taburete y caminó hacia su amiga con expresión resuelta. Le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos. – Todos tienen que saber quien eres ahora, Rachel. La chica de Broadway, ¿Recuerdas?

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita complacida.

- Hablaré con mi jefe. – Concedió. Y respecto a sus compañeros enfadados, añadió – Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.


	4. La pieza perdida

**4. La pieza perdida**

Los siete días que pasaron desde que Kurt y Rachel recibiesen la tarjeta de Shuester se esfumaron como una volátil nube de humo entre nervios, planes, suposiciones y una serie de precipitados preparativos que les llevarían de nuevo a su antigua vida en Ohio.

Y claro, como no podía ser de otra manera, nada más poner los pies en Lima, ya tenían planeado como iban a pasar todos y cada uno de los segundos que estuviesen allí. Sólo estarían cinco días antes de volver de nuevo a la adorada rutina que llevaban en Nueva York, y en ese corto período de tiempo tendrían que reunirse con sus familias y con sus amigos, demostrarles a todos lo felices que eran ahora y divertirse junto a las personas con las que un día lo habían hecho. Parecía tremendamente fácil.

Pero no para Rachel Berry.

El reencuentro con sus padres fue realmente emotivo. Naturalmente, hablaba con ellos prácticamente a diario, por teléfono o Facebook, les tenía al día de todos los avances que lograba en la academia y de sus preocupaciones como proyecto de actriz de Broadway. La pequeña Rachel Berry, el milagro que había iluminado las vidas de aquella adorable pareja homosexual se había convertido en algo de lo que estar realmente orgulloso. Y después de hacérselo saber una y otra vez, de agasajarla con una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida en la que los tres se sentaron al sillón bebiendo Martinis, escuchando las anécdotas que la joven había traído de Nueva York y viendo vídeos y fotos, salió de allí alegando que tenía una cita muy importante a la que no debía llegar tarde.

Se puso su mejor vestido de rayas marineras, una graciosa boina azul ligeramente ladeada sobre su pelo oscuro y se armó de valor para afrontar una nueva bienvenida.

La que les habían preparado el señor Shu y la señorita Pillsbury en la casa de éste, que adoptaba la apetecible forma de una cena tranquila y privada en la que dos profesores compartirían sus vivencias con dos ex alumnos que iban ascendiendo puestos en la escala que les llevaría a lo más alto.

- Estás fabulosa – La alabó Kurt cuando ella se subió al asiendo del copiloto del coche del primero. Rachel se había negado rotundamente a acompañarle a su casa, dado que ello significaría encontrarse cara a cara con Finn, el mismo chico al que había roto el corazón enrollándose con Noah Puckermann y acabando así con sus planes de futuro juntos.

- Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal. – Contestó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Las manos empezaban a temblarle de la expectación. - ¿Llevas el vino?

- Y una tarta de frutas que he comprado de camino. – Kurt resopló con impaciencia ante la irritante luz roja de un semáforo. - ¿Estás bien?

- No – A decir verdad, no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa desde su primer día de clase en la NYADA, en el que, como correspondía a los novatos, le habían llenado el pelo de apestoso huevo crudo cuyo olor no se marchó hasta semanas después. – Estoy muy nerviosa, Kurt. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y…

- Shuester no te odia, Rach – Por un momento, pareció divertido. – Los únicos que te odian son Finn y Fabray. Y no se puede decir que no tengan motivos para hacerlo.

La mirada de Rachel podría haberle matado.

- ¿Qué? Es cierto. A él le pusiste los cuernos y a ella le robaste el novio. Con un poco de suerte, habrán madurado. No creo que hayan seguido viéndose así que ya no hay ningún motivo por el que no te soporten. – Otro semáforo, Kurt dio un nervioso manotazo al volante.

- Sé que me porté como una estúpida. Que lo eché todo a perder por un miserable capricho que apenas me duró dos minutos y ahora voy a estar pagando toda la vida. Y lo de Finn… Yo le quería de verdad ¿Sabes? Pero si fui capaz de engañarle lo único que hice fue demostrarme a mí misma que no era con él con quien quería estar.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Kurt midió sus palabras para intentar no herir a su mejor amiga.

- Y ese alguien… ¿Era Puck?

El tiempo que Rachel se tomó para contestar demostró a Kurt que ya llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en aquello mismo.

- No. No es Puck. No es el tipo de hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Pensaba que sí, que tal vez me habría enamorado de él después de todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo imaginarme despertándome cada día y que sea él a quien vea a mi lado.

- Bueno, pues ahora vas a tener bastante tiempo para replanteártelo. No obstante, queridísima mía – Sacó la llave del contacto y salió del coche, tendiéndole una temblorosa mano que ella aceptó para bajar con sus altos tacones rojos. – Ha llegado el momento de recuperar un trocito del pasado.

Con las manos entrelazadas, caminaron por el sendero que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa donde Shuester había instalado su nido de amor con Emma Pillsbury. Un gelatinoso dedo de Kurt llamó al timbre y esperaron.

A excepción de unas entradas algo más pronunciadas y una cara mucho más brillante y feliz, William Shuester, alias el señor Shu, seguía teniendo el mismo semblante despreocupado y juvenil.

- ¡Dios mío, chicos! – Dijo entre risas de felicidad, abrazándolos a ambos. - ¡Estáis estupendos!

- Usted también, señor Shu – Concedió Kurt, con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la botella de vino y la caja con la tarta de frutas.

Emma apareció tras él con su habitual apariencia frágil y delicada, los saludó y los abrazó.

- ¿Cómo os va por la ciudad de las luces? – Preguntó, después de dejar sonoros besos en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes. - ¿Estáis a gusto allí?

- Es como un sueño hecho realidad – Respondió Rachel, con expresión ilusionada y extasiada.

- Vamos, pasad, nos lo vais a contar todo en cuanto abra esta magnífica botella de vino que habéis traído. – Will los invitó a sentarse con un gesto y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- Estamos aprendiendo un montón – Declaró Rachel, cuando su antiguo profesor hubo vuelto con cuatro copas y servido el rosado en ellas. – Por supuesto, no hemos entrado en la NYADA siendo unos completos ignorantes artísticos, yo me atrevería a decir incluso que va a ser pan comido ganar el papel para el musical… Supongo que vendrán, ¿No?

- Por supuesto, estaremos encantados de estar allí apoyándote, Rachel y de paso, darnos un poco de aires por ser miembros del coro en el que has estado en tus años de instituto – Respondió Will y añadió, mirando al rubio - ¿Y tú, Kurt? ¿Llevas bien los exámenes?

- Me estoy esforzando mucho, señor Shu – Dijo el chico, con un suspiro. – Pero creo que todo el trabajo merecerá la pena al final.

Charlaron durante un rato sobre su experiencia neoyorquina y finalmente llegó el turno de hablar de lo que estaban haciendo sus demás compañeros.

- Tina ha acabado el curso y va a empezar el año que viene en Brown – A Shuester no se le pudo escapar un toque de ufanía en su tono de voz. – Mike está estudiando en una escuela profesional de danza y parece que le va muy bien. Supongo que Finn ya os habrá contado que sigue entrenándose para las pruebas deportivas de la Universidad de Ohio ¿No?

- Si – Dijo Kurt, antes de que Rachel se viese obligada a confesar que llevaba sin hablar con Finn desde la última vez que se vieron en la fiesta de despedida. – Está muy ocupado ahora mismo, comienza los entrenamientos todos los días a las seis de la mañana.

- Es una pena que el ojeador no reconociese su trabajo. – Reconoció Emma. – Pasé unos días con él, ayudándole a barajar sus posibilidades y nunca había visto a nadie tan agobiado. Pero bueno, esperemos que cuando haga las pruebas en octubre todo salga como se merece.

Berry bajó la mirada y su mejor amigo, consciente de su incomodidad, trató de cambiar de tema radicalmente.

- ¿Y Mercedes? ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

- Se marchó con su familia a San Francisco, para empezar a estudiar allí en una prestigiosa escuela de canto. – Will bebió un trago de su copa. – Según dice, le va de maravilla.

- Bueno, creo que la cena se va a enfriar, así que… ¿Por qué no continuamos nuestro agradable coloquio en la mesa? – Intervino Emma con un gesto que les invitaba a sentarse.

Por fortuna, la cena trascurrió tranquila y no volvieron a tocar el tema del Glee Club, ya que si había algo que Rachel temía más que verse obligada a hablar de Finn, era hablar de Quinn Fabray. No sabía por qué pero presentía que si alguien la mencionaba en aquel momento, el corazón le subiría a la boca y tendría que escupirlo dentro del delicioso plato de lasaña de verduras que Emma había preparado.

No obstante, como todo en la vida, llegó el momento. Will se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de tela amarilla y antes de llevarse la copa a los labios, formuló la pregunta.

- Por cierto, ¿Sabéis algo de Quinn? Le mandé la invitación y es la única que no ha confirmado.

- No sabemos nada – Le interrumpió Rachel, cogiendo rápidamente su vino y apurándolo de un trago para servirse más. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al oír que no pensaba asistir a las jornadas de convivencia dado que a pesar de las circunstancias era la persona a la que más ganas tenía de ver. – No hablamos con ella desde… Bueno, usted ya sabe desde cuándo.

Will puso cara de circunstancias. Quedó patente que no recordaba aquel incidente.

- En fin… Hablé con sus padres hace poco… Está fatal ¿Sabéis? Se fue de su casa y ahora vive en Cleveland, completamente sola, no tiene a nadie que cuide de ella así que temen que en cualquier momento pueda hacer una locura…

- ¿En Cleveland? Pero… ¿No iba a estudiar en Yale? – Rachel, alterada, se olvidó de fingir que no le importaba lo que Quinn hiciese.

- Renunció a su plaza. Decía que no le apetecía estudiar, que no se sentía cómoda con el mundo y que estaba segura de que lo mejor sería pasar una temporada sola. Después, según me contaron sus padres, sacó todo su dinero del banco y se marchó. – Emma se había encargado, junto con Will, de tranquilizar a los Fabray diciéndoles que su hija estaría bien, aunque eran conscientes de que no podían asegurarlo del todo.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Kurt podía notar la ausencia de Rachel, cuya mente se hallaría, con toda seguridad, vagando en torno a la rubia, enredada en un espino de culpabilidad por haber hecho su vida miserable.

Ni siquiera esperó a que Emma sacase el postre.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, señor Shu. Rachel ha bebido mucho. – Kurt se levantó de la silla bruscamente.

- Estoy bien. – Rachel se zafó de la mano de su amigo que pretendía cogerla por el brazo e hizo lo mismo que él. – Pero creo que tiene razón. Estoy muy cansada, no me ha dado tiempo prácticamente ni a respirar.

- En fin, chicos, ha sido un placer teneros aquí esta noche. Nos vemos mañana por la noche en la pista de baloncesto del McKinley ¿De acuerdo? – Will y Emma se despidieron de ellos con un amable saludo y justo antes de que saliese por la puerta, Rachel se giró y dijo, con voz segura y decidida.

- Reserve una plaza para Quinn. Vendrá.


	5. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**5. Orgullo y prejuicio.**

El calendario del taller de Bart Hummel que había recibido en Navidad mostraba tristemente que aquel era el día. A sus compañeros les había llegado el momento de reunirse, abrazarse, intercambiar historias y anécdotas sobre sus experiencias de allá donde estuviesen ahora, beberse unas copas, volver a cantar juntos… Casi podía imaginárselos frente al espejo, las chicas, con sus tenacillas intentando crear unos bucles conseguidos, el vestido que llevarían para impresionarlos a todos, recién planchado sobre la cama, esperando para abrazar sus cuerpos temblorosos y expectantes, el olor a laca y a colonia, a loción de afeitado, el maquillaje, el brillo de labios…

La foto del brillante Ferrari de encerada carrocería escarlata que presidía la cuadrícula del calendario parecía burlarse de ella.

"Estás sola, Fabray" Le decía el insultante vehículo encarnado "Y ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que nadie va a echarte de menos. Todos acudirán a esa fiesta, reirán, beberán, se lo pasarán muy bien… Y tú ¿Qué harás mientras tanto? Estarás aquí encerrada comiendo palomitas de maíz, fumando hasta reventarte los pulmones y viendo El Precio Justo completamente sola, porque incluso tu insoportable compañera de piso tiene planes para esta noche"

Al principio, Quinn se había mostrado firme en su resolución: No iría a esa fiesta, sonreiría y fingiría que los había extrañado a todos, que se alegraba de volver a verlos y sobre todo, no haría como que no había pasado nada con Rachel.

Sin embargo, cuanto más cerca estaba la fecha del regreso de su archienemiga a su ciudad natal se daba cuenta de que lo que en un principio le había parecido despecho era en realidad, algo muy diferente.

Quizás, impotencia.

Tal vez, añoranza.

No podía, no se atrevía a concretarlo pero lo que sí era verdad era que mientras hundía el dedo índice en los botones del mando a distancia pasando canales sin que ningún estímulo llegara a su cerebro, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría volver a verla.

Y se odió por ello.

¿Por qué? Le había destrozado la vida, se suponía que la detestaba y Quinn pondría la mano en el fuego porque así era. Y le escupiría en la cara si tuviese la oportunidad, justo antes de partirle de un puñetazo su ya de por sí desproporcionada nariz.

Eve salió en ese momento de su habitación, luciendo un espectacular vestido púrpura, el pelo recogido en un moño bajo y subida en unos tacones altos que anunciaron su caminar incluso antes de que Quinn la hubiese visto.

- ¿A dónde coño vas? – Le preguntó la rubia, mirándola sin llegar a verla. Ella no lo había notado, pero lo cierto era que un velo de lágrimas translúcidas le cubría los ojos.

- Tengo… - Suspiró, con una mirada ingenua y emocionada. - … Una cita. Ya veo que tú no tienes ninguna. Y tampoco ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. Tampoco amigos.

Y dichas esas crueles palabras, soltó una risita petulante y salió por la puerta del apartamento, dejando a Quinn destrozada. Ahora sabía cómo era ser la víctima, cómo era estar en el escalón más bajo del entorno que la rodeaba.

Aunque le hubiese gustado no hacerlo, el hecho de estar sola, de tener un horrible nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía coger aire y de sentirse la persona más miserable del mundo, la empujaron a caer a un abismo en el que no tardaría en verse ahogada por su propio llanto.

No hubo nadie con ella que atestiguara el tiempo que pasó llorando tirada en el sillón, aferrada a un magullado cojín como si fuese el último de sus días, la última de sus esperanzas. Y mientras, acurrucada en posición fetal, pensando en lo desgraciada que era, planteándose si realmente merecía la pena seguir esperando a que algún ángel viniese y la salvase de aquella pesadilla en la que su vida se había convertido, el milagro sucedió.

Y le llegó en forma de tímidos golpecitos en la puerta del apartamento.

- ¡Lárgate, Lawrence! – Bramó, con la voz tomada y desgarrada, sin apenas poder despegar los párpados dado lo hinchados que lo tenía por el llanto. - ¡No permitiré que vuelvas aquí para regodearte en mi desgracia!

Durante unos segundos, sólo se oyeron sus suspiros entrecortados. "Se habrá ido" pensó "Tal vez se le haya olvidado la barra de labios y prefiere que su cita la vea desmaquillada antes que entrar aquí y lidiar conmigo".

- ¿Quinn Fabray? – Preguntó una voz, de repente, al otro lado de la puerta. Una voz que conocía muy bien. Una voz que llevaba casi un año deseando volver a escuchar, la misma voz que salía de la hermosa boca de la persona que le había hundido en el pozo más profundo, la persona que más necesitaba y a la vez la última que hubiese deseado que la viese en ese estado, ya que aquello sólo podría corroborar que era incapaz de estar sola. – Perdone, creo que me he equivocado de casa.

Escuchó unos zapatos de tacón bajo removiéndose en el descansillo, alejándose escaleras abajo. Era su única oportunidad de recuperar el contacto con el mundo ¿De verdad iba a dejar que se fuera? ¿Todo un año esperando por aquello y ahora iba a dejarla ir?

Como una exhalación, se levantó del sofá y de dos zancadas se posicionó frente a la puerta y la abrió.

Rachel Berry había cambiado muy poco en el último año. El cabello color chocolate ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero aparte de eso, seguía igual. Igual de bajita, igual de delgada, con el mismo estilo en el vestir y el mismo tono de voz. Se detuvo cuando escuchó cómo la puerta que había golpeado minutos antes se abría con un siniestro chirrido y se dio la vuelta. Su cara, bendita fuera, también seguía igual. Aquella desmesurada boca plagada de perfectos dientes blancos dignos de un anuncio de las mejores clínicas odontológicas, aquellos ojos almendrados, oscuros, profundos como un pozo hasta el interior de su alma.

Y Quinn Fabray pensó que pagaría todo el oro del mundo por poder atesorar la sonrisa que en aquel momento le dirigió. Sincera, alegre, llena de felicidad, un gesto que decía a todas luces "Hey, te he extrañado, he vuelto a por ti"

Pero las circunstancias mandaban, Rachel le había destrozado la vida y el simple hecho de que hubiese viajado hasta Cleveland para hacer quién sabía qué y se hubiese pasado a verla a su apartamento no iba a hacer que Quinn se retractase de nada de lo que le había dicho la última vez que la vio.

Por eso, en lugar de corresponderle el gesto, encogió sus dulces facciones en una mueca de desagrado y desprecio.

Por eso no se movió cuando la morena ascendió los seis escalones que la separaban de ella y la rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le susurraba que cada día que había pasado en Nueva York había estado pensando en ella, a pesar de que el estómago se le había llenado de calidez y se sentía cómoda y plena de una extraña euforia.

Por eso, cuando Rachel finalmente se separó de ella y la miró, con un brillo ilusionado en sus encantadores ojos, ella seguía con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados, cegados por el odio de las antiguas experiencias.

Y así permanecieron un buen rato, mirándose, taladrándose con los ojos, hasta que a Rachel se le borró la sonrisa de los labios, siendo sustituída por una expresión de tristeza, angustia, miedo y algo más que Quinn no supo descifrar.

- ¿A qué has venido, Berry? – Le preguntó con tono frío y duro, impregnando cada sílaba de todo el odio del que fue capaz.

- Quinn, sé que no vas a creerme, pero te he echado mucho de menos… - Comenzó Rachel, estrujando inquietamente las manos. Al ver que la rubia no intervenía, prosiguió hablando con cautela – Vengo, a pedirte en nombre de todos los miembros de Nuevas Iniciativas, que vengas a la fiesta del señor Shu esta noche.

Fabray, por su parte, soltó una risotada cruel y se separó de la puerta para darle la espalda a su compañera.

- Si es por eso, puedes largarte.

No obstante, no escuchó a Rachel moverse.

- Quinn, por favor, queremos que estés con nosotros hoy... No puedes darle la espalda a las personas con las que has pasado toda una etapa de tu…

- ¿Y tú que coño sabes? ¡Te has pasado un año maravilloso en Nueva York, con tu amiguito Kurt, cumpliendo vuestros sueños y pasándolo bien! ¡Mientras tanto, yo he estado aquí encerrada, completamente ignorada dado que ninguna de las personas que te han mandado aquí hoy se han acordado de mi maldita existencia! – Quinn se había dado la vuelta para ver cómo, a medida que hablaba, Rachel se encogía más y más y se hacía más pequeña bajo el quicio de la puerta de su apartamento.

- Yo… - Rachel intentó hablar, pero no se le ocurrió nada inteligente que decir. Cuando se había subido en su coche y había puesto la llave en el contacto con la determinación de ir a Cleveland, ya se había imaginado cómo la iba a recibir Quinn. Que mientras que ella había ido allí buscando la redención, lo que Fabray quería era la venganza o, como poco, que la dejase en paz.

- Y tú eres la última a la que quiero ver, Berry. No sé ni por qué te has molestado en venir después de todo lo que he sufrido por tu jodida culpa. – Espetó Quinn. – Supongo que esto es lo que tengo porque es lo que me merezco. Y escúchame muy bien, porque lo único que sé con seguridad es que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, te voy a joder la vida como me la jodiste tú.

El tono avinagrado que condimentó las palabras de Quinn y la sonrisa ladina con la que finalizó su discurso fueron suficientes para acabar con el muro de acero que Rachel se había construido contra las crueles pullas de su antigua compañera, y las primeras lágrimas asomaron por las comisuras de sus ojos.

- Oh, qué enternecedor, Berry está llorando… - Comenzó, con la intención de aguijonearla hasta que no pudiese soportar más el dolor, para, de alguna manera, hacerla sufrir todo lo que ella había sufrido por su culpa.

- Escúchame tu ahora, Quinn – Rachel se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, dejando un rastro de pintura negra alrededor de sus párpados, se irguió y suspiró – A mí no me ha mandado nadie, he venido porque yo he querido, porque me parecía lo correcto que Nuevas Iniciativas estuviese completa. Y te digo más, no creo que lo mejor sea que andes por ahí dándotelas de mártir y haciéndote la víctima cuando durante muchos años tú has sido la que nos agriabas la vida a los demás, así que posiblemente sí, esto es lo que te mereces.

Mientras hablaba, se acercaba a ella, señalándola con un amenazador dedo índice. Su rostro, antes bañado por lágrimas de la más desesperante inocencia, estaba ahora firme y seguro.

- No te pido que me perdones por lo que te hice, soy consciente de que nunca podrás hacerlo, de que significaba todo para ti y yo me lo llevé, como soy consciente de que no hice bien, de que cometí un error y aunque pienses que no, yo también lo he pagado. – Obviamente, se refería a Puck. – Ni tampoco te voy a pedir que vuelvas por mí. Pero si todavía te valoras algo, si todavía queda aquí algo de la Quinn Fabray que todos conocimos…

Le puso un dedo en el corazón, que, para consternación de Quinn comenzó a latir desbocado, y clavó sus ojos marrones en los ojos verdes de la chica, alzando la cabeza dado que era casi veinte centímetros más alta.

- Si todavía eres la misma de antes, lo harás por ti – Finalizó en un susurro.

Se dio la vuelta para salir dignamente de aquel cuchitril que apestaba a lejía, a comida quemada y a tabaco, mientras Quinn, petrificada en el sitio al que Rachel la había empujado, intentaba articular palabra.

- ¡Berry! – La llamó, justo antes de que atravesara la puerta.

- ¡No te debo nada! – chilló Rachel, sabedora de que la había llamado para seguir insultándola y apuñalándola con aquellos letales cuchillos de odio que había estado afilando durante un año entero.

Lo único que pudo hacer Quinn fue observar como de su casa salía su última oportunidad para escapar de aquella cárcel.


	6. Veneno de víbora

**6. Veneno de víbora.**

La noche era aún joven cuando los chicos y chicas de Nuevas Direcciones se reunieron de nuevo en la pista de baloncesto del William McKinley. Fue lo que habían estado esperando un año entero. El reencuentro, los abrazos, los cumplidos, los besos en las mejillas, las risas, las anécdotas…

Y las personas lo suficientemente maduras como para tragarse el orgullo, olvidar el pasado y tomar las riendas del presente. O eso, o Finn no pudo resistirse a ir a saludar a una deslumbrante Rachel Berry que estaba más pletórica que nunca, con un ajustado vestido rojo, sensuales tacones altos de charol negro y un recogido en la nuca. Se acercó lentamente a ella, calibrándola, valorándola, pensando las posibles reacciones que un simple saludo podían tener. Sin embargo, cuando la tuvo enfrente, escrutando su rostro embobado y su camisa de cuadros, no fue capaz de articular palabra.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Rachel, al ver que a Finn prácticamente le costaba coger aire.

- Si… Yo… Venía a saludarte, Rachel. Tienes muy buen aspecto. – Dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz. Para su sorpresa, en sus labios cuidadosamente tocados con carmín rojo, se dibujó una de sus sonrisas más arrolladoras.

- Gracias Finn. Tú también te ves magnífico. – Contestó, con una mirada picarona. Por fortuna o por desgracia, el mismo devenir caprichoso que una vez los había unido, había borrado en ella aquel viejo y tormentoso amor que otrora sintiese por él, dejando únicamente en su corazón la más reverencial y comprometida de las amistades. No era ese sentimiento, sin embargo, lo que Rachel vio en los ojos del chico, que brillaban con la luz de la esperanza.

- ¿Cómo te va por la costa Este?

- No me va mal… - Rachel agachó la mirada. No podía crear falsas ilusiones en el hombre con el que cuando era una adolescente había soñado con pasar toda su vida. Él debía saber que ella había pasado página y cuanto antes, mejor. – Escucha, Finn… Yo…

- Lo sé, Rach, soy perfectamente consciente de que ya no te intereso y por mucho que yo quiera estar contigo, lo nuestro ya no funcionaría. Te has convertido en una mujer fantástica y te mereces a alguien que pueda hacerte sentir como tú me haces sentir a mí. – Finn se restregó las palmas de las manos en su pantalón de pinzas, con nerviosismo. No iba a hacerla pasar por una situación incómoda ahora que tenía la oportunidad recuperar aunque fuese solo una parte de ella.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas. – Concedió ella. - ¿Tomamos una copa?

Se dirigieron a la improvisada barra de cóckteles que Shuester había contratado y ayudado a montar para la ocasión, justo cuando una última figura, la pieza perdida, entraba a la pista de baloncesto con la cabeza gacha, esperando ser como la hija pródiga que regresaba suplicando el perdón de todos los allí presentes, abandonando sus pretensiones vengativas y rindiéndose al abrazo que sabía que todos ellos podrían proporcionarle.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Susurró Mercedes, con una mueca de despecho.

- Me caía bien por Facebook – Terció Artie – Pero no creo que sea capaz de soportarla en directo.

Sin embargo, Santana fue a su encuentro y le echó los brazos al cuello, hundiendo el rostro en los hombros de la joven, mucho más alta que ella, y Quinn, sintiéndose querida por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, estrechó a Santana y después acogió también a Brittany, quien se había unido a aquella silenciosa bienvenida.

- Te hemos echado de menos, zorrita. – Dijo Santana, a modo de saludo, una vez que se hubieron separado. – Así que… Cleveland, ¿No? ¿Qué pasó con Yale?

- No me sentía preparada para pasar la mitad de los mejores años de mi vida haciendo algo que no me gustaba. Estar en Cleveland no fue mejor, pero al menos me ha enseñado a no dar la espalda a mis problemas. – Contestada la pregunta, buscó con la mirada a la persona gracias a la cual se había levantado del sillón, se había duchado, peinado y maquillado y metido en un vestido celeste y unos tacones blancos. Localizó a Rachel en la barra, junto a Finn. Ambos, como todos los demás, la miraban con incredulidad, como si de una aparición espectral se tratase.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Qué alegría verte! – Will la cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, con el rostro bañado por la alegría. Más tarde tendría que agradecérselo a Rachel, dado que a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios habría hecho para convencerla, había cumplido su palabra de que Quinn se presentaría.

- Gracias señor Shue. Yo también me alegro de verle.

El siguiente en ir a darle la bienvenida fue Kurt. Le dio un par de besos en la mejilla, bromeó sobre lo delgada que estaba y la cogió de la mano para llevarla a la barra y pedirle una copa. Nadie más la saludó. Nadie fue a abrazarla. Nadie le dijo que la había extrañado, que dónde había estado, que cómo le iba. Nadie. Y para evitar pensar en el hecho de que ella había esperado que la acogieran y en lugar de eso la habían ignorado, se enfrascó en una animada conversación con Kurt en la que se dijeron todo lo que habían estado haciendo en el tiempo que habían estado separados.

- Nueva York es increíble, Quinn, es como un sueño hecho realidad – Aseguró el chico, antes de dar un trago de su margarita. – Sé que te encantaría.

- Después del año horrible que he pasado en Cleveland, cualquier lugar me parece el paraíso, Kurt – Quinn le imitó y sorbió su cerveza. – No me arrepiento de no haber ido a Yale. Lo único que quiero ahora es encontrar mi lugar en el mundo.

Hummel no pudo hacer otra cosa que escrutarla con la mirada. No parecía estar fingiendo sentir remordimientos por haberse concedido un año sabático que más que eso había resultado ser un fiasco, nada de "encontrarse a sí misma" o "llegar a estar en armonía con el mundo". Era cierto que se había portado mal con Rachel , pero ahora la tenía enfrente otra vez, después de haberse pasado los últimos meses despreciándola por odiar a su mejor amiga, y la veía allí, tan inocua, cansada y aburrida de la vida, con aquel vestido de florecillas rosas y unos zapatos que apenas tenían tacón, con la melena rubia larga y descuidada, con los ojos hartos de buscar un rincón en el que refugiarse del lugar hostil en el que el mundo se había convertido desde que Quinn Fabray había desaparecido.

- Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… - Kurt, excitado, le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y nadie escuchase su conversación. – ¿Tienes dinero suficiente para empezar de cero?

- Bueno, eso creo, ¿En qué has pensado?

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a Nueva York? – El joven cogió las manos de la chica y le sonrió con tanta sinceridad que Quinn se asustó. – Nos sobra un cuarto en nuestro apartamento, podrías quedarte allí y tendrías todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar lo que quieres hacer.

Quinn sintió cómo a medida que Kurt hablaba, el estómago se le encogía y la garganta se le enredaba en un nudo de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella nunca había tenido mucha relación con él, lo justo. Y por supuesto, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, lo trató mal, como al resto de personas a las que conocía. No obstante, él ahora le pedía que fuese a vivir con él y con Rachel, como si de verdad creyera que ella era capaz de dejar sus diferencias con Berry y llevar a cabo una convivencia normal. También, por otro lado, estaba ella, Rachel Berry, quien, a pesar de haber conducido aquella misma tarde hasta Cleveland para salvarla de su cruel encierro en la oscura y fría fortaleza cuyos fantasmas le roían las entrañas, ni siquiera la había mirado en el rato que llevaba allí con Kurt, sino que había seguido en la barra, tonteando con Finn y moviendo aquellos labios alargados pintados de carmín mientras hablaba.

Por primera vez desde que hubiese tomado la decisión de asistir a la fiesta aunque presentía que no iba a ser bien recibida, sintió que había hecho lo correcto. Una brisa cálida la envolvió, y se sintió tan cómoda, que le habría gustado lanzarse a los brazos de Kurt.

- Yo… - Consciente de que en breves momentos comenzaría a llorar, cogió su bolso y se dio la vuelta murmurando – Ahora vuelvo.

Y se marchó por el pasillo que llevaba a los servicios.

Se sentía rara.

Como si no fuese ella.

Como si se acabase de convertir en una persona más parecida a la Quinn que había conseguido llegar a los corazones de todos sus compañeros del coro.

Le apetecía cantar, más que nunca.

Era como si hubiese vuelto a casa.

Y ahora sólo tendría que aclarar las cosas con…

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño de señoras, lo primero que vio fue a Rachel inclinada ante el espejo, retocándose cuidadosamente la pintura de los labios con una barra envuelta en un tubito de plástico dorado. En cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta y giró la cabeza para ver quién había entrado, sus ojos se encontraron.

Unos ojos marrones y unos ojos verdes.

Ese fue el momento en el que Quinn sintió que todo el alcohol que había bebido se le subía a la cabeza, golpeándole con fuerza y obnubilando su capacidad de raciocinio. Un velo rojizo de cólera cubrió sus ojos y solo fue capaz de odiar aunque algo dentro, muy dentro de ella le impidió lanzarse sobre Rachel y estrangularla con sus propias manos.

- Al final, has venido – Dijo Berry, a modo de saludo, guardando la barra de labios en su bolsito de mano. - ¿Han sido los remordimientos o sólo quisiste ponérmelo difícil cuando fui a verte?

Quinn dio un paso lentamente hacia ella. Quería acorralarla sin que lo notara y una vez que la tuviera a su entera disposición, descargaría toda su furia contra ella. Un puñetazo estaría bien. Le dejaría un ojo bien morado para que durante un tiempo estuviese obligada a llevar en la cara la marca que la identificaría como una traidora.

- No vayas a pensar que lo he hecho porque me conmoviese el numerito que montaste en mi apartamento, Berry. Como tú me sugeriste, he venido por mí misma y porque sé que todavía quedan personas que merecen la pena aquí.

Rachel hizo una mueca ofendida.

- No sé cómo tengo que pedirte disculpas, Quinn. He pasado el peor año de mi vida, porque cada día al levantarme y cada noche al acostarme tú has sido el único pensamiento que he tenido en mente. No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces he llorado hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, de cuántas veces he pensado en venir aquí a ponerme de rodillas ante ti para que me perdonases. Sí, ya lo sé, he cometido un error. Pero no puedes estar recordándomelo toda la vida. Tarde o temprano, tú también fallarás y entonces me tocará a mí expiarte y comprenderás por todo lo que he pasado.

Las desesperadas palabras de Rachel no amilanaron en absoluto el firme propósito de Fabray. Mientras la morena hablaba, había avanzado aún más, hasta que apenas las separaba un metro de distancia.

- No puede haber error más grande que destrozarle la vida a otra persona. Y yo no podré perdonarte hasta que no te vea hundida en la misma mierda en la que he estado yo. No puedo creer que aún te hagas la víctima en esto, Berry. Eres despreciable.

Rachel no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar, profundamente herida por el odio de Quinn, que le había abierto una sangrante llaga en las entrañas. Y no solo lloraba de la impotencia, sino también por aquella inquietud que le producía la cercanía de la rubia, quien ya se encontraba a solo un par de pasos de ella.

- Quinn, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. Entiendo que no quieras que volvamos a ser amigas…

- ¡Eres una estúpida, Berry, y siempre vas a ser una estúpida! ¡Te haces la niñita inocente para darles pena a los demás pero en realidad lo tienes todo perfectamente planeado!

- ¡No, Quinn, la única estúpida que hay aquí eres tú! ¡Y además eres una egoísta, sólo te importan tus sentimientos, lo que nos pase a los demás te trae sin cuidado!

- Eso no es cierto – Replicó Quinn, apuntándola amenazadoramente con el dedo índice. Rachel la estaba poniendo nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y no era capaz de ver nada más allá del rostro alterado de la morena.

- Sí que es cierto, Quinn. Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de mirar alrededor para darte cuenta de que a los demás tampoco les importa un comino lo que te ocurra a ti.

No pudo más. Necesitaba hacer que se callara, que no tenía razón, lo único que le apetecía era partirle la boca allí mismo. Y lo hizo. Pero no de un puñetazo.

Sin que mediase otro pensamiento más entre la resolución que había tomado y la acción que iba a llevar a cabo, se abalanzó sobre Rachel, la cogió con fuerza por la nuca y selló la enorme boca de Berry con la suya. Pensó que ella se resistiría, que se separaría de sus labios y le daría una bofetada por atreverse a besarla, pero no fue así. Nada más sentir la temblorosa punta de la lengua de Quinn acariciando el hueco entre su labio inferior y el superior, dejó de forcejear y abrió la boca lentamente para acoger a Quinn dentro de ella. Y cuando la rubia hubo conseguido su propósito, dejó de ser delicada y suave e introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de Rachel sin ninguna clase de miramiento, buscando la suya con desesperación, mordiendo sus labios, aplicando más presión a la mano con la que la agarraba de la nuca, sin pensar en nada, tan sólo dejándose llevar por el momento. Rachel, al ver que el impetuoso movimiento de Quinn estaba a punto de hacerle daño, optó por adoptar el mismo comportamiento, por lo que la agarró de la cintura con un brazo firme e hizo que sus caderas chocaran. Luchó contra su lengua por unos instantes, acariciándola casi con furia, con desesperación, hundiendo los dedos en su frágil carne.

Y entonces fue cuando el cerebro de Quinn despertó, y se vio a sí misma besando a la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo.

Besándola.

¿Cómo demonios había acabado besándola si lo que había pretendido era darle un puñetazo?

Y se asustó. Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel no estaba luchando por que la soltase, sino que también la estaba besando a ella. A Quinn. A quien había prometido que su vida sería miserable.

Tuvo tanto miedo que separó sus labios de los de Rachel y después de mirarla unos segundos con reproche, salió corriendo del servicio frotándose la cara para hacer desaparecer los restos del carmín de Rachel. Dios, aún no se lo creía. Había besado a Rachel. Y eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor es que aún tenía esa sensación en el estómago, como si una manada de mariposas tropicales estuviese haciendo la danza de la lluvia dentro. Como si se hubiese subido en la montaña rusa más extrema del mundo. Como si, en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, _le hubiese gustado besar a Rachel._

La misma sensación que se había apoderado de la morena, que seguía en estado de shock, mirando la puerta por donde Quinn acababa de desaparecer. Se llevó las yemas de unos dedos que temblaban como si fuesen a saltar en pedazos, a la boca, y le pareció como si la piel de Quinn se hubiese quedado pegada allí donde sus labios la habían rozado.

El espejo del tocador le devolvió la imagen patética de una joven despeinada, y con el pintalabios corrido por toda la cara. Quinn la había besado. Y ella aún temblaba con el fresco recuerdo de sus insistentes manos pegadas a su nuca. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Si hasta el mismo momento en el que sus labios se unieron por primera vez había estado segura de que lo que pretendía en realidad era golpearle.

Y la pregunta clave.

¿Por qué le habría correspondido ella?

Se acercó lentamente al espejo, apenas incapaz de andar, con la respiración alterada por los nervios, con lágrimas de rabia y de desesperación pendiendo de las comisuras de sus ojos y comenzó a lavarse la cara mientras, a cada segundo iba calando en ella la seguridad de que una vez más, Quinn Fabray se había reído de ella.

Casi podía verla, contándoselo a Santana y a Brittany, relatando cómo ella, la casta, pura e inocente Rachel Berry había besado impetuosamente a otra chica.

Aunque el llanto le nublaba los ojos, veía cómo se reían a carcajadas, cómo de nuevo había sido víctima de otra de sus crueles bromas.

Una farsa tan bien actuada que Rachel aún sentía que la lengua le ardía, que todo su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado como si la hubiese mordido la más venenosa de las víboras.


	7. Discordia

**7. Discordia**

Una figura solitaria vagaba con tristeza por los pasillos vacíos y oscuros del instituto William McKinley. Casi era la inercia la que la arrastraba, mientras la vergüenza le cubría el rostro como una monstruosa máscara de carnaval. Se había burlado de ella, la había insultado, vejado y maltratado de la peor manera en la que se lo podía haber hecho: fingiendo algo que no existía, algo que posiblemente le hubiese producido incluso náuseas. Si, esta vez, Quinn Fabray había ido demasiado lejos.

En cuanto Rachel atravesó la puerta que la devolvería a la pista de baloncesto, donde la noche había empezado, los ojos de Kurt se fijaron en su vestido mal colocado, en su cara lavada con prisas y en su pelo alborotado. Pero sobre todo, en los dos ríos de gruesas lágrimas que bañaban su rostro deformado por una mueca de sufrimiento. La chica les miró a todos con cautela, esperando las risas, las pullas, las burlas. No ocurrió nada.

Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas a la barra con Mercedes y Sam, y ni siquiera le prestaron atención a Rachel hasta que Kurt, que se había levantado e ido a su encuentro, le preguntó.

- ¿Estás bien?

Rachel asintió entre violentos suspiros ante la preocupada mirada de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

No necesitó una respuesta para saber qué había ocurrido cuando Quinn apareció por el mismo lugar por el que Rachel lo hiciera minutos antes. Soltó los hombros de su amiga y se dirigió a la rubia, a furiosas zancadas, y le habló a gritos, completamente fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡Tú, maldita mentirosa e inmunda hipócrita! – Todos se volvieron para ver cómo Hummel le propinaba un buen empujón a Fabray, que no hizo nada por defenderse. - ¿Qué le has hecho?

Rápidamente, un corro de personas se formó en torno a los tres implicados en la discusión. Rachel, que lo único que quería era que la tierra la tragara de inmediato, intentó hacerse pequeña mientras su compañero seguía gritándole furioso a Quinn.

- ¡Contéstame, Fabray!

Miró inquisitivamente a la interpelada, que había comenzado a enrojecer, y sin embargo seguía sin responder a su provocación.

- Kurt, déjala, por favor – Murmuró Rachel, que se había acercado a él y le había cogido por los hombros para tratar de alejarlo de aquel barullo.

- ¿Sabes qué, Fabray? Pensaba que habías cambiado, que habías madurado y podías llegar a ser una buena persona. Ahora me doy cuenta de que los malos vicios nunca desaparecen. – Miró a Quinn con una mezcla de odio y desprecio tales, que la rubia sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima y deseó con todas sus fuerzas morirse allí mismo. Bajo las miradas de todos los antiguos miembros de Nuevas Iniciativas, Fabray se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo por el que había venido. La multitud se disipó en breves momentos, y Rachel se convirtió en el centro de atención de las preguntas de todos los presentes, excepto, como no, de Santana, que había acudido en ayuda de su amiga confiando en que si alguien tenía la culpa, sería sin duda Berry.

- Dejadme, por favor, sólo… - Rachel suspiró, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y buscó una vía de escape a todas las personas que le preguntaban qué había pasado y si estaba bien. Encontró la respuesta perfecta en la puerta que daba a la calle, al patio del instituto. – Sólo necesito tomar un poco el aire y estaré bien.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Kurt, que no había soltado su mano en ningún momento.

- No, Kurt. Quiero estar sola.

Sin esperar una respuesta ni darle lugar a insistir, empujó la puerta y salió al fresco aire de la noche, intentando despejar su mente de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Con un poco de suerte, parecía que las secuaces de Quinn todavía no estaban enteradas de su última peripecia como maestra del acoso y sin embargo, no se le ocurría una mejor explicación a la pregunta de por qué la había besado.

Un beso. La muestra de amor por excelencia, reconocida internacional e históricamente. Y no un beso cualquiera. Uno de verdad. Con lengua, desesperación y urgencia.

Si lo había fingido, le había salido a la perfección. Y si no, no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué la había llevado hasta eso. Sería el alcohol, supuso. Había bebido demasiado, lo notaba en el habla y los movimientos torpes y casi había podido contar las cervezas que había tomado cuando su aliento le golpeó en la cara.

Ese pensamiento la llevó a evocar de nuevo el momento y se sintió más rara que nunca. El estómago se le encogió, los labios se le encendieron de pura excitación y el vello se le erizó.

Lo peor de todo era que podía que Quinn la hubiese besado porque estuviese ebria, pero ella estaba en completo uso de sus facultades y no había sido capaz de negarse.

Cuando había comenzado a darle vueltas a esa idea, escuchó el golpear de unos tacones a sus espaldas. Aunque no se giró, apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, deseando que fuese quien fuese, se largara y la dejase sola. En apenas dos segundos pudo sentir que la persona que había ido a molestarla se posicionaba a su lado, y notó su perfume empalagoso abrasándole las fosas nasales.

- Sé que has dicho que querías estar sola pero creo que si hablas con alguien te sentirás mejor. Al menos, a mí me sirve. – De todas las voces que había esperado oír, la última era sin duda la de Brittany. Y mucho menos con aquella seguridad y ese punto de cordura del que siempre había carecido. – Rachel, puede que seas capaz de engañar a todo el mundo. Tal vez, con el tiempo, incluso puedas llegar a engañarte a ti misma. Pero a mí no.

La aludida abrió los ojos lentamente. Brittany miraba al horizonte, de brazos cruzados y con expresión serena. Hablaba con extrema sensatez y consciencia de lo que decía. Y si hubiese introducido alguno de sus típicos unicornios en su discurso, Rachel no habría sentido aquel temblor en las piernas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Brittany? – Preguntó con irritación, como queriendo darle a entender que no se creía una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

- De Quinn y de ti. Sé que os habéis besado en el baño.

La confirmación de su temor le cayó encima como un caldero de agua, y mientras esperaba a que Santana apareciese de la nada para que también pudiese presenciar cómo se hundía en la mierda, Brittany volvió a intervenir.

- No me lo ha dicho Quinn, si eso es lo que estás pensando. – La rubia la miró con una sonrisa perspicaz. – Rachel, puede que me recuerdes como la poco avispada, la fantasiosa y la ilusa y te aseguro que nada de eso ha cambiado. No he dejado de creer en unicornios y en hadas, pero Santana me ha enseñado a verlos cuando estoy con ella para hacer creer al resto del mundo que soy una persona diferente. Ella me quiere como siempre he sido.

Rachel permaneció en silencio preguntándose a qué venía eso, al tiempo en el que reconocía que eran algunas de las palabras más maravillosas que había escuchado en su vida.

- Eso es precioso, Britt. Pero entre Quinn y yo no ha pasado nada. De verdad. – Puso el mismo tono que empleaba cuando estaba en el escenario, intentando mostrarle a un crítico público un personaje que poco tenía que ver con su personalidad real.

Brittany, por otro lado, emitió una risita petulante.

- Vamos, Rach. Beso a una chica todos los días, prácticamente a todas horas. Y cuando me miro al espejo después de haberlo hecho, lo que veo es una réplica menos acongojada de tu cara, con el cabello despeinado y restos de brillo de labios en las mejillas como resultado de un gesto bastante poco inocente que no llega a su culminación.

A la mierda su autodeterminación, sus habilidades interpretativas y la fachada que se había construido con la firme decisión de no revelar a nadie que no fuese Kurt lo que había ocurrido en el baño un rato antes. Miró a Brittany con incredulidad, incapaz de creer que Santana hubiese conseguido transformar su voz suave y calmada en aquel discurso elaborado y elocuente. Y lo peor de todo: Lo sabía, lo cual significaba que Santana también lo sabría, y aunque las intenciones de Quinn no fuesen esas cuando la besó, su pesadilla se iba a hacer real igualmente.

- ¿A qué has venido, Brittany? – Cuestionó al fin, después de un rato en silencio en el que divagó hundida en sus cavilaciones. Brittany se giró hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole, tratando de infundirle confianza.

- Sé que no necesitas que yo te diga esto, Rachel, pero quiero que sepas que lo que has hecho no es malo, ni antinatural, ni raro. – Alzó un dedo cuando vio que Rachel iba a intervenir. – Sí, ya sé qué son tus padres y que para ti es normal porque has crecido viéndolo, y aun así, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mal – Contestó enseguida, sin darse tiempo para pensarlo. – Yo no soy… como Santana y tú. Yo no quería eso. Y estoy prácticamente convencida de que ella tampoco.

La rubia clavó sus pupilas negras rodeadas de un iris prácticamente líquido, en el que Rachel podía ver reflejada su cara de niñita miedosa, la cara de alguien a quien repentinamente le ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sí mismo. De alguien cuyos pilares en los que había basado toda su vida, su fé y su esfuerzo, habían comenzado a derrumbarse por el poder que había ejercido sobre ella un gesto tan simple como puede ser un beso. Simple por la manera en que se realiza y complicado por todo lo que puede conllevar.

- Si tú no querías y ella tampoco… ¿Por qué ha ocurrido?

No tuvo que decir nada más. Le sonrió enigmática y giró sobre sus talones para volver a entrar en la fiesta dejando en el patio a una Rachel que no era capaz de reconocerse. Tal vez, en el fondo no tuviese toda la importancia que ella le estaba dando. Había sido un fallo, un error, un producto del alcohol etílico corriendo por las venas de una joven con el alma rota, obnubilando su mente, alterando su percepción. Eso. No debía pensar más en ello.

Restregándose los ojos y las mejillas para acabar con los restos de pintura que se le habían corrido por las lágrimas, se irguió con dignidad y con el gesto inalterable recorrió los pasos de Brittany. Fue directamente hacia Kurt, lo cogió por el brazo y, con una falsa sonrisa de complacencia le dijo:

- Sácame de aquí.


	8. La redención final

**8. La redención final**

Kurt fulminó con la mirada a Quinn, que esperaba pacientemente en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson a oír una sola palabra de la boca del chico que hiciese su vida un poco más fácil. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido aquella locura, y sin embargo allí estaba, a los pies del mejor amigo de Rachel, pidiéndole un poco de compasión.

- Vamos, entra. – El rencor desapareció de las finas facciones del muchacho, a su rostro acudió una expresión que encerraba desconcierto, quedó patente que llevaba varias horas dándole vueltas al misterio de por qué la peor enemiga de Rachel la había abordado en el baño con aquel motivo. – Tienes suerte de haber dado con alguien como yo. Otra persona te habría partido la cara por hacerle algo así a su mejor amiga.

Como si ella no se hubiese maldecido una y otra vez por ello. Recordaba perfectamente el día de la fiesta, cuando llegó borracha como una cuba a la casa de Santana, donde iba a pasar la noche. Recordó cómo había llorado abrazada a su amiga, no por tristeza sino a causa de la rabia que le producía lo que acababa de hacer. Cuatro años, cuatro larguísimos años había caminado por los pasillos del McKinley sintiéndose la reina, sabiendo que el trono del instituto prácticamente llevaba su nombre escrito, con una confianza y una seguridad que en realidad no tenía. Cuatro años había llorado con el rostro hundido en su almohada para que nadie la viese, cuatro años de miradas furtivas, de interminables horas de oración en las que le había suplicado a su Dios que la perdonase por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y en apenas unos minutos, todo aquel autocontrol y la gruesa máscara que había labrado para esconderse del mundo por la vergüenza que le hacían sentir sus pecados más inconfesables, se habían ido al garete.

- No era mi intención que se sintiese mal, Kurt – Respondió tras unos segundos de intenso silencio. – Y te recuerdo que habíamos pactado no hablar más del tema.

- No me culpes por sentir curiosidad. ¿Un café? – Sin darle lugar a responder, llenó dos tazas de humeante café negro y puso una ante las narices de su compañera.

- ¿Vas a contarme de una maldita vez si te has decidido? – Quinn aceptó el café y dio un trago. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo al quemarse la lengua.

- Lo cierto es que es un avance considerable el que te haya recibido en mi casa – Puso un énfasis especial al referirse a su morada. – Teniendo en cuenta que hace apenas unas horas había tomado la firme decisión de no volver a dirigirte la palabra en la vida.

La rubia permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Finge que lo ha olvidado, pero yo se que no es así. No es fácil asumir que una persona de tu mismo sexo te ha besado y a ti te ha gustado.

- ¿Qué QUÉ? – Quinn se levantó de golpe justo en el momento en el que Kurt se daba cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Después de la conversación que mantuvieran la tarde anterior, Rachel le había prohibido tajantemente hablar con nadie del tema y de las inquietantes revelaciones que le había hecho. Sobre todo, por encima de todo, hablarlo con Quinn.

- Olvida eso último – Dijo Kurt, con tono de orden más que de súplica. – Aunque fueras lesbiana, aunque ella lo fuera, Rachel sería la última persona con quien estarías.

Por un momento, pudo ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de la chica. Sólo durante un mínimo instante. Después, su rostro volvió a lo inescrutable. – El caso es que sí, me he decidido y aunque posiblemente me cueste la palabra de mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso, voy a tratar de convencerla. No te prometo nada, y no te voy a llevar sin su consentimiento.

- Me parece bien. – Por primera vez en las que perfectamente podrían haberse llamado las peores horas de su vida, Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que a pesar de todo, la aceptaba. A pesar de las pullas, las burlas, los insultos y los besos robados.

- Te daré una respuesta mañana. – Después de acabarse el café, Kurt la acompañó a la puerta y Quinn se preparó para vivir otro día más de incertidumbre y de nervios. Como le había dicho Santana, estaba loca.

Y Kurt también lo pensaba.

Todo había comenzado el día antes:

El Breadstix estaba casi vacío, los jóvenes de Lima habían preferido emplear aquella gloriosa tarde de verano para realizar actividades al aire libre, para divertirse en sus jardines jugando con las mangueras o pasear en bicicleta. Cualquier cafetería, por bien climatizada que estuviese, les habría parecido una cueva.

No a Rachel Berry, quien llevaba todo el día esquivando la compañía de sus padres, deseosa de salir de casa y acudir a la cita que había concertado con Kurt para contarle con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el baño del instituto. Y así lo había hecho, en la mesa más escondida, su voz apenas un susurro nervioso y sus manos colocadas en torno a su taza de té.

Kurt se había quedado lívido. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Rachel Berry compartiendo un húmedo beso lésbico con Quinn Fabray, su enemiga más sanguinaria?

Debía de ser una broma.

En cambio, los ojos húmedos de Rachel mientras hablaba, su voz quebrada y su nerviosismo, decían otra cosa.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Kurt por enésima vez. Las cosas no le encajaban. Rachel ignoró nuevamente la cuestión y desvió la mirada. Se sentía tan ridícula, tan avergonzada, tan extraña… Su amigo tomó su mano temblorosa entre las suyas y trató de hacer que se calmase, acariciándola con cariño. Si había alguien que supiera de ese tipo de relaciones, ese era él. - ¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada importancia? Estaba bebida. Tal vez tuvo un impulso repentino y seguro que se arrepintió después de haberlo hecho.

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Kurt. Lo que intento averiguar es por qué no la aparté de un empujón y salí corriendo del baño. Por qué me quedé allí, besándola como si la vida me fuese en ello…

Quizás hubiese llegado el momento de plantarle cara a lo que Rachel llevaba temiendo desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba respondiendo al beso de Quinn.

- ¿Te… atrae? – Preguntó el chico con cautela.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Rachel, histérica, dio un manotazo al servilletero de metal, que cayó al suelo haciendo que el camarero se girara y los mirase.

- Si has besado a una chica, quizás deberías plantearte si te gustan las chicas ¿No te parece?

- Pues claro que no me atrae. No… - Involuntariamente, su cerebro evocó la imagen de Quinn. Aquel rostro de perfectas facciones, aquellos labios rosados, blandos y húmedos que la habían besado hasta hacerla perder la consciencia de sí misma, su cabello rubio, largo y brillante, sus delicadas manos blancas… - No. No soy lesbiana. Pero Quinn besa bien, y eso es algo que no voy a negar por mucho que no me gusten las chicas. Respondí al beso porque me gustó cómo lo hizo, no quien lo estaba haciendo.

- Está bien, está bien… Entonces, si no eres lesbiana asunto resuelto. No hay nada más de que preocuparse. Quinn y tú os habéis besado, ha sido como en el juego de la botella o…

- Lo hizo para humillarme, estoy segura. – Aseguró Rachel, endureciendo el rostro. - ¿Qué otro motivo podría tener?

Kurt abrió la boca para contestar que se le ocurría un buen número de ellos, pero Rachel lo interrumpió.

- Lo que quería era ofenderme, y lo ha conseguido. Así, en lugar de pegarme y meterse en un buen lío, consiguió su propósito de una forma mucho más…

- Rachel, para – Kurt apretó la mano de Rachel con fuerza y se llevó un dedo a los labios. – No tiene importancia ¿De acuerdo? Nadie va a juzgarte. Déjalo ya.

Berry cerró la boca con irritación y se resignó a fingir que escuchaba cómo Kurt le hablaba sobre las ganas que tenía de volver a Nueva York para pedirle una cita a un chico cuyo nombre se perdió entre un mar de dudas e inquietudes.

Ya era de noche cuando Hummel aparcó el Chevrolet plateado de su padre en el garaje de la casa que compartía con Carole y Finn. El olor a lasaña de verduras se filtró por debajo de la puerta de la cocina y entró en sus fosas nasales provocando que su estómago rugiera de hambre.

- Eso huele de maravilla, Carole. – Afirmó Kurt, cuando, al entrar a la cocina besó a su madrastra en la mejilla. – Echo mucho de menos la comida de verdad en Nueva York.

- Gracias, cielo. Te haré unas magdalenas para que las lleves de contrabando.

Entregó a su padre las llaves del coche y subió a su habitación, dispuesto a relajarse un rato escuchando música y leyendo un poco antes de cenar.

Sin embargo, cuando se hubo tumbado en la cama con el último número de Cosmopolitan entre las manos y la banda sonora del musical Jersey Boys sonando en su Ipod, Burt abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con precaución, temiendo que su hijo pudiese estar haciendo algo que se arrepintiese de ver.

- Tienes visita – Anunció, visiblemente aliviado. – Finn me ha dicho su nombre pero lo he olvidado. Te está esperando en el recibidor.

Se quitó los cascos y dejó su revista, consciente de que no podía tratarse de Rachel, dado que sus padres la conocían perfectamente del tiempo en el que salía con Finn. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando llegó abajo y se encontró con su hermanastro charlando animadamente con Quinn Fabray. La persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo tú aquí? – Preguntó Kurt, ignorando la presencia de Finn. - ¡No sé a qué has venido pero ya puedes irte!

- Finn, déjanos a solas, por favor – Rogó la chica rubia, despidiéndose de él con un amable gesto. – Kurt, tranquilízate…

- ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice, Fabray! ¡Rachel me lo ha contado todo! – Gritó, completamente alterado. Quinn permaneció un rato en silencio, midiendo, calculando, pensando hasta qué punto había sido una buena idea presentarse allí con el propósito que llevaba pegado a su expresión de arrepentimiento y súplica. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Preferiría que no hablásemos del tema de Rachel, si es posible… No sé qué te habrá contado, pero desde luego, no es nada como para que te pongas así. No le hice daño, no la insulté. Tuve un momento raro, el alcohol me subió e hice algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente. Y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad le pediré disculpas a ella. ¿Vale?

Kurt tragó saliva y cruzó los brazos, sin llegar a comprender por qué Quinn Fabray se había presentado en su casa para contarle su propósito de disculparse con Rachel. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo su opinión al respecto?

- ¿Es que quieres que te de mi aprobación? ¿O es que no tienes a dónde ir? – Preguntó, con frialdad, el rostro inescrutable.

- Me estoy quedando con Britt, así que no te preocupes por eso. Kurt, yo… - Por un momento, le pareció que Quinn se derrumbaría allí mismo, que se tiraría al suelo y comenzaría a llorar desconsoladamente. Su anatomía tembló como una obra de arte en sus últimos momentos antes de estallar en pedazos golpeada por las inclemencias de la naturaleza. – Eres la única persona que me ha hablado bien, no como si me acabara de conocer. Eres el único que me ha felicitado en mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que me mandaste ese vídeo tan mono del perrito y el pollo y te puedo asegurar que mientras lo veía, lloraba. Lloraba de pensar que nadie más, aparte de Santana y Britt y tú se había acordado de mi existencia. Y eso que yo nunca he tenido demasiada relación contigo.

- Quizás sea uno de mis peores defectos. No puedo dar de lado a alguien que necesita mi ayuda. ¿Has venido por eso?

- He venido para preguntarte si a pesar de todo sigue en pie tu oferta.


	9. Con la cabeza bien alta

**Nota: O**s pido mil disculpas por retrasarme tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido el ordenador roto todos estos días. Me ha supuesto un gran retraso en el fic, puesto que además de no poder actualizar tampoco he podido seguir escribiendo capítulos. En consecuencia, hoy subiré dos. Gracias por vuestra paciencia :)

* * *

**9. Con la cabeza bien alta**

- ¿Puedes subirle el volumen, papá? Adoro esta canción – Leroy giró la rueda del volumen del estéreo y comenzó a cantar a coro con su marido junto a la voz de Barbra. Rachel, sin embargo, no se les unió esa vez.

Las tribulaciones que turbaban su mente mientras conducían hacia el aeropuerto no dejaban de dar vueltas como un negro torbellino cargado de eléctricas descargas que le recorrían el espinazo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dado el sí a Kurt. Podría haberse negado perfectamente, podría haber evitado tener que pasarse los próximos meses obligada a soportar la incómoda compañía de Quinn. Pero había aceptado.

De hecho, cuando Kurt la visitó en su casa para hablarle del tema, incluso le había parecido una buena idea.

Ella estaba en el salón de casa, practicando con sus padres las canciones del Fantasma de la Ópera. Y mientras entonaba los últimos acordes de "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, hizo una graciosa reverencia recibiendo con artística parsimonia los aplausos de sus tutores.

- ¡Lo has hecho de maravilla, cielo! – Exclamó Hiram, sin dejar de aplaudir. Leroy la abrazaba y la besaba en las mejillas. – Te lo juro, si no te dan ese papel, nos personaremos en el despacho de tu profesora para enseñarle algo de buen gusto.

- Y ahora que falta poco para tu última noche de este pequeño paréntesis en tu largo camino hacia Broadway, ¿Te gustaría que nos tomásemos unas copas por ahí?

La respuesta de Rachel se perdió en la estridente música del timbre de la puerta. La inesperada visita resultó ser Kurt, que entró sin esperar una invitación.

- Llegas justo a tiempo, íbamos a salir a tomar algo ¿Te vienes? – Ofreció la chica. Fue en ese momento cuando reparó en la cara de preocupación del chico.

- Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo solamente. - ¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?

Rachel lo guió por las escaleras y lo invitó a sentarse en la cama. Sin darse ningún rodeo para que la conversación fuese algo más ligera dijo:

- Quinn ha venido a verme. La noche de la fiesta le dije que quizás podría venir a vivir a Nueva York con nosotros y… bueno, empezar una nueva vida. Y quiere que después de lo que ha hecho, le demos otra oportunidad.

Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero que Quinn Fabray quisiese ir a Nueva York a vivir _con ella_ era lo último que se habría imaginado. Se tomó unos segundos para asimilar la noticia, respiró hondo como cuando hacía cada vez que iba a calentar la voz para cantar y preguntó con una voz que sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que ella había pretendido:

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Que lo hablaría contigo. – Respondió Kurt inmediatamente. – No he podido negarme directamente, Rach. Lo cierto es que… me dio un poco de pena ¿Sabes? Está tan sola… Ella misma me lo ha dicho, que no tiene un hombro en el que apoyarse, que necesita empezar de nuevo y cree… Cree que quizás sea bueno para vuestra relación.

- Entre nosotras no hay ninguna relación – Rachel endureció el rostro y el tono. – Y me parece una desfachatez por su parte haberse atrevido siquiera a hacer suposiciones sobre mí.

- Tienes que ser un poco más flexible. He hablado con ella acerca de lo del beso, y como yo te dije, opina que fue un error, una tontería, algo que nunca debería haber hecho. Eso es todo. A partir de aquí tienes que darle otra oportunidad para que empiece de cero contigo.

- Muy bien Kurt, Quinn llega a tu casa, te pone ojos de cordera degollada, se arrastra un poco y tú te crees que de repente se ha vuelto buena persona y se va a disfrazar de Santa Claus para repartirle regalos a los niños pobres ¿Verdad? ¡Creía que eras más inteligente! – Desesperada de algo a lo que aferrarse, clavarle las uñas y los dientes, miró a su alrededor y al no encontrar nada, dio un violento taconazo en el suelo.

- No la pagues conmigo, Rachel. Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés confundida por lo que pasó.

- Yo no estoy…

- Escucha – Kurt se puso de pie y la cogió por los hombros clavándole los dedos con fuerza. – Rachel, no podemos darle la espalda. Esto es precisamente lo que hace que las buenas personas se vuelvan malas, la soledad, el saberse abandonados, el pensar que el mundo es despiadado por no darle una oportunidad que necesitan desesperadamente.

- Kurt…

- No. No voy a permitirte que tomes una decisión precipitada. Piénsate muy bien qué merece más la pena: Si vivir otro año los dos solos en Nueva York con el peso de lo que le ocurra a Quinn en nuestras conciencias o dejarla que venga y demostrarle que _a pesar de todo _la acogemos porque somos sus amigos. Tú eliges.

Y cuando se dirigió a la puerta, el cerebro de Rachel trabajó a toda velocidad. Kurt tenía razón. No podía rebajarse al nivel de Quinn, aunque estuviese segura al cien por cien de que si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo. Tenía que hacerle saber que podía contar con ella, que seguía siendo su amiga después de todas las veces que la había humillado, vejado y maltratado psicológicamente.

Tal vez fuesen esos los motivos por los que agarró a Kurt por los hombros, le obligó a girarse y sin lograr reunir el suficiente valor que le diese el impulso para mirarle a los ojos musitó:

- Está bien. Dile que estoy de acuerdo en que venga.

- ¡Eso es Rachel! ¡No esperaba menos de ti! – Kurt se lanzó a sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, aunque ella seguía firme, casi pétrea.

- Pero no puedes obligarme a fingir que no me odia y que somos muy amigas.

Y Kurt se marchó, sopesando la forma en que debía encauzar la relación de Rachel con Fabray, mientras la primera se tendía en su cama pensando si aquél no había sido el mayor error que habría de cometer en su vida.

Entonces, Leroy había llamado tímidamente a la puerta, vestido para salir y con la chaqueta de piel pendiendo de su brazo derecho.

- ¿Rachel? Creía que íbamos a salir. – Dijo, desde el umbral, y al ver que su niñita estaba tirada en la cama con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, se permitió el lujo de penetrar en la estancia que su única hija consideraba sagrada en la casa.

- Lo sé, es que… ¿Podemos hablar? – Si había alguien a quien le apeteciese contarle lo sucedido, esos eran sus padres.

- Por supuesto, cielo. – Leroy avanzó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. La joven apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre y dejó que éste le acariciase el sedoso cabello moreno. – Tu padre y yo te notamos muy rara estos días. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- En realidad… Si. Verás… No quiero que hagas ningún comentario al respecto, ni que saques conclusiones precipitadas de lo que te voy a preguntar. – Él asintió con firmeza y ella prosiguió hablando. - ¿Cuándo… Cuándo te diste cuenta de que… de que te gustaban los hombres?

A pesar de haber aceptado la condición de Rachel, Leroy no pudo evitar tensar todo su cuerpo ante la magnitud de lo que le acababa de preguntar.

- Supongo que siempre lo supe. – Respondió después de unos segundos de cavilación. – De pequeño no me gustaban las cosas que a los demás niños les encantaba hacer. A mí me gustaba cantar y bailar, ponerme maillots de ballet y fingir que ante los ojos del mundo, aquello era algo completamente normal. Después, cuando me convertí en un adolescente, me dí cuenta de que no me atraían las chicas. Me gustaba estar con ellas, ayudarlas con sus problemas, desde una cita fallida hasta una duda de moda. Pero sentimentalmente, me sentía anulado con respecto al sexo femenino. Cuando tuve tu edad, más o menos, comencé a fijarme en chicos y comprendí que jamás sería capaz de sentir con una mujer lo que sentía con Hiram.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Rachel observó el dosel de su cama, las cortinas de seda rosa palo, haciéndose miles de preguntas, dudando si todo aquello en lo que había creído, todo por lo que había luchado, había sido solamente una ilusión. El simple hecho de haber recibido un beso de otra chica había logrado que los pilares en los que se asentaba toda su filosofía vital se tambaleasen hasta correr el peligro de derrumbarse.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué quieres saber eso, mi niña? – Susurró Leroy con toda la dulzura que cabía en aquellas palabras desconcertadas.

Rachel cabeceó, pensando hasta dónde debía contarle a su padre lo que había sucedido en la fiesta del Glee Club, hasta finalmente decidir que lo mejor era soltarlo todo y poder respirar tranquila con la opinión de alguien con experiencia en el tema.

- En la fiesta de Nuevas Iniciativas besé a una chica. Bueno, ella me besó a mí y…

- ¿Es cierto eso? – El tutor de la joven dio un salto en la cama e hizo que se volviese a él para mirarla, con una mezcla de orgullo y sorpresa en los ojos.

- No me interrumpas. – Leroy se llevó el dedo a los labios en señal de que no volvería a hablar e hizo un gesto para que continuase. – Me besó una chica y creo que… que me gustó. Es extraño porque hasta ese momento pensaba que ella me odiaba, y había empezado a gritarme e insultarme y creí que me iba a dar un puñetazo… pero entonces… me besó.

Rachel se quedó callada, y durante un momento pudo saborear de nuevo la lengua de Quinn en su boca.

- Bueno, cielo, a casi todos nos llega un momento en la vida en el que tenemos que replantearnos ciertas cosas. Es muy posible que ese beso no haya significado nada, y como no volverás a ver a esa chica hasta que vuelvas por aquí…

- Va a venir conmigo a Nueva York. Le pidió alojamiento a Kurt y yo acabo de darle mi consentimiento. Sé que todo sería mucho más fácil si se quedase aquí…

Su padre se levantó de la cama y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

- Eso hace que todo sea bastante más complicado. – Murmuró.

- Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí hablando contigo.

- Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es no adelantarte a los acontecimientos. Estoy seguro de que habíais bebido bastante, y el alcohol te hace verlo todo diferente. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es tratarla bien, con respeto, y si por casualidad eres lesbiana, las cosas saldrán solas con el tiempo. Y tu padre y yo estaremos muy orgullosos de ti si sales del armario, tenlo presente.

- No voy a…

Leroy se acercó a Rachel y plantó un sonoro beso en su frente.

- El tiempo lo dirá. Y ahora, coge tu chaqueta que nos vamos de copas. - se abstuvo de decir "Esto hay que celebrarlo", sabiendo que a Rachel no le haría ninguna gracia que se regodease en sus preocupaciones.

Y eso fue, en resumen, lo que había ocurrido varios días antes de que volviesen a su rutina neoyorquina.

En el aeropuerto ya esperaban Burt, Carol y Kurt, cargando con cuatro enormes maletas que contenían la ropa que en un primer momento había decidido dejar en Lima. Rachel movió la cabeza histéricamente buscando con la mirada a Quinn. No la encontró.

- Es un placer veros otra vez – Saludó Hiram, estrechando la mano de Burt – Carol, estás estupenda.

- Es una lástima que tenga que ser para una despedida, ¿No? – Preguntó Burt, sin soltar la mano de su esposa. – Nos veremos pronto, espero.

- Por supuesto, papá – Respondió Kurt – Estáis todos invitados a pasar unas navidades neoyorquinas en nuestro loft. Y Acción de Gracias, y Pascua.

El chico abrazó a su padre y a su madrastra con cariño, ignorando las lágrimas que escapaban por las comisuras de esta última, mientras Rachel hacía lo propio con Hiram y Leroy.

- ¿Está aquí la susodicha? – Le susurró Leroy al oído, cuando se inclinó para abrazarla.

- No, no ha llegado aún.

- De acuerdo, quiero que me llames y me cuentes cualquier cosa que pase entre vosotras ¿Vale? Y recuerda, ante todo…

- Ya, ante todo respeto. – Concedió ella, sonriendo. – Os voy a echar de menos.

- Y nosotros a ti, cariño – Hiram también la abrazó con fuerza. – Llámanos todos los días, y no te distraigas, sigue ensayando todo lo que puedas para ese papel ¿Entendido? A partir de ahora no quiero volver a Rachel Berry. Tienes que convertirte en Christine Daaé.

- Está bien. Nos vemos pronto. Os quiero. – A modo de despedida definitiva, Rachel les lanzó un beso en el aire, al tiempo en el que Kurt llegaba a su encuentro y comenzaban a caminar por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto de Ohio.

Quinn Fabray había observado la escena familiar camuflada entre un fotomatón y un puesto de perritos calientes. Nadie había ido a despedirla a ella. Sus padres no habían querido hablar con ella cuando fue a visitarlos la tarde de antes para informarles sobre su inminente marcha a la Gran Manzana, y sólo Santana y Brittany le habían dedicado palabras emotivas y de aliento cuando la noche anterior cenaron en el Breadstix para despedirse.

Sólo cuando vio cómo Rachel abrazaba a sus padres y como Carol lloraba mientras veía a su hijastro marchar, agachó la cabeza para evitarse ese dolor. Ni siquiera le habían permitido hablar con su hermana, la persona a la que, sin duda, más había extrañado. Antes de permitir que sus futuros compañeros de piso la viesen en ese momento de extrema e inusual debilidad, se apresuró a entrar al baño para limpiarse la pintura de ojos que se le había corrido con las pocas lágrimas que se concedió.

En ese momento, como hubiera de ocurrir unas noches antes, Rachel entró en el servicio de señoras, con su equipaje de mano (consistente en un enorme bolso de tela rosa y estrellitas doradas) en la diestra y el móvil en la otra, marcando un número.

- Ah, estás aquí – Guardó el móvil de inmediato y se abrazó a sí misma, como si de repente, todo el frío del ártico le hubiese congelado los huesos. – Iba a llamarte. Creí que no vendrías.

- No tengo motivos por los que quedarme. – Respondió Quinn, sin mirarla, intentando que Rachel no adivinara que había estado llorando.

- ¿Te ha traído Santana? – Rachel intentó sacarle conversación mientras se lavaba las manos de forma obsesiva con una pastillita de jabón que llevaba en el bolso, tratando que la convivencia inminente fuese menos incómoda para ambas.

- He venido en autobús. Santana no podía traerme, era el cumpleaños de su madre y tenía que quedarse a preparar la fiesta. Y no quería abusar más de Britt, ya me ha dado alojamiento todos estos días. – Quinn pulsó el botón del dispensador de jabón que había en los azulejos blancos y también empezó a lavarse, a falta de otra cosa mejor en la que ocuparse mientras evitaba la incómoda mirada de Rachel. Aquella era la primera vez que hablaban después de lo sucedido en el baño del McKinley, y aunque ambas habían estado pensando en todo lo que se dirían en aquella conversación, al final ninguna fue capaz de hacerlo.

- Y… ¿No has ido a ver a tus padres? – Susurró Rachel, secándose con un trozo de papel recio y verdoso.

- Mis padres no quieren saber nada de mí desde que me marché. Me hubiese gustado hablar con Frannie, pero mi padre dijo que no me atreviese a buscarla. Está igual de decepcionada que ellos.

- Decepcionada… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rachel, secándose con papel higiénico.

- Ya sabes… Lo de Yale, mi repentina huída hasta Cleveland, lo de estar desaparecida… - Quinn agitó la mano para restarle importancia a aquel tema del que apresuradamente necesitaba dejar de hablar, y desvió la conversación por la tangente. – Bueno, y ¿Cómo es vuestro apartamento?

Durante un rato, Rachel se olvidó de con quién estaba hablando y se dedicó a contarle con todo lujo de detalles cómo iba a ser su vida a partir del momento en que pusieran los pies en suelo neoyorquino. Incluso Kurt se sorprendió al verlas charlando tan despreocupadamente, como si no se odiaran, como si no se hubiesen besado.

Por un momento, incluso pensó que, tal vez, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray harían una encantadora pareja.


	10. Empire State of Chaos

**10. Empire State of Chaos.**

- Y finalmente, esta es tu habitación. Tienes un juego de sábanas nuevas en el armario, el baño que hay fuera solía usarlo yo, ahora tendremos que compartirlo porque Rachel tiene el suyo propio en su habitación, ya sabes lo tiquismiquis que es con esas cosas – Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras Quinn se dejaba caer en el mullido colchón que sería su cama durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Olía a muebles nuevos, a madera pulida, a fregasuelos de limón y a las pizzas que Rachel estaba preparando en la cocina para cenar. Apenas llevaba una hora en Nueva York y ya le encantaba su nueva vida. Se había quedado fascinada cuando, al asomarse por la ventanilla del taxi que les llevaba desde el aeropuerto hasta el loft de Manhattan había visto todas esas luces, el gentío, el maravilloso insoportable ruido que servía de banda sonora a las vidas de todas aquellas personas. Esa enorme metrópolis se iba a convertir en su hogar.

Kurt la observó disfrutar silenciosamente en su cama, seguro de que era muchísimo mejor que cualquiera en la que hubiese dormido.

- Y qué… ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó, a pesar de que ya estuviese convencido de cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

- Me encanta, Kurt… Todo esto… Es maravilloso. – Se sentó en la cama y lo observó con cariño. De no ser por él (Y por Rachel, aunque todavía conservaba el orgullo suficiente como para no reconocerlo) seguiría encerrada en su apestoso piso de Cleveland, viendo absurdos programas de televisión para solteronas, comiendo comida precocinada todas las noches y fumando como un camionero de servicio. – Muchas gracias, Kurt. Gracias, de verdad.

- No me las des a mí, querida – Murmuró, para que su compañera, que estaba muy ocupada sacando la pizza del horno, no le escuchara. – Bueno, todavía quedan un par de cosas más que explicarte. El curso empieza en septiembre, así que falta mes y medio todavía, pero Rachel y yo nos levantamos todos los días a las seis y media para correr y a las ocho empieza con los ensayos del Fantasma de la Ópera, (por si no lo sabes, se está preparando para el papel de Christine Daaé) así que probablemente tú también te despertarás a esa hora. Ambos trabajamos, ella los lunes, miércoles y viernes y yo cambio los turnos pero es casi siempre por la noche. Ya te acostumbrarás a todo, no te preocupes.

- Seguro que sí. – Concedió Quinn, con una sonrisa que disfrazaba la desolación que había sentido cuando Kurt le había anunciado que tendría que levantarse a las ocho todos los días.

- ¡Chicos, a cenar! – Llamó Rachel. Todo el loft se había llenado del dulce aroma de las pizzas vegetarianas que Rachel había preparado con esmero. Lo cierto era que se le daba muy bien la cocina.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, rutinaria, y Quinn sintió por primera vez que no encajaba en las vidas de sus compañeros de piso. Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados a la mesa, ambos comenzaron una conversación que mezclaba nombres de personas desconocidas para ella, canciones de musicales, horarios de ensayos y opiniones sobre programas de televisión. No intervino ni una sola vez a pesar de que Kurt le pedía opinión sobre todo. En cambio, Rachel parecía ignorar su existencia desde que se subieron en el avión; no había dado muestras de ser la misma Rachel Berry que le había explicado animadamente todo acerca de cómo sería su nueva vida. Por eso, terminada la cena, ayudó a recoger la mesa en silencio y rechazó la oferta de Kurt de sentarse con ellos a ver "La vida es bella". Se retiró a su cuarto, puso las sábanas y se metió en la cama.

* * *

Sus primeros días en Nueva York fueron de lo más solitarios. Se negaba a permitir que los molestos chillidos de Berry la despertaran por la mañana, por lo que programaba el despertador a las siete, hora en la que tanto Kurt como Rachel aún estaban haciendo footing, se duchaba tranquilamente y salía. Desayunaba un café, cada día en un lugar diferente, el primero Starbucks, el segundo la cafetería de la esquina, el tercero se lo compró a un señor que llevaba un carrito por la calle… Después de tener algo en el cuerpo, comenzaba su aventura por la Gran Manzana, recorriendo diferentes lugares: Central Park, Times Square, el Empire State, el Chrysler, Chinatown… Comía algo en cualquier bar o lo compraba en los puestos callejeros que se iba encontrando. Se hizo con un puñado de libros de todos los tipos y cuando se cansaba de vagar explorando cada rincón de la isla, se sentaba en un banco y se ponía a leer hasta que la noche se le echaba encima y tenía que apresurarse al metro para poder llegar hasta el loft, cuya ubicación olvidó tantas veces que finalmente optó por apuntarse la dirección en un papelito.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Y aunque trataba de ignorarla, había una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que lo único que estaba haciendo era evitar a Rachel.

¿Evitarla? ¿Por qué iba a querer evitarla?

Obviamente, por el mismo motivo por el que Rachel se sentía aliviada de que Quinn lo hiciera.

- Es increíble, Rachel, - Bufó Kurt, mientras cortaba con obsesa pulcritud un trocito de carne de su filete de pechuga de pollo y se lo metía en la boca masticándolo concienzudamente. Hacía ya dos semanas que habían regresado de Nueva York y aquel día era igual que los anteriores: Quinn se marchaba por las mañanas sin decir nada, no aparecía para almorzar a pesar de que todos los días contaban una ración más para ella y luego llegaba tarde, cenaba cuando la comida estaba ya fría y se metía en la cama susurrando un vago "Buenas Noches". Sólo hablaba con Kurt mientras Rachel se duchaba por las noches, se tomaban un té y ella le contaba lo que había hecho al cabo del día. – Vivís juntas y no os he escuchado intercambiar una palabra desde que estáis aquí. Un "Buenos días" de vez en cuando no estaría mal.

- Ella no me soporta, Kurt, es más, por si no te has dado cuenta, me ha estado evitando desde que hemos llegado aquí. – Rachel se metió un trozo de lechuga en la boca para evitar seguir hablando.

- Estoy seguro de que lo hace porque piensa que eres tú la que no la soporta a ella, Rach. Me prometió que intentaría llevarse bien contigo. Y tú no se lo estás poniendo nada fácil. – Concluyó, frunciendo los labios con irritación.

Rachel soltó el tenedor en el plato estrepitosamente y lo apartó de ella. Hablar de Quinn hacía que misteriosamente se le pasara el hambre. Tragó con dificultad, ayudándose de un sorbo de su zumo de zanahoria y evitó la mirada de su compañero durante unos instantes. No hizo falta más para que Kurt se diera cuenta de que había algo que Rachel le ocultaba.

- No sé por qué no quieres hablar de esto, Rachel – Terció haciendo que su voz resonase entre las paredes del loft. – Pero sé que desde que Quinn está aquí no has vuelto a ser la misma. Siempre te dan ganas de hacer pis cuando sale de su habitación a buscar algo. Ahora de repente, te ha dado la costumbre de ducharte de nuevo por las noches, y pasas metida en el baño el intervalo de tiempo desde que ella se sienta a comer hasta que se acuesta. Todas las mañanas miras con recelo a su habitación para asegurarte de que ya no está allí. Quizás, la que la evita seas tú, y no ella.

Rachel resopló, exasperada. Había intentado por todos los medios evitar hablar con Kurt de aquello. Se lo había guardado para sí misma, para darle vueltas por las noches cuando se retiraba a su dormitorio, para pensarlo cuando estaba sentada frente a la tele fingiendo que le interesaba muchísimo la programación. Pero no para Kurt. Si se lo contaba a su compañero…

Sin embargo ¿Cuánto más podría seguir ocultándolo? Obviamente, no por mucho tiempo. Las escuetas vacaciones que le habían concedido a Kurt en la orquesta tocarían a su fin aquel domingo, por lo que se vería obligada a pasar más tiempo a solas con Quinn del que le gustaría. Y no creía poder hacerlo sin un poco de apoyo moral de su mejor amigo. Se levantó de la mesa, recogió los platos vacíos y los cubiertos y cuando estuvo bien lejos, junto al fregadero, habló.

- Kurt, tengo miedo. – Dijo solamente.

- ¿Miedo? – El chico se apresuró a levantarse y a ayudarla con los platos sucios. - ¿Miedo de qué, Rachel?

- De ser lesbiana.

Se produjo un silencio realmente incómodo entre ambos. Rachel aclaró la espuma del plato ue estaba fregando y se estremeció cuando su mano se rozó con la de Kurt, pálida y con las uñas muy bien cuidadas.

- ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar Hummel, poniendo los platos que Rachel le había pasado en el escurridor. – No tienes que tener miedo por eso, Rach. Es una cosa perfectamente normal. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ella resopló, por toda respuesta y se dio la vuelta para colocar los vasos limpios en el armario y para que él no pudiese ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le contestó:

- No me has entendido, Kurt. Tengo miedo de enamorarme de Quinn.

Ahora sí que no supo qué decir. Intentó mirarla a los ojos para saber si decía la verdad o estaba fingiendo algo que no sentía sólo para librarse de tener que decirle una verdad mucho más cruenta. No obstante, cuando Rachel por fin se giró y quedaron frente a frente, todo lo que pudo ver en su rostro le dijo que era cierto.

- Oh, dios mío, Rachel – Kurt se acercó lentamente y la estrechó en sus brazos con dulzura. En ese momento todo encajó, comprendió muchas cosas, igual que pudo ver con claridad que el comportamiento de Quinn decía exactamente lo mismo que el de Rachel: Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ella. Acarició su cabello tiernamente y dejó que su amiga llorase en su hombro, desconsoladamente, sin atreverse a añadir nada más, a preguntarle otra cosa que pudiese desencadenar una reacción igualmente indeseable. Esperó pacientemente a que se calmase, la tranquilizó con rítmicas caricias en su espalda y después la guió hasta el sillón, le preparó una de sus infusiones de hierbas adelgazantes y se sentó frente a ella hasta que recuperó el habla.

- Llevo pensando mucho en ello, Kurt. Hablé con Leroy, me dijo que si era lesbiana el tiempo me lo diría, pero ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos besamos y todavía sigo mentalmente anulada por culpa de eso. No soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Me dije a mí misma que quizás, si no nos veíamos me sería más fácil sobrellevar el hecho de que me gusta y puede que sienta algo más por ella, pero eso solo ha servido para aumentar más la ansiedad por estar con ella. – Agarraba la taza de té con manos temblorosas, y miraba fijamente su contenido para, nuevamente, escapar de la mirada compasiva de su amigo.

- Pero ella… Rachel, ha pasado un año entero odiándote – Arrastraba las palabras cuando hablaba, como si quisiera darle énfasis al hecho muy probable de que Quinn todavía aborreciese todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. – Tú misma pensabas que te besó para hacerte daño, no porque le gustaras. Y ya sabes que yo te voy a apoyar en lo que sea, pero sinceramente… Creo que debes de estar preparada para asumir que muy probablemente Quinn no se sienta así con respecto a ti.

Lamentó enseguida haber dicho aquello cuando vio que el llanto de Rachel volvía a manar de sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Crees que no he pensado ya en eso? – Musitó, con un hilo de voz.

- Oh no… Eh, Rach… - Kurt le puso una mano en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, vio que su amigo lucía una dulce sonrisa que mágicamente calmó un poco el dolor punzante que sentía en lo más hondo de su alma. – Si yo fuera heterosexual, estoy seguro de que mataría porque me calentases el corazón con un poquito de ese maravilloso sentimiento.

Rachel también sonrió. Era lo más bonito que le decían en meses.

- Entonces, ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? – Preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga.

- Igual que Leroy, opino que debes darle tiempo. Pero eso sí, pórtate un poco mejor con ella, sé más amable y comprueba si su actitud contigo es diferente a la que tenía cuando te odiaba a muerte. – Respondió Kurt, cogiéndola de las manos y acariciándola con cariño. – Y ya de camino puedes seguir preguntándote qué es realmente lo que sientes por ella.

Rachel soltó la taza en la mesita y abrazó a su amigo.

- Gracias, Kurt – Hundió su cara en el hombro del chico y decidió que por una vez en la vida, sería valiente y se arriesgaría a perder consciente de todo lo que había en juego.


	11. El Punto Más Crucial

**Nota: **¡Hola! Os escribo aquí para haceros una recomendación sobre el capítulo. Como supongo que recordáis, en la historia, Rachel está practicando para presentarse al casting de "El Fantasma de la Ópera", que es un musical de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Bien, llegados a este punto, os anuncio que algunos de los próximos capítulos se titularán y mostrarán ciertos paralelismos con canciones del musical. Este, en concreto, es mi favorito de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora y os recomiendo que busquéis la canción "The Point of No Return" de The Phantom of the Opera, dado que es la que Rachel y Quinn van a cantar al final del capítulo y la escuchéis, porque creo que con ella se entiende mejor lo que está pasando en ese momento. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención y espero que lo disfrutéis :).

* * *

**11. El Punto Más Crucial**

Rachel Berry caminaba presurosa por las pulcras aceras de Amsterdam Avenue, buscando con ojos distraídos el restaurante The Bagel Basket, el lugar donde había quedado con Kurt para almorzar después de que ella hubiese terminado su sesión de ensayo y él hubiese regresado de comprar con un compañero con el que mantenía una relación bastante menos sana que la amistad.

Para almorzar, sí, le apetecía muchísimo devorar sin miramientos uno de esos enormes y deliciosos platos de ensalada que servían en The Bagel Basket. Quizás lo acompañase con un batido de chocolate. Normalmente, no se permitía abusar demasiado de las calorías, y sin embargo, aquel día necesitaba una concesión desesperadamente. Y es que, su cita con Kurt iba más allá de la inocente charla que habitualmente mantenían después de clase. No.

Rachel iba a contarle cómo la noche anterior, Quinn y ella habían alcanzado el punto más crucial.

Crucial porque significaba que se habían delatado mutuamente. Crucial porque habían dejado caer sus gruesas máscaras de carnaval para encontrar detrás de ellas a dos mujeres que como cualquier otro ser humano se dejaban perder por el apetito carnal y los sentimientos descontrolados. Crucial, porque ya no hubo miedo, ni incertidumbre, crucial porque Rachel Berry se vio envuelta por la certeza de que hiciese lo que hiciese, ya era demasiado tarde: Se sentía atraída por Quinn Fabray. Su mortal enemiga.

Kurt llegó sólo cinco minutos después que ella, cargado con bolsas repletas de ropa, zapatos, y demás caprichos.

- Querida – Saludó a Rachel en cuanto la vio, sentada en la última mesa y con la carta entre las manos. - ¡Ha sido una mañana de lo más alucinante! He comprado de todo para esta temporada. Pierre me ha enseñado unas tiendas maravillosas. ¡Podrías haberte venido!

- Ya sabes que no puedo permitirme ignorar los ensayos, Kurt – Contestó Rachel, con poco entusiasmo. – Esa pérfida de Sierra es muy buena. Seguro que ha estado yendo a los mejores profesores de canto y de coreografía para la audición. Estoy prácticamente perdida.

Sierra Westwick era, en pocas palabras, la chica más popular de la NYADA. Era guapísima, tenía mucho talento y, lo que sin duda más crispaba a Rachel, una actitud simpática, amable e inocente que enamoraba a cualquiera que la conociese. Había otras chicas que también iban a hacer la audición para Christine Daaé, pero Rachel sabía que si había una rival potencial, esa sería Sierra. Las audiciones serían una batalla a muerte entre ellas dos.

Hicieron sus pedidos y Berry trató de llamar la atención de su amigo sutilmente, quería contarle lo de Quinn cuanto antes y quitarse aquel asfixiante peso de encima.

- Kurt… ¿Qué tal anoche en el trabajo? – Preguntó inocentemente la chica, antes de sorber con ganas su batido de chocolate.

- Pues bien, muy animado. Unos adorables ancianos estaban celebrando sus bodas de oro y la canción que habían elegido para… Un momento… - Kurt pareció darse cuenta de golpe de que a su compañera le importaba bien poco la canción que hubieran elegido el señor y la señora Joyce para su primer baile. - ¡Anoche estuviste a solas con Quinn! ¡Es eso! ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, Dios, lo había olvidado por completo! ¿Y qué tal fue?

- Shh baja la voz, te van a oír hasta en Lima. – Susurró Rach histéricamente. – Fue… fue rarísimo, Kurt. No… no era capaz de reconocerme a mí misma cuando…

- ¿Qué pasó? – Kurt, con los ojos brillantes de la excitación apremió a Rachel para que le contase la jugosa historia de su primera noche a solas con el objeto de sus pensamientos.

- Kurt… Anoche Quinn y yo llegamos al punto de no retorno ¿Sabes? El punto más crucial.

Las cosas habían sucedido de una forma tan extraña que Rachel todavía tenía lagunas de algunos de los momentos de la noche anterior.

Cuando llegó a casa de su agradable paseo vespertino por las puertas de los teatros de Broadway para "acostumbrar a su espíritu a aquel ambiente", Kurt ya se había marchado a trabajar. Lo supo por la nota que había pegada en el frigorífico, sostenida con un imán en forma de berenjena. "_Rach, Quinn, hoy empiezo mi turno a las seis. Os veré mañana. XX Kurt_"

Y, tarareando por lo bajo, soltó su bolso, se vistió con su pijama de seda para estar más cómoda y se puso manos a la obra para preparar una exquisita cena de pasta para ella y para Quinn, aunque la última se la comiese fría. Había decidido que aquella noche vería la película del Fantasma de la Ópera, eso le ayudaría a visualizar su objetivo, a meterse un poco más en la piel de Christine, a encontrar la clave que la haría triunfar en la audición.

Mientras tanto, Quinn Fabray se hallaba perdida en Manhattan, errando como una vagabunda, buscando respuestas a las preguntas que se agolpaban en las secuencias de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ya no?

Toda la culpa era del maldito despertador.

Había puesto la alarma de su móvil a la misma hora de siempre, para despertarse antes de que Berry y Hummel volviesen de su sesión de footing matutina y tuviese que encontrarse cara a cara con una versión más bajita y menos candorosa que Christine Daaé ensayando en la sala de estar. Pero no había sonado.

Esa fue la razón por la que en lugar de despertarse como cada día a las siete, el cansancio acumulado de pasarse las tardes por ahí caminando sin descansar la venció y siguió durmiendo hasta que, a las ocho, ocurrió.

Una música celestial.

Una voz que parecía proceder de la inmaculada garganta de un ángel.

Fabray parpadeó apresuradamente, para descartar la posibilidad de seguir soñando, y al ver que no era así se levantó muy despacio, como si tuviese miedo de poder asustar al maravilloso ser que se hallaba cantando en su comedor.

Y cuando salió de su habitación y lo vio, sus ojos no podían dar crédito.

No era un ángel. Era Rachel.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Si ella creía conocer a la perfección el timbre de su preciosa y aguda voz, sus altos y sus bajos, su tono, todos, absolutamente todos los detalles de los sonidos que sus cuerdas vocales eran capaces de producir. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en medio del salón, con una partitura en las manos mientras en su boca bailaban los delicados acordes de "Think of me", cantando con una voz que no podía proceder sino de su mismísima alma.

Al sentirse observada, el milagro se detuvo, Rachel dejó de cantar.

- Buenos días, Quinn – Saludó, con una sonrisa – Perdóname si te he molestado. No sabía que seguías aquí.

Y eso fue todo. Durante el resto del día, Quinn estuvo intentando sacarse ese sonido de la cabeza sin éxito hasta que desistió y se fue a casa. Lo peor estaba aún por llegar, y lo supo en cuanto vio a Rachel envuelta en un pijama de seda, con un delantal de cuadros blancos y azules afanada en la cocina, responsable del delicioso olor procedente de la olla de salsa de tomate que había sobre el fuego.

- Hola – Dijo Fabray, derrotada. Se arrastró a su cuarto, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco, de no pensar en la asombrosa escena de aquella mañana.

- Hola, Quinn. Estoy haciendo pasta, pero como no pensaba que fueras a llegar tan pronto…

- No te preocupes. – Musitó, saliendo de su cuarto otra vez. Se dejó caer en el sillón, cogió una revista de Kurt que había sobre la mesita y fingió que le interesaba muchísimo la vida de los duques de Cambridge. - ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Al menos, él podría salvarla de la insoportable compañía de Rachel.

- Está trabajando – Contestó la morena, vertiendo la olla de pasta en el escurridor sobre el fregadero. – Esta noche estaremos solas.

- Genial. – Murmuró la rubia.

- Oye, Quinn, he pensado ver El Fantasma de la Ópera esta noche. Mis padres me regalaron el DVD cuando fui a Lima y creo que tengo que…

- De acuerdo, no te molestaré. – Quinn pasó una página de la revista con aire aburrido y observó durante un rato los extravagantes vestidos de Lady Gaga.

- No… no me molestas, Quinn. Lo que yo quería decir es si… que quizás te gustaría que la viésemos juntas.

Vaya. Aquello sí que era una sorpresa. Ahora pretendía fingir que era su amiguita.

- ¿Lo dices por ser amable o de verdad quieres que esté aquí sentada haciendo acto de presencia mientras te emocionas con ese musical? – Intentó impregnar sus palabras con toda la acritud que quedaba del odio que había sentido por ella.

- No. – Dijo solamente. Puso dos platos en la mesa que había frente a la rubia y durante un momento, le pareció que Quinn la escrutaba cuidadosamente con la mirada. Concentró la vista en los humeantes espaguetis, notando como un violento rubor subía a sus mejillas. – Quiero que hagamos algo las dos. Kurt tiene razón, ya que vivimos juntas podríamos intentar volver a llevarnos bien.

Sopesó unos instantes la idea de estar a solas, con Rachel, viendo una película. Por mucho que le pesaran las palabras de la repelente de Berry, tenía razón, no podía pasarse la vida entera esquivándola y evitando hablar con ella más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Está bien. – Contestó al fin, sentándose en la silla que había frente a ella. Enrolló los espaguetis con parsimonia en su tenedor y se los llevó a la boca. Era la primera vez que comía algo recién hecho desde que estaba allí. – Están buenísimos.

- Gracias – Rachel aceptó el cumplido con una encantadora sonrisa y Quinn sintió cómo algo dentro de ella se removía con inquietud.

Terminaron de comer y enseguida, Rachel colocó el DVD en el reproductor y se sentaron, cada una en un sillón a ver la película. La morena hacía constantes paradas para relatarle a su compañera los pormenores del musical.

- Christine piensa que el fantasma es el Ángel de la Música que su padre fallecido le envió para ayudarla a cantar. – Aclaró, mientras observaban la escena en la que la joven cantante le explicaba a su amiga la relación que había establecido con un desconocido al que llamaba ingenuamente "mi Ángel de la Música".

- ¿Y no es así? – Replicó Quinn – Ese hombre, aunque tenga medio rostro deforme, es el Ángel de la Música. La cuida, la protege, la escucha y la ayuda a cantar. Le ha dado lo que ella más necesitaba de un padre que ya no está con ella, de un amigo y de un magnífico tutor.

Rachel giró la cabeza hacia Quinn, sorprendida por aquella profunda reflexión. Se encogió de hombros, suspiró y dijo.

- Me gustaría saber cómo es tener uno. – Dijo, volviendo a darle al botón de Play.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un Ángel de la Música – Contestó, misteriosamente Rachel.

Quinn rió por lo bajo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Era gracioso porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, debía tenerlo, estaba segura. ¿De qué otro modo podía explicarse aquel nuevo chorro de voz que manaba de su boca cuando cantaba? ¿Aquellos melodiosos altibajos, ese tono de soprano que ponía el vello de punta a quien lo escuchara?

Cuando la película finalizó, Rachel se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, emocionada por el final.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – Le preguntó a la rubia, suspirando, temblando de la emoción que le habían producido los últimos momentos del musical.

- No está mal. – Concedió ella. – La música es bonita.

- Quinn, se me ocurre algo que podrías hacer por mí, si quieres. – Rachel la miró con los ojos brillantes. - ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a ensayar?

Fabray giró la cabeza hacia ella, extrañada.

- Hay partes que no puedo hacer sola, necesito una voz masculina. No estoy diciendo que tu voz suene como la de un hombre, pero sí que puedes cantarlas tú para ayudarme. – Finalizó su aclaración con un encantador puchero y un gesto suplicante.

- Bueno, no sé sí… - Lo único que quería Quinn era irse a la cama y darle vueltas a la nueva e incipiente relación cordial que se estaba forjando entre ella y Berry. Y no supo por qué, su boca habló por ella. – De acuerdo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Muchas Gracias! – Exclamó la morena. Se fue directa hacia el equipo de música, cogió el libreto de partituras que tenía guardado en la carpeta que usaba para las clases y rebuscó una ansiosamente. - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por "The Point of no Return"? Es una de las que más me cuesta, todavía no soy capaz de sentir esa excitación casi sexual que se supone que Christine tiene que demostrar mientras canta con el fantasma.

Le tendió la partitura y comenzó a hacer unos rápidos ejercicios para calentar la voz. Quinn la repasó rápidamente y se colocó frente a Rachel.

- A ver, tú eres el fantasma y me estás cantando a mí, la chica de la que estás enamorado. Pero yo no sé que eres tú, porque estamos actuando sobre un escenario. Sin embargo, cuando te escucho, me siento extrañamente atraída por ti… Y me dejo llevar. ¿Lo tienes?

- Eso… eso creo – Respondió Fabray. – Rachel, ¿No crees que molestaremos a los vecinos?

La morena ignoró el comentario y puso la melodía de la canción en el reproductor.

Quinn comenzó a cantar.

Y Rachel, inexplicablemente, lo sintió.

Empezó a notar cómo, si efectivamente, ella fuera una cándida Christine Daaé y su compañera fuese el temible fantasma de la ópera, la música le invadía los sentidos. Sintió cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina, un escalofrío le recorría la columna y cerró los ojos para saborearlo. La voz de Quinn Fabray se metía en sus sentidos, la exploraba por dentro, como si no hubiese barreras entre ellas, como si realmente pudiera _desnudarla _y hacerla suya.

Ahora le tocaba a ella el turno.

Tomó el relevo con la frase "No te asombres si el temblor me obligó a callar" y elevó su voz hacia lo más alto, las notas que cantaba iban a mezclarse con las más lejanas estrellas del cielo.

Y Quinn también pudo sentirlo.

Sintió cómo la melodía que salía de los labios de Rachel le desgarraba las entrañas, cómo todo su cuerpo sufría espasmos por la urgencia, cómo sus manos se crispaban en torno a la partitura que sujetaba. Se acercaba a ella, podía sentir su olor dulce enredándose en torno a su cuerpo, atrayéndola.

Rachel también se acercaba, en el impulso creciente de derramar su melodía sobre Quinn, de embriagarla con ella. Sintió cómo perdía el control de su propia voz, y gritó, con toda la excitación que había dentro de ella "Ya no existe el bien ni el mal ¡El mundo es nuestro!". No podía más, lo necesitaba, la sensación cálida que habría sentido en su interior cuando comenzara a cantar se había convertido en algo líquido, ardiente, que tocaba puntos de su cuerpo que ni ella misma se había imaginado que podían revolucionarse.

"No puede arder la sangre aún, no habrá placer que nos consuma".

En ese momento, Quinn unió su voz a la suya, se acercó más, presa de un incontrolable deseo que la obnubilara por completo, se rindió a la complicada música que hacían juntas. Sus voces, entrelazadas, alcanzaron su clímax e, incapaz de encontrar el sosiego, Fabray llevó sus manos a la cintura de Rachel, observando sus labios anhelantes que le pedían que los mordiese hasta hacerla gemir de ese placer mórbido que sólo puede causar el dolor. Rachel rodeó con las suyas el cuello de la rubia acercando su boca a la de Quinn tanto que podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeándola en el rostro, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba volver a sentirlo, _volver a sentir la locura que sólo podía provocarle ella._

Y justo cuando ambas habían comprendido que lo deseaban, que lo necesitaban con la urgencia más desesperada, que lo único que les importaba en aquel momento era sentirse la una a la otra de la forma más brutalmente física, el final de la melodía les devolvió con un cruel mandoble a la realidad.

Rachel se vio a sí misma aferrada a Quinn, presionándola para que se acercase más, para poder volver a besarla por fin, en tanto que ella la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, jadeando, resoplando, luchando por recuperar su determinación.

Así permanecieron unos fugaces instantes que a ellas les parecieron siglos, hasta que al fin, Fabray la soltó con aspereza.

- Espero haberte sido de ayuda, Berry. Buenas noches.

Y se fue a dormir.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – Chilló Kurt, histérico, una vez que Rachel hubo acabado su relato sobre lo ocurrido con su compañera de piso en su ausencia. - ¿Cantáis juntas como si lo único que quisierais fuera haceos el amor violentamente, estáis a punto de besaros y al final no pasa nada?

Se cruzó de brazos, con irritación.

- No sé qué me pasó… - Musitó Rachel, después de un silencio en el que sorbió con ansiedad su batido de chocolate. – Estaba allí, yo era completamente consciente de que era Quinn y no otra persona y aún así… La deseaba, Kurt. No podía dejar de pensar en que lo único que quería en ese momento era que me besara otra vez. Y en cómo yo la correspondería de haberlo hecho.

Hummel esperó unos momentos antes de lanzar su veredicto.

- Ya lo has hecho. Tú misma me lo has dicho, el punto más crucial.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kurt?

- Te has enamorado.

Las palabras de su amigo cayeron sobre ella como un bloque de hielo. ¿Ella, enamorada de Quinn? Ni hablar. No. No podía ser. Sí era cierto que le gustaba, y mucho, pero no podía estar enamorada de ella.

- No, Kurt. – Negó con la cabeza, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que lo único que sentía por Quinn era una muda admiración que había desembocado en deseo. – No soy…

- Mira, Rachel, no vas a engañarme aunque seas la mejor actriz que haya ahora mismo sobre Nueva York. No has podido pensar en otra cosa desde que te besó en el McKinley. Primero intentaste disfrazar tu miedo de rabia, y eso puede que me lo creyese, pero no vas a decirme que lo que sientes, ahora, no es algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad.

Sin previo aviso y a falta de otra forma mejor de reaccionar, Rachel rompió a llorar. Todos sus miedos se habían materializado ante ella. Sentía algo, algo muy fuerte por una chica. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que empezase a fijarse en otras. Y ya está. Rachel Berry, lesbiana.

- ¡No! – Gritó, más para ella que para Kurt.

Su amigo la acogió entre sus brazos, consolándola pacientemente.

- Todo ha cambiado, Rachel. Tienes que aceptar las cosas como son. Quinn y tú habéis llegado al punto más crucial.


	12. No day, but today

**12. No day, but today.**

- Vaya, esto es nuevo – Dijo Kurt, a modo de saludo cuando, al entrar en la habitación de Rachel, la encontró vestida con un ajustado pantalón de cuero y un top blanco.

- Esta noche cantaremos RENT en el restaurante – Respondió ella, poniéndose un poco más de polvos de maquillaje en sus mejillas tostadas. – Es el vestuario para La Vie Boheme.

Aquél caluroso martes de Julio, Rachel volvía al TriBeCa Jazz Café en plena temporada turística para empezar de nuevo su calendario laboral. Su trabajo era bastante sencillo, tenía que servir cafés, hamburguesas y refrescos hasta que uno de sus compañeros comenzara a cantar al más puro estilo de un flash mob neoyorquino y entonces se unía a sus voces para representar la escena del musical que hubiesen elegido para la ocasión. RENT era uno de los que más éxito tenían, y aquella noche se metería en la piel de una jovencita de la bohemia neoyorquina que malvivía a caballo entre las drogas, el sida y la indigencia.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – Kurt iba vestido claramente para pasar una noche de copas. Se había puesto su mejor pantalón verde musgo, a juego con un gracioso chaleco y una camisa clara.

- Bueno, Quinn y yo hemos decidido salir a dar una vuelta. Le vendrá bien conocer la noche en Nueva York.

Lo que en realidad pretendía era sacar a la rubia del loft para hacerla beber hasta que, o bien por la gracia del alcohol en la sangre, o bien por voluntad propia, le aclarase un poco cuáles eran sus pensamientos con respecto a Rachel.

- Pues pasadlo bien. – Ésta se levantó presurosamente de la silla que había frente a su tocador, se colocó con torpeza los altísimos tacones negros y salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Kurt a emitir una despedida coherente. Necesitaba huir de allí antes de que su compañera de piso saliese de la ducha, ya que, nuevamente, había adoptado la táctica de evitar todo contacto con ella, ya fuera físico, verbal o meramente visual, desde que ensayasen juntas un par de noches antes. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa en lugar de pararse a esperar al ascensor y salió del portal como una exhalación.

Entretanto, Quinn terminaba de arreglarse en el baño del loft. Se puso un sencillo vestido negro, se maquilló y se secó el pelo sin peinárselo para que su naturaleza física crease unas brillantes ondas rubias que derramó ante su cara.

- ¿Lista? – Kurt la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y pensó que estaba sencillamente espectacular. "No" se corrigió a sí mismo "Quinn _siempre ha sido _espectacular".

- Eso creo. Vámonos, necesito una cerveza bien fría. – También ellos abandonaron el loft para echarse a un hermoso atardecer de verano que se vislumbraba entre los altísimos edificios que coronaban la ciudad. Descartaron unos cuantos bares que no fueron de su agrado hasta que encontraron uno que parecía perfecto.

Y allí fue, donde aquella graciosa pareja se sentó en sendos altos taburetes junto a una barra que, aunque era fría, en ese momento les pareció más cálida que el fuego ardiendo en el hogar. Y allí fue donde bebieron como si todo el alcohol del mundo no bastara para saciar la sed de juventud, de experiencias. Y cuando Quinn estaba a punto de vaciar la cuarta jarra de cerveza, y en su cara lucía una expresión de profundo deleite, con los ojos entrecerrados y una perezosa sonrisa, Kurt redirigió la conversación para llevarla hasta lo que quería conseguir.

- Rachel me ha dicho que la otra noche compartisteis un momento de lo más íntimo… - Comentó, despreocupado, sorbiendo su margarita con una pajita rosa. – Fíjate, me dijo que estuvisteis a punto de besaros. Supongo que exageraba, tratándose de ella, no me parecería nada raro.

Aunque pretendía que sus palabras sonaran naturales, fue bastante obvio que no había sido un comentario casual. Quinn apuró la jarra de cerveza e hizo un gesto al camarero para que se la rellenara. Así que era eso de lo que se trataba. Kurt la había llevado hasta allí para hablar de Rachel.

- No te mentía – Respondió, a pesar de que lo último que desease en el mundo fuese hablar sobre Berry en ese momento. – Casi nos besamos otra vez. Pero no te preocupes, Hummel, no volveré a hacerlo. No quiero que ella se vuelva a sentir herida y vaya llorando por las esquinas sintiéndose humillada.

Lo cierto era, que si había algo que le había dolido a Quinn de la actitud de Rachel fue que pensara que la había besado sólo para reírse de ella. ¿Tan despiadada se pensaba que era que ni por un mínimo instante era capaz de dejar la maldad y hacer algo sincero?

Al principio le había dado igual, porque ella también pensaba que el beso había sido un error. ¡Maldita sea, lo único que había pretendido era hacerle daño, daño físico, desahogarse hundiéndole el puño en la cara! No obstante, su cuerpo había hablado antes que ella y se había acercado a su boca para robarle algo que _necesitaba _desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Error o no, lo que no podría negar aunque lo intentase mil veces era que ese beso la había cambiado.

Por el contrario, Rachel parecía seguir asustada de las caricias de la carnosa y anhelante boca de su compañera de apartamento.

Kurt la miró enigmáticamente durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron siglos. Carraspeó con suficiencia y, erguido en la silla, formuló una pregunta vocalizando cada palabra como si quisiese saborearlas.

- ¿Y si te dijera, Quinn, que lo que Rachel quiere es _que vuelvas a besarla_? – Sonrió, petulante, y se refugió dentro de su copa.

- Vale, Kurt, he aceptado sin quejarme escucharte hablar de Berry, pero lo que no puedes pretender es que me crea ese rol de alcahueta que te has asignado, ¿De acuerdo? – Suspiró, profundamente. Veía borroso, el alcohol estaba comenzando a subírsele a la cabeza lentamente, embriagándola, haciéndola hablar más de lo que le gustaría. – Ni por un segundo me creería que quiere tenerme cerca. No tienes más que ver su actitud, cada vez que me ve es como… como si hubiese visto a su querido fantasma de la ópera. Se pone pálida, comienza a temblar y se esconde por ahí. Es patético.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Fabray conocía muy bien la respuesta a aquella pregunta. No existía otra en su cabeza que se acercase más a la realidad, a esa injusta y cruel realidad a la que tanto temía. ¿Que qué quería? Era obvio. A ella. A Rachel. A la misma Rachel que se acostó con su novio, que le robó a su hija y que después se paseaba por las bulliciosas calles de Nueva York haciéndose pasar por una chica inocente y frágil. ¿El por qué? Escapaba a su razón. Y cuando se trataba de la razón de la brillante Quinn Fabray, la primera de su promoción, con una media aritmética de diez sobre diez, sólo había algo que era capaz de hacer que fallase: Su corazón.

- Ese silencio lo confirma todo – Kurt cabeceó un par de veces y Quinn, sintiendo que se acababa de delatar a sí misma, se apoyó en la barra, cogió su cerveza y dio un largo trago. Estaba jodidamente atrapada.

- Escúchame, Kurt. Una vez me dijiste que aunque yo fuese lesbiana y Rachel también, sería la última persona del planeta con la que tendría algo más allá del beso accidental que le di. Y sé que tenías raz…

- ¡Quinn! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – La interrumpió Kurt, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si había algo que odiase más que el falso heroísmo, era el martirio innecesario al que algunas personas se sometían por decisión propia. – No estoy aquí para reprenderte. Lo que quería eran respuestas y me las has dado.

Quinn trató de intervenir pero Kurt le puso las manos sobre los hombros para que no le interrumpiese.

- Mira, Rachel tiene miedo ¿Vale? Está muy asustada. Está cambiando, toda ella es como una especie de hervidero de hormonas, y aunque me gustaría negarlo, influyen en todas sus decisiones. Decisiones completamente nuevas, que le aterran, que nunca se había planteado. No a todo el mundo nos resulta fácil salir del armario, ¿Sabes? Ignoro cómo te lo habrás tomado tú…

- Vengo de una familia radicalmente cristiana, educada en un ambiente pleno de fervor religioso y católico, y aunque soy consciente de que amar no es un pecado, para mí ha sido bastante difícil asumir que lo que antes condenaba es lo que ahora soy.

Quinn bajó los ojos ante la sorprendida mirada de Kurt.

- ¿Tú…? – No hizo falta decir más. La rubia asintió con pesadez y algo de vergüenza. - ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde hace mucho, Kurt, muchísimo. – Se abstuvo de decir "Desde mi primer día en el McKinley", puesto que eso supondría revelarle cuál había sido el acontecimiento que había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, al menos todavía.

El chico se lanzó a sus brazos, lleno de esa alegría que se siente al saberse acompañado y comprendido, sonriendo con sinceridad ahora que había alguien junto a él que lo apoyaría y entendería sus problemas. Y lo más importante, que podía ayudarlo con Rachel.

- Tienes que decírselo. – Le susurró al oído. Sus palabras activaron un resorte que hizo que Quinn se deshiciese de su abrazo y lo mirase con dureza.

- No.

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

- Todavía no, Kurt. No mientras sepa que ella se siente incómoda conmigo, que no quiere saber nada de mí y posiblemente siga evitándome. Eso… eso no nos haría ningún bien. A nadie.

Kurt la cogió por las mejillas, con dulzura, como si fuese a besarla como un hermano besa a su hermana o un padre a su hija, nada más allá. Sin embargo, clavó su mirada esmeralda en los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto inminente de la rubia y habló con voz grave.

- No hay día sino hoy, Quinn. ¿Quién sabe qué puede pasarnos mañana?


	13. El puente ya está cruzado

**13. El puente ya está cruzado.**

Incluso a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada, Nueva York ardía envuelto en treinta grados centígrados, las aceras despedían al aire el calor que durante el día habían hecho suyo. Una joven, cansada, exhausta, se dejaba arrastrar por sus pies acostumbrados al camino que había recorrido ya tantas veces. Sacó la llave de su bolso y la metió en la cerradura. A pesar de tratarse de Manhattan, la calle estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, casi fantasmagórico. Las farolas proyectaban en las fachadas de los edificios residenciales extrañas sombras que lo observaban todo con una serenidad destructiva.

Con un poco de suerte, Kurt y Quinn ya estarían en la cama. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, su turno había sido duro, pero la acogida que el público gourmet del TriBeCa Jazz Café le había dado a Rachel había valido todas aquellas horas de bailes incesantes, tormentosas baladas y espectaculares números en los que había intervenido todo el equipo artístico del restaurante. Así lo atestiguaban los setenta dólares de propinas que parecían palpitar en el bolsillo de la chica. La gente había aplaudido como loca, había coreado las canciones que tan bien se sabían tanto neoyorquinos como visitantes, habían salido encantados de allí con un magnífico recuerdo de un martes que podría haber sido mucho más aburrido para la mayoría de ellos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del piso, le recibió una oscuridad impenetrable. Aliviada de poder disfrutar al fin de unos instantes de intimidad, soltó las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor y fue directa al frigorífico para coger una botella de agua fría. Bebió a grandes tragos, estaba muy sedienta, le dolía la garganta y sentía cómo la piel le ardía del insoportable y denso calor. Dejó que unas gotas de agua helada resbalasen por su barbilla y su cuello, hasta perderse en el pliegue de entre sus pechos. Convencida de estar sola, metió las manos bajo la camiseta y se desabrochó el sujetador, se lo sacó por el escote y lo tiró al suelo. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el apretado pantalón de cuero cuando algo le indicó que tenía un acompañante.

O en su caso, una acompañante.

Quinn estaba sentada en el mismo sillón desde el que había visto la película de El Fantasma de la Ópera con Rachel. Llevaba puesto un fino pijama de algodón, y la observaba, como si fuese todo lo que existía en el mundo. La morena carraspeó, incómoda, recogió el sujetador e intentó ponérselo lo más aprisa posible para que Quinn no pudiese ver la sensible piel de sus senos erizada por el contacto con el agua fría.

- Quinn, vaya. Estás aquí.

- Me es imposible dormir con este calor. – Se excusó rápidamente. No pasó por alto cómo Rachel buscaba por toda la sala un objeto más interesante que el rostro de su interlocutora en el que concentrarse. – Y tengo… muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si preparo un poco de infusión relajante, nos la bebemos y nos vamos a la cama? Estoy muy cansada y apuesto que la noche con Kurt no te ha dejado indiferente. – Propuso, en tono jovial. Sin esperar respuesta, llenó una tetera de metal con agua y la puso al fuego. – Voy a ponerme el pijama, en seguida vuelvo.

Genial, ahora estaría obligada a sentarse con Quinn y a pretender que toda su anatomía no se descontrolaba con su simple presencia. Se puso su pijama de seda marfil y volvió a la cocina para preparar las infusiones. Sirvió dos tazas y puso una ante la mirada perdida de su compañera.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué tal lo habéis pasado? – Rachel pensó que si entablaban una conversación trivial quizás no se sentiría tan incómoda. Tal vez, hasta pudiera olvidar que las manos le temblaban y que tenía el estómago encogido de la emoción involuntaria que la cercanía de Quinn le producía.

- No ha estado mal. – Dijo simplemente. Sorbió un poco de la taza humeante que Rachel le había dado y volvió a perderse entre sus cavilaciones. Rach la miró durante unos segundos. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en algún punto de la pared que había frente a ella. El pelo rubio le caía desordenado hasta los hombros. En un instante, sus labios se cerraron en torno al borde de porcelana del recipiente que sostenía entre las manos. Parecía ausente.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, sin poder evitar que se escapase en sus palabras un deje de preocupación.

- Rachel… - susurró, sin mirarla. Emitió un profundo suspiro antes de continuar. – Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Con esas palabras, el nudo del estómago de Rachel se apretó aún más con la suma de la expectación al desordenado torrente de sentimientos que en su interior se batían en duelo.

- Te escucho. Adelante – Intentó animarla con una sonrisa que la rubia no vio, dado que aún seguía concentrada en otro lugar de la habitación en la que ambas se encontraban. Probablemente, ella misma necesitase más ánimo que Quinn.

- ¿Yo te gusto?

No añadió nada más. Rachel sintió cómo se le dormían las piernas de puro nervio, cómo el nudo se hacía más y más apretado y su corazón latía tan deprisa que le pareció que se pararía en cualquier momento. Que si le gustaba, decía. No podía contestar directamente, sería humillante. Tenía que inventar algo para excusarse.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Apenas salió de su garganta un mísero hilo de voz. Intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos (empresa que no le fue muy bien y acabó por derramarse media taza de infusión en el pijama), ocultó su súbita torpeza con una sonrisa rota.

- Kurt me ha dicho que le has contado… Bueno… ya sabes… lo que pasó el otro día cuando ensayábamos. – Quinn se encogió de hombros.

- Ah me alegro, porque por lo que a mí respecta, no pasó nada. – Rachel endureció el rostro, sus facciones dulces y femeninas se pusieron tensas y toda ella se irguió, quieta en su asiento.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Rachel, casi nos besamos. – El tono de Quinn era bastante más sosegado que el suyo, pero eso no hacía que pareciese más serena. Estrujó las manos tras soltar la taza vacía sobre la mesa y la fulminó con la mirada en aras de obtener respuesta a su interrogante.

- Si, es cierto Quinn, _casi_, de hecho, estoy convencida de que nos habríamos besado si no te hubieras largado como si de repente te hubieras dado cuenta del asco que te doy. – Rachel no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Agachó la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos.

Fabray fue incapaz de continuar tranquila. El comportamiento infantil y victimista de Rachel la superaba por completo. No se esforzó por negar las dolorosas palabras con las que su compañera había finalizado su herido discurso.

- Es posible que lo hubiera hecho, Berry, si hubiese tenido la seguridad de que después no te pasarías dos semanas llorándole a todo el mundo, pensando que cada paso que doy es para joderte. – Lanzó su respuesta como un puñal envenenado directo al corazón de la chica que tenía delante, quien, a aquellas alturas, estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, respondió con un susurro apenas audible.

- Tú… tú misma dijiste que… - Con aquel suspiro, sintió cómo le ardía la tráquea. Lo que más daño le hacía era lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación – Que no pararías hasta joderme la vida como yo te la jodí a ti.

Quinn se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, derrotada. Sus palabras se volvían contra ella, muy típico de los que van por la vida dándoselas de crueles villanos aunque tengan un corazón de oro, como era su caso. Por eso no confiaba en ella, por eso pensaba que, mientras lo que Fabray realmente necesitaba en aquel momento era que la abrazara, volver a sentir su proximidad y los latidos de su corazón, lo único que deseaba era destruirle la existencia.

Rachel dejó que las lágrimas le bañasen el rostro unos minutos, esperando a que la rubia añadiese algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo le quedaba una cosa más que hacer. Y si aquello fallaba, que el cielo la amparase, ya que no era capaz de encontrar una mejor solución por sí misma.

- Y no, Quinn, puede que disfrutase del beso que me diste, como no he disfrutado de otro en mi vida pero… No me gustas. No puedes gustarme.

Lo único cierto de sus palabras fue que las dijo para tratar de convencerse a sí misma. Se levantó y sin más, se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Aquella mañana, la voz angelical de Rachel Berry no inundó el loft con sus fluidos acordes. Se había pasado la noche en vela, reprendiéndose a sí misma, sin poder dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez, qué había hecho y por qué.

¿Por orgullo? Estaba segura de que no.

¿Por vergüenza? Imposible. Después de sus últimas vivencias, dudaba que le quedase mucha.

¿Por miedo? Quizás hubiese sido por eso, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Miedo de qué? ¿No se supone que la finalidad última de la vida de las personas es llegar a ser felices? ¿Era, así pues, lógico que ella tuviese miedo de emprender el camino que podía llevarla hasta la felicidad? No era lógico. Era, simplemente, la decisión más fácil.

Es muy posible que la de la noche anterior hubiese sido la última oportunidad que tendría en su vida para aclararse las ideas con respecto a Quinn. Kurt le había dicho que, hasta que no lo intentase, no sabría si estaba equivocada o hacía lo correcto. Ahora, nunca lo sabría.

Y lloró por ello. Tanto, que cuando se despertó el miércoles después de llevar toda la noche con la cabeza hundida en la almohada intentando sofocar un llanto que no cesó hasta el amanecer, estaba afónica. La garganta le dolía a horrores y sus ojos hinchados, enrojecidos, revelaban que Rachel Berry había comprendido al fin que a pesar de haber intentado lo contrario, había cruzado el puente. Sí, era lesbiana.

Lo peor es que lo había reconocido tarde. Y, probablemente, había perdido a su primer amor incluso antes de haberla tenido.

¿Alguna vez la había tenido?

Salió de la cama frotándose los ojos con pereza. Había oído la puerta dos veces, lo que significaba que sus compañeros de piso se habían ido. Perfecto. Podría llorar sin que nadie la molestara. Fue hacia el frigorífico para prepararse algo de desayuno, pero no tenía hambre. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se echó una manta por encima; a pesar de que en el exterior hacía casi cuarenta grados, ella tenía frío. Un gélido soplo se había apoderado de ella, enredándose en sus huesos.

Como sabía que no podía pasarse los días enteros encerrada en casa lamentándose por lo que había hecho, decidió que hablar con alguien del tema sería lo más adecuado. Cogió su ordenador portátil, volvió a tumbarse en el sillón y puso una vídeoconferencia a Leroy sin molestarse ni siquiera en maquillarse un poco para que la viesen bien.

- ¡Buenos días, princesa! – Saludaron sus padres, a coro. La cordialidad les duró los pocos segundos que transcurrieron desde que aceptaran la llamada hasta que reparasen en la cara de su hija.

- Buenos días – Susurró, sintiendo cómo cada palabra que salía de su boca le desgarraba la garganta.

- ¡Dios mío, nena! ¿Qué te ha pasado, cielo? ¿Por qué estás así?

El tono preocupado y los rostros compasivos de sus tutores hicieron que rompiese a llorar de nuevo.

- Tengo… algo… que contaros – Dijo, con gran dificultad debido a los continuos suspiros y a los lagrimones como puños que le resbalaban por las pulidas mejillas.

- A ver, Rach, primero tranquilízate, ¿Vale, querida? – Hiram le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y sintió cómo, poco a poco se iba calmando. – Ahora, cuéntanos.

- Papás… Creo que… que ha pasado. – Apretó los labios dándole a su cara el aire de una niña pequeña a la que le niegan una chuchería, para intentar cortar el llanto que pretendía seguir saliendo de sus ojos. – Ha pasado.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué?

Leroy propinó un buen empujón a su marido, que se había quedado tan regio como una roca. Incapaz de hablar, dejó que el primero hiciese el trabajo de padre.

- ¿Te refieres a…

- He cruzado el puente, papá. Lo he hecho. No se lo he dicho a nadie todavía, pero estoy… En fin, estoy casi segura de ello.

- ¡Pero eso es fantástico, Rach! – Leroy rió, alegre, y Hiram, emocionado, se limpió una lágrima de la comisura del ojo y besó a su marido. Ahora no había duda alguna de que lo habían hecho todo acertadamente en la educación de su pequeño tesoro. - ¡Es magnífico! ¡Ahora ya puedes volver a respirar, a sentirte libre!

Contra todo pronóstico, Rachel no se sentía ni mucho menos, libre.

- ¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? – Hiram, que se había dado cuenta de que su niña no parecía en absoluto feliz con aquella exagerada reacción, hizo un gesto a su compañero para que aparcase las felicitaciones.

- Es que… No me siento, del todo… Bien. ¿Recordáis la chica de la que os hablé?

- ¿La del beso?

- Sí. Pues… Creo… Creo que estoy enamorada de ella. - Más exclamaciones, más jolgorio y preguntas que parecían no tener final. – Antes de que saquéis una botella de champán para celebrarlo, me gustaría que supieseis que si he pasado la noche en vela y llorando, ha sido, precisamente, por eso. Porque… he echado a perder mi última oportunidad de… de poder estar con ella.

Se produjo un silencio. Los padres Berry intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Leroy habló despacio y con calma, olvidándose de la alegría, adaptándose a las precarias circunstancias que rodeaban a su niña consentida.

- No tiene por qué estar todo perdido, mi niña. Si has sido tú la que has metido la pata, entonces es en tus manos en las que está la solución. Piensa en ello ¿De acuerdo? Y no la presiones ni le exijas nada hasta cerciorarte de que te ha perdonado del todo. Te conozco y sé que si piensas que lo has fastidiado es porque has hecho algo muy, pero que muy mal, ¿No es así?

Muy a su pesar, Rachel asintió.

- Bien. Haz lo que te he dicho, pero primero – Su padre esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa. – Límpiate esa carita tan preciosa y vuelve a sonreír ¿De acuerdo?

Como si su tutor fuese un experimentado hipnotizador, los labios de Rachel se curvaron hacia arriba.

- Vale. Gracias por escucharme.

- Siempre es un placer cielo. Y, una cosa más: Estamos muy orgullosos de ti ¿Está claro? Muy, muy orgullosos. Has hecho lo correcto. No te avergüences de lo que eres, Rachel. Nunca.

- Por supuesto, papás. Os echaré de menos.

Se despidieron con una retahíla de palabras cariñosas y, tras haberle asegurado medio millón de veces que estaban orgullosísimos de tener una hija lesbiana, de que era la culminación perfecta para lograr su plena perfección, sus padres desaparecieron de escena y Rachel Berry tuvo que volver a afrentar al mundo sola.


	14. El Principio

**14. El principio**

Lo primero que hizo Quinn al levantarse y salir del apartamento la mañana posterior a su conversación con Rachel, fue meterse de cabeza en una librería y caminar pacientemente entre las numerosas estanterías repletas de género hasta que, media hora después, encontró lo que deseaba.

Un ejemplar en inglés de la famosa obra de Gastón Leroux, "El Fantasma de la Ópera".

Sí, necesitaba algo que leer para pasar el tiempo y tratar de no pensar. Al mismo tiempo, se le había ocurrido que quizás ese libro en concreto la ayudaría a entender los tempestuosos y nuevos sentimientos por los que su compañera de piso estaba siendo doblegada.

Todavía no tenía ni idea de a qué había venido la repentina cólera de Berry, la forma en la que le había hablado y aquél tembloroso "No puedes gustarme" que hiciera las veces de despedida en su último y fatal encuentro. Se sentía extrañamente desanimada. No sabía qué había esperado que le dijese Rachel cuando le preguntó si le gustaba, pero desde luego, no era aquél frío y distante adiós.

Paseó tranquilamente hasta Central Park, encontró una agradable zona en la que los frondosos árboles impedían el paso de los rayos solares, creando un ambiente fresco y relajado, y se tumbó apoyada contra el tronco de uno. Sacó de su bolso una manzana y abrió su nuevo libro. Olía a papel nuevo, a tinta recién imprimida, a aventuras, a misterio, a sabiduría. Lo hojeó de principio a fin y leyó los títulos de todos los capítulos. Luego, se fue de nuevo a la primera página y comenzó a leer.

Ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, Quinn Fabray pasó lo que pudieron ser horas apoyada contra aquél majestuoso roble, inmersa en la lectura, hasta que notó cómo el estómago le rugía de hambre. Debían de ser las cinco de la tarde.

Así pues, guardó de nuevo el libro y se encaminó al apartamento, donde esperaba que la tensión existente entre Rachel y ella misma no hiciese mella en su ya de por sí inestable estado de ánimo. Cruzó la puerta, decidida a llevarse a la boca lo primero que encontrase y encerrarse en su cuarto para terminar de leer el libro, que misteriosamente la había atado a él con una fuerza casi magnética, hasta que Quinn se encontró a sí misma murmurando las mismas palabras de aliento que la joven Christine Daaé de la novela le susurró al fantasma una vez.

Sin embargo, una vez más, la suerte no estaba de su parte.

Lo primero que vio cuando entró fue a Berry, atareada en la cocina. Lucía aún su pijama de seda marfil, estaba despeinada, sin maquillaje y con aspecto de haber pasado la peor noche de su vida. Quinn sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón.

¿Había, pues, algo más que añadir a las imprecisas palabras con las que la rechazó la noche anterior?

¿Sería una señal de que Rachel estaba tan poco convencida como ella de que lo único que pasó mientras ensayaban fue un fallo momentáneo de su voluntad?

Sin emitir ni siquiera un pobre saludo, atravesó la sala y se metió en su cuarto. Guardó el libro en la estantería, la misma que encontrara vacía el día de su llegada a la ciudad, que ahora estaba empezando a cobrar vida con todos los títulos que Quinn había añadido a su parca pero bien elegida colección. Se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en la cama. Incluso el hambre voraz había desaparecido de su estómago dejándola envenenada por una insulsa desazón.

¿Tenía esperanzas, o Rachel, realmente, no sentía lo que Quinn había creído interpretar en su comportamiento?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – La voz tímida y ronca del objeto de sus pensamientos penetró en la habitación antes de que su dueña lo hiciera. Ésta, apostada en el marco de la puerta, acarreaba consigo una pila de camisas recién planchadas. Quinn asintió secamente y la morena dejó el montón de ropa en el escritorio de la primera. – Esto es tuyo. He estado haciendo la colada. Kurt tiene turno de tarde, y como no tenía hambre no he preparado nada. En el frigorífico hay ensalada y sobras del asado del otro día.

Dijo todo esto dándole la espalda a la joven que, postrada en la cama, no perdía de vista ni uno de sus movimientos. Cuando terminó de colocar la ropa en dos montones (uno para los pantalones y otro para las camisetas) giró sobre sus talones.

Respiró hondo. Hizo con las manos el gesto nervioso que siempre hacía cuando calentaba antes de salir al escenario.

Cerró los ojos con calma.

- Quinn…

La rubia, al escuchar la llamada, se puso en pie como accionada por un resorte y caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Si? – Susurró. Tenía razón. Rachel no estaba convencida. Sí que le gustaba, y mucho, por cómo pudo advertir por el temblor que le entró en todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn comenzaba a arrinconarla… Una vez más.

Intentando que su cerebro no volviese a desactivarse y a permitirle hacer de ella un simple pelele guiado por el calor del cuerpo de la rubia, la empujó con suavidad y se alejó de ella todo lo que pudo.

- Tenemos que hablar. Yo… te… te debo una disculpa.

Fabray, resignada a la cobardía de su compañera, se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto a Rachel para que la imitara. La morena, sentándose en el extremo opuesto al que Quinn ocupaba, dejó laxas las manos sobre el regazo y clavando la vista en el techo, se armó de valor.

Iba a hacerlo.

Lo haría, en breves momentos, su confesión resonaría entre las cuatro paredes que encerraban la habitación de Quinn, y después, el silencio vendría seguido por las recriminaciones de su antigua amiga.

- ¿Y bien? – La rubia, no abandonando en ningún momento su tono relajado, sereno, apremiaba a Rachel, deseosa de escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras que habrían de cambiar su vida para siempre.

- Te mentí, Quinn. Yo… en realidad, sí que me gustas.

Y lo hicieron. El estómago de la aludida vibró con violencia, todos sus sentidos fueron sacudidos por una ola de auténtica felicidad. Sentía palpitar su corazón con tanta fuerza que los latidos eran audibles incluso para Rachel, que seguía sentada en el otro extremo de la cama, dándole la espalda. Todo, _todo_ había cambiado. Su soledad había terminado.

Aquel era el principio de su auténtica vida. De la vida de la Quinn Fabray y la Rachel Berry que se querían y no encontraban ningún impedimento para estar juntas.

- ¿Lo… dices en serio?

Rachel asintió.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté? – El tono de indignación estuvo más que presente en el interrogante de Quinn.

- Tenía miedo. No he sido capaz de admitir que tú… _Tú me has cambiado. _Desde que me diste ese beso en el baño del McKinley, tú y solo tú has sido lo único para mí. Y no quería aceptarlo. Para mí ha sido muy duro experimentar este cambio tan radical. Me miro al espejo y… y no queda en mí nada de la Rachel que un día estuvo al pie del altar, cogida del brazo de un hombre grande y fuerte, deseosa de empezar una vida como mujer, esposa y madre. Todo cambió desde el mismísimo momento en que decidiste poner tus labios sobre los míos.

- No sé si eso es bueno o malo, Rachel.

Se produjo un silencio en el que cada una se sumió en sus pensamientos. Lo que debían hacer a continuación, ya lo sabían. Sólo trataban de demorar el momento para que el recuerdo del mismo fuese más claro en sus mentes.

- Yo tampoco. Y creo que sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo.

Rachel Berry se dio la vuelta y se levantó al mismo tiempo que Quinn. Era lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Era la única salida a sus sufrimientos separados.

Lo único sensato en aquel momento era empezar. _Juntas._ Cerrar la puerta al pasado y dar a luz a un nuevo presente que podía convertirse o no en un futuro que alcanzar.

Y ésta vez le tocaba el turno a Rachel, que se acercó a su compañera, presta e impaciente, y como ya hubiese hecho en otra ocasión, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y despacio, a pesar de que no creía poder esperar un segundo más, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Quinn la cogió por la cintura, encerrándola en un cariñoso abrazo y una vez más, posó su boca en la de Rachel. Al principio, el beso se quedó en una tímida caricia por ambas partes, hasta que Rachel, sintiendo que se derretía con el simple contacto de los carnosos y suaves labios de Quinn, presionó con delicadeza el hueco entre ellos con la lengua.

Eso bastó para desatar el caos.

Quinn abrió la boca y dejó que Rachel penetrase dentro de ella, buscándola, ansiándola como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona. Salió a su encuentro para ocuparse unos minutos de acariciar con rudeza la lengua de la morena con la suya, mientras sentía un escalofrío producido por los torpes dedos de Rachel enredándose en su melena rubia. Apretó las manos temblorosas que aún estaban cerradas en torno a la fina cintura de Berry, y ésta, en respuesta, aprisionó su labio inferior entre los suyos y con mucho cuidado lo mordió, lo lamió y lo cubrió de delicados besos. Hizo Quinn lo mismo con el labio superior de Rachel, rozando su nariz contra la mejilla caliente de la chica, aspirando su tenue y dulce olor. Ese gesto le recordó que aún le quedaban muchísimos centímetros de piel por explorar y se desesperó. Quería fusionarse con ella, apretarla tanto contra su cuerpo hasta que se convirtieran en uno. Hundió la nariz en su melena color chocolate, presa de una emoción sobrehumana, con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. Le faltaba tiempo, le sobraban ganas, quería, _necesitaba _comérsela a besos, allí mismo, demostrarle la felicidad que sólo ella le había hecho sentir.

Era suya…

Rachel se había rendido a ella.

Ésta aún tardó unos minutos en volver a la realidad, completamente extasiada por las envolventes caricias de su compañera. Con cada parsimonioso movimiento de lengua, lo único que había hecho Quinn había sido demostrarle que la sentía, que la necesitaba.

Y ella también.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue con la mirada verde de la chica con la que acababa de compartir el momento más increíble de su vida. Dos lágrimas de cristal brillaban mejillas abajo en el rostro de Quinn. La sonrisa más sincera y más alegre ocupaba ahora los labios que minutos antes había besado hasta la extenuación.

También Rachel lloraba. Lloraba de pensar lo mucho que había retrasado aquél momento que, paradójicamente ahora era el único de su vida en el que se había dejado llevar y había llegado a ser realmente feliz. Y lo mejor era que se sentía invadida por la sensación de libertad de la que horas antes le hablara su padre. Ella era Rachel Berry. Y había besado a Quinn Fabray. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Los minutos parecían pasar a la velocidad de segundos mientras Rachel y Quinn estaban allí, abrazándose, en silencio, ajenas a todo lo que no fuesen ellas mismas. Pero nada podía ser eterno, así que, cuando Quinn presintió que ya llevaba suficiente rato estrechando a Rachel como si quisiese absorber hasta la última gota de calor que quedase en el cuerpo de ésta, se separó e, inconscientemente, como si llevase toda una vida haciéndolo, entrelazó sus dedos entre los de la morena. Rachel sonrió con emoción, gesto que le fue devuelto con creces por su compañera.

- Eres increíble, Quinn. Jamás… jamás había sentido nada parecido con Finn ni con ningún otro… - Roto el silencio, Quinn arrugó la nariz con desagrado al escuchar la mención del ex novio de la que posiblemente estaba a punto de convertirse en su pareja.

- Olvida a Finn, Rach. Y a Puck. Olvídalos a todos. Esto es entre nosotras. – Replicó la rubia, aún sin separarse de Rachel, como si temiera que desaparecería si le soltaba las manos.

- Y… Y ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Rachel, con un brillo de inocente niña enamorada en el rostro, esperando una respuesta que aún no habría de obtener.

- Esto es el principio.

Y hecha esa rotunda afirmación, volvió a atraerla hacia sí y a hundir de nuevo su boca en la de Berry.

Sólo volvieron a tomar consciencia del mundo en el que vivían cuando tras una media hora de besos y caricias ininterrumpidas, percibieron el sonido de la llave al meterse en la cerradura de la puerta del loft. Se separaron con tanta rapidez que a Kurt apenas le dio tiempo a ver cómo Quinn empujaba con presteza a Rachel y ésta se daba la vuelta haciendo ademán de buscar algo en la estantería que había tras ella.

- ¡Chicas! – Sobresaltado, escrutó los rostros de ambas, que presentaban todas las marcas de sus amores. El brillo de labios de Quinn había pasado de su lugar correspondiente a las comisuras de la boca de Rachel, que la rubia había besado con dulzura segundos antes. Por otro lado, los resecos labios de la última estaban salpicados con la ansiosa saliva que Rachel había derramado en un intento desesperado de devorarlos sin piedad. Las cabelleras revueltas, la ropa descolocada por las caricias y los abrazos. Todo en ellas delataba que habían protagonizado un momento íntimo, algo especial, algo _suyo. - _¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Una rápida mirada cómplice a la rubia le sirvió a Rachel para saber que no debía revelar nada aún. Fingió seguir interesada en los objetos de la estantería e ignoró la pregunta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Quinn, haciéndose la confundida - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- A mí no vais a engañarme. Sé que ha pasado algo entre vosotras. Oléis a... – Kurt olfateó unos segundos el aire. – Aquí huele a dos chicas que han estado enrollándose.

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa, sin pasar por alto la mirada pícara de su compañero, a la que se le unió Quinn.

- Vamos, Kurt. Quinn y yo solo estábamos…

- Hambrientas. – Completó la rubia, metiendo los dedos entre un par de revistas para sacar el folleto de un restaurante chino. – Pensábamos ir a por comida china. ¿Qué te parece?

- Cortad el rollo. Exijo una explicación detallada. – Bramó Kurt. Comenzaba a desesperarse ante la persistencia de sus compañeras, que se hallaban muy entretenidas leyendo los menús del folleto. – Está bien. Esperaré a después de la cena.

Conformes con el plazo, aunque conscientes de que no iban a cumplirlo, Quinn y Rachel se hicieron a la calle con el folleto todavía en las manos, riéndose a carcajadas de la forma en que habían salvado aquella incómoda situación. No obstante, la diversión se les acabó pronto y, mientras andaban por la Quinta Avenida, se miraron con inseguridad.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Fabray se encogió de hombros ante la interrogación de la morena. – Nos… ¿Nos cogemos de la mano?

Dirigió a Rachel una mirada fulminante, como si acabase de decir una locura impensable.

- Más quisieras. – Le contestó con dureza. Rachel se quedó parada por la frialdad de la respuesta y no vio cómo la rubia arqueaba las cejas y sonreía con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Quinn? – Apenas llevaban unas horas de convenio y ya estaba todo a punto de irse al garete. Le gritó con rabia, procurando que los transeúntes que pasaban junto a ellas se enterasen bien de lo que le decía - ¿Te da vergüenza que Nueva York sepa que me has besado como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana?

- No, Berry. Lo que no quiero que Nueva York piense es que voy a venderme con facilidad por unas cuantas caricias y unos besos inocentes. – Respondió con acritud, sabiendo que aquel calificativo no era el que describía precisamente los besos que se habían dado. – Te cogeré de la mano cuando me hayas hecho una petición formal.

Rachel bufó y siguió caminando detrás de ella. Encima venía con exigencias.


	15. Amarga Sumisión

**15. Amarga sumisión**

- ¡Es que lo que yo quiero es que me lo pida ella, joder! – Bramó Rachel. Una tierna pareja de ancianos que pasaba junto al banco en el que estaba sentada con Kurt se volvió para ver quién había dado semejante grito.

- Lo sé, pero lo que no puedo entender es por qué no puedes hacerlo tú. – Replicó su amigo, con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo del vaso de cartón con medio litro de café que habían comprado minutos antes. – El amor es cosa de dos ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si el amor es cosa de dos, por qué tengo la sensación de que en esto estoy sola?

Se hizo un silencio en el que Kurt oyó con todo el pesar de su corazón los suspiros entrecortados fruto del llanto de Berry.

Hacía ya una semana desde que le declarase a Quinn cuáles eran sus sentimientos reales, y las cosas distaban mucho de estar bien. Después de aquél primer encuentro en el que dejaron de verse como amigas para hacerlo como mujeres, Fabray parecía haber dejado súbitamente de ser la chica que se rindió a ella como una niñita enamorada.

Todas las noches, desde que tuviesen su primera pelea de camino al restaurante chino, todas eran iguales.

Quinn acababa de cenar y se acostaba muy pronto. Rachel se sentaba en el salón un rato, charlando con Kurt, fingiendo que podía contener las ganas que tenía de ir tras ella, cogerla por los hombros y obligarla a explicarle qué demonios le pasaba. Cuando Kurt se iba a la cama, todas las luces de la casa se apagaban excepto una: La de la habitación de Quinn. Rachel entraba sigilosamente en ella y siempre la encontraba leyendo, parapetada detrás de alguno de los pesados libros que recientemente parecía recibir diariamente, con unas gafas de montura cuadrada que hacían su rostro mucho más inescrutable. Al notar la presencia de la morena, cerraba el libro, se quitaba las gafas y hacía un hueco en su cama para que se tumbara y pasar varias horas besándola sin descanso hasta que, posiblemente hastiada de la responsabilidad que le suponía tener que mantener la pasión para no decepcionar a Rachel, se giraba, apagaba la luz y susurraba un trémulo "Buenas noches". Esa era la señal con la que Berry volvía a salir del cuarto y a tumbarse en su cama, con los ojos llorosos, cansada de preguntarse si habría fallado ya desde el primer momento.

Quinn no mostraba otras señas de querer acercarse a ella durante el resto del día. Era extremadamente distante con ella. Cuando la besaba por las noches, lo hacía con dureza, oponiendo cierta resistencia, sus caricias carecían de entusiasmo, como si sus manos hubiesen olvidado que un día tocó a Rachel como si tocase a un ángel. No hablaba nunca, a pesar de que en ocasiones hacían larguísimas paradas en las que la morena se preguntaba por qué seguía asistiendo a aquellas citas como si tuviese obligación de hacerlo, por qué se empeñaba en sufrir por alguien que lo único que podía ofrecerle eran unos labios fríos y apáticos que parecían tener prisa por librarse de su hostigamiento.

Solamente tras dos noches de aquella adictiva tortura había empezado a plantearse si Quinn realmente quería estar con ella o se había dado cuenta de que tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar que en cómo satisfacerla o hacerla sentir querida. Había pensado que quizás lo que su compañera quería era esa petición formal que le había impedido pasear por la calle con ella de la mano, y se decidió a hacerla.

No obstante, Fabray seguía con su plan de levantarse por la mañana antes de que ella y Kurt llegasen de correr y volver por la noche. No había tenido tiempo de decírselo, y aunque le había mandado varios mensajes de texto al móvil diciéndole que volviese pronto a casa, siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería, y eso no parecía incluir tener una charla con Rachel.

- Si no estás contenta con cómo te trata, tienes que hablar con ella, Rach – Murmuró Kurt, enjugando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel. – Pasas demasiado tiempo llorando en lugar de enfrentarte a las cosas tal y como son. Esta noche, cuando me vaya a la cama, entra y dile que no piensas seguir así.

Y entonces, Rachel planteó a Kurt la cuestión que le había impedido mandar a Quinn a paseo mucho antes.

- Pero Kurt… ¿Y si le digo que no me gusta cómo me trata y me deja? Sé que puedo vivir así un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero si me dijese que ya no quiere estar más conmigo me moriría. Ella es… es mi único apoyo en esto ¿Sabes? Sí, ya sé que te tengo a ti y a mis padres, que tenéis experiencia en el tema, pero Quinn y yo estamos en la misma situación.

- Rachel, nadie puede vivir así, picoteando las migajas que te tiran al suelo. Tienes que coger valor y hablar con ella ¿Y sabes qué? Si te deja es porque en realidad para ella has sido solo un capricho y en ese caso, no se merece ni la más efímera atención por tu parte.

Y aquella noche, todo transcurrió como de costumbre. Cenaron una jugosa ensalada de tomates con queso fresco, que Rachel había preparado primorosamente media hora antes, sin intercambiar una palabra. Observó a Quinn un momento. Su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la inmensidad, masticaba los tomates dejando que la vinagreta le escurriese por las comisuras de la boca, distraída, taciturna, como si estuviese completamente ida. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta antes de sumergirlos en su taza de té frío y beber a grandes tragos. No parecía darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada de Rachel acompañando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que vació el plato, soltó dentro el tenedor y lo dejó sobre la barra de la cocina.

- Voy a darme una ducha. Buenas noches. – Anunció, por lo bajo, encerrándose detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Una vez oculta, a salvo de los ojos inquisidores de su compañera, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró.

Le estaba costando horrores todo aquello. La situación la superaba, cada noche se veía sobrepasada por los sentimientos desbocados que le oprimían el pecho y le hacían temblar las manos.

Se metió en la ducha y tras sentir las primeras gotas de agua tibia sobre su fina piel, empapando su cabello dorado, resbalando por sus largas y tupidas pestañas, dejó de pensar.

- Es tu momento. – Susurró Kurt, al otro lado de la habitación, fregando un tenedor con una obsesión rayana en la histeria. – En cuanto Quinn salga, ve a su habitación y díselo.

- No sé ni por dónde empezar… - Rachel enjuagó el plato de porcelana y lo metió en el armario que había bajo el fregadero. – Si me costó tener que decirle que me gustaba, esto… esto es imposible, Kurt.

Al oír la puerta del baño y percibir segundos después el vapor de la ducha adhiriéndose a los vasos de cristal que acababan de limpiar, Kurt dio un empujoncito a Rachel y la miró penetrantemente, haciéndola sentir desnuda.

- Ve. Entra ahí y haz lo que tienes que hacer de una maldita vez.

Y eso hizo. Tras esperar un tiempo prudencial para que a Quinn le diese tiempo a ponerse el pijama y a sumirse en su nuevo mundo de papel y palabras cultas, se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, Quinn cerró el libro, lo puso sobre la mesita de noche y se quitó las gafas. Se hizo a un lado para que Rachel se tumbase junto a ella y la dejase volver a perderse en aquellos interminables besos que en los últimos días se habían convertido en una especie de alimento, en su suministro vital, en algo sin lo que, desde que lo había probado, era incapaz de subsistir.

- Esta… esta noche no, Quinn – Sólo al oír esas palabras la rubia fue capaz de quitarse la venda que se había puesto desde el primer día que comenzase su extraña relación con Rachel. Y la primera visión de la joven fue la declaración de que todo iba realmente mal, su mirada triste, su rostro cansado, sus manos aburridas, cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, unas manos que antes temblaban descontroladas al verla, ahora parecían estar hartas de recorrer su cuerpo por las noches. – Hoy quiero hablar.

Y si la cruel visión de una Rachel con el alma rota no había sido suficiente para hacerle rechinar los dientes de puro miedo, aquellas palabras lo consiguieron.

- Te escucho. – La voz apenas salió de su garganta. – Siéntate aquí.

Declinó la invitación con una muda negativa, siguió de pie en el lugar donde se había posicionado nada más entrar y respiró muy lentamente para sacudirse los nervios del cuerpo.

- Quinn, no puedo seguir así.

Silencio, denso, agobiante, aterrador, oscuro silencio.

- No sé por qué seguimos haciendo esto, si está bastante claro que a ninguna de las dos nos satisface. No tengo ni idea de qué soy yo para ti, pero me gustaría que supieses que tú para mí eres mucho más que la chica con la que me enrollo por las noches. Y no sabes lo doloroso que es entrar aquí cada noche esperando encontrar algo más que indiferencia y salir pensando que lo único que quieres de mí es decirme que no significo nada.

Dijo cada palabra con una serenidad absoluta, a pesar de estar sintiéndose cada vez más débil, aunque notase que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y lloraría como siempre acababa haciendo. Volvió a respirar como si estuviese a punto de recitar el aria más compleja de la historia de la ópera y parpadeó con parsimonia, para evitar que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

Y Quinn no contestaba, se había quedado petrificada. Estaba pasando, sí, lo que había temido estaba pasando, Rachel quería dejarla, pero por unos motivos bien diferentes a los que ella había tratado de evitar. En su cara de asombro quedó patente que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Rachel quisiese algo más de ella, algo más aparte de su lengua explorando cada rincón de su boca con melancolía.

- No dices nada. Ya veo… - La supuesta indiferencia de su compañera terminó de desmoronar los flacos cimientos en los que se apoyaba toda su fortaleza, y doblegando su cuerpo a sus ganas de llorar, se frotó los ojos con las mangas del pijama de seda y se dio la vuelta. – Bueno… Supongo que estábamos equivocadas. Al menos no ha hecho falta mucho tiempo para que nos diésemos cuenta.

No había dado un paso para irse cuando encontró a Quinn entre ella y la puerta de la habitación, impidiéndole el paso.

- No. No Rachel. – Boqueó con urgencia y se abanicó con las manos, presa de una desesperación inconmensurable. – No. No. Era yo la que estaba equivocada.

Berry la miró sin comprender unos instantes, dándole tiempo a que se calmase lo suficiente como para poder explicarse.

- Pensaba… no quería… Yo… - Intentó tranquilizarse, deshacerse de los nervios pensando que Rachel todavía seguía allí, ante ella, dispuesta a escucharla. – Mira, Rachel, yo no quería agobiarte presionándote demasiado. Ya sé que nunca hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas y no quería que ahora de repente estuvieses obligada a estar conmigo todo el día. Pensaba que si estaba demasiado contigo terminarías… no sé… aborreciéndome o algo así… y como no me has dicho nada hasta hoy, he pensado que así era.

Un suspiro emocionado se escapó de los labios de Rachel. Así que se trataba de eso. Quinn no había querido acercarse a ella por si la molestaba, no la odiaba, no estaba harta de ella. Era la noticia más maravillosa que le habían dado en la vida. Vio el sufrimiento en los ojos de Quinn, que esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Vas a dejarme, Rachel?

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, hermosa, avanzó hacia su interlocutora y la cogió de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn, que temblaban.

- Quinn, si he decidido echar por la borda todo lo que yo era hasta hace unas semanas para estar contigo, no voy a cansarme de ti ¿Entiendes? Si te dije lo que sentía por ti es porque quiero estar contigo, no solo por las noches para besarnos a escondidas como si hiciésemos algo malo. Quiero pasear de tu mano por Nueva York, que me cuentes todo sobre ti, descubrir todos tus secretos, pasar las tardes abrazadas en el sofá sin nada mejor que hacer que escucharnos la una a la otra, saber tus inquietudes, tus pasiones, besarte en el parque para que todo el mundo sepa que estoy enamorada de ti y nada va a cambiar eso.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban húmedos. Las preciosas palabras de su compañera acababan de crearle un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Rachel estaba enamorada de ella y qué bien había sonado esa confesión de los labios de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

- No sé qué mas pruebas quieres que te dé. Si lo que quieres es una "petición formal" como dijiste, está bien. Quiero ser tu pareja ¿Me has oído?

Incapaz de articular ni un solo sonido, embargada por la emoción, asintió despacio, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Y tú quieres ser la mía?

Nuevo asentimiento, esta vez más rotundo.

- ¡Di algo, Quinn, por Dios! – Rachel, exasperada la zarandeó por los hombros.

- ¡Sí quiero ser tu pareja, Rachel Berry, quiero ser tuya por entero, sin excepciones! ¡Y quiero lo mismo para ti! – Riendo, se inclinó hacia ella (la diferencia de altura era más notable cuanta menos distancia las separaba) y aprisionó sus labios durante un fugaz pero intenso instante.

- Muy bien, Quinn Fabray, pero recuerda que NO voy a cansarme de ti ¿Está claro? – Y selló su promesa con un beso. Sus palabras quizás hubieran de pesarle, no lo sabía, era algo en lo que en aquel momento de extrema felicidad, le importaba poco.


	16. Desnudando a Quinn Fabray

**16. Desnudando a Quinn Fabray**

**- **¡Maldita sea, joder! ¡Mal, muy mal, Rachel! – Berry se reprendió a sí misma, soltó la partitura sobre la mesa con desprecio y pulsó el botón de pausar en el equipo de música. Ya era la cuarta vez que empezaba con la canción de "Think of me" y todavía se le quebraba la voz a mitad de la cuarta frase. Era tan ridículamente fácil que se sentía anulada e inútil por no poder hacerlo.

- ¡Pero si ibas muy bien! – Protestó Kurt, desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado con Quinn. Rachel les había concedido permiso para quedarse allí porque supuestamente Kurt iba a hacerse la manicura y Quinn estaba a punto de acabarse otra novela. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención a sus respectivas tareas; cada vez que Rachel comenzaba a cantar de nuevo, el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer.

- ¡Ni hablar, Kurt! – Rachel se dejó caer junto a Quinn y suspiró con rabia. – Si no puedo cantar esta canción ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir el papel de Christine? ¡Soy una completa inútil!

La proximidad del inicio del curso parecía haber provocado en Berry una revolución a todos los niveles. Se levantaba media hora antes de lo que solía hacerlo y pasaba mucho más tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, memorizando los diálogos. Faltaban dos semanas para el uno de septiembre, eso dejaba en dieciocho el número de días de los que disponía para ensayar. Y con la presión de la audición encima, apenas era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Eso, no obstante, no impedía que Quinn pudiese sacarla del mundo musical de vez en cuando. Rachel, cumpliendo su promesa, había pasado largos ratos con su ahora pareja, contándole todos los detalles de su vida, desde los más nimios como su comida favorita o la película con la que más había llorado, hasta sus secretos más profundos e inconfesables.

Viendo que Rachel se abanicaba con la partitura, derrotada, Quinn se levantó con entusiasmo y le tendió una mano a su compañera.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo que necesitas es distraerte. Vamos a dar una vuelta, nos comemos un buen helado y cuando lleguemos lo intentas de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel la miró con las cejas arqueadas. Quinn tenía razón, hacía un par de días que no invertía nada de tiempo en sí misma ni en ella. Se lo debía.

- Está bien, pero nada de helado o el musical tendrá que convertirse en teatro mudo. – Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Fabray, cogió su bolso y se despidió de Kurt con un beso en la mejilla.

- Pasadlo bien, chicas – dijo el chico distraídamente, soplando sobre el protector de uñas que acababa de aplicarse.

El calor de agosto les golpeó en la cara en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del portal del bloque. A pesar de que las calles ardían como si se encontrasen en el mismísimo infierno, la gente paseaba con tranquilidad por las aceras, acostumbrados a aquellas temperaturas satánicas.

Caminaron con parsimonia, disfrutando del poco aire libre que circulaba por la atmósfera neoyorquina.

- ¿Prefieres un café calentito para quitarnos el frío del cuerpo? – Preguntó Quinn, sarcástica. Antes de que Rachel pudiese decir nada, su compañera ya sujetaba la puerta del Starbucks invitándola a entrar.

- ¿Qué os sirvo, chicas? – Una simpática dependienta cuya plaquita identificaba como "Annie" las atendió en seguida.

- Pues para mí un expresso doble. Y para mi chica, un latte con espuma, tres cacitos de leche y dos de sacarina. Ah, y la leche tibia, ni muy fría ni muy caliente.

A Berry se le acababa de desencajar la mandíbula.

- ¡Dios mío, Quinn! – Ésta se encogió de hombros, visiblemente pagada de sí misma. - ¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso?

- Me acuerdo de todo lo que me has dicho sobre ti, Rachel. He pasado una semana magnífica escuchando hasta la última palabra que me decías. No creerás que ahora vaya a olvidarlo. – Quinn cogió los vasos de cartón y le tendió a Rachel el suyo, latte con espuma, tres cacitos de leche y dos de sacarina. Mala suerte, Annie había olvidado lo de la leche.

Era impensable tomarse el café fuera del radio que alcanzaba el aire acondicionado de la cafetería, así que se sentaron en una mesa retirada, la una frente a la otra y bebieron con desgana.

- Supongo que esta semana será para ti. Ahora me toca a mí conocerte mejor – Rach sonrió dedicó una sonrisa alentadora a Quinn para indicarle que desde aquel momento su oído estaría receptivo para todo lo que le dijese.

- Yo no tengo esa madera de artista que tienes tú, no puedo ponerme a contar toda mi vida desde el principio. Tendrás que preguntarme lo que quieras saber.

- Está bien, empecemos con alguna fácil… - Rachel observó el vaso de café que Quinn se llevaba a los labios. A sus dulces, adictivos e intimidantes labios. Eso le dio la inspiración perfecta para su primera pregunta. – El expresso… ¿Es tu café favorito?

- ¿Me preguntas por el café? – La rubia rió. – Sí, así es. Espero que la próxima no sea tan simple.

- ¿Y tu comida favorita?

- La pasta. – Quinn no tardó ni una fracción de segundo en contestar aquello. – Y por cierto, sé prepararla muy bien. Algún día te lo demostraré.

- De acuerdo, pasta. Y para cambiar un poco de término… ¿Qué piensas de las flores?

Esta vez, Fabray tardó algo más en contestar.

- Me gustan mucho. Pero si hay una flor que me parece especial, es, sin duda, el girasol.

Rachel arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Girasoles?

- Sí. Son unas flores maravillosas. Se pasan el día moviéndose en torno a lo único que les importa, la luz del sol. Y si no la encuentran, se hacen más altos para seguir buscándolo, pero nunca se rinden. Todos deberíamos comportarnos así.

- Vaya. – La morena parecía impresionada ante tan profunda reflexión. – Aunque pienso que mis flores favoritas son mejores, ahora los girasoles no me parecen tan vastos.

Era obvio que había omitido el nombre de las flores que más le gustaban para desafiar a Quinn a recordarlo también.

- Sé que son las orquídeas. – La retada sonrió con dulzura. Entrelazó distraídamente los dedos con los de Rachel, acariciándole el dorso de la mano. Ante tal gesto, Berry sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la espalda. Dio gracias a Dios porque Quinn no pudiese notarlo.

- Está bien, veamos… ¿Musical favorito?

- West Side Story.

Quinn se echó a reír al contemplar la mueca de completo desagrado que se le había dibujado a su pareja en la cara.

- ¡Es el mejor musical del mundo, cariño! ¡También debería serlo para ti, tú fuiste María! – Dijo, carcajeándose del gesto de Rachel, que había ido a peor.

- West Side Story es muy bueno, Quinn, pero un musical en el que no salga Barbra NUNCA va a ser mejor que aquellos en los que ella ha salido. Todo el mundo sabe eso. – Respondió ella, frunciendo los labios como una niña caprichosa a la que le dicen que Santa Claus no existe.

- Si, vale, es posible que Funny Girl sea un buen musical, pero ¡Por favor, Rach! ¡Es West Side Story, la historia de amor más bonita de la historia de…

- Ahí también te equivocas – La cortó con crueldad. – La historia de amor más bonita es la que sucede entre Christine Daaé y el Fantasma de la Ópera. Y no voy a ceder en eso. Y en lo de Barbra tampoco.

- Está bien, tú ganas, Barbra manda. – Quinn sonrió de medio lado. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo guapísima que se ponía Rachel cuando se enfadaba por alguna de sus tonterías broadwaydienses… ¿_Acababa de darse cuenta_?

Salieron del Starbucks en medio de una lista al parecer interminable de las virtudes de la diva Streisand sobre los escenarios del mundo entero. Cuando Rachel acabó de explicar el último punto del tema prosiguió con la ronda de preguntas para su chica.

Descubrir a Quinn Fabray le llevó horas. Siempre había pensado que ella era la única digna de admiración por parte de los demás, pero ahora que compartía su vida con la joven de angelicales ojos verdes, encontraba cada vez más que Quinn le apasionaba. No como una persona hermosa apasiona a un buen observador, no. Le apasionaba como un nuevo misterio apasiona al viejo explorador que recorre el mundo en busca de aventuras. Como una musa de la inspiración a un pianista que ha visto sus sueños oxidados. Como un enorme lienzo en blanco puede apasionar a un buen pintor. Quinn Fabray era pura esencia, era otro mundo. _Su nuevo mundo. _

La noche les cayó encima sin siquiera haberlo previsto, el reloj había quedado relegado a un segundo plano, a favor de un entretenido paseo por Central Park. Sus piernas las llevaron de nuevo a la puerta del apartamento.

Rachel pareció recordar algo importante de repente.

- Ve subiendo, ¿Quieres? Creo… Creo que nos hemos quedado sin leche. Voy a ir a por un poco más al supermercado antes de que cierren. Te veo enseguida, cielo. – Se despidió con un apretón cariñoso en el brazo y desapareció al torcer la esquina.

Lo primero que hizo Quinn al llegar arriba, tras recuperar el aliento que había dejado por las escaleras de los tres pisos que había subido, fue ir al armario donde guardaban la leche. Quedaban tres botellas, intactas. En el frigorífico había otra. Sabía que no era ese su propósito porque fue ella misma la que el día anterior fue a comprarla.

Se sentó en el sillón y cuando estaba empezando a preguntarse qué estaría tramando Rachel, ésta atravesó la puerta. No llevaba ninguna bolsa, ni leche.

En sus manos había un enorme y brillante girasol de pétalos largos y redondeados, tan reluciente como el astro que le daba nombre.

- ¡Rachel! – Exclamó la rubia, corriendo hacia ella, que sonreía como si llevase dos meses sin verla.

- Cuando me dijiste que te gustaban los girasoles recordé que es la época. – Respondió alegremente.

- Pero… pero no tenías por qué hacerlo. – Sin embargo, lo aceptó, lo cogió y lo apretó en sus manos mientras besaba como agradecimiento los labios que extrañaba cada momento que pasaba despegada de ellos. Pellizcó tiernamente el labio inferior de Rachel con los dientes y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la morena. – Muchísimas gracias.

- Lleva una tarjeta, ¿Ves? – Atada al grueso tallo de la planta con un lazo azul, había una minúscula tarjeta de cartulina amarilla. "_Porque todos deberíamos de aprender a buscar lo que nos importa y no rendirnos nunca. De tu Rachel."_

Embargada por la emoción, abrazó a la remitente de aquella tarjeta y se abandonó a su calor, sintiéndose desnuda. Rachel la había desnudado.


	17. Un nuevo día, un nuevo drama

**17. Un nuevo día, un nuevo drama.**

Los alumnos de la NYADA se agolpaban en la puerta de la academia en la Avenida Madison, esperando a que las puertas se abrieran para dar comienzo a un nuevo curso, un año entero lleno de experiencias por vivir, de nuevas amistades que hacer, de nuevas sensaciones que descubrir. Miraban sus relojes, nerviosos, buscaban con las inquietas miradas alguna cara conocida a la que poder unirse para enfrentar aquel uno de septiembre que habría de conducirlos hasta el clímax de las artes escénicas.

Rachel Berry, cogida del brazo de Kurt, se había levantado a las cinco, a pesar de que la presentación del curso comenzaba a las nueve. Llevaba puesto su mejor vestido de diario, uno de encaje verde bosque, unas medias oscuras y sus zapatos de tacón bajo. Y alrededor del cuello una bufanda color chocolate que le había dado Quinn antes de que saliese del apartamento por la mañana.

- Quiero que lleves esto. – Había dicho la rubia. Enrolló la fina prenda en torno al cuello de su pareja y se la recolocó con cuidado. – Brittany y Santana me la regalaron para que me diese suerte en mi primer día en Yale.

Rachel se llevó las manos al cuello, nerviosa y tragó saliva.

- No es por nada, cielo, pero no pareció darte mucha suerte. Nunca llegaste a ese primer día en el que debía cumplir su cometido.

Quinn había reído con perspicacia.

- Pues claro que sí. – La besó con dulzura y lentitud, paladeando su saliva e impidiendo que volviese a replicar. – Me la puse. Y ahora estoy aquí, besando a la chica más increíble del mundo. Si eso no es suerte, Rachel, quizás lo que necesites sea un milagro.

Y con esas maravillosas palabras de aquella maravillosa mujer, Rachel se dio por satisfecha y no se quitó la bufanda ni siquiera cuando el sol ya apretaba en el cielo matinal.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Quinn volvió a llamarla.

- Te dejas el cuaderno. – Apuntó, tendiéndole el libro con tapas de cuero negro.

- Hoy no lo necesito, es la presentación ¿Recuerdas? No vamos a tomar notas ni nada de eso, hoy solo…

- Da igual. – Fabray abrió el bolso de su chica y casi por la fuerza metió en él el cuaderno, ignorando las quejas de Rachel. – Llévatelo. A lo mejor te sorprende.

Tras esas enigmáticas palabras, condimentadas con una sonrisa picarona, Rachel se marchó contrariada por el comportamiento de su chica. Nada más llegar a las puertas de la NYADA lo olvidó todo, vació la mente por completo para dejar espacio a toda la información que tendría que guardar en ella.

Aún faltaban quince minutos para que la jornada de presentación diese comienzo. Para matar el tiempo, Kurt y ella hacía absurdas apuestas sobre quién suspendería y quién aprobaría el curso, hasta que su entretenimiento se vio interrumpido.

- Oye… - Murmuró Kurt, acercándose a su oído con discreción. - ¿No es aquella Sierra Westwick?

Sierra Westwick, la que Rachel había denominado unilateralmente su rival, su enemiga mortal, era en realidad la chica más encantadoramente poco retorcida y malvada que conocía. Alta, delgada, con un larguísimo cabello castaño sedoso y unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, una cara particularmente perfecta, una voz tan potente que se decía de ella que había llegado a alcanzar el mito de hacer estallar el cristal cuando cantaba. Sin embargo, era tan humilde que no había sido capaz de darse cuenta del peligro que le suponía a Rachel, como obstáculo en su carrera hacia el estrellato.

- Cielos… - Rachel, mandíbula desencajada, ojos saliendo de sus órbitas, la repasó de arriba abajo con la vista. Recordaba que la última vez que la vio se había despedido de ella con un poco entusiasmado "Feliz verano, Sierra, espero que ensayes mucho" y un par de besos en cada mejilla, todo ello de la forma más asexual que se pudiese imaginar. Sin embargo, ahora que la tenía delante, tres meses después de aquel episodio, tuvo la necesidad imperante de reconocerse a sí misma que Sierra era guapísima. La observó un momento, hablaba por teléfono y sonreía, siempre sonreía, no recordaba haberla visto jamás con expresión de desagrado o enfado. - ¡Está tan guapa! Dios mío, Kurt… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No podré conseguir el papel ni en un millón de años compitiendo contra ella! ¡Me va a aplastar!

- Pues no se lo digas a ella, no creo que le gustase mucho que la recibieses así…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que viene hacia aquí. – Kurt la hizo darse la vuelta y Rachel casi se da de bruces contra el rostro de dulces facciones de su detestada compañera.

- ¡Rachel Berry! – La estrechó con fuerza en un emotivo abrazo. Está bien, es posible que hubiese reconocido que era irresistiblemente atractiva, pero de ahí a abrazarla como si fuese la chica a la que más apreciaba en todo Nueva York (lo que parecía creer ella) había un largo camino. - ¡Dios mío, estás guapísima, chica! ¡Las vacaciones te han sentado estupendamente, según parece!

Rachel rió con falsedad mientras saludaba también a Kurt. Sierra no pareció notarlo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal os ha ido el verano, chicos? – Se agarró inmediatamente del brazo de Rachel, uniéndose a la pareja sin necesitar permiso de nadie. – Contádmelo todo.

- Ehm… Pues pasamos un fin de semana en Lima, con nuestros amigos del coro… - Comenzó Kurt.

- Sí, fue muy divertido ¿Sabes? – Le cortó Rachel. Sus necesidades de hacer espionaje profesional se antepusieron a sus ganas de chismorrear – Pero, ¿Y qué hay de ti? Estás muy morena, apuesto a que has estado en la playa…

La muchacha pestañeó rápidamente y una sonrisa inconsciente se le fue dibujando en las comisuras de la boca.

- Bueno… No exactamente. He pasado el verano en Londres, con mi padre, ya sabéis que es músico así que hemos estado ensayando mucho…

- ¿Cuánto de mucho? – Intervino Rachel, tratando de no parecer desesperada por arrebatarle toda posibilidad de hacerse con Christine Daaé.

- He de reconocer que menos de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero en fin, a veces las cosas pasan sin preverlo… - Suspiró ilusionada y continuó con los ojos brillantes. – Chicos, me he enamorado.

Contra todo pronóstico, Rachel respiró aliviada. Así que había estado perdiendo el tiempo con chicos, estupendo, estupendísimo. Tendría que averiguar la dirección del nuevo amor de su rival, para mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento.

- ¿Ah sí? – Su voz sonó tan relajada que Kurt le dio un codazo en las costillas. - ¿Y quién es?

- Se llama Alex. Nos conocimos en el teatro. Fui con unos amigos a ver Los Miserables y perdí mi entrada. Cuando me vio llorando, se acercó a mí, me dio un pañuelo y me dijo que mirase en mi bolsillo… ¡La entrada estaba allí! Desgraciadamente, cuando entramos al auditorio lo busqué por todas partes y no aparecía, hasta que me di cuenta de que la entrada de mi bolsillo era la suya… ¡Me había regalado su entrada para Los Miserables! ¿Os lo podéis creer? En cuanto salí del teatro lo encontré en la puerta y fui a darle las gracias y me dijo que había merecido la pena utilizar su entrada para que una chica como yo dejase de llorar… ¡Chicos, he pasado el mejor verano de mi vida!

Sierra los rodeó con los brazos y se puso a canturrear alegremente una canción del musical gracias al cual había conocido a su amor de verano.

Lo único que le faltaba a Rachel era que, encima, le restregase su perfecta vida sentimental por la cara.

- Bueno, es una pena que se acaben las vacaciones, ¿No? Aunque supongo que podréis hablar por Facebook, pero claro, no es lo mismo…

Sierra rompió a reír. Incluso cuando reía parecía estar cantando. Rachel arrugó aún más la nariz.

- Eso no es un problema porque… ¡Ha venido conmigo a Nueva York! Sí, me dijo que no quería dejarme, que creía haber encontrado al amor de su vida y no quería perderme… Así que, le dije que me acompañase y me dijo que sí. – Sierra estaba pletórica, como si le acabasen de pedir matrimonio. – Pero basta ya de hablar de mí, seguro que vuestros veranos también han sido muy interesantes… ¿No has tenido ninguna aventura tú, Rachel?

- Bueno… Yo… - El momento crucial. ¿Decirle a Sierra que su vida amorosa seguía siendo un fracaso y quedar como una perdedora o decirle que había salido del armario y quedar como… bueno… no quedar bien? Sabía que no debía, que no podía negar a Quinn, y aún así, le costó muchísimo formular la respuesta. – He conocido a alguien.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Cuéntame, vamos!

Le dirigió a Kurt una mirada que pedía socorro, pero él negó lentamente con la cabeza. No iba a saltar en su ayuda cada vez que su orientación sexual se convirtiese en el tema de conversación.

- Pues… - Improvisar, eso, como actriz talentosa, se le daba bastante bien. No podía ponerse en evidencia y contarle a Sierra que era lesbiana. Sería demasiado duro. Tendría que soportar la sorpresa, las exclamaciones, las preguntas infinitas… Improvisar. – Es de… de Cleveland, me lo presentaron en la fiesta del Glee Club, y, bueno, nos besamos y decidió venirse a vivir a nuestro apartamento, para… Ya sabes, estar conmigo y eso.

Era evidente que su historia no era ni tan interesante ni tan auténtica como la de Sierra, pero al menos, tenía algo que contar. Aunque fuese una sucia y vil patraña.

- ¡Qué bien, cómo me alegro! Pero… tú, Kurt, ¿No te sientes violento con la pareja en casa? Quiero decir… no me malinterpretes, en fin, que quizás sea un poco incómodo, ¿No?

- Lo llevo bastante bien. – Contestó, secamente, sin dejar de fulminar a Rachel con los ojos. La morena intentó disculparse con una mueca rápida que no funcionó. No era a él a quien había ocultado. Era a Quinn, a su pareja, _a la chica de la que estaba enamorada. _

- Bueno, quizás podríamos quedar algún día todos ¿No sería genial? Es más, ¿Por qué no le dices que almuerce con nosotros? – Sugirió Sierra inocentemente. Rachel ardía de rabia por dentro, estaba prácticamente segura de que hacía todo eso para ponerla en evidencia. Lo cual, por supuesto, no era así.

- Es que… es un poco pronto para agobiarlo con esas cosas – Una risita nerviosa podría haber delatado a Rachel. – Está muy perdido aquí… La ciudad es tan grande…

- Vamos, Rach, no seas así, tienes que presentárselo a tus amigos ¿Verdad Kurt? ¿No tiene que salir con nosotros ese chico? – Kurt asintió. - ¡Tengo otra idea! Esta noche voy a llevar a Alex a ver Funny Girl…

¡Funny Girl! ¡Su musical favorito! ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? ¿Por qué Sierra tenía que tener todo lo que ella siempre había querido?

-… y luego podemos ir a cenar. – Acabó la chica. A pesar de no haber oído nada, ya sabía perfectamente cuál era su plan. Ir a ver Funny Girl. Los cuatro. Sierra y su novio y ella y el chico imaginario en el que se había convertido Quinn por un momento.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque las puertas de la academia se habían abierto y los alumnos, tanto novatos como veteranos, ya entraban apresuradamente al interior del edificio de paredes de piedra gris.

Los nuevos horarios estaban colgados del enorme tablón de anuncios que ocupaba la pared principal del vestíbulo. Todo el mundo se había agolpado frente a él, con las agendas en las manos para apuntar las horas de sus respectivas clases. Cuando la multitud se disipó algo, Rachel, Sierra y Kurt avanzaron buscando el cuadrante correspondiente al Segundo Curso, sacaron sus cuadernos (Rachel dio las gracias interiormente a su siempre atenta Quinn) y se dispusieron a anotarlo todo.

Sin embargo, al abrir su libreta encuadernada en elegante y suave cuero negro, un par de trozos de papel rectangulares cayeron al suelo, trozos de papel que ella no recordaba haber metido, que se habían desprendido de una de las páginas del final, todavía en blanco. Se agachó, los recogió y le dio la vuelta.

Tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa.

Dos entradas de primera para la función de Funny Girl del uno de septiembre, es decir, de aquella noche. La página en la que, pacientemente habían aguardado las entradas hasta ser descubiertas, tenía algo escrito:

_"Para celebrar el inicio del curso. Para felicitarte por nuestro primer mes juntas. Tu Quinn"_


	18. I want to be seen with you tonight

**18. I Want To Be Seen With You Tonight.**

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… - La palabra se perdía entre beso y beso. – Gracias, gracias…

- Ya vale, Rach… - El apelativo sonó en el interior de la boca de la morena. Quinn rió con paciencia mientras dejaba que Rachel siguiese jugueteando con la lengua en sus labios mientras murmuraba la misma palabra una y otra vez. Cuando volvió de la presentación de las clases después de comer, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre su novia y cubrirle la boca de besos para agradecerle el regalo de felicitación por el primer mes que pasaban juntas. Y así llevaban veinte minutos, Rachel sobre Quinn, en el sillón, cogiéndole la cara con fuerza para impedir que no corriese ni un poquito de aire entre sus bocas y, la segunda, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la cintura de la morena, sintiendo cómo un calor líquido bajaba por su vientre. Cuando creía que ya no podía más, que le arrancaría el labio a mordiscos si no se apartaba, se deshizo de ella perezosamente echándola a un lado.

- No… - Protestó Rachel, volviendo a atraerla hacia sí cogiéndola de las solapas de la camisa de rayitas azules que llevaba, hundiendo de nuevo la lengua en su boca. Durante toda la mañana, desde que mantuviese aquella conversación con Sierra en la que reemplazó a Quinn por un apuesto desconocido de Lima para después encontrar con amargura cómo su novia le hacía el regalo perfecto, había sentido en sus entrañas la primitiva necesidad de abrazarla y estrecharla contra ella, quizás para subsanar secretamente el daño que había hecho.

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora no sabía cómo acabar con la mentira que había inventado, y es que, en cuanto Sierra Westwick vio cómo las entradas para el musical caían al suelo empezó a dilucidar un plan perfecto para ambas parejas que incluía función, cena y paseo nocturno por el Broadway más enigmático. No había podido negarse, claro que no, Westwick estaba casi más emocionada que ella por la inminente salida y la perspectiva de conocer al amor de la chica de Ohio.

Pero, "accidentalmente", olvidó mencionárselo a Quinn.

- Rachel, no puedo respirar. – Se quejó la rubia, que sabía que probablemente su disnea no se debiese a que su chica acaparaba su boca de manera casi enfermiza, sino a ese calor ardiente que se extendía por su cuerpo al tiempo que trataba de controlar sus manos para que no se fuesen a lugares demasiado íntimos para su estadio de relación.

- Por favor… sólo un poco más… - Suplicó. Quinn se resignó unos minutos, devolviéndole el beso con insistencia a pesar de que sentía los labios hinchados y doloridos. Cuando estaba a punto de apretar entre sus manos el firme trasero de la chica, fue Rachel la que paró.

- Gracias. – Dijo por última vez. Se levantó del sillón y esperó a que, irremediablemente, Quinn hiciese lo propio y la abrazase por la espalda.

- Y feliz primer mes. – Susurró la rubia en el oído de Rachel, con una lentitud parsimoniosa que hizo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

- Feliz primer mes – Concedió la morena. – Voy a prepararme, ¡la función empieza dentro de tres horas!

Se metió en su habitación huyendo de los ojos de Quinn, que parecían dos corazoncitos verdes enamorados con la sola visión de su rostro. El peso de su mentira se había evaporado al recibir todas aquellas caricias.

A Fabray, por su parte, le recorrían la columna vertebral escalofríos de pura excitación. Sentir el cuerpo de Rachel sobre ella mientras la besaba como si el mundo estuviese en sus últimos minutos había sido más de lo que podía soportar. Ella también era humana.

¿Qué estaría sintiendo Rachel en ese momento? Por lo entusiasta de sus movimientos, era probable que a ella también le afectase esa fiebre insana. O no.

Llevaban ya un mes y su contacto más íntimo había consistido en cogerse de la cadera, aparte de los besos. Fabray llevaba semanas preguntándose si Rachel querría alguna vez algo más.

Con la sola idea de tocarla se le encendían los labios de deseo y el corazón empezaba a latirle desbocado de la ansiedad.

Por eso, sucedió que recordó que alguien le había dicho una vez que la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación era caer en ella. Así que entró sigilosamente al cuarto de Rachel y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del baño. Podía oírla cantar canciones del musical que estaban a punto de ver con toda la potencia que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales. La puerta no tenía cerrojo, a Rachel no le gustaba sentirse encerrada.

Abrió la puerta del baño individual de su chica al momento en el que esta estaba a punto de meterse en una bañera que previamente había llenado de agua tibia, aceites aromáticos y sales relajantes.

La pierna derecha de Berry, suave, torneada, morena, acababa de entrar en contacto con el agua, pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado paralizado. Al igual que el de Quinn.

Siguió la línea de su pierna hasta sus caderas, anchas, prietas, redondeadas, que se estrechaban en una singular curva que no tenía aspecto de terminar hasta sus clavículas, perfectamente delineadas. Un bello triángulo formaban sus pequeños pechos, redondos, rosados, con su ombligo. Todo era monstruosamente perfecto, y el erotismo que el cuerpo desnudo de la morena allí, al pie de esa tina llena de lejanos aromas era un espectáculo perversamente exótico.

Quinn se había quedado tan abstraída que si Rachel hubiese tardado un segundo más en reaccionar, es posible que ésta ya se hubiese lanzado a explorar todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel increíble cuerpo. Berry no tardó ni tres milésimas en colocarse la toalla alrededor del torso, volviendo a guardar con celo el recién descubierto objeto de todos los pensamientos impuros de Quinn.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn? ¡Te he dicho que iba a prepararme! ¡Deberías estar arreglándote tú también o llegaremos tarde y no podremos entrar, y una noche que se supone ha de ser perfecta, se convertirá en un desastre! – Profetizó con amargura, empujando a la rubia para que saliese del baño. Aunque jamás lo habría reconocido, el rubor que había subido a sus mejillas cuando vio cómo Quinn se la comía con la mirada irradiaba un ardor que podría haber evaporado el agua.

- Yo… - Quinn balbuceó tontamente. No pudo continuar, la persona a la que iba a hablarle ya había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño, tan alterada y avergonzada que no pudo ni siquiera mirarse al espejo mientras se peinaba.

Fabray, resistiendo el impulso de patear la puerta y lanzarse a la bañera de Rachel como si fuese una competición de salto olímpico, salió de la habitación e hizo lo que su chica le había ordenado de mala gana.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, salían por la puerta del apartamento, engalanadas como si fuesen a la Ópera Imperial. Rachel se había recogido el pelo y llevaba un vestido blanco muy formal, con chaqueta negra y zapatos extrañamente altos para los que ella solía ponerse. Quinn, por su parte, se metió en su ajustado vestido negro, medias negras y zapatos negros.

- Parece que estés de luto. – Comentó Rachel distraídamente, guardando las entradas en su cartera con celo.

- Tú también estás muy guapa – Respondió Quinn con irritación. Aunque lo había dicho con tono de desprecio, lo cierto era que Rachel se había superado. El vestido, largo, suelto, sin mangas, era el único obstáculo que había entre los ojos de Quinn y el cuerpo que un rato antes hubiese visionado. La ducha le había servido para relajarse, pero la imagen no se iba de su cabeza. Los altísimos zapatos hacían que su trasero se viese redondo, apretado y suave.

- No me mal interpretes, cariño… - Se excusó. – Estás preciosa, pero el negro es un color muy…

- Elegante. – La interrumpió Quinn, sujetándole la puerta del taxi para que entrase antes que ella.

El vehículo amarillo, como todos los que de su especie erraban por Nueva York, les llevó sumisamente hasta el Winter Garden Theatre, donde hacía seis meses se había estrenado la reposición de Funny Girl. Quinn nunca había visto la obra, pero sabía que tanto Rachel como Kurt habían cantado muchas de sus canciones cuando estaban en el Glee Club. De hecho, "Don't Rain on My Parade" era una de las que más le gustaban de todas las que le había oído a su chica cantar. La fuerza que empleaba, la pasión, ese grácil encanto con el que se movía en el escenario emulando a Barbra… Sí, Rachel podía ser muchas cosas pero, objetivamente hablando, lo que Berry era, era una estrella. Y ya fuese María, Fanny Brice, Christine Daaé o cualquier otra icónica protagonista de Broadway, ella brillaría como le correspondía hacer.

La cola que había en el Winter Garden llegaba hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Cientos de neoyorquinos se habían lanzado al teatro aquél viernes para empaparse de uno de los musicales favoritos de todos los tiempos, el gentío y la emoción que podía palparse en el ambiente lo corroboraban.

- ¡Vamos a entrar tardísimo! – Se quejó Rachel, a quien la histeria ya estaba comenzando a afectar. Pero ¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo! Estaba a punto de ver su musical predilecto… ¡En el mismísimo Broadway! Nada, absolutamente nada podría estropear aquel momento.

- No te preocupes, cielo, nuestras entradas son de la segunda fila, nadie podrá sentarse ahí, hay acomodadores y todo eso. – Contestó Quinn. Pasó discretamente el brazo por la cintura de su chica y la estrechó contra ella. Rachel, sin la necesidad, gracias a los tacones, de ponerse de puntillas, alzó la cabeza y propinó un dulce pico a Fabray.

- Muchas gracias por esto, Quinn, gracias de verdad. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. – Para hacer aquella afirmación habría que omitir el viaje a DisneyLand que le regalaron sus padres cuando cumplió ocho años, todos los regalos que le hiciera Finn cuando estaban saliendo, todos los increíbles regalos de cumpleaños que recibía de sus abuelos, los de hannukah… ¿Y qué más daba? Quinn la había llevado a ver un musical. Quinn, su novia. _No había nada _que pudiese superar aquello.

La rubia sonrió y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Y tú no tienes nada para mí? Te recuerdo que no eres tú sola la que cumples un mes. Yo también soy tu pareja. – Rachel se ruborizó de inmediato. Estaba tan ensimismada con la idea de esa cita que se había olvidado por completo de que estaría bien tener algún detalle con Quinn. Volvía a requerir la improvisación para salir de aquella embarazosa situación.

- Pues claro que sí. – Le susurró al oído, misteriosa. – Tenía pensado llevarte a cenar.

Estaba a punto de besarla para que sus palabras resultasen más creíbles cuando, una mano agitándose en el aire en mitad de la cola de personas la sacó de su momento de agasajo.

Para cuando vio la amplísima sonrisa y los brillantes ojos verdes, ya no tenía ninguna duda.

- ¡Sierra! – Gritó con voz chillona, fingiendo una sonrisa de alegría extrema. - ¡Qué alegría, te estábamos buscando!

Su guapísima compañera estaba acompañada por un chico igual de despampanante. Era muy alto, moreno, de ojos oscuros y largas y tupidas pestañas. Aunque llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta, por debajo de las mangas, Berry pudo distinguir las puntas coloreadas de negro de un tatuaje.

- ¡Menos mal que te hemos encontrado, Rach, temía que no vinieses! – Sierra, aliviada, le dio un melodramático abrazo a su amiga. – Mira, te presento a Alex.

- ¿Qué tal, Rachel? – Su voz… La voz de Alex. Era como si una fuerza superior hubiese decidido que la voz de Sierra necesitaba la compañía perfecta y hubiese diseñado aquel magnífico hombre, cuyo acento británico sólo conseguía que pareciese más interesante. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y, cerrando los ojos, se preparó para las preguntas incómodas.

- ¿Y ese chico, dónde está? – Sierra miró a los lados, como buscando al novio imaginario de Rachel. No lo encontró.

- Mmm… No ha podido venir. Está trabajando, ya sabes, impedimentos de última hora, pero me ha mandado un saludo para tí. – Respondió. Se giró hacia su verdadera pareja y le dijo, en un susurro apenas imperceptible "Se refiere a Kurt". – Mirad, esta es Quinn, mi… mi compañera… de piso.

Las dos últimas palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta hasta que tuvo la necesidad de escupirlas. Sierra y Alex la saludaron, la primera con un efusivo abrazo y el segundo con un educado apretón de manos. Y hasta que les tocó el turno de pasar al teatro, Rachel evitó la mirada de su _novia_.

Se acomodaron en las mullidas butacas forradas con terciopelo rojo, Quinn y Alex en los extremos del grupo y Rachel y Sierra en el centro, para poder comentar la obra mientras la veían.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que veníamos con tus amigos? – Protestó Quinn en voz baja.

- No lo sabía. – Mintió Rachel. - ¿Es que te sientes incómoda, o algo?

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Estaba enfadada. Lo sabía porque las mejillas le ardían y el iris verdoso parecía más oscuro que nunca. La mueca de decepción de su cara aclaraba las dudas que pudiesen quedar después de ver lo demás.

- No me molesta que vengan tus amigos. Al revés. Me gustaría que me los presentases… – Comenzó, entre dientes. – Como lo que soy, Rachel. No como tu compañera de piso.

Berry agachó la cabeza. No sabía que decir. Quinn tenía razón, lo que había hecho estaba fatal, no tendría que haberla disfrazado que algo que no era solo para conservar una "integridad" que ni siquiera sabía si perdería. Había sido injusta y lo sabía. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a admitir un error ella, Rachel Berry?

- Tú no lo entiendes, Quinn. Si Sierra se entera de que yo… No sé, mi vida se convertiría en un infierno…

- A mí no me parece que sea tan mala como dices… - Echó un vistazo hacia el asiento desde el que Sierra se inclinaba dulcemente hacia su novio y le decía algo con una brillante e ingenua sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectamente alineadas piezas dentales.

- No la conoces - Concluyó Rachel. – Quinn ¿Por qué no me haces caso y ya está?

Perfecto, Rachel. En lugar de pedirle perdón, se enfadaba con ella. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que Quinn tenía razón, que no podía seguir haciendo aquello y que ni siquiera estaba realmente irritada.

No tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque la obra daba comienzo, y así fue cómo durante casi dos horas, Sierra y Rachel, con las manos entrelazadas y lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, se susurraban para ellas mismas algunas de las canciones que les habían acompañado toda su vida. Mientras tanto, Quinn se repetía interiormente una y otra vez que Rachel se avergonzaba de ella. Y la certeza fue mucho más aplastante cuando escuchó cómo Sierra le susurraba a su pareja "Es una pena que tu chico no haya podido venir, ¿No?".

No solamente le mentía, sino que se inventaba un novio para que viesen lo perfecta que era su vida, una vida que no la tenía a ella en consideración.

- Ha sido una pasada – Dijo Rachel, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

- Me ha encantado. – Puntualizó Sierra. – Alex y yo tenemos el coche por aquí. ¿Nos vamos a cenar, entonces? ¡Tenemos el disco, podemos recordar los mejores momentos!

Rachel miró de reojo a Quinn. Parecía que le faltaba menos de un minuto para cogerla por el cuello y estrangularla. Haciendo lo que ella creía que era más sensato, negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Sierra, pero Quinn y yo nos vamos a casa. Ha sido genial estar con vosotros ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

Después de quince minutos en los que la chica intentó convencer a Quinn por todos los medios que conocía, al fin se dio por vencida y se despidieron.

Encontraron el piso vacío, una nota pegada al frigorífico les avisó de que Kurt había salido con su amigo Pierre y posiblemente no fuese a dormir allí.

Una vez se cercioró de que podían hablar a solas sin problemas, cogió a la rubia, quien ya se dirigía a su habitación, y le hizo darse la vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres, Rachel?

- Quiero que hablemos, eso es lo que quiero. No podemos seguir así… He pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida gracias a ti mientras tú estabas…

- ¿Cómo se supone que debía de estar, Rachel? ¡Te avergüenzas de mí!

Un golpe muy duro. Rachel se quedó muda.

- Eso… eso no es… - Intentó explicarse pero no podía articular palabra.

- Primero me presentas como tu compañera de piso, y después escucho a Sierra hablando sobre tu _novio…_ ¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto, Rachel? ¿Me vas a mentir otra vez?

Rachel la miró suplicándole sin palabras un perdón que sabía que no se merecía, pero lo necesitaba. No podía soportar la idea de fallarle a Quinn. Como tampoco podría soportar la mirada inquisidora de Sierra si se enteraba de lo suyo con cierta chica rubia. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

- Intento entenderte, Rachel, y perdóname pero ahora mismo, no lo consigo.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.


	19. ¿Quieres la verdad o algo bonito?

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Me gustaría hacer una recomendación musical para el capítulo. Se trata de la canción "Do you want the truth or something beautiful?" de Paloma Faith, que es en la que me he inspirado para escribirlo y creo que va muy bien con la escena y el momento. Espero que os guste, un saludo!

* * *

**18. ¿Quieres la verdad o algo bonito?**

Había metido la pata.

Lo sabía.

Se había arriesgado demasiado por algo que no merecía la pena en comparación con lo que podía perder.

A Quinn.

Podía perderla a ella.

Dándole vueltas a todas estas ideas, Rachel pasó la noche sin poder dormir, desvelada. Una irritante vocecita en su cabeza le repetía que se levantase, fuese a su habitación y le pidiese disculpas, pero su orgullo, con operístico tono de tenor, lloraba por sus heridas y le impedía moverse. No quería perderla. No podía. Un único mes junto a ella se había convertido en toda su vida.

Y las cosas para Quinn no eran más fáciles, en absoluto.

Desde que se hubiese ido a su habitación sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Rachel se avergonzaba de ella. Que no hubiera tenido agallas para contarle a su presunta mejor amiga que había salido del armario y estaban juntas, le parecía una grandísima falta de respeto por su parte. Y donde no hay respeto, no puede haber nada, ni siquiera _amor_.

_Amor_. La palabra tabú. ¿Qué sentía Rachel con respecto a Fabray? Desde luego, amor no. Si fuera así, habría dado la cara por ella pasase lo que pasase y no lo había hecho.

¿Y ella, sentía _amor_ por Rachel? En dos o tres ocasiones se había visto tentada de decirle esas dos palabras que ella misma moría por escuchar de sus labios, pero se contuvo para prever futuras desilusiones como aquella.

Escuchó cómo el reloj despertador de su compañera comenzaba a cantar "I wanna dance with somebody" al otro lado de la habitación y comprobó con cansancio que no había sido capaz de pegar ojo desde que se acostase. Rachel debió de apagar el despertador, porque la voz de Witney se ahogó de inmediato. Cuando encendió la luz de su cuarto de baño, una versión muy desmejorada y ojerosa de la chica de Broadway le dio los buenos días burlonamente. Cogió el cepillo de dientes y con parsimonia se lo llevó a la boca. Por si fuera poco lo de Quinn, no era lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse.

Su travesía hacia la mansión subterránea del Fantasma de la Ópera finalizaría en dos días. Dos días en los que tenía que matarse a ensayar, vaciar la mente de todos los conceptos que Rachel Berry conocía y empaparse con la mentalidad decimonónica de aquella cándida joven sueca llamada Christine Daaé.

Pero el fantasma de sus errores arrastraba las cadenas por las escaleras del remordimiento, y no podía, no se veía capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en lo mal que se había portado con Quinn, y en que necesitaba prácticamente con desesperación que aceptase una disculpa formulada tan levemente que su orgullo no pudiese acallarla.

Por eso salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies calzados con sendas zapatillas de estrellitas de fieltro y llamó a la habitación de su chica. No obtuvo respuesta.

Al abrir encontró a Quinn arropada en las mantas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándola con reproche.

- ¿Qué quieres?

No contestó, se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, tumbarse en la cama y pegarse al cuerpo cálido de Quinn notando cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban considerablemente. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándola con urgencia.

Quinn no se retiró. Se arrepentía, podía notarlo en la amargura con la que la abrazaba, en sus hombros tensos, en cómo se aferraba a su camiseta y aspiraba su olor como si fuese la más placentera droga del mundo.

- Lo siento. – Masculló entre dientes, después de un rato de silencio. – Lo siento muchísimo, Quinn. He sido… he sido una imbécil.

La rubia permaneció en silencio. La ansiedad le oprimía el pecho, el cuerpo de Rachel pegado al suyo le aportaba un desesperante calor que en aquel momento no le apetecía sentir, como la temperatura febril que acosa al enfermo antes de empezar a crearle delirios insanos. Se deshizo de su abrazo y se levantó, había algo que necesitaba con desesperación. Aunque sabía que a Rachel no le gustaba, le importaba poco. Rebuscó en su bolso en busca de una cosa de la que había podido prescindir gracias a la nueva adicción que su pareja le había creado, sacó un cigarrillo y salió al balcón.

Amanecía en Nueva York. La luna seguía en el cielo, acompañada por todo su brillante séquito de estrellas. Las infinitas luces artificiales también refulgían al otro lado de la ciudad, en el centro, donde la vida comenzaba a despertar. Encendió el cigarro y aspiró el suave humo hasta el fondo de sus pulmones, llenándose de una relajante sensación que le permitió olvidar por un momento que Rachel, tirada en la cama, la observaba con el interrogante escrito en la cara.

Berry había jugado sus cartas y las había jugado mal. Veía cómo su apuesta se iba a los bolsillos de una desconocida sin rostro, que respondía al nombre de Vanidad. Miraba cómo Quinn se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios, con el rostro impenetrable. Con cautela se levantó ella también y salió al balcón. La brisa del amanecer le acarició el rostro con sus gélidos y largos dedos.

- El problema, Rachel, es que mientras sigas pensando que lo que pase entre nosotras es sólo cosa tuya, yo seré un cero a la izquierda. – Quinn, sin mirarla, habló con calma. – Y puedo ser muy paciente, y muy condescendiente. Pero si de verdad quieres algo tendrás que trabajarlo, y no sólo a tu favor. Estás conmigo para lo que te conviene y para lo que no te deshaces de mí como si fuera un despojo, un obstáculo.

Rachel sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía de culpabilidad. No podía decir nada para rebatir los argumentos de Quinn, porque su comportamiento los corroboraba. Mientras la rubia moría de amor por ella, Berry mantenía las distancias para cuidar que nadie supiera de su relación por lo perjudicial que pudiese resultarle a su popularidad en la NYADA o en general, en el mundo teatral.

- No dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón ¿Verdad? – Quinn apagó el cigarrillo en la barandilla de hierro pintado de negro y dejó caer la colilla al vació. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó los codos en ella, clavando la vista en Rachel, que, con la cabeza baja, sujetaba el pasamanos y hacía lo posible por evitar su mirada. – Dices que lo que está pasando entre nosotras es una de las cosas más increíbles que has sentido en tu vida, pero, sé sincera, ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Te sientes siempre a gusto conmigo o sólo cuando estamos solas?

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre, Quinn. – Su voz sonó ronca y carente de fuerza. – Quiero estar contigo. Cometo errores, todos lo hacemos. ¿No podrías perdonármelos por esta vez? ¿No se supone que estamos empezando de cero?

- ¿Quieres oír la verdad, Rachel, o sólo quieres que te diga algo bonito? Dímelo y yo seré feliz engañándote, si ese es tu deseo. – Quinn se acercó a ella, obligándola a mirarla a la cara. Los ojos de Rachel estaban humedecidos por unas cuantas lágrimas saladas que la vergüenza de estar viviendo aquel momento le había llevado a los ojos.

- La verdad. – Murumuró la morena, con un hilo de voz. Retiró de inmediato la mirada de los ojos centelleantes de Quinn.

- Bien. – La rubia dejó caer la mano con la que había sujetado la barbilla de Rachel para que la mirase. Volvió a apoyarse en la baranda y suspiró profundamente. – Esto no es nuevo para mí. Nada de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora por ti es algo que no haya sentido ya antes.

- ¿Quieres decir que antes que yo… hubo otra chica? – Las palabras salieron de su boca dejando un rastro de dolorosa sangre en su garganta. Una sensación amarga se apoderó de sus entrañas. Celos. Esperó la respuesta mordiéndose el labio con fuerza tal que acabó por hacerse una herida. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor.

- No.- Dijo finalmente. Rachel se soltó el labio con enfermizo alivio. Una gota de sangre se derramó hasta su lengua. – No es eso. Cuando digo que esto no es algo que no haya sentido antes quiero decir que _lo que siento por ti_ no es nuevo, Rach.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento, Quinn se giró hacia ella y la miró con una intensidad que jamás antes había visto, la fuerza de su rostro pétreo hizo que se tambalease hacia atrás. Pareció en un primer instante que le costaba hablar. Apretó los ojos y la boca, y Rachel pudo ver cómo luchaba contra su subconsciente por dejar escapar algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrando.

- Me refiero a que he estado enamorada de ti desde el maldito primer momento en que te ví andando por los pasillos del McKinley.

Rachel sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. En su estómago comenzó a gestarse una sensación de hormigueo que se extendió al resto de su cuerpo. ¿Quinn? No podía ser… Habría jurado que desde el principio la odiaba… Tenía que estar mintiendo… ¿Qué estaba qué? ¿Enamorada? Intentó impedirlo, pero aquella sonrisa fascinada se implantó en sus labios sin que pudiese poner un remedio.

- Recuerdo aquél uno de septiembre, Rachel, como si fuese ayer. Yo acababa de llegar de mi antiguo colegio y sabiendo que allí nadie me conocería como "Lucy Caboosey" tomé los pasillos como si yo fuese una reina y ellos mis tierras. Sentía que era capaz de comerme el mundo, de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que se me pusiese delante… Pero no estaba preparada para conocerte, Rachel, no todavía. Sin embargo, no hubo nada que yo pudiese hacer para evitar que pasases delante de mí aquél día… Recuerdo que llevabas una falda rosa y un jersey negro que te quedaba perfecto, con una suave caída que dejaba tu hombro al descubierto… - Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado y paseó la yema de su dedo índice por el hombro derecho de Rachel, ahora cubierto por la camiseta del pijama. – Y llevabas el pelo suelto, sin flequillo, largo, muy largo. Parecías tan asustada que te habría señalado como una víctima potencial de no haber sido porque ya te había marcado como… como otra cosa. Otra cosa que en ese momento no supe definir, pero que con el paso del tiempo, al verte en los pasillos y cuando entré en Glee y te escuché cantar por primera vez, supe que era algo que iba por encima de la mera admiración… Cada vez que te veía sentía unas ganas tan terribles de abrazarte, de besarte, pero no como una amiga besa a otra, sino como sólo pueden hacerlo dos personas que se desean, que se _quieren._ Para no levantar sospechas me ví obligada a hacerte la vida imposible, a denominarte públicamente mi enemiga. Salía con chicos para demostrar a mis padres que todo iba bien, ya sabes lo creyentes que son, si por un momento hubiesen sospechado que prefería mil veces verme con chicas a tener una cita con alguno de mis compañeros, me habrían echado de mi casa (lo que, irremediablemente, acabaron haciendo). Y cuando estabas a punto de casarte con Finn, aunque yo había aceptado ser tu dama de honor, sabía que era el fin de todo, pero lo acepté porque sólo quería verte feliz. Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de que le habías engañado con Noah, yo…

- Dijiste que me odiabas. – Puntualizó Rachel, a quien se le acababa de borrar la sonrisa que había mantenido mientras escuchaba el relato de Quinn.

Quinn frunció los labios y tomó aire lentamente.

- Durante un momento, lo hice. Pero no porque te hubieses enrollado con él sabiendo que supuestamente a mí me gustaba sino… por preferirle. Por hacer que todo fuese más difícil de asumir para mí. Porque me di cuenta de que no se trataba de que quisieses a Finn, sino de que jamás tendría posibilidades contigo. – Concluyó la rubia.

- Pero las tienes. Es decir, ya lo sabes, Quinn. Lo estamos intentando. – Terció Rachel, de inmediato, para impedirle recordar los sentimientos negativos que tuviesen en un pasado.

- Lo sé. Pero lo que quiero decirte con esto es que para mí no se trata de una simple experiencia nueva, sino de que ahora he conseguido lo que llevo queriendo toda mi vida…

Le puso las manos en la espalda y cortó la distancia que había entre ellas hasta que estuvieron completamente pegadas. Pegó su frente a la de la morena y cerró los ojos.

- Se trata de que ahora que te tengo, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

Y así permanecieron unos instantes, mientras Rachel trataba de asimilar la nueva información que acababa de recibir. Sintió miedo porque Quinn pudiese sentir algo tan fuerte por ella, por no poder estar a la altura para corresponderle como se merecía, pero finalmente, su sistema acabó por transformar ese miedo en seguridad. No podía volver a permitirse fallarle. Quinn la quería. No se lo había dicho, pero no hacía falta, lo sabía. Y sentirse querida por una persona tan increíble como lo era ella era algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar.

- Haces que me sienta como… como una princesa. – Comentó Rachel, en voz baja. Quinn, que todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, hizo como que paladeaba algo, algo que debió de resultarle muy dulce porque las mejillas se le colorearon y sonrió. – Sabiendo algo así, es imposible no quererte, Quinn.

El corazón de la aludida dio un vuelco.

- Sólo te pido que hagamos las cosas bien desde ahora… Y te aseguro, te juro, por lo más sagrado para mí – No concretó lo que era. – Que te acabaré correspondiendo como te mereces.

No pudo decir más, los labios de Quinn posándose suavemente sobre los suyos no le dejaron. Se limitó a acariciarla con cariño, mientras la abrazaba. Qué suerte tenía, estaba con la persona que siempre había querido. ¿Se podía ser más feliz? Una confirmación aunque breve como aquella, era todo lo que llevaba años necesitando.

- Venga, volvamos a la cama, tienes mucho que ensayar. – La apremió la rubia. Se tumbó en la cama junto a ella y, gracias a sus rítmicas caricias, pronto se sumió en un dulce sueño.


	20. Piensa en mí

**Nota de la autora: **Para este capítulo, como recomendación musical, escuchad "Think of me", del Fantasma de la Ópera, ya que es la canción con la que Rachel va a las audiciones y quizás os ayude a poneros un poco dentro de contexto y a meteros más en la historia :)

* * *

**19. Piensa en mí.**

_"Piensa en mí, se va mi amor también donde tú vas…_

_… Recuérdame, todo está igual, promete que lo harás…"_

Quinn echó hacia atrás la cabeza y dejó que la voz de Rachel la envolviese por completo, mientras su compañera daba paseos arriba y abajo del salón del apartamento, con un larguísimo pañuelo blanco en las manos, reproduciendo la coreografía de la canción. Era perfecta. El sonido salía de sus labios con suavidad, lentamente, como una cascada de mieles que manase de una secreta cueva en un lugar recóndito.

_"Florecer, dar fruto y perecer, en cada historia esto es así…_

_Más prométeme que a veces pensarás…_

Hizo unos graciosos altibajos y pronunció _"en mí" _finalizando la canción con emoción. Se tiró al suelo, con las manos extendidas en una exagerada reverencia y encajó con artística profesionalidad los aplausos de su novia y su compañero.

- ¡Es tuyo, Rach! – Gritó Kurt, palmeando a Rachel con entusiasmo. - ¡Ese papel es tuyo, estoy seguro!

Rachel hizo una última reverencia, más leve, y se dejó caer en las piernas de su chica. Era domingo, las audiciones comenzarían al día siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, en el auditorio de la academia. Los nervios aún no habían hecho su aparición en escena, aunque era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciesen. Llevaba todo el fin de semana entregada por completo a su nuevo personaje, nada más se levantase el sábado apenas se había despegado del equipo de música y la partitura de "Think of me", la canción que pensaba presentar al casting. Era posible que hubiese al menos cincuenta chicas que quisiesen ser Christine Daaé, y era muy probable que cincuenta de cincuenta hubiesen elegido aquella misma canción, la más icónica del personaje. Quizás hubiese jugado a su favor presentar otra más dramática, pero su intención era hacer una actuación tan genuina que la comparación dejase al jurado completamente libre de dudas.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Susurró Quinn, frotándole los brazos con las palmas de las manos.

- Ahora mismo, no. Espera a ver mañana. – Contestó la chica.

- Bueno, chicas, tengo una cosita para vosotras… - Kurt se levantó y fue hacia la nevera, con una sonrisa pícara. Sacó del congelador una botella de champán y tres copas heladas, ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus amigas. – Vamos a brindar para darle suerte a nuestra Rachel.

Y así lo hicieron, brindaron, bebieron, y a eso de las diez de la noche, los nervios llegaron. Rachel, al borde de la histeria, se retiró a su habitación para hacer su ritual pre-audiciones. Se dio un baño relajante, que apenas sirvió para hacer que su piel oliese a los aceites de orquídea negra en los que se sumergiese, se peinó concienzudamente y se exfolió la piel. Pasó alrededor de una hora con las tenacillas en la mano, intentando reproducir los pulcros tirabuzones de Christine Daaé. Cuando acabó, su larguísimo pelo castaño estaba encaracolado, los mechones rizados le caían divertidos por la frente. Después se tomó su té caliente y puso el humidificador para que todo el aire que respirase mientras dormía fuese húmedo y agradable a abrir sus vías respiratorias, consiguiendo que al día siguiente su voz fuese el doble de potente.

Aún así, no fue capaz de pegar ojo.

Pasó la noche en una inquieta duermevela. El cansancio la podía y se sumía en un sueño intranquilo, plagado de pesadillas en las que veía a Sierra Westwick con la máscara del fantasma de la ópera y un puñal que le clavaba repetidas veces en el corazón. Se despertaba, empapada en un sudor frío e intentaba tranquilizarse de nuevo. Y el ciclo continuó hasta que, al comprobar que el sol ya estaba encuadrado en su ventana, brillando, animándola a enfrentar el día, se levantó y se metió de nuevo en el baño para prepararse.

Quinn y Kurt ya estaban despiertos cuando salió de su habitación. Había intentado, en vano, disimular las ojeras con una gran cantidad de maquillaje de teatro profesional. Los rizos, algo deshechos, le caían de una forma muy sensual a ambos lados de la cara. En el cuello llevaba la bufanda marrón de Quinn.

- Buenos días, cielo. – La saludó su chica, acompañando sus palabras con un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, Rachel. – Kurt se levantó de la silla y la abrazó. – Creo que alguien no pudo dormir anoche ¿No?

Le pasó el pulgar por los párpados inferiores para llevarse el exceso de polvos de maquillaje.

- Estoy muy nerviosa… -Se quejó, con un hilo de voz, sentándose en la silla que había junto a la de Quinn. Su chica, siempre previsora, le había preparado un gran tazón de humeante tila.

- No tienes por qué estarlo. Nunca lo has estado en otras ocasiones. – Quinn le puso un rizo detrás de la oreja para poder verle la cara.

- Esto es diferente. Estoy en Nueva York. No es el Glee Club, es la NYADA. – Respondió, llevando una temblorosa mano a la taza. – Aquí hay muchísimos talentos, yo no soy la mejor.

- Lo eres, Rach. Procura no estar nerviosa y ya está, lo harás muy bien.

Y el trayecto hacia la academia no fue mejor. Rachel se sentó en el taxi, entre Quinn y Kurt, sin llegar a escuchar las palabras de ánimo que éstos le dedicaban. Cuando por fin, el vehículo les dejó en la puerta, sintió que desfallecía.

- No puedo hacerlo… - Murmuró. Ya estaba dándose la vuelta y con la mano medio alzada para pedir otro taxi cuando su amigo y su chica le pegaron un tirón y la obligaron a continuar hacia delante.

- Rachel, llevas todo el verano ensayando para esto. – Dijo Kurt. Prácticamente la llevaban a rastras hasta la puerta. – No puedes echarte atrás ahora.

- Lo vas a hacer muy bien, cariño. Ya lo verás, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Pero… ¿Y si no me dan el papel? ¿Y si al final me dan un papel mediocre y aburrido y tengo que hacer el ridículo…

- Si no te dan el papel, no vamos a repudiarte ni nada de eso ¿Sabes? – Contestó Quinn con irritación. – Venga, cojamos un número.

En el pasillo que llevaba hasta el escenario del salón de actos reinaba el silencio. Cerca de veinte personas, con sus respectivos números grabados en papel adhesivo pegados al pecho, se apoyaban contra la pared o daban paseos. Del muro pendía un reloj redondo; las diez menos cuarto. Faltaban quince minutos para que diesen comienzo las audiciones.

Una agradable señora que estaba en la puerta apuntó en una hoja los datos de Rachel, que le dio Quinn ya que ella no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Le tendió su número junto con una sonrisa. El veintidós. Quinn le quitó el papel protector y se lo pegó en la solapa de la camisa.

- Bien, eres de las primeras. Eso es bueno. – La animó Quinn.

- ¡Para nada es bueno! – Chilló Rachel. - ¡Cuando todos hayan pasado por esa puerta los jueces no se acordarán ni de mi cara!

Y sin más, estalló en lágrimas de desesperación, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Quinn. Kurt fue a buscar pañuelos y maquillaje para retocarla y mientras, la rubia se dedicó a abrazarla en silencio. Podía notarla temblar en sus brazos.

- Rachel, tú eres la chica de Broadway – Le susurró al oído. – Apuesto a que no hay nadie aquí que pueda hacerte sombra.

Y para reafirmarse en sus palabras, miró a izquierda y derecha para comprobar que Sierra Westwick aún no andaba por allí. Sabía que era lo que Rachel más temía.

- Sierra puede. – Dijo, desconsolada. Sus palabras quedaron amortiguadas por el tejido de la camiseta de Quinn.

- Es posible, pero tú tienes algo que ella no tiene. – Rachel alzó la cabeza hacia Quinn. La pintura de los ojos se le había corrido y pasó los dedos por ella para quitársela.

- ¿Y qué es ese algo?

- Un ángel de la música.

Rachel miró, extrañada, la amplia sonrisa que se le había dibujado a Quinn en el rostro y no pudo más que imitarla. Fabray estaba tan metida como ella en el mundo fantasmal de la Ópera de Garnier del siglo diecinueve que Leroux había magistralmente plasmado en su obra. Le encantaba que se hubiese tomado ese tiempo para comprenderla.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que tengo un ángel de la música, Quinn Fabray?

- Porque lo sé. Puedo verlo revoloteando a tu lado cuando cantas. – Concluyó la rubia, dándole un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. Kurt llegó hasta ellas con un algodoncito y loción para quitar el maquillaje y un maletín enorme de pinturas para volver a maquillarla.

- ¡Vaya! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Me lo ha prestado Sierra. Me ha dicho textualmente: "¡Corre, Kurt! ¡No podemos dejar que nuestra Rachel salga al escenario con el maquillaje estropeado!" – Imitó la cara de exagerada preocupación de la chica y pasó el algodón por las mejillas de Rachel, coloreadas de negro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sierra está aquí? – Rachel comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Seguro que lo que le había dicho a Kurt había sido otra parte de su "falsa correspondencia como amiga". Sierra no podía preocuparse por Rachel en un momento en el que tenía que estar mirando por sí misma. Berry no conocía realmente cuán cierta era la preocupación de Westwick por ella.

- Sí, está en el servicio, preparándose. También se ha rizado el pelo. – Anunció Kurt, pasando la brocha empapada en polvos del color de la piel de la morena. – Y va a hacer el número del pañuelo.

Mierda.

Sierra Westwick iba a salir al escenario a jugar las mismas cartas que ella. Y si lo hacía mejor, aunque fuese solo un poco, estaba perdida.

Aunque la buscó con la mirada, no la vio entre las otras casi cien personas que se agolpaban en el pasillo, luchando por un trocito de suelo enmoquetado en el que poder sentarse a expulsar los nervios que les apretaban las gargantas. A las diez en punto, una mujer bajita, con gafas de montura cuadrada, salió por la puerta que daba al escenario con una lista y anunció:

- Bienvenidos a todos y a todas a las audiciones del Fantasma de la Ópera. En breves empezaremos a daros paso, ya sabéis que cada uno de vosotros dispone de un máximo de cinco minutos para cantar una canción del repertorio del musical. Aunque vais a seleccionar el personaje para el que os presentáis, el jurado puede decidir asignaros otro que crea que vaya mejor con vuestras aptitudes artísticas. Por si no lo sabéis, el susodicho jurado está compuesto por Angela Cooperman, la directora de la academia, Bill Isherwood, el director del programa de fin de grado, Suzanne Andrews, coordinadora escénica y supervisora teatral y Erik Andersen, el director de la producción de este año. Atentos a vuestros números y os deseamos la mejor de las suertes a todos.

Añadió "Número uno: Andrea Abrams" y volvió a entrar por la puerta acompañada de una temblorosa chica afroamericana altísima.

Rachel se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Sintió cómo Quinn y Kurt se apostaban a ambos lados de ella y le cogían las manos. Quinn le dio un beso en el dorso. Kurt la apretó contra su pecho.

- Toma toda nuestra energía positiva – Le susurró Kurt, para quien, en aquellas ocasiones, todo lo relacionado con el esoterismo le parecía pura ciencia.

- A ver, Rachel, todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir ahí, quitarte la bufanda y cantar y hacer tu coreografía. No puede salir nada mal, lo has ensayado mucho. El papel está hecho para ti ¿De acuerdo? – Quinn le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Rachel apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, por un momento había dejado de importarle lo que la gente pudiese pensar sobre su relación sentimental con ella.

La multitud que se había congregado en el pasillo que daba al auditorio poco a poco iba mermándose. Todos entraban, ninguno salía. Los nervios acuciaban. Si hubiese caído al suelo una aguja, el ruido habría parecido estridente y atronador.

- Número veintiuno: Chuck Sanders.

Un chico que estaba tumbado en el suelo con las manos tras la cabeza se levantó de un golpe y acompañó a la mujer al interior de la sala.

- ¡Dios mío, ahora voy yo! – Rachel se puso en pie, sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Se aferró desconsolada a las manos de Quinn y le suplicó. – Prométeme que estarás ahí, prométemelo. Dime que vas a estar ahí, conmigo. Por favor.

Quinn la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

- No mires al jurado. Yo voy a estar ahí. Mírame a mí. Canta para mí, ángel de música.

El beso fue tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo, un simple roce de sus labios que tuvo más fuerza que todos los besos que de un punto a esa parte le había dado. Le hizo una leve caricia en la nariz y, sin añadir nada más desapareció del brazo de Kurt por la puerta para ir a colarse en la sala de audiciones. Rachel se quedó sola.

Los minutos que la separaban de su turno le parecieron horas. Sentía el estómago encogido por la excitación y dio gracias a Dios por no haber desayunado nada, de haberlo hecho lo habría vomitado todo sobre la cuidada moqueta azul marino que cubría el suelo. Casi podía oír en su mente el tic-tac del reloj, contando los segundos que faltaban hasta el momento en el que brillaría como la más poderosa estrella del cielo.

- Número veintidós: Rachel Berry.

Le costó asimilar que había llegado la hora. La mujer sujetaba la puerta pacientemente mientras Rachel se abría camino entre la gente. Pudo sentir todas las miradas fijas en ella, cómo la gente susurraba a su paso, cómo las respiraciones se habían cortado.

Atravesó la puerta con pasos cortos, inseguros, tambaleantes. La mujer que había dicho su nombre le sonreía para infundarle ánimos.

- Mucha suerte, señorita Berry – Le susurró, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

El escenario era inmenso, tres veces mayor de cualquiera en los que hubiese estado nunca. Cuando se posicionó en el centro, el lugar que marcaba una gran "X" hecha con cinta aislante blanca, los brillantes focos le impidieron la visión. En apenas dos milésimas consiguió que sus ojos se acostumbrasen e hizo un rápido examen de las personas que iban a juzgar su actuación.

Angela Cooperman, una mujer altísima y robusta, se sentaba en una esquina, envuelta en un chal de colores y una chaqueta de piel marrón. Llevaba puestas unas gafas con una cadena de brillantitos que las sujetaban a su cuello. Su cabello rubio caía impecable ante su cara, sus ojos azules, imperturbables, la estudiaron concienzudamente.

Bill Isherwood tenía muchas entradas, un poblado bigote canoso y una cara de aburrimiento que proclamaba que preferiría estar en cualquier sitio del mundo excepto en aquél. Se atusó el bigote con parsimonia y escrutó sus papeles.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de Suzanne Andrews fue su enorme mata de pelo rojo fuego, rizadísimo. Llevaba unas grandes gafas redondas y los labios pintados haciendo juego con su melena. Sonrió con paciencia cuando la vio aparecer en el escenario.

Erik Andersen era jovencísimo, prácticamente cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro, brillante, con anticuadas patillas y descuidada barba de tres días. Sus rasgos faciales eran prácticamente perfectos, sus ojos oscuros refulgieron con la mera visión de Rachel. Tenía unos labios finos, perfectamente delineados. Él también sonreía, Rachel no entendía por qué.

- Número veintidós – Dijo Cooperman, sin mirarla, con voz apática. – Rachel Berry. ¿Para qué papel audiciona y con qué canción?

Al principio pensó que el hilo de voz sería tan patético que no se le escucharía, pero sonó tan potente que le pareció que las paredes retumbaban.

- Para Christine Daaé, con Think of me. – Respondió, firme.

- Cuando quiera, señorita Berry.

Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer. Escuchó cómo Isherwood decía, con sorna "Vaya, otra Daaé" y sintió cómo sus fuerzas fallaban del todo. Y entonces recordó sus palabras:

_"No mires al jurado. Yo voy a estar ahí. Mírame a mí. Canta para mí, ángel de música."_

Recorrió con la mirada rápidamente las filas de asientos vacíos hasta que la vio, sentada en la última, junto a Kurt. La miraba, la observaba, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel por fin había notado su presencia, le hizo un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar. Cantaría para ella.

Se desenrolló la bufanda de Quinn del cuello y le hizo un gesto al pianista.

_"Piensa en mí, se va mi amor también donde tú vas…_

_… Recuérdame, todo está igual, promete que lo harás…"_

El chorro de voz fue limpio, impecable. Las manos se movían graciosamente, sujetando el pañuelo con firmeza, girándolo en torno a su cuerpo, sintiendo el olor de Quinn pegado a él.

Y entonces, sucedió. El teatro estaba lleno. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, hermoso, con brillantes estrellas de plata en el pelo. Quinn estaba allí, en primera fila, sonriéndole, sabía que cantaba para ella, que todo el amor que ponía en cada sílaba, en cada trémula nota que escapaba de sus labios, era para ella.

"_… Piensa en mí porque ni un día habrá que no amanezca con tu luz._

_No habrá noche que en mis sueños no aparezcas tú"_

Ángeles bañados en oro parecían sujetar los palcos desde los que la gente se asomaba para mirarla con admiración. Y sus ojos parecían no poder retirarse de los ojos verdes de Quinn, que se llevaba una mano al corazón y después la alzaba hacia ella. Era ella. Su ángel de música.

Llegó al tramo final, se sentía tan cómoda que le invadió la desazón cuando se dio cuenta de que en apenas segundos todo terminaría.

_"Florecer, dar fruto y perecer, en cada historia esto es así…_

_Más prométeme que a veces pensarás…_

Tomó aire y dejó salir ese glorioso "_en mí" _que llenó todos y cada uno de los rincones del auditorio. Se dejó caer al suelo, con los brazos extendidos, palmas abajo, el pañuelo también estirado en el escenario. Cerró los ojos, había terminado.

Cuando se levantó del suelo, toda la gente había desaparecido, la imaginación la había llevado a otro lugar, en otra época. Lo primero que vio fue a Quinn y a Kurt, que se habían levantado y aplaudían gritándole "Brava, bravísima, Rachel". Hizo otra graciosa reverencia y volvió a colocarse el pañuelo marrón en el cuello.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Berry. Los resultados estarán mañana a primera hora de la tarde en el tablón de anuncios. – Le anunció Cooperman. Sonreía. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que llegase a la NYADA el curso anterior. Rachel hizo mutis por la puerta de la izquierda.

Ni siquiera vio como Quinn corría hacia ella y la subía en sus brazos.

- ¡Maravillosa, Rachel! ¡Has estado maravillosa! - La besó en los labios repetidas veces hasta que tuvo que parar para que cogiese aire.

- He cantado para ti, Quinn, como dijiste.

- El papel es tuyo, Rachel, hemos oído cómo Andersen le decía a Andrews…

- ¿Qué le decía? – Berry zarandeó a Kurt con impaciencia. - ¿Qué le decía?

- Le decía… "No creo que después de esto pueda ver a más Christines…"

Rachel dio un salto y se abrazó a su mejor amigo. Ahora sólo quedaba un obstáculo que salvar y Christine Daaé sería suya.

Obstáculo que encontrarían más tarde en la cafetería de la NYADA, cuando, para celebrarlo, los tres estaban allí bebiendo batidos y riendo,después de haber entrevistado a Berry sobre todas las sensaciones que su actuación le había traído. Sierra Westwick se abalanzó al grupo, arrastrando tras de sí, en una mano a su novio, y en la otra una silla para sentarse con ellos.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Os he estado buscando! Vamos, ¡Contadme todo ahora mismo!

- Rachel ha estado maravillosa, brillante. Ha sido la mejor Christine Daaé desde que Lloyd Webber caracterizó al personaje – Respondió Kurt. - ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

- Ha sido fantástico, el jurado me ha aplaudido. – Sierra trató de quitarle importancia agitando la mano. – Seguro que no tanto como a ti, Rachel.

Pero la aludida se había quedado helada. ¿Qué el jurado le había aplaudido a Sierra? Estaba perdida. Ella no había logrado arrancar ni el más mínimo entusiasmo por parte de los que juzgaban su actuación. Bueno, había merecido la pena intentarlo, había sido emocionante.

- No han estado mal. En fin… – Rachel, igual que hubiera hecho Sierra, le restó importancia con un gesto manual. Pero Quinn sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Y, debajo de la mesa, para que nadie más pudiese verlo, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Era el momento. No podía seguir ocultándolo, no lo merecía. – Sierra, Alex, me gustaría presentaros a alguien.

Y miró a Quinn con tanto cariño que las dudas que pudiese haber se despejaron.

- Esta es Quinn Fabray.

- La conocemos, Rachel ¿No lo recuerdas? Nos la presentaste cuando fuimos a ver Funny Face…

- Es mi novia. Mi pareja. Mi compañera sentimental.

La emoción fue generalizada. Sierra se abalanzó sobre la rubia, gritándole, dándole besos, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que sintió que se asfixiaba. Muy pronto incluyó en su reiterada bienvenida a Rachel, que se había quedado paralizada por la reacción de la que consideraba su enemiga. Y mientras ella se había preparado para enfrentar un torrente de burlas y desprecios, allí estaba Sierra, con el maquillaje corrido, la pintura de labios más en las mejillas de Quinn que en su sitio y el pelo, que también había rizado al estilo del personaje para el que había audicionado, despeinado y descolocado.

- ¡Lo sabía! Alex, te lo dije, ¿Verdad? Le dije que la manera en que esta maravillosa chica miraba a Rachel se merecía que le pidiese matrimonio de inmediato. ¡Oh, es increíble, Rach, qué valiente eres, si antes te admiraba, ahora el doble!

Y siguió dándole besos en las mejillas hasta que a Rachel empezaron a escocerle.

- Quiero que sepáis, chicas, que tenéis todo nuestro apoyo y por favor, considerad la idea de que sea vuestra primera dama de honor cuando os caséis. – Dijo emocionada. Se quitó una lagrimita de los ojos y se la limpió en el vestido.

- Siento anunciarte, querida, que la dama de honor principal seré yo. – Intervino Kurt.

Rachel rió escandalosamente, pero Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla de soslayo.


	21. Christine, Christine

**20. Christine, Christine.**

Todo era tan perfecto que podría haber estado soñando. Los amigos de Rachel ya sabían lo suyo y ya no parecía avergonzarse de ella. Además, casi podía asegurar que su novia iba a tener un papel protagónico en una de las producciones anuales de la NYADA, que aunque no fuese teatro estrictamente profesional, se llenaban de críticos, directores y otras personas relacionadas con el mundillo que buscaban nuevos jóvenes artistas llenos de vitalidad que con un poco de suerte pudiesen llenarles los bolsillos. Si Rachel cantaba en El Fantasma de la Ópera, podía asegurarse que en cuanto se graduase en la academia tendría un guión recién impreso esperando por ella sobre la mesa del despacho de algún director aspirante al Tony.

- Cielo, es muy tarde – Dijo Quinn, por la que debía ser la enésima vez ya. El despertador digital de Rachel marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana, pero Rach no había sido capaz de dormir. Nada más llegar al apartamento se pusieron manos a la obra con lo que quedaba de la botella de champán de Kurt y a eso de las una, se metieron las dos en la cama de la morena, para empezar lo que parecía ser un concurso de quien era capaz de estar más rato sin respirar. Sin respirar porque desde que se acostasen no había habido ni un solo minuto en el que las lenguas hubiesen estado dentro de sus respectivas bocas.

- ¿Y qué más da? Soy feliz, Quinn. Respétalo. – Le soltó Berry, mordiéndole el labio con delicadeza. – Además, tú tampoco tienes sueño y lo sabes.

- Dentro de dos horas sonará tu despertador y te arrepentirás de haber pasado la noche en vela. No te gustaría que te diesen la noticia de que tienes el papel con ojeras, ¿Verdad? – Replicó Quinn. Rachel siguió sin darse por aludida.

- Al cuerno las ojeras y las caras bonitas. Sólo importas tú.

Y punto. Para evitar cualquier otra objeción, giró hasta quedar sobre Quinn, cuerpo con cuerpo. Podía sentir el subir y bajar de su pecho con la acelerada respiración de la rubia. Podía sentir sus senos, aplastados contra ella, proporcionándole un agradable calor. Los mechones de su pelo castaño acariciaban el rostro pálido e impoluto de Fabray, que ya había dejado que sus manos vagasen hasta sus nalgas. Al contrario de lo que hubiese previsto, Rachel no las retiró, sino que se acercó más a ella, dejó caer su pierna entre las de Quinn y le propinó un beso tan húmedo que pudo sentir como su parte más íntima, pegada a su muslo, aumentaba considerablemente la temperatura.

- Rachel… - No la dejó seguir hablando, selló la boca de la rubia con la suya y sintió cómo todos los poros de su cuerpo se endurecían al notar el contacto de una temblorosa mano acariciando la zona de su pantalón que tocaba el muslo de Rachel.

- Está calentito – Dijo la morena, con una sonrisa bobalicona y los ojos entornados de perversión. – Me vas a manchar la pierna.

En respuesta, Quinn hizo lo propio. Rachel se revolvió inquieta cuando notó el tacto de la mano suave de la rubia acariciándole aquel lugar sagrado.

- Vaya, creía que era la única. – Dijo, riendo. Y, cuando estaba a punto de rebasar la barrera que imponía el pantalón del pijama de Rachel entre la mano de Quinn y su finísima ropa interior, Berry rodó de nuevo y se quedó junto a ella.

- Dos horas, Quinn Fabray.

- ¡Maldita seas, Rachel Berry! – La rubia, irritada, propinó un manotazo a su chica en la cabeza. Rachel rió por lo bajo.

- Buenas noches, cielo.

Y se dio la vuelta, dejándola ansiosa y derretida. Se acercó a Rachel, tumbada de lado, encogida, y la abrazó.

- Te quiero. – Murmuró Rachel.

El corazón de Quinn se le subió a la garganta.

¿Qué había dicho?

¿Qué la quería?

La rubia permaneció alerta unos segundos más, para ver si añadía algo, pero Rachel ya estaba dormida, su respiración profunda y relajada se lo dijo. Y entonces, una furiosa sensación de alegría comenzó a abrirse paso por sus venas. Rachel había dicho que la quería. Estaba dormida, pero ¿Y qué? Si lo había dicho, lo más probable era que lo sintiera.

Y por culpa de aquellas hermosas dos palabras, Quinn pasó lo que quedaba de noche despierta, observando cómo su amor dormitaba tranquilamente junto a ella.

Si un año antes le hubiesen dicho que cuando se graduase cambiaría Yale por una vida neoyorquina junto a Rachel Berry, habría reído hasta llorar. Y sin embargo allí estaban. Durmiendo juntas, abrazadas, y se querían. Rachel lo había dicho.

El despertador sonó un rato después y, en consecuencia de las dos noches en vela, Rachel soltó un quejido que la mullida almohada de su cama ahogó.

- Vamos, ya son las seis y media, Rach. – Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y la destapó.

- Pero es tan pronto… Y estoy tan cansada… - La morena se frotó los ojos y Fabray la miró con cariño. Aquél gesto, más propio de una niña de dos años, le pareció tan adorable que sintió unas ganas terribles de permitirle que se quedase en la cama en lugar de ir a clase. Pero no podía, era el día de la adjudicación de papeles.

- Venga, prepararé café.

Y canturreando por lo bajo "Funny Honey", Quinn le hizo a Rachel un completísimo desayuno compuesto por todas las cosas que sabía que le encantaba comer a aquellas horas. Estaba tan contenta que sus "buenos días" para Kurt consistieron en un abrazo y un gracioso baile acompañado por la canción. El desayuno transcurrió lento y pesado para Berry, a quien los párpados se le cerraban sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Se bebió medio litro de café prácticamente al trago y esperó a que el subidón de la cafeína le devolviese las ganas de vivir.

- Iré a recogeros para almorzar ¿De acuerdo? – Quinn le recolocó la bufanda y le dio un beso en la frente. Rachel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se entregó a su boca. – Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, para mí sigues siendo una estrella.

Bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies, con Kurt y se sumió en una aburrida mañana de clases de baile de las que casi no sale con vida, clases de canto que le parecieron un infierno y, cuando fue a quitarse la malla de ballet, los calentadores y los zapatos con punteras ya sólo le quedaba una hora más que soportar. Una asignatura nueva, Historia del Teatro. Si había algo que no le apeteciese en aquél momento era soportar dos horas de pura y aburridísima teoría, y por un momento estuvo tentada de esconderse en los armarios del cuarto de contadores, donde guardaban los vestuarios de producciones antiguas, para echarse una siesta. Sin embargo, a Sierra le preció una idea terrible y la llevó casi por la fuerza hasta el Aula nº 56.

- Anímate, piensa que después de esto sabremos los resultados de las audiciones. – La apremió su compañera. Se sentaron en la primera fila y esperaron a que llegase el nuevo profesor.

Para sorpresa de todos, Erik Andersen, el director de la producción del Fantasma de la Ópera de la NYADA hizo su aparición en el encerado que presidía la sala. Soltó una pila de libros en la mesa con un golpe sordo y se pasó unos largos y delicados dedos por el pelo negro. Tampoco aquél día estaba afeitado, su descuidada barba seguía ocupando la mitad de su cara. Sus ojos negros pasearon por las dieciséis filas de alumnos que, expectantes, lo miraban. Se detuvieron en Rachel. La reconocía. La morena sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, ¿Le estaba dando esperanzas?

- Buenos días a todos. – Dijo por fin. Descartó la silla que había sobre la tarima de madera y se acercó a la pizarra. – Bienvenidos a la clase de Historia del Teatro. Yo soy Erik Andersen y durante un curso entero vais a tener que soportarme todos los malditos días a unas horas tan estratégicamente colocadas que seguro que os apetece estar en cualquier otro sitio. Y yo os animo a que lo hagáis, si alguien no quiere estar aquí, sabe dónde está la puerta.

Nadie se movió, aunque a Rachel le habría encantado hacerlo. En su mente aparecieron los armarios del cuarto de contadores.

- Bien, me alegra vuestra disposición. – Risas de cortesía. – Estoy convencido de que todos los que estáis aquí sois excelentes bailarines, cantantes y actores. Es más, sé que muchos de vosotros aspiráis a tener un puesto en la producción anual. Por cierto, enhorabuena, fueron unas audiciones de lo más entretenidas.

Nuevamente, sus ojos se dirigieron a Rachel. Berry se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

- No obstante, no se puede ser bueno en algo si no se conoce lo que se está haciendo. A no ser que queráis ser unos actores muy preparados y muy incultos. Tenéis que conocer el origen del teatro, el por qué de estar en un escenario representando una divertida comedia en lugar de estar encerrados en un quirófano operando a corazón abierto para salvar una vida. – Mientras hablaba, paseaba por el encerado y movía expresivamente las manos. Rachel se preguntó si él sería actor. – Por eso, me gustaría que sacaseis una hoja y respondieseis esta sencilla pregunta.

Cogió una tiza y garabateó con una floreada letra "¿Qué es el teatro?". Dejó caer la tiza y cruzó los brazos.

- Tenéis cinco minutos.

Cuando Sierra ya llevaba medio folio escrito, Rachel cogió el bolígrafo. No se le ocurría nada, y como el tiempo apremiaba, escribió de mala gana dos únicas palabras de tinta negra que resaltaban en el mar de alba celulosa.

- Bien, dejad de escribir, soltad los bolígrafos. Me gustaría escuchar algunas de vuestras respuestas. Por ejemplo… - Su dedo paseó por el aire hasta detenerse en un chico de la última fila. – La tuya.

- El teatro es una forma de expresión. – Respondió secamente el muchacho.

Andersen no dijo nada. Seguidamente, señaló a una chica del otro lado de la sala.

- El teatro es representar una sucesión de acontecimientos que emulan la vida real. – La chica, pagada de sí misma, sonrió con suficiencia, pero el profesor tampoco habló en esta ocasión.

Finalmente, su dedo se posó sobre Rachel.

- El teatro es… - La morena vaciló sobre si dar la respuesta que había escrito o inventarse otra sobre la marcha. Optó por lo primero, para no complicarse la mente. – Un arte.

- Interesante. – Erik Andersen se llevó el dedo al mentón, caminó hasta la pizarra y garabateó bajo la pregunta que había escrito previamente "Un arte". – Interesante, señorita Berry.

Nueva sacudida del corazón de Rachel. Andersen se acordaba de su nombre. La recordaba, en efecto, se acordaba de ella.

- Y digo interesante porque he podido comprobar que, en general, todos tenéis una concepción muy… digamos… concreta del teatro. Podemos decir que el teatro es una forma de expresión, pero hablar por teléfono también lo es, y os aseguro que cuando mandáis esos irritantes mensajes de texto no estáis haciendo nada artístico. Y en absoluto podemos decir que el teatro es representar una sucesión de acontecimientos. – La chica que había dado aquella respuesta arrugó la nariz. – Porque hemos preguntado qué es, no qué hace. El teatro, como muy bien ha apuntado vuestra compañera, es un arte. Una de las ramas que componen las artes escénicas, que como supongo que sabéis, son todas aquellas formas de expresión inscritas en un contexto escenográfico, como la danza o la música. Pero su complejidad radica en que desde sus inicios, el teatro combina todas estas artes para convertirse en un vehículo de expresión de muy diversos elementos.

A Rachel se le había pasado el sueño de repente. Escuchaba, maravillada, cómo sin siquiera pararse a pensar, el profesor desglosaba la materia y rebatía todos los argumentos que algunos alumnos que querían considerarse aventajados ponían en su contra. Era prácticamente un genio, y al mismo tiempo, un misterio, porque no podía explicarse cómo un hombre tan joven sabía tantísimas cosas. La hora se le pasó volando.

- Y para acabar, os recuerdo que ya podéis consultar las adjudicaciones en el tablón de anuncios del vestíbulo. Mucha suerte a todos. – Anunció, y volvió a mirar a Rachel enigmáticamente.

- ¿Nerviosa? – Le susurró Sierra, cogiéndole las manos.

- Un poco. – La clase le había servido para olvidar lo que se le venía encima, y toda relajación que hubiese experimentado se había vuelto utópica en aquellos instantes. Salieron del aula y caminaron lenta y parsimoniosamente hacia el vestíbulo.

La estancia estaba tan llena de gente que era imposible abrirse camino hacia el tablón de anuncios. Rachel miró las caras de los que habían comprobado ya los resultados: Unos lloraban, otros soltaban maldiciones y despotricaban contra el jurado y una minoría se abrazaban y mostraban felices. ¿A que grupo se uniría ella una vez que supiese su lugar en la obra?

No le hizo falta ver el papel. Una chica pelirroja, a la que conocía únicamente de verla en las clases, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla con emoción.

- ¡Enhorabuena, Rachel! ¡Y enhorabuena también a ti, Sierra! – Hizo lo propio con su compañera y después desapareció. La gente se giraba hacia ellas, les daban la enhorabuena algunos con sinceridad, otros, con despecho. Rachel no reaccionaba, necesitaba ver la lista, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos por qué le daban aquella calurosa congratulación.

Kurt apareció de repente de entre el gentío y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo se le iba la respiración.

- ¡Rachel! – Gimió tan emocionado que el nudo de su garganta se deshizo en forma de lágrimas de alegría. - ¡Lo tienes! ¡El papel es tuyo!

Sintió que desfallecía, que se moría. Debía de ser un sueño. Se deshizo de Kurt sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Sólo un par de pasos la separaban de la confirmación definitiva.

**Elenco de "El Fantasma de la Ópera" por Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Producción de fin de grado, dirigida y coordinada por Erik Andersen y Suzanne Andrews.**

**Adjudicación Final:**

**El Fantasma – **Chuck Sanders

Rachel lo reconoció enseguida. Era el chico que había entrado antes que ella, el número veintiuno. Sin poder esperar más, sus ojos descendieron buscando su nombre. Aparecía en segundo lugar.

**Christine Daaé **– Rachel Berry

¡Era suyo! ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había superado a todas las otras aspirantes y se había hecho con la recompensa perfecta a todo el esfuerzo que había invertido!

Comenzó a hiperventilar, se mareó y cuando pensó que se golpearía contra el suelo los brazos de Sierra la salvaron de la caída.

- ¡Oh, Rachel! ¡Enhorabuena, sabía que lo harías! – Le dijo su amiga, abrazándola con impetuosa alegría. Sintió la necesidad de hablar, de darle las gracias o decir algo que no la dejase en mal lugar, pero no podía. Con dificultad, volvió a darse la vuelta y buscó en la lista el nombre de Sierra. Lo encontró en el cuarto lugar.

**La Carlotta **– Sierra Westwick

- ¡Tú también estás! – Balbució Rachel. Aunque no podía creerse que Sierra celebrase el triunfo de su contrincante, ésta daba saltitos de emoción.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a actuar juntas, es increíble! ¡Oh, Rachel, estoy tan contenta y tan emocionada! ¡No puedo esperar a los ensayos! ¡Voy a llamar a Alex ahora mismo!

Cuando salieron la gente la paraba para felicitarla. Kurt las escoltaba, como si se hubiese autoadjudicado el papel de su guardaespaldas. Ya sólo le quedaba una persona a la que darle las gracias.

El ángel de la música que había colaborado para que todo fuera posible los esperaba en la puerta de la academia. Rachel no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa antes. Su pelo rubio brillaba al sol, sus ojos verdes relucían y cuando vio las caras de felicidad de Rachel y Kurt corrió hacia ella y la levantó en sus brazos, poseída por una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

- ¡Lo he conseguido, Quinn! ¡Christine Daaé!

- Te dije que lo harías. – La volvió a dejar en el suelo y se apoderó de sus labios de inmediato.

- Canté para ti. De ahora en adelante no lo haré para nadie más. – Le anunció, y volvió a dejarse llevar por su insistente caricia.

- ¡Dejaos de romanticismo, chicas! – Bramó Kurt. - ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora mismo!


	22. Ángel de Música

**21. Ángel de música.**

Nada más entrar Octubre, el tiempo cambió. El sol se vio asfixiado por una espesa capa de grises nubarrones que se extendían por los cielos neoyorquinos como una madre que arropaba a aquellos con su dulce canción de cuna. El calor también desapareció, dejando paso a una brisa fría, acompañada en numerosas ocasiones de una fina lluvia que llegaba a durar horas.

Y el clima pareció enturbiar algo más que las calles. Cuando amaneció el primer viernes del mes, a Quinn la había cogido una terrible gripe que la mantuvo toda la mañana en cama, con fiebres altas que la envolvían en un incómodo sudor frío, y una tos que llegó incluso a hacerle vomitar. Sin embargo, la respiración entrecortada y el dolor de pecho que le entraba junto con cada bocanada de aire no bastaron para hacerla ir al médico. Rachel tuvo que saltarse la primera hora de clase para tratar de convencerla de que necesitaba la visión de un ojo experto.

- Vamos… - Por cuarta vez, Rachel pasó el brazo tras la espalda de su compañera y la impulsó hacia delante. – Vamos, vístete.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo un aspecto horrible. – Contestó, con la voz tomada. Se pasó un pañuelo de papel por la nariz enrojecida y volvió a echarse las mantas por encima. – Además, la gripe se pasa con unos días de reposo.

- Ni hablar. Tiene que verte un médico, cariño. – Le puso la mano en la frente. Ardía. - ¿Ves? Tienes fiebre. Levántate, venga.

- Que no. Si no te vas ya vas a perder clase y como extra te vas a contagiar.

- No me importa ni lo uno ni lo otro mientras que a ti te vea un médico.

Y cuando vio que ya no podía seguir forcejeando contra ella, llamó a Kurt y entre los dos la llevaron a rastras al hospital. El doctor Shelley, un agradable anciano con barba blanca le explicó amablemente que lo que tenía era algo conocido como "La gripe del empresario". El estrés al que había estado sometida en las últimas semanas con todos los acontecimientos a los que había habido de enfrentarse hizo que, al terminar todo, no solo se relajase su mente y su cuerpo, sino también su sistema inmunitario. Como Quinn había predicho, le costaría un par de días en cama y alimentarse a base de caldos y mimos el recuperarse. Después, cumpliendo con la promesa que le había hecho, Rachel volvió a clase. Le mandaba mensajes cada cuarto de hora para preguntarle si estaba bien, e incluso un par de veces la obligó a mandarle fotos de su habitación para estar segura de que no había salido de la cama. Cuando salió de las clases, desesperada por ir junto a Fabray a darle los cuidados que el doctor Shelley había dicho que necesitaba, llamó a una compañera para cambiarle el turno de trabajo y tras asegurarle a Kurt que podría lidiar sola con la gripe de su chica, se marchó a casa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó ansiosa entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Quinn. Ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta y todavía llevaba el bolso colgado del brazo y las llaves del loft en la mano.

Quinn trató de responderle pero la tos no permitió que una palabra coherente saliese de sus labios.

- Sabía que no estabas bien. Tendrías que haber dejado que me quedase. – Dijo, muy seria. Soltó todas las cosas en el escritorio que había junto a la ventana y retiró las sábanas de la cama. Quinn balbució una suerte de quejido ronco. – Voy a prepararte un baño y te cambiaré las sábanas, huelen a leonera.

- No quiero bañarme. – Protestó Quinn. Trató de volver a taparse pero Rachel se interpuso en su decisión tirando de las mantas con más fuerza de la que los brazos de la enferma podían ejercer. – Rach, por favor. Tengo frío.

- Por eso voy a llenarte la bañera de agua calentita y espuma, para que te relajes un rato. Y después volverás a la cama todo el día, y yo me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿Vale?

- ¿No tenías que trabajar? – Quinn, que había dejado de resistirse, se incorporó.

- He cambiado el turno. Trabajaré el domingo por la tarde.

Como había prometido, Rachel llenó la bañera y volcó en ella un bote entero de gel. Empujó a Quinn hacia el baño y la dejó sola para que se desvistiese, intentando evitar a toda costa volver a tener un momento tan incómodo como el que vivió cuando la rubia la vio desnuda el día del musical. No le había comentado nada sobre el tema porque aún se sonrojaba cuando lo recordaba.

Al igual que tampoco había querido entrar en discusión con ella por algo que se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Todo había empezado hacía unas semanas, cuando ella se subió sugerentemente sobre Quinn y la provocó. Le había gustado la forma en que la rubia se la comía con los ojos, y la delicadeza con la que la tocaba, pero no quería perder el misterio tan rápido y de aquella forma. Cuando pasara tenía que ser perfecto. Por eso, cuando Quinn hizo ademán de ir a por más, ella se retiró y se dio la vuelta.

Y le dijo que la quería.

No pudo aguantarse porque era lo que estaba sintiendo, y al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Quinn también la quería a ella.

Pero no dijo nada.

Había esperado al menos un beso de agradecimiento por su confesión, pero Quinn hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras Quinn se relajaba en la bañera cambió las sábanas de su cama por otras limpias que aún conservaban el olor a suavizante y preparó una olla rebosante de sopa de pollo. La rubia salió del baño con fuerzas renovadas, con un pijama limpio, de franela azul y dibujos de conejitos, el cabello húmedo y los dientes bien cepillados. Rachel la esperaba en el salón, junto con un humeante cuenco de caldo y una gran sonrisa para animarla.

- He preparado sopa. – Anunció. - ¿Te apetece?

- Si, gracias. – La rubia fue a sentarse en el sillón, a su lado. Rachel la arropó amorosamente con una manta de cuadritos y le puso en las rodillas la bandeja con la sopa, un vaso de agua y uno de los sobrecitos de medicina contra la tos. – Huele genial. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. – Rachel le apartó un mechón dorado de la frente y lo guardó detrás de su oreja. – Además, estamos juntas, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Quinn tragó una cucharada. El suave líquido le descendió por la garganta causándole una agradable sensación. Estaba buenísimo; Rachel era indudablemente una gran cocinera.

- Me alegra que digas eso. – Contestó, tras sorber un poco más. – Y si estar enferma va a significar tenerte en casa conmigo todo el día, creo que me pasaré una temporada más con gripe.

Rachel rió antes de pasarle la servilleta por los labios. Cuando estuvieron secos, los besó con sumo cuidado, como si estuviese rozando los pétalos de una flor a punto de marchitarse.

- Te vas a contagiar. – Le advirtió la rubia. – Si coges algo, Kurt no dará abasto con las dos.

- No voy a coger nada, soy una chica fuerte. – Esperó pacientemente a que Quinn terminase de comer y le retiró la bandeja. - ¿Quieres volver a la cama?

La luz blanca que se colaba por las rendijas que las cortinas de tela burdeos no podían cubrir indicaba a Quinn que aún era muy pronto, así que en lugar de acostarse de nuevo, pasó la tarde tirada en el sillón, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rachel, abrazada a ella. Combatieron el aburrimiento con un espectacular maratón de películas de Audrey Hepburn.

- Rach- Dijo Quinn, de repente, mientras deleitaba su oído con "Moon River", que hacía de fondo a una encantadora y solitaria Holyday Golightly. - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que empezar a pensar en estudiar algo?

Rachel asintió. Habían tenido la conversación un par de días atrás. Quinn estaba preocupada porque su vida básicamente consistía en leer novelas, escuchar música y divertirse con Rachel y con Kurt, y quería encontrar una ocupación lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para querer dedicarse a ella el resto de su vida.

- Pues… - Comenzó Quinn. – Creo que ya lo tengo claro. Quiero ser directora.

Aquella era una cosa que se había planteado muchas veces, desde que era pequeña. Siempre le había gustado el mundo del cine y del teatro, y aunque en el Glee club había descubierto que podía sentirse muy cómoda bailando y cantando sobre un escenario, le atraía mucho más la idea de organizar, dirigir e inventar. Tampoco se le daba mal escribir y componer, en incontables ocasiones había imaginado historias de las que podría haber escrito unos guiones bastante buenos, la larga lista de libros que había leído le habían ayudado a crear un estilo impecable de redacción, lo que corroborada el haber entrado en la universidad de Yale gracias al ensayo que ella misma escribió sobre su vida. Con una media tan perfecta como la suya, podía hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera, y ya sabía qué era.

- ¿Directora? ¿Directora de cine? – Rachel cortó un pellizco del sándwich que se estaba comiendo con la mano izquierda, la derecha estaba muy ocupada acariciando las mejillas de Quinn con las yemas de los dedos. - ¡Es una gran idea, Quinn! Podrías escribir un guión y presentarlo… no sé, ¿En Tish, tal vez?

Tish era la Escuela de Artes de la Universidad de Nueva York, un lugar popularmente conocido por haber sido el ámbito de formación de algunos de los mejores actores y directores del panorama artístico.

- ¿Crees que me admitirían?

- ¡Por supuesto, Quinn! ¡Tienes una matrícula de honor en la secundaria! – Exclamó Rachel, sacudiéndose las migas que habían caído sobre su jersey. – En cuanto te recuperes empezaremos a planearlo todo. Ahora céntrate en expulsar esta maldita gripe. Vuelves a tener fiebre.

A pesar de la resistencia que opuso, Rachel se la llevó a la cama y la metió en las sábanas a regañadientes. No pudo hacer, sin embargo, oídos sordos a la súplica de la rubia de que se quedase con ella, así que se llevó su pijama y su humidificador y la abrazó dándole con un paño húmedo en la frente para intentar bajar su temperatura.

Quinn pasó una mala noche. Aunque logró dormir un poco, se despertaba a ratos envuelta en una frialdad violenta, aquejada por un malestar terrible. Rachel remojaba el pañuelo en agua fría y le limpiaba el sudor, le daba agua y la abrazaba enjugando las lágrimas de angustia que cada vez que se despertaba comenzaba a derramar. Vomitó en un par de ocasiones, siempre asistida por la santísima paciencia de Berry, que le sujetaba el pelo, le limpiaba las comisuras de la boca con cariño y la ayudaba a enjuagarse y volver a la cama.

Por eso le resultó descorazonador tener que separarse de ella cuando, a las siete, sonó su despertador. Era sábado, el primer sábado de octubre, lo que significaba que a las diez tendría que estar en la NYADA para presenciar la primera reunión del grupo de teatro. No obstante, Quinn parecía estar algo mejor, al menos, había dejado de temblar y la fiebre le había bajado. Rehusó despertarla. Estaba increíblemente hermosa pese a su gripe, tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas, los labios hinchados y el cabello le caía liso y sedoso en torno a la cara. Le dio un beso en la frente y tras permitirse unos segundos más para mirarla en los que sus ojos parecían destilar ternura hacia la chica que dormitaba en un extremo de la cama, salió del loft.

Sierra ya la esperaba en la puerta de la academia cuando llegó. En seguida la saludó con dos impetuosos besos en las mejillas y la cogió del brazo para guiarla hasta el auditorio.

- Tienes una pinta horrible, Rach. Pareces agotada. – Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando se sentaron en sendas butacas forradas en tela azul marino.

- Quinn está enferma. Apenas ha podido dormir en toda la noche, ha tenido fiebres altísimas y ha vomitado. – Respondió, dejando su bolso en el asiento contiguo.

- ¡Qué pena! – Pareció desolada. - ¡Deberías irte con ella, entonces!

Rachel arrugó la nariz. Aquello le había sonado como que Westwick estaba sugiriendo que no pasaría nada porque ella, Rachel Berry, la protagonista, faltase a la primera reunión. Como si desease que quedase mal nada más haber empezado la producción.

- No, Kurt estará allí y puede cuidarla, sólo será un rato.

Erik Andersen hizo su aparición magistral cargado de una pila de libros fotocopiados y encuadernados en blocs de anillas, seguido por Suzanne Andrews, cuando todo el elenco del grupo ya se hallaba acomodado en las butacas en grupos bastante difusos.

- Buenos días a todos, chicos, chicas. – Sus ojos, automáticamente, aterrizaron sobre la faz de Berry. Enarcó las cejas mientras Suzanne hacía el saludo propio, como si por un momento se estuviese preguntando por qué su alumna predilecta tenía aquella palidez inusual y los párpados hinchados de cansancio. Rachel apartó la vista de él, sonrojada. Andersen continuó su discurso de bienvenida. – Bueno, quiero daros a todos una cálida bienvenida a la producción anual de proyecto de fin de grado, El Fantasma de la Ópera.

Aplauso entusiasta. Andersen sonrió con complacencia, mostrando un conjunto de hermosos dientes nacarados, ligeramente torcidos, algo que en lugar de afearle le daba un punto más de atractivo. O al menos, eso pensó Rachel.

- Bien. Lo primero que tenéis que tener claro es que si estáis aquí es porque, después de la gran cantidad de alumnos que han audicionado para los papeles que vosotros ocupáis, han resultado ser los mejores. Algunos habéis conseguido los personajes que os interesaban, otros habéis sido reasignados, si queréis saber por qué, la profesora Andrews os lo explicará gustosa en cuanto acabe la reunión. Lo segundo que quiero que grabéis en vuestra mente es que esto tiene que ser lo más profesional posible. Los ensayos serán todas las tardes de lunes a viernes, de cuatro a ocho de la tarde al principio, y después algunas horas más.

Hubo un silencio, todos eran demasiado actores como para quejarse por aquél nimio detalle.

- De acuerdo, buena predisposición, eso es genial. La tercera cosa importante es que, como sabéis, para estrenar un musical se necesitan meses de preparación, incluso años. Nosotros tenemos hasta junio.

Ahora sí que hubo una protesta generalizada. Junio, eso significaba que tenían apenas nueve meses para preparar canciones, aprender diálogos, coreografías, hacerse con los vestuarios,… Era una empresa homérica, pero Rachel sabía que podía. Había hecho cosas peores en el Glee Club, había llegado a componer una canción horas antes del campeonato estatal y lo había ganado. Tenía bastante experiencia con las prisas.

- Basta. – Era la primera vez que Andrews intervenía. Se recolocó garbosamente el chal sobre los hombros y se pasó una mano por la melena. – Por eso estamos el profesor Andersen y yo aquí, para que todo os resulte lo más fácil posible. De momento, debéis concentraros en vuestro trabajo que es ensayar y si lo hacéis, todo saldrá de maravilla.

Las palabras de Suzanne hicieron que una mayoría volviese a respirar tranquila. El resto siguió con los gestos alterados por el enfado ante lo que consideraban una injusticia.

- Gracias, Suzanne. De acuerdo, chicos, aquí tengo los libretos. Venid aquí y coged uno.

Las dos horas restantes las dedicaron a leer en voz alta los diálogos, cada uno las intervenciones correspondientes a sus respectivos personajes. Rachel era indudablemente una de las que más diálogo tenían, y participó con poco entusiasmo, arrastrando las palabras y equivocándose a menudo. El cansancio parecía volver a vencerla.

Al finalizar aquella primera reunión, Sierra se disculpó con Berry para ir a hablar con Suzanne Andrews sobre las cualidades que la habían colocado en el papel de la soprano principal de la Opera Populaire, la Carlotta, cuyas facultades musicales eran muchísimo más complejas que las de Christine Daaé. Rachel ya salía por la puerta del auditorio con el móvil preparado para llamar a Quinn cuando notó que alguien le daba unos tímidos toquecitos en el hombro.

Se giró. Era él. El profesor Andersen.

La miraba, oh, si, con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que parecían tener la potestad de desnudarla hasta dejarla con el alma al descubierto. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento, señorita Berry, si no tiene prisa.

El rostro de Rachel se desfiguró con aflicción.

- En realidad, sí que…

- Estupendo, sentémonos. – La morena abrió la boca con indignación mientras se dejaba guiar por el profesor hacia los asientos de la última fila; Andersen había hecho caso omiso a su objeción. - ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Berry?

La aludida frunció el ceño, con una mezcla de irritación y sorpresa.

- Perfectamente.

- Entonces, si es así, ¿Podría explicarme a dónde ha ido a parar exactamente aquella Christine Daaé que el día del casting hacía armónicos gorgoritos y paseaba por el escenario?

Claro. Eric Andersen había notado perfectamente cómo el humor de Rachel, y con él su talento, se habían retrotraído significativamente desde la primera y última vez que la escuchara cantar.

- Estoy un poco cansada. Mi… - ¡No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, era su profesor, no su amigo! Cerró la boca de inmediato y se encogió de hombros. – No he dormido bien.

- ¿Es sólo eso?

Rachel asintió, fastidiada por aquella insoportable insistencia. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el joven la agarró por el brazo y nuevamente empleó todas sus armas para dejarla indefensa.

- Tengo por costumbre exigir a mis actores que no mezclen la vida personal con el trabajo, señorita Berry. Cuando venga aquí quiero ver a la chica que nos robó a todos el corazón en las audiciones. – Dijo, con severidad, y añadió (para lo cual bajó considerablemente el tono) – Si tiene algún problema, no dude en venir a verme.

Y dicho esto, la dejó marchar.

Desconcertada, confundida y enfadada por aquella definitiva amenaza dicha con tono de extrema amabilidad, llegó al loft de forma prácticamente automática, dejando que fuese su cuerpo el que se ocupase de recordar las direcciones.

Quinn dormitaba apaciblemente entre las sábanas, agarrada a la almohada, ignorando que en algún momento, su ángel de la guarda la había dejado sola. Cuando la culpabilidad por haberla abandonado empezaba a apuñalarle las entrañas entendió las palabras de Sierra, debía haberse quedado, debía haber priorizado.

En silencio para no despertarla, se desvistió, volvió a ponerse el pijama y a tumbarse junto a ella. Inmediatamente, Quinn resopló y se abrazó a la cintura de su novia. Rachel le acarició el pelo y la besó con delicadeza en la cabeza. Su apolíneo rostro se mostraba tan relajado, angelical, prácticamente perfecto en todos sus ángulos, y debía de estar soñando algo agradable, porque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Rachel suspiró, muerta de amor.

- Te quiero. – Susurró. Quinn abrió los ojos. ¿Estaba soñando?

No podía estarlo.

Ya era la segunda vez.

Por si acaso, sólo por si había oído bien y Rachel esperaba una respuesta, levantó lentamente la cabeza. Berry la miraba a los ojos, expectante.

- ¿Qué… has dicho? – Musitó, medio adormilada. Ahogó un bostezo. – ¿Has…

Rachel asintió.

- Te quiero, Quinn Fabray. No he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.

La rubia sintió que recuperaba las fuerzas. El ángel de la música había venido a visitarla a ella también, la gripe pareció quedar arrinconada en un minúsculo rincón de su memoria que en aquél momento no estaba en uso. Rió de felicidad, como una niña, besando compulsivamente cada rincón de la piel suavemente coloreada de su compañera del alma. Se detuvo al llegar a su oído, mordió suavemente su lóbulo y susurró.

- Te quiero, Rachel Berry. Tan cierto como que eres mi ángel de música.

- Tú eres el mío.

Dijo, y supo que era verdad.


	23. La música de la noche

**Nota de la autora: **Como recomendación musical para este capítulo, "La música de la noche" como siempre, del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Y una pequeña advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo explícito. 

* * *

**22. La Música de la Noche**

El TriBeCa Jazz Café estaba a rebosar aquél domingo de Octubre, no cabía ni un alma más allí dentro. Los carteles pegados por todo el barrio habían cumplido con su función, llamaron al público más exquisito, que se congregaba en torno a las mesas, disfrutando de sus deliciosas cenas y paladeando la hermosísima melodía que despegaba el vuelo desde los labios pintados de la chica de Broadway.

Rachel Berry parecía monopolizar los papeles protagónicos de los espectáculos del café. Aquella semana "Evita" había provocado una enorme discusión sobre si era mejor que el papel de Eva Perón lo interpretase la joven de Lima o Sara Ferreira, una actriz chilena, poco mayor que ella, que prácticamente vivía de lo que le daban las propinas de las actuaciones para mantener a su hijo. Rachel, consecuentemente, había renunciado con amabilidad y le había cedido el papel a Ferreira, cuyo hijo, con total puntualidad, había ido a caer enfermo aquella misma noche. Berry dispuso de un par de horas para aprenderse las coreografías (las canciones se las sabía ya) y sentarse a poner en práctica sus habilidades como costurera arreglando los trajes.

Y como siempre, lo había bordado.

Allí estaba, cantando "Don't cry for me Argentina", con aquel espectacular vestido blanco. No había querido ponerse la apretada peluca rubia, ella misma se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo a la altura de la nuca, con todo el pelo peinado hacia atrás con litros de gomina y purpurina. El collar de perlas blancas y los pendientes a juego habían hecho su tarea de elevarla al nivel de Primera Dama de Argentina.

Sus ojos paseaban por los rostros de todos los allí presentes, que en silencio les expresaban su admiración con sonrisas embelesadas. Ellos eran Argentina. Y ella era Evita. Mientras pedía a su pueblo que no llorase su marcha, sentía cómo los poros de la piel se le tensaban por la excitación de estar allí arriba, subida en aquella especie de balcón que habían improvisado para la actuación.

Lágrimas circunstanciales bajaban raudas por sus mejillas. Alzó los brazos como si quisiera abrazar así a los que la observaban, y con ellos la voz, como en su día hubiese hecho en el Glee Club, como también hiciera Patty, como si ella fuese una más de las grandes de Broadway.

Recibió con orgullo y entusiasmo los aplausos del público que momentáneamente se habían convertido en el pueblo argentino e hizo una reverencia. Su turno había acabado.

Nada más entrar en las habitaciones del servicio para quitarse el vestido, sonriendo para los compañeros que por el camino la felicitaron por su trabajo, cogió el teléfono y tecleó rápidamente el número de Quinn. La primera intención de Rachel aquél día había sido volver a cambiar el turno para poder quedarse con ella, ya que aunque había experimentado una mejoría notable, aún seguía con algo de tos y fiebre. Sin embargo, cuando su jefe la llamó para anunciarle que Ferreira también faltaría, no pudo negarse. Quinn no se lo permitió.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Bramó, a modo de saludo, agarrando el móvil con el cuello y empleando las manos para bajarse la cremallera del vestido.

- Estupendamente. – Contestó Quinn, con irritación. – No tienes que preguntármelo cada hora, cuando te fuiste te dije que ya me encontraba bien.

- Pero tenías fiebre. – Replicó la morena, sacándose los larguísimos guantes blancos con torpeza.

- Ya no. He salido, estoy comprando unas cuantas cosas para hacer…

- ¿Qué has QUÉ? – La preocupación le quitó los frenos y no le dio tiempo para más.

- Que estoy bien, Rach…

- ¡VUELVE A CASA AHORA MISMO! – Le gritó, justo antes de colgar, furiosa porque pusiese su salud a prueba saliendo a la calle con el mal tiempo. Tenía que volver a meterla en la cama de inmediato. Ni siquiera se molestó en coger su ropa, que pendía de la percha de detrás de la puerta del vestidor. Se puso la chaqueta y arrastrando el pesado vestido blanco con el que había deleitado a los gourmets del teatro musical, salió corriendo del restaurante ignorando al personal del mismo, que le decían que fuese a cambiarse. Se subió apresuradamente en el primer taxi que encontró, le dio la dirección y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad esperó con impaciencia a que la soltase en la puerta del loft.

Cuando vio las luces del piso encendidas, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de respirar. Tomó aire lentamente y se quitó los zapatos de baile para subir por las escaleras todo lo rápido que le permitía el lastre del vestido con el que Eva Perón se había presentado en aquél balcón para cantarle a su gente. Atravesó la puerta violentamente y encontró a Quinn en la cocina, leyendo tranquilamente la etiqueta de un bote de salsa. Debía haberse duchado hace poco porque olía al gel de canela que siempre usaba, y llevaba el pelo mojado, cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Se había puesto una camisa larga, de las que Kurt había desechado por ser de antiguas temporadas, y unos pantalones negros, sus graciosos pies asomaban por debajo de ellos cubiertos por unos calcetines rojos.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido? – Le preguntó, sorprendida, y después la escrutó con la mirada, desde el moño de Evita, los pendientes y el collar de perlas hasta el precioso vestido, que parecía de novia, con el ajustado corsé que traía los pechos de Rachel a la vista de la rubia y la falda hecha con un cancán y muchísimos metros de tul y brillantitos. – Vaya, estás radiante.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERME UNA COSA ASÍ! – Gritó Rachel, con reproche, señalándola con el dedo. Se dejó caer en el sillón, respirando con fuerza. Quinn se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Rach? – Se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la morena.

- Me… me has asustado, Quinn. – Rachel se abrazó a ella con urgencia y hundió el rostro en su camisa blanca. – Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

Quinn soltó una risita.

- Y por eso has venido vestida de Evita Perón ¿No? – Volvió a reír. – Rachel, me parece perfecto que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que exagerar. Deberías aprender a confiar un poco más en mi criterio, si te dije que ya estoy bien es porque me encuentro perfectamente.

Para ayudarla a tranquilizarse del todo le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la cogió de la mano haciendo que se levantase.

- Quería… bueno, quería prepararte algo. – Quinn se ruborizó y Rachel contempló admirada cómo las mejillas de su chica se coloreaban. – Como no pudimos celebrar que te dieran el papel porque has estado muy ocupada, había pensado en que, ya que Kurt ha salido…

La guió hasta el salón del loft; había encendido la chimenea de paredes de ladrillo ennegrecido. Delante de ésta, la rubia había colocado una alfombra de ante blanco, Rachel la reconoció enseguida, era la que Kurt y ella habían guardado en el armario de la habitación de Quinn en cuanto llegaron al piso, porque no les parecía encajar con el estilo del resto de la decoración. Había preparado dos copas de vino blanco y una bandejita con pequeñísimas galletitas que la rubia había pasado toda la tarde horneando y rellenando de crema de queso, salsa de tomate y cualquier otra cosa del gusto de Rachel que se le hubiese ocurrido.

- Vaya… - Murmuró la morena, acercándose a la alfombra. – Muchas gracias.

Quinn le puso las manos en los hombros y lentamente hizo descender el abrigo gris por sus brazos. Cogió sus dedos y sacó las mangas, para después ponerlo sobre una silla. Rachel quedó al descubierto, con aquél vestido que casi parecía de boda, y los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor del placer que le había provocado el simple contacto de los dedos de Fabray con la gélida piel de sus brazos.

- Rachel yo… No quiero presio… - Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, la aludida se había dado la vuelta y había metido la lengua en su boca sin compasión apretándola contra ella. Sus manos tímidas bajaron desde su cintura al trasero de la rubia e hizo que se acercase más, palpándolo, era terso, redondo, carnoso. Quinn, sorprendida por la reacción de su chica, hizo lo propio, con más fuerza y más deseo si es que eso era posible.

- Quiero… que… me quites… este… vestido… ahora… - Susurró Rachel, al oído de Quinn, acompañando sus palabras con besos en el lóbulo y en la parte de atrás de su oreja. La cogió con los dientes y la chupó un instante en el que Quinn pudo sentir cómo sus músculos asociados al sexo se tensaban, se humedecían, se ponían duros y expectantes.

- Sus deseos son… órdenes, señorita Berry… – Concedió, aunque tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando notó la lengua de Rachel desplazándose lentamente por su cuello hasta sus clavículas. Haciendo uso de una notable habilidad motriz, Fabray jugueteó con la cremallera del corsé de Rachel hasta que logró bajarla, con una lentitud tan deliciosa que la morena se aferró más al trasero de la rubia. Quinn lo mandó a la otra punta de la habitación y se concentró en explorar con sus manos cada uno de los rincones del torso de Rachel. Se permitió unos instantes para devorar con la vista aquella erótica forma de corazón del fino sujetador claro que llevaba la morena, mientras esta deslizaba sus dedos entre los botones de su camisa. Cuando terminó la labor, le bajó las mangas de la misma manera en que ella le hubiese quitado el abrigo poco antes, descendiendo con sus dedos acariciando sus brazos, notando como cada milímetro que tocaba se endurecía. Llevaba un sujetador negro.

Con la sola visión del perfecto cuerpo de Quinn, su vientre plano, sus pechos pequeños pero redondos, el ombligo perfectamente colocado en mitad de sus caderas, Rachel comenzó a sentir que por sus venas corría una necesidad imperiosa de tocarla, de sentirla, la quería cerca de ella, sin que ni un milímetro cúbico de aire pudiese entrar entre sus cuerpos. Sintió cómo su parte más íntima aumentaba la temperatura, empezaba a excitarse como nunca lo había estado. Necesitaba a Quinn y la necesitaba ya.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – La rubia enarcó las cejas, extrañada, al ver que Rachel aún tenía su camisa en las manos y la observaba admirada.

- Eres… Eres perfecta. – Suspiró con amor, abrazándola, acariciándole la espalda con las palmas abiertas de las manos. Sus cálidos besos fueron descendiendo por su cuello hasta el pliegue que quedaba entre sus pechos. Quinn hizo sonar la alarma cuando, sin poder aguantar más, hizo que la morena la besara en los labios y mordió el inferior acariciándolo con la punta de la lengua mientras lo retenía entre sus dientes. Rachel creyó que se moría. – Quítame este maldito vestido de una vez.

Obedeció de inmediato, encontró el botón que ataba la falda a las caderas de Rachel, lo desabrochó y retiró la ingente amalgama de tul. Las piernas de Rachel quedaron al descubierto, su sexo cubierto por unas finísimas braguitas marrones. Fabray la cogió por el trasero para pegarla a su cuerpo y apretó sus nalgas con deseo, mientras Rachel luchaba contra el pantalón de Quinn con torpeza hasta hacerse con la victoria.

- Vamos… nos… ¿Tumbamos? – La morena observó la alfombra y los cuatro cojines de colores que, normalmente en el sillón, aquella noche servirían a propósitos más oscuros. Quinn empujó a Rachel sutilmente hasta que terminó tumbada bocarriba. El fuego de la chimenea combatía el frío de octubre, aunque por la temperatura que estaban empezando a tomar los cuerpos de las jóvenes, cualquiera habría dicho que sería octubre el que tendría calor.

Y entonces, Rachel se vio asaltada por las dudas. Sabía lo que venía ahora, sabía que en cuanto Quinn se tumbase sobre ella comenzarían a besarse y probablemente terminaran haciendo el amor. Ella misma se lo había pedido. Pero ¿Qué haría? Si conocía poco el cuerpo del hombre, el de la mujer aún menos. No sabría cómo darle placer a Quinn. Y la decepcionaría.

Fabray pareció notarlo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Rachel y se echó encima de ella hasta que su boca quedó junto al oído de Berry.

- ¿Estás bien? – Susurró, antes de pasar la lengua por la línea de su mandíbula.

- Si, es sólo que… No sé qué hacer, Quinn. Tengo miedo de decepcionarte.

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar la risita burlona de su chica.

- Tú sólo déjate llevar.

Y después le selló la boca con la suya. Hizo que Rachel se incorporase hasta quedar sentada sobre ella para poder llevar las manos al cierre de su sujetador y que ella hiciese lo mismo. Rachel lo consiguió en seguida, haciendo gala de una monstruosa habilidad que no sabía que tenía. Quinn sólo tardó un segundo más y permitió que Rachel le retirase el suyo con torturadora parsimonia. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto.

Un primitivo impulso le dijo a Rachel lo que tenía que hacer, y, abrumada por la perfección de un cuerpo que para ella siempre había sido un misterio, llevó las manos a los pechos de la rubia y los apretó entre ellas. Besó el izquierdo, haciendo círculos con la lengua y por un momento, supo que tenía el control, por cómo Quinn se retorcía de puro placer en sus manos. Le gustó la sensación, y para hacerla un poco más intensa, mordió la puntita con suavidad. Fabray se derritió, un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo. Después se ocupó del otro, que había mantenido entre caricias, y lo cubrió también de besos, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que Quinn lanzaba a la caldeada atmósfera de la habitación.

La rubia empujó a Rachel para que volviese a quedar tumbada.

- Estate quieta, es mi turno. – La morena rió por lo bajo y a modo de castigo, Quinn le mordió el labio.

Retiró el sujetador claro de Rachel y admiró los senos de la chica que la recibieron excitados, algo más grandes, más duros que los suyos. Los besó y acarició con la lengua y las manos, deleitándose con el melodioso sonido de los gemidos de Rachel, eran como música, la música de la noche. Lamió el contorno de cada uno y después descendió por la barriga de la chica, que subía y bajaba con las profundas respiraciones que Rachel se veía obligada a controlar para no desmayarse de la emoción. Todos los poros de su piel se erizaron cuando notó los labios de Quinn, hinchados de deseo, besando la piel de debajo de su ombligo. Acarició su sexo por encima de la tela de sus braguitas, lo notó ardiente, ansioso. Pasó sus dedos de arriba abajo, sintiendo que Rachel se retorcía con aquella dulce tortura.

- Quinn, por favor… - Suplicó la morena, que se mordía el labio.

- Shh… - Mordió la carne de sus caderas, jugueteando aún con el sexo de Rachel sin ni siquiera bajarle las braguitas.

- Por favor… hazlo de una maldita vez.

Quinn gruñó por lo bajo, pero una vez más obedeció. Hizo descender la fina prenda interior acariciando los torneados muslos de su pareja. Lanzó las braguitas a un lugar desconocido, y separó con cuidado las piernas de Rachel. Pasó su mano esta vez ya sin barreras. Estaba tan húmeda que los dedos se le quedaron pegajosos. Rachel la deseaba.

Una poderosa fuerza se extendió por su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiese la persona más feliz del mundo. Se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo izquierdo de Berry. Podía sentir su olor, salado, penetrante, amargo. Lo acarició un poco con la nariz. Rachel sintió que sus músculos se ponían más tensos aún, que el calor aumentaba.

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para sentir la lengua de Quinn explorando el interior de su anhelante sexo, despertando todos los puntos de su cerebro conectados con el placer. La rubia deslizó dos dedos hacia su interior, acariciándola por dentro, moviéndolos de una placentera forma rítmica. Arqueó la espalda. Aguantaba como una campeona las ganas de dejarse ir sobre la boca de Quinn, pero no quería, no aún. Sentía tantísimas cosas en aquél momento que necesitaba algo más de tiempo para comprenderlas todas.

Mientras besaba el sexo de Berry con impetuosa dedicación, Quinn podía sentir cómo ella misma moría de placer, cómo se tensaban sus músculos y lentamente se iba derritiendo. Un gemido de Rachel la encendió de tal manera que apretó su cara contra su chica. Berry no pudo soportarlo más, su espalda estaba tan tensa que prácticamente no tocaba la alfombra. Puso las manos sobre el pelo de Quinn y tiró, mientras un grito descontrolado que iba atenuándose y un aumento considerable en el flujo que Rachel derramaba, le dijeron a la rubia que lo había hecho bien.

La morena quedó tumbada en el suelo, jadeando, sin fuerzas. Intentó decir algo pero de su garganta solo salió un débil hilo de voz que no le sirvió para componer una palabra. No había sentido con nadie aquello, ni siquiera con Finn. Quinn había despertado en ella sensaciones que hasta el momento habían pasado desapercibidas para ella.

- Dios mío… - Murmuró cuando su respiración se hubo ralentizado de nuevo. Quinn estaba tumbada a su lado y Rachel le acariciaba el pelo automáticamente. – Quinn…

- ¿Si? – No pudo contener una nota de orgullo en su voz. Había hecho que Rachel se corriera como nunca, y lo había hecho ella sola. ¿Acaso no era un motivo suficiente para estar orgullosa?

- Dame un minuto.

Rachel se incorporó hasta quedar de cara al fuego, de espaldas a su chica. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas que el placer que había sentido había hecho salir con violencia. Se pasó dos temblorosos dedos para retirar las minúsculas gotas. No tenía fuerzas, pero se sentía plena. Plena del más puro y atronador de los sentimientos.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta. Su chica la estaba esperando, ansiosa, y no podía fallarle. Debía darle lo mismo que ella había tomado.

- Eres… ha sido… - No tuvo palabras para felicitar el éxito con el que la rubia se había apoderado de cada rincón de su consciencia. En lugar de detenerse más pensando qué podría decir para expresar como se sentía, decidió demostrarlo con hechos. Se posicionó sobre ella y se inclinó hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron, y le susurró. – Voy a hacer que grites tan fuerte que los vecinos se preguntarán si te estoy matando.

- No tenemos vecinos. Los más cercanos están a dos bloques. – Rió Quinn, pasando las manos por las caderas de Rachel.

- Por eso.

Y sin añadir una palabra más, poseyó la boca de Fabray con ímpetu, mientras sus manos parecían trabajar sin órdenes de su cerebro, intentando deshacerse de la ropa interior de la rubia. Llevó una tímida mano al sexo de Quinn y pasó los dedos suavemente por él. Ella también estaba invadida por aquella sensación líquida y consistente. Jugueteó un poco con los dedos hasta que se deshizo de todas sus dudas y los llevó lentamente al interior. Estaba caliente, apretado y húmedo. Cuando llegó al fondo notó que la rubia se estremecía, y un leve gemido salió de sus labios quedando ahogado por los de Rachel, que aún los mantenían entre los suyos. Berry comenzó a mover los dedos más rápido, tomando como referencia la forma en que Quinn se lo había hecho a ella. Un nuevo gemido, ésta vez menos disimulado, le indicó que debía continuar. Retirándose con pereza de la boca de Quinn, que ya para ese momento salivaba de forma casi enfermiza, se desplazó por su cuerpo con los labios, entreabiertos, derramando sobre ella su dulce aliento. El sexo de su novia la recibió encogiéndose de placer, y haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que debía hacer, acercó la lengua hasta que quedó en contacto con el cuerpo de su chica. El sabor era salado y al mismo tiempo le recordó al empalagoso dulzor del azúcar. Supo que tenía el control cuando Quinn, como Rachel hubiese predicho, comenzó a gritar. Su voz era armónica, algo nasal, bastante parecida al tono que empleaba cuando cantaba, y el escuchar cómo hacía su abstracta declaración de rendición sacó a Rachel de la ensoñación en la que se sumía y apretó más la boca y los dedos contra ella. Quinn jadeaba con tal violencia que comenzaba a marearse, tenía tanto calor que su frente ya estaba cubierta por el sudor, pero a Rachel eso no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Siguió dedicada a darle placer a la chica que le había hecho sentir que tocaba las estrellas hasta que Quinn también lo sintió. El sabor de su intimidad se volvió más amargo, sus gritos más desesperados, y golpeó el suelo con ansiedad. Ya está. Lo había conseguido.

Completamente gratificada por ello, Rach se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Quinn, que se movía casi con violencia por las abruptas respiraciones de la chica. Durante un momento, fue incapaz de hablar. Aún así, sonreía, y devolvió a Rachel el beso que le dio en los labios.

- No sé si los vecinos nos habrán oído pero… Ha sido increíble. – Concedió, una vez hubo regresado en sí del clímax que acababa de alcanzar. - ¿Y eras tú la que temías decepcionarme?

Rachel soltó una risita.

- Parece que se me da bastante bien, después de todo. Aunque no tanto como a ti.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que Rachel alargó la mano para coger una de las copas de vino y cedió la otra a su compañera. Se tumbó bocabajo, apoyada sobre los codos, y Quinn hizo lo propio para robarle un par de largos tragos al vaso.

- Lucy Quinn Fabray – Recitó Rachel, lentamente, jugueteando con su copa. – Eres la persona más increíble del mundo.

- Te quiero, Rachel. Pero no vuelvas a llamarme Lucy o tendremos un problema. – La rubia frunció el ceño hasta que Berry también lo hizo y se rió estrepitosamente. El estado de relax en el que su primera relación íntima con Rachel la había dejado estaba próximo a lo que sólo pueden conseguir las drogas más fuertes.

- No sé por qué no te gusta que te llamen Lucy. Es un nombre precioso. Además, va mucho contigo. – Rachel la observó detenidamente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora brillantes de felicidad, sus rasgos suaves, aquellos labios alargados, rosados, pálidos, carnosos, los mechones de pelo rubio que le bajaban por las clavículas enredándose en sus brazos… Sí, la verdad es que Lucy le iba muy bien.

- Me recuerda a cuando en el instituto me ridiculizaban por estar gorda. – Respondió, con tristeza.

Rachel se llevó una galletita a la boca, pensativa.

- Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es crearte recuerdos positivos relacionados con ese nombre para intentar borrar los desagradables.

Quinn alzó una ceja con suspicacia.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

- Muy fácil. De ahora en adelante te llamaré Lucy. Así lo asociarás conmigo y con todos los buenos momentos que aún nos quedan por vivir juntas.

La rubia soltó una carcajada despectiva.

- Ni lo sueñes, Berry.

Pero Rachel ya le ofrecía una galletita de sus dedos que ella aceptó dándole un mordisco cariñoso en el pulgar.

- Te quiero, Lucy.

Y Lucy ya era suya.


	24. Mascarada

**23. Mascarada**

- ¡Es divino, divino, absolutamente divino! – Escupió Kurt, con el folleto que le había arrancado a Sierra Westwick de las manos un minuto antes. – ¡No puedo esperar!

Faltaba una semana escasa para Halloween, y como era costumbre, la NYADA iba a dar su propia fiesta de disfraces. Aquél lunes, la academia había amanecido prácticamente empapelada en folletos que señalaban que el tema de la fiesta que habían elegido para ese año sería, acorde con la producción del Fantasma de la Ópera que estaban preparando para final de curso, una mascarada. Eso significaba que las chicas se pondrían elegantes vestidos con miriñaque y zapatitos de cristal, altísimas y recargadas pelucas blancas y los chicos las llevarían del brazo con chaqué y levita. Todos deberían llevar en la cara su respectiva máscara y hacer graciosas bromas dignas de un versallesco salón de baile europeo.

- ¡Ni yo! ¡Me encanta lo rococó, es magnífico! – Concedió Sierra, dando emocionadas palmadas. - ¡Iré a buscar un vestido esta misma tarde!

- ¡Podríamos ir todos! Aunque huelga decir, que me estoy planteando la posibilidad de ponerme un vestido… - Dijo Kurt, llevándose la mano al mentón. - ¿Y tú Rachel? ¿Qué piensas?

Era fácil saberlo. Lo que Berry llevaba preguntándose desde que hubiese visto los folletos al entrar en la escuela aquella mañana era qué iba a hacer con Quinn. Había pensado que iría a la fiesta con el atuendo propio de Christine Daaé, para hacer honor a su personaje y acostumbrar a todos los asistentes a la flamante visión de una Rachel Berry al estilo de la Ópera Populaire. Pero ¿Y su chica? ¿Querría entrar dentro de sus planes de "toma de posesión" de la academia?

- Creo que voy a ir al TriBeCa a preguntar si me dejarían quedarme un poco más el vestido de Evita. Con un par de arreglos podríamos hacer que se pareciera al que Christine lleva en la película cuando canta "Think of Me". – Respondió lentamente, sin mirar a su interlocutor para evitar preguntas incómodas. Cuando Kurt llegase del trabajo el día siguiente de que ella y Quinn lo hiciesen por primera vez no se le había escapado el detalle del vestido de Eva Perón rociado en el suelo. Y tampoco la sonrisa picarona que se le dibujaba a Rachel en el rostro cada vez que lo veía, pero a pesar de sus insistentes preguntas, no había obtenido respuesta.

Pero Quinn era muy consciente de cuál, como novia de la chica que aspiraba a ser la más popular de la NYADA, era su papel.

Recibió a Rachel algo cansada, llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en el guión que habría de ser su billete de entrada a Tish; había decidido que en aquél su primer escrito como futura y concienciada directora se dedicaría a tratar el tema de la homosexualidad entre mujeres, puesto sobre el papel en forma de la historia de una desafortunada princesa europea condenada a muerte por sus escarceos con damas de la corte. Empezar el guión había sido lo más sencillo, después, se había bloqueado. Tuvo que hacer frente a una larguísima sesión de _brainstorming _consigo misma, y pasó un buen rato clavando post-its por todo el loft con las cosas que se le iban ocurriendo.

Berry despegó uno en el que Quinn se había limitado a garabatear algo ininteligible.

- Deja eso ahí – La reprendió la rubia. – Y vámonos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

- Veo que vas muy… - Rachel miró a su alrededor. El piso estaba plagado de papelitos de colores. - ¿Avanzada?

- Estoy en medio de una horrible crisis creativa. – Se quejó Fabray. – Vamos a comer.

Obedeciendo al fin la orden de su chica, Rachel se sentó a la mesa con ella y con Kurt y comenzaron a devorar sus platos de lasaña.

- Bueno, Quinn, tenemos que hablar. – Suspiró Rachel, bebiendo un poco de agua. – Dentro de una semana es la fiesta de Halloween de la NYADA. Tienes que venir como mi pareja.

La aludida arqueó las cejas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

- Mucho mejor que eso, nena. – Interrumpió Kurt con picardía. – Una mascarada. Ya sabes, como si fuera el carnaval de Venecia o algo así…

- He pensado que quizás podríamos vestirnos de Christine Daaé y El Fantasma. – Soltó Rachel, de repente. Al fin exponía sus planes a la persona que habría de ser su cómplice a la hora de llevarlos a cabo. Esperó escuchar una negativa de su novia pero no fue así.

- Es una idea genial. – Contestó. – Además, si me visto del fantasma no tendré que pasar frío llevando uno de esos ridículos vestidos.

- Un momento… - Rachel se llevó el dedo a los labios para pedirle que guardara silencio, sin poder creerse que Quinn hubiera accedido a travestirse por ella. - ¿En serio te parece bien?

- ¡Pues claro! Voy a conocer a tus compañeros de la NYADA. – Y ya de paso, marcaría su territorio, pero no dejó que ese pensamiento atravesase sus labios. – Y además, será divertido.

Y sin más dilación, esa misma tarde fueron junto con Sierra y Alex a buscar sus disfraces. Rachel compró una brillante tela blanca para hacerle los cambios pertinentes al vestido de Evita, y se hizo con un puñado de estrellas plateadas para ponérselas en el pelo. Quinn consiguió un traje con chaleco negro y camisa, una larguísima capa negra, sombrero de ala ancha y, después de haberse recorrido todo Manhattan buscando algo que le sirviese, en una pequeña tienda de artículos de colección encontró media máscara de plástico blanco, con una goma que la ajustaba perfectamente a su cabeza. Kurt, por su parte, decidió que iría vestido de mujer, así que Rachel le prestó uno de los vestidos que en el TriBeCa habían utilizado para un espectáculo de carnaval antiguo y se compró una altísima peluca de tirabuzones plateados.

La ciudad entera estaba engalanada cuando amaneció el día treinta y uno. Los bares anunciaban sus fiestas por medio de parlanchines relaciones públicas, las tiendas lucían sus mejores artículos desplegados en los escaparates para que los compradores de última hora los viesen, todos los locales habían pegado en los cristales macabras calabazas naranjas y mensajes felicitando la festividad… Era Halloween en Nueva York.

- Estás increíble. – Dijo Kurt, abrochando la capa de Quinn en torno a su pecho. Se había recogido la rubia melena en una coleta con todo el pelo repeinado hacia atrás, había encajado la goma de la máscara sobre él y después, el sombrero. La mitad de la cara que quedaba visible la había maquillado pálida, con moradas ojeras bajo sus párpados, mientras que la que quedaba oculta por la máscara Kurt se las había arreglado con sus pinceles, sus polvos y sus retales de látex, para darle un aspecto demacrado y grotesco.

- Tú también, Condesa Hummel – El chico le hizo una pronunciada reverencia cogiendo los extremos de su recargadísimo vestido rosa, tanto el corsé como la falda sufrían de un espantoso _horror vacuii _manifestado en lazos de satén, flores de tul y cenefas de terciopelo. La cara exageradamente blanca con los labios fucsias y la peluca de tirabuzones le daban un aspecto del todo cómico.

Pero cuando Rachel hizo su entrada magistral, ya vestida, peinada y maquillada, Quinn sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Al vestido de Evita, que antes constaba de un corsé en escote palabra de honor, le había cosido unas improvisadas mangas que dejaban los hombros al descubierto, y había añadido más tul y más brillantes a la falda, que ahora arrastraba una cola de varios centímetros. El pelo, igual que hizo el día de la audición, lo llevaba meticulosamente rizado y recogido con un par de horquillas por detrás, se había esforzado mucho en que sobre su frente quedasen unos cuantos rizos infantiles. Lo había adornado, además, con las estrellas de plástico plateado que había comprado. El maquillaje era sutil, el toque de color lo ponían sus mejillas color melocotón.

- ¿Qué tal estoy, chicos? – Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y el vestido bailó graciosamente en el aire. Quinn fue hacia ella, la cogió por las caderas y apenas tardó un segundo en borrarle todo el pintalabios a base de torpes besos que solo podía dar con la mitad de su boca.

- Está usted perfecta, señorita Daaé.

- Usted es la perfección, ángel de música.

Y cogida de su brazo, atravesó con orgullo las puertas del estudio de ballet de la NYADA, donde la decoración barroca y el aspecto decadente de la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo aportaban por sí mismos el toque macabro propio de la fecha.

Una pequeña multitud de alumnos con sus respectivos antifaces carnavalescos y sus atuendos extravagantes se congregaba en la sala, charlando, riendo, de fondo sonaba una alegre música, probablemente algo de Mozart. Muchos bailaban agarrados de sus parejas, entrelazando sus dedos enguantados en pulcro satén blanco. Angela Cooperman y su marido estaban entre ellos, ella llevaba un pomposo vestido dorado y él, casaca, chupa y calzones verdes claros. Algunos miembros más del cuerpo de profesores también se movían con parsimonia por el encerado suelo de parqué.

Todos los que conocían a Rachel Berry volvieron los rostros fascinados hacia ella cuando la vieron hacer su entrada triunfal en el salón. Estaba radiante, preciosa, e iba de la mano de un misterioso personaje envuelto en terciopelo negro. Se acercaban a ella para saludarla y así poder intentar advertir el deformado rostro del galán que la seguía a todas partes como si fuese su sombra, pero ella no daba explicaciones, sólo respondía con una deslumbrante sonrisa a todos los "Buenas noches, Christine" que sus compañeros le dedicaban y presentaba a su silencioso fantasma como "Mi ángel de música". Cuando ya hubo hecho frente a, al menos, quince curiosos que fueron a hablarle para averiguar la identidad de su acompañante, se retiró a una esquina con ella para esperar a que Kurt les llevase algo de beber.

- ¡Todos quieren conocerte, Quinn! – Exclamó Rachel, divertida, propinando un generoso beso en la mitad de los labios de Fabray. – Estoy segura de que ahora mismo eres la persona más interesante de todas las que hay aquí.

- Yo no diría lo mismo, por cómo te miran todos. – Quinn echó una recelosa ojeada. Más de uno tenía los ojos fijos en su flamante pareja. – Y no les culpo. Estás para comerte.

Kurt les llevó unos cóckteles de Halloween preparados por un solícito barman que vestía de acuerdo a la temática de la fiesta y bebieron durante un rato. Sierra llegó al poco, con su disfraz de La Carlotta, llevando de la mano a un Alex que parecía muy ufano por poder estar allí aquella noche.

- Cuatro personas me han preguntado si sé quién es tu acompañante. – Anunció la chica, algo desconcertada. – Cuando me dijisteis que ibas a ir de Christine y del Fantasma no creía que fueseis a elaborarlo tanto. La gente está desesperada por saber quién hay bajo esa máscara.

- Tendrán que esperar. – Contestó Rachel y se dirigió a Quinn. – Quiero que cuando todo el mundo nos esté viendo bailar, te sueltes el pelo. Así sabrán que no eres un fantasma.

La rubia sonrió, satisfecha por el entusiasmo de Berry por que sus amigos la viesen con ella. Hacía unas semanas ni siquiera había querido contárselo a sus compañeros más cercanos y ahora parecía morir de ganas de que toda la NYADA supiese que Rachel Berry estaba con Quinn Fabray.

Afortunadamente, el repertorio musical incluía algunos de los temas del Fantasma de la Ópera, y cuando sonó la canción de "Masquerade", la multitud pareció intuir que era el momento de llenar la sala con sus alegres bailes. Rachel dejó que Quinn la cogiese por la cintura y la llevase con soltura entre las otras parejas que volvían la cabeza vigilando todos sus movimientos. La morena, impaciente por lo que venía, llevó una mano a la gomita elástica que sujetaba el pelo de Quinn en su nuca y la soltó. La brillante melena dorada de Fabray quedó libre, derramándose por sus hombros. Agitó un poco la cabeza para distribuir el pelo mientras Rachel enredaba los dedos en él dándole un tierno beso en el momento en el que la canción acababa con la entrada del Fantasma de la Ópera del musical. La gente se había quedado en silencio. Todos los que estuvieron en la NYADA esa noche fueron testigos de que Rachel Berry amaba a otra chica.

Algunos fueron a felicitarlas por su valor, otros a preguntarle si Quinn era de verdad una chica o sólo un hombre con un fantástico cabello rubio. Aquello había servido para aumentar la curiosidad de los que pretendían averiguar quién era el fantasma de Rachel.

Pero Quinn Fabray no era la única fantasma que había allí esa noche.

Ni mucho menos.

Una extraña figura vestida de negro, con la mitad superior del rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca seguía con sus vivarachos ojos pardos cada paso que daba aquella ingenua Christine Daaé.


	25. El Fantasma de la Ópera

**24. El Fantasma de la Ópera**

Bufaba, furioso.

Unos ardientes celos comenzaban a cubrir sus ojos con un velo escarlata.

Se movía pegado a las paredes, donde las luces de los tenues focos no podían delatarle.

¿Quién era ese apuesto fantasma que iba con ella, cogía su mano y le daba un beso en el dorso?

_Él _era el fantasma, no podía haber dos.

Y Christine Daaé le pertenecía.

Esperó, paciente hasta que se acercase el momento de hacérselo saber a ella.

- Toma, sujétame esto. – Rachel le puso la copa en la mano a Quinn e intentó recolocarse las ligas de las medias palpándolas sobre el vestido, pero no lo consiguió. Dieciséis capas de hinchado tul se lo impedían. Las finas medias blancas se escurrían por sus piernas, las ligas iban ya por encima de las rodillas.

- Ven, te ayudaré. – Se ofreció Sierra amablemente. Se tiró al suelo, a pesar de las dificultades que planteaba el enorme miriñaque del vestido de la Carlotta y, asomando la cabeza por los bajos de la pieza de tul trató de alargar las manos para ponerle de nuevo las medias, mientras Rachel se agarraba a Quinn para no perder el equilibrio. – Es inútil. El liguero está roto.

- Bueno, voy a intentar arreglármelas, no vamos a dejar que unas insignificantes medias nos arruinen la noche. – Sonriendo, dio a Quinn un pico rápido y negó con la cabeza cuando ésta le preguntó si quería que la acompañase.

Tal vez, si hubiese dicho que sí, la historia habría seguido otro curso diferente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y atravesó sola el salón para dirigirse a los reservados, que habían montado en el aula de baile contemporáneo. Habían creado una especie de túnel del terror que había que cruzar para llegar a la zona donde estaban, así que, lamentando no haberle pedido a Quinn que fuese con ella, tragó saliva y pasó bajo el arco de cartón piedra cubierto de telarañas.

Allí dentro no había música. Alguien había grabado sonidos terroríficos para contribuir al ambiente, y, a parte del ruido infernal de tormenta, cada pocos segundos se oían gritos, graznidos de cuervo o aullidos de lobo. Las paredes (en realidad, una precaria estructura de metal recubierta de tela) estaban plagadas de falsas telarañas con insectos de goma. La única luz provenía de las velas eléctricas que había cada pocos pasos.

Un crujido hizo que Rachel, que avanzaba lentamente intentando no tropezar con los miembros de silicona, amputados y ensangrentados que había en el suelo, se sobresaltase. Miró hacia atrás, pero estaba sola.

No sabía por qué se asustaba, estaban en la NYADA, y era una tontería que a ella le había parecido muy graciosa cuando se lo comentaron. Incluso sabía que algunos de sus compañeros habían accedido a colaborar, así que era muy probable que en breves los encontrase disfrazados de zombies de la Revolución Francesa o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, se daba cuenta de que allí no había nadie.

O al menos, nadie que ella pudiese ver.

Otro ruido provocó que diese un saltito. Sus tacones bajos impactaron en el suelo alfombrado con un golpe sordo.

Habían sido pasos.

No estaba sola.

Tragó saliva de nuevo justo antes de llegar al final del túnel. Todavía no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando por ir a arreglarse unas malditas medias. Si hubiese ido al baño, ya estaría de vuelta con sus amigos y su novia.

Y se asustó. Creyó que gritaría tan fuerte que toda la NYADA saldría a buscarla, pero de sus labios sólo salió un patético ruido asfixiado.

El Fantasma de la Ópera estaba ante ella, extendiendo los brazos con su capa, mirándola con una mezcla de odio y admiración. Durante un efímero momento creyó que Quinn le estaba gastando una broma pesada, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre. Un hombre de pelo negro, repeinado hacia atrás, ojos negros y rostro magistralmente deformado por el maquillaje.

- ¿Quién…? – Comenzó la chica, con voz temblorosa, cuando recuperó la noción de la realidad. No pudo decir más.

- Yo soy tu ángel de música, Christine. – Dijo el desconocido, con voz profunda, melodiosa, hermosísima. Emitió una risa tan cruel y despiadada que Rachel pudo sentir cómo la sangre se le helaba en las venas. – Ven conmigo.

Le tendió una mano enguantada. Berry luchó consigo misma por rechazarla, darse la vuelta y largarse de allí a toda prisa, pero su subconsciente no le permitió hacer lo que deseaba, y en apenas unos instantes se vio a sí misma aceptando la invitación de aquél misterioso fantasma.

El hombre lo guió hasta los reservados, que estaban vacíos. Habían colocado mesitas de madera rodeadas por sillones tapizados en terciopelo negro y plateado, todo acompañado por la tenue luz de velas que ardían suavemente. Una vez allí, su rostro, que había permanecido pétreo hasta el momento, se relajó. Pareció cansado, hastiado. Los hombros se le hundieron.

- Sólo quiero que baile conmigo, señorita Berry. – Le suplicó el personaje, cogiéndola de las manos y atrayéndola hacia sí. – Está muy esquiva esta noche. Y permítame que le diga, que preciosa. Perdóneme si la he asustado.

No contestó, se dejó llevar por él y permitió que le pusiese una mano envuelta en cuero negro en la estrecha cintura embutida dentro del corsé. De fondo había una música triste y melancólica, y el fantasma la hizo bailar a su ritmo.

- Ha venido muy bien acompañada, por lo que parece. – El fantasma la hizo dar un gracioso giro para después volver a atraparla entre sus brazos. Rachel intentó moverse para separarse un poco de él, pero la fuerza con la que la cogía le impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento. – La gente no habla de otra cosa.

Siguió en silencio, no sabía qué decir. Todo aquello la había cogido absolutamente desprevenida. Ella, maldita su inocencia, había ido a arreglarse las medias para después volver a la fiesta como todos sus compañeros. No obstante, había acabado bailando con un desconocido disfrazado del Fantasma de la Ópera, que cada vez que hablaba hacía que se le pusiese el vello de punta.

- ¿No contesta? – Soltó una risita grotesca. – No tenga miedo de mí, señorita Berry. Estamos en una fiesta de Halloween, yo estoy disfrazado y usted también, y estamos compartiendo un baile. No es algo precisamente de ultratumba, ¿No cree?

Había algo extraño en su voz, sonaba familiar y al mismo tiempo, lejana y grave. Y su olor… era indescriptible, tan dulce que empalagaba todos los sentidos. Sabía bailar, Rachel podía notarlo por cómo la llevaba, con autoridad y sin decir una palabra al respecto.

- Me ha… sorprendido. – Dijo Rachel al fin.

Él rió estrepitosamente.

- Por favor, señorita Berry, es Halloween. El interés de esta fiesta reside en asustar a la gente ¿No?

Rachel asintió. Librándose de remilgos y temores, pasó la pierna derecha tras la izquierda del desconocido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando libre su largo cuello perfumado con Channel.

- Parece conocerme muy bien, señor. – Le estaba siguiendo el juego y él lo sabía. Podía notarle excitado con todo aquello, sonriendo, respirando con irregularidad.

- En efecto, señorita Berry. Mejor de lo que cree.

- Es usted alguien cercano a mí… - Dedujo. Dio medio giro bajo el brazo del personaje hasta que golpeó su pecho con la espalda. Era duro, terso. Y estaba ardiendo. El estómago se le encogió de nerviosismo a la muchacha, cuando notó cómo acercaba la boca a su cuello y su respiración chocaba con su piel delicada. Pero eso no hizo que dejase de interpretar como la curiosidad la estaba obligando a hacerlo. -¿Del instituto, tal vez?

- No, Christine. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? Fue aquella tarde en Perros-Guirec, cuando ibas con tu padre a la playa para cantar mientras él tocaba el violín. El viento arrastró tu chal al mar y yo fui a recogerlo. Tú reías y reías y yo recibía el enojo de mi institutriz.

Berry se rió. Su actitud presuntuosamente culta estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas. Pero ella no iba a ser la débil, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para participar en aquella partida jugada a los pies del Ángel de la Música.

- "La pequeña Lotte pensaba en todo y en nada… " – Comenzó la chica, distraídamente, dándose la vuelta para quedar de nuevo de frente.

- "Su alma era tan clara, tan azul como su mirada…" – Citó él también, y dejó que Rachel continuase.

- "Cuidaba enormemente su vestido, sus zapatos rojos y su violín…"

Y ambos concluyeron el recital al unísono, diciendo:

- "Pero sobre todas las cosas le gustaba escuchar, adormeciéndose, al Ángel de la Música".

- Ha leído usted a Leroux, veo. – Musitó el fantasma, con tono de complacencia. – Me sorprende gratamente.

- Hasta la saciedad. Y si usted también lo ha hecho sabrá que su fantasma jamás abordaría a una joven actriz en la boca de un túnel y le robaría un baile. – Replicó, con prepotencia.

- Tiene razón, señorita Berry. Su fantasma la habría raptado, se la habría llevado a su casa y la habría colmado de atenciones hasta que la chica se habría rendido a él. – El hombre la obligó a hacer un gracioso giro doble.

- Christine Daaé jamás se rindió al fantasma de la ópera. –Rachel, ofendida por que hablase así de su heroína de teatro, frunció los labios. El hombre, en respuesta, puso la mano en su espalda haciendo que se pegase a él. Le apretó la mano que sujetaba entre la suya con algo de furia.

- ¿Y usted, señorita Berry? ¿Habrá de ser la Christine Daaé que se ponga de rodillas ante el monstruo? – Y volvió a enfrascarse en su singular vals como si nunca hubiese intervenido.

Rache, por su parte, volvía a dejarse invadir por el miedo.

No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar hasta que el fantasma hizo referencia a ello.

- Está temblando… ¿Tiene frío?

- No. – Dijo. No quería ni necesitaba que aquél personaje al que ni siquiera había visto la cara se pusiese en plan protector con ella, aunque la tuviese hechizada con aquella voz suave como el terciopelo y profunda como el mayor de los pozos, aunque su olor la tuviese embriagada, aunque fuese consciente de que Quinn la estaba esperando en el salón de baile y empezaría a preocuparse por ella, y si iba a buscarla y la encontraba allí, bailando con aquél altísimo hombre…

- Tengo que irme, señor. – Anunció, haciendo todo lo posible por zafarse de las manos fuertes que la retenían. Y pensó que ya que había ido allí contra su voluntad (aunque no lo pareciese dado que había actuado en todo momento conforme él se lo había pedido), el misterioso fantasma podría hacer algo para compensarla. – ¿Me dejaría que le quitase la máscara?

El rostro se endureció, y Rachel pudo ver cómo apretaba los puños.

- Si lo hicieses, Christine, no volverías a ver la luz del sol.

Y completó las palabras con una sonrisa ladina. Se inclinó para quedar junto al rostro de Rachel, llevó una helada mano de cuero hasta su mejilla y la acarició.

- Yo soy tu ángel de música, Christine. Pero no olvides que también puedo ser un demonio. Tú eliges.

Y tras decirle aquellas enigmáticas palabras en un susurro a su oído, besó su pulida mejilla con delicadeza y cerró la mano de la joven en torno al tallo de una perfecta rosa roja, decorada con un lazo de terciopelo negro.

Berry salió de allí todo lo rápido que le permitían el vestido, los tacones y las medias enredadas a sus tobillos. Antes de entrar de nuevo al salón de baile se descalzó, se las quitó y las dejó escondidas en uno de los radiadores del pasillo.

Sierra, Alex, Kurt y Quinn charlaban animadamente junto a la barra, bebiendo de sus copas cada poco tiempo. Cuando Rachel apareció, con la cara pálida por el temor y las manos temblándole en torno a la rosa, Quinn soltó su copa.

- ¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo más sensato habría sido que Rachel le contase a su novia que al ir al reservado, un desconocido vestido de fantasma la había abordado para bailar con ella, no dejándole que viese su rostro y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y una rosa. Y sin embargo, había algo dentro de ella que no le permitió hacerlo.

- Un imbécil se ha escondido detrás de una puerta y me ha asustado cuando he pasado. – Se excusó rápidamente, y notando que todavía agarraba la flor con tal fuerza que el tallo se quebraría, la puso rápidamente en la mano de Quinn. – Toma. La he encontrado en el reservado.

Quinn aceptó el regalo extrañada, y apretó a Rachel contra ella.

- Vaya, muchas gracias Christine. Pero creo que es el fantasma el que te tiene que dar las rosas a ti ¿No?

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Esta Christine no se rendirá ante los encantos de un desconocido enmascarado tan fácilmente. – Respondió.

Pero no podía estar tan segura de ello en tanto que aún sentía cómo le quemaba la mejilla donde el fantasma del reservado había depositado su amargo beso.


	26. El Rapto de Christine

**25. El rapto de Christine**

Y pasaron la noche enredadas la una con la otra, haciendo el amor hasta que les faltaron las energías para seguir atrapando gemidos de placer en sus bocas. Y Quinn, borró magistralmente las huellas que el maligno Ángel de la Música había imprimido sobre la piel de Rachel a base de caricias y de besos.

Llovía en el exterior, y los cristales del balcón del cuarto de Quinn estaban empañados. Sólo escuchaban los goterones chocando contra él y las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambas, que, desnudas, se abrazaban intentando recuperar el resuello.

Rachel no tardó en volver a agasajar el cuello de su chica con dulces besos que fueron avanzando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Rach, no es que no quiera que lo hagamos otra vez, pero ya van cuatro esta noche y estoy algo cansada. Además, en un rato tienes que ir a clase y a ensayar. – Susurró Quinn, aunque no había dejado de acariciar el costado de la muchacha.

- ¿Cansada de qué? Has pasado toda la noche tumbada. – Replicó Rachel, y le mordió la piel de la mandíbula para expresar su indignación.

- Hemos llegado a casa a las tres y media. Son las seis. Dentro de media hora tienes que estar en pie. Estoy segura de que no vas a aguantar todo el día. – Berry suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn, que inmediatamente la envolvió en suaves caricias.

- Tienes razón. Pero en cuanto llegue, te haré el amor como si hubiesen pasado cien años desde la última vez. – Amenazó, y pellizcó su pecho izquierdo para corroborarlo. Quinn soltó una risita. No podía ser más feliz en aquel momento.

- No lo dudo, cielo. Venga, descansa un poco, tienes media hora.

Cuando despertó, le pareció que había dormido diez segundos. Su novia y Kurt la apremiaron para que acelerase su obsesivo ritual de preparación matutino y no llegaran tarde a clase.

La mañana se le hizo muy pesada. Echaba de menos a su novia, le mandaba cursis mensajes de texto adornados con un montón de emoticonos con forma de corazón y caritas tristes. Llegó un punto en el que Quinn dejó que contestarle porque, como ya le había dejado bien claro varias veces, estaba en clase, tenía que prestar atención, y ella debía concentrarse para seguir trabajando en su guión. Asqueada por pensar que sólo había pasado una hora que a ella le habían parecido cuatro, cogió su bolso con desgana y, acompañada por una animada Sierra que no paraba de alabar la fiesta de la noche anterior, salió del aula de "Teoría de la expresión corporal II".

Chuck Sanders, el chico que había conseguido el papel del Fantasma en el musical se acercó a ella. Ella correspondió su saludo extrañada, jamás había intercambiado ni una palabra con él.

- Me han pedido que te dé esto.

Le tendió un trozo de papel rasgado, doblado por la mitad.

- ¿De parte de quién?

- Me lo han dado unas chicas de mi clase, no tengo ni idea de dónde viene. – Se encogió de hombros y añadió. – Nos vemos en el ensayo, Rachel, Sierra.

Conjuntó sus palabras con una sonrisa y se alejó silbando alegremente.

- ¡Una nota de un desconocido! – Exclamó la siempre entusiasta Westwick. - ¡Ábrela, vamos!

Rachel hizo lo que le pedía y leyó en voz baja el escueto contenido, escrito en letra pulcra y redondeada.

_"Estimada Señorita Berry (O ¿tal vez debería llamarla Christine Daaé?):_

_Reúnase conmigo en el cuarto de contadores, donde están los armarios del antiguo vestuario. A las doce y media. Por favor, no se retrase._

_Firmado: F.O."_

- No se te ocurrirá ir ¿Verdad? – Sierra, con claro tono de desconfianza, le arrancó la nota de las manos, la arrugó y la dejó caer a una de las papeleras que había repartidas por los pasillos.

Lo cierto es que la curiosidad le picaba terriblemente. Ya sabía quién era, y al mismo tiempo, no lo sabía. El fantasma maligno volvía a abordarla y es posible que aquella fuese la única oportunidad que tuviese para descubrir su rostro. - ¿No sabes quién te la envía?

- No. – Mintió Rachel, haciéndose la ingenua.

- Ha firmado FO. El inútil que te haya escrito esto se cree que es el fantasma de la ópera.

Pobre Sierra, tan inocente e ingenua.

- Pero ¿Y si es alguien que quiere algo importante? – Fingió preocuparse por la posibilidad de que alguien requiriese su presencia por un asunto urgente durante un rato, mientras Sierra la miraba con desaprobación y negaba con la cabeza.

A las doce salieron de la clase de baile. Tenían una hora libre hasta que empezase Historia del Teatro, y la perspectiva de volver a ver a Andersen le dio un terrible y repentino dolor de cabeza. No soportaba su penetrante mirada acudiendo a su encuentro cada pocos segundos, al igual que tampoco podía evitar rechinar los dientes de la rabia cada vez que recordaba la vez que la abordó después del primer ensayo del musical. Tenía que acudir a su cita y sacudirse las preguntas que le habían surgido en la Mascarada cuando el Fantasma de la Ópera la había sacado a bailar su macabro vals.

- Vamos, Sierra, cúbreme, por favor… Te lo contaré todo con detalles cuando vuelva. – Suplicó Rachel. En parte, no le agradaba mucho responsabilizarla para que justificase su desaparición cuando hubiese bajado al cuarto de contadores, porque sabía que si no se daba prisa utilizaría la información en su contra para desacreditarla ante Andersen por haber faltado a su clase. Pero los ojos verdes de Sierra vibraron de preocupación en lugar de hacerlo por maldad.

- Está bien, Berry, pero sólo por esta vez. Y ten mucho cuidado. Te esperaré en la cafetería.

Y abrazándola exageradamente como siempre solía hacer la dejó sola frente a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta el galán que le había robado un baile a cambio de una rosa.

El cuarto de contadores estaba vacío cuando llegó. Encendió las luces y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El calor que hacía allí era terrible, apenas podía moverse entre la ingente cantidad de satén, tul, ante, terciopelo, plumas de colores y lentejuelas que componían los casi doscientos trajes que había colgados en perchas, apretadísimos. Se entretuvo durante un momento observando la bizarra colección de prendas que nunca jamás volverían a ver la luz del día, y se preguntó qué harían con ellas. ¿Estaban destinados a pasar allí sepultados el resto de la existencia o se los llevarían a algún lugar donde pudiesen serle útiles a alguien? Quizás rescatasen algunas piezas de ellos para fabricar otros nuevos, como si fuera un desguace.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de su ensimismamiento, se giró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con su peor pesadilla: El profesor Erik Andersen.

Por un momento pensó que le regañaría por estar allí, se suponía que los alumnos no debían bajar al sótano, y además, quedaba media hora escasa para entrar a su clase, debería estar en la cafetería comiéndose un sándwich para poder aguantar las dos horas de clase de Historia del Teatro sin que le rugiese el estómago. Abrió la boca torpemente para inventarse alguna excusa que la justificase y sin embargo no se le ocurrió nada que pudiese ocultar que había ido allí para verle el rostro a un fantasma de la ópera desconocido con el que había mantenido una única conversación pero cuya identidad le suscitaba una terrible curiosidad.

No obstante cuando vio cómo sus ojos brillaban de la excitación y cerraba la puerta, una certeza aplastante se cernió sobre todo su ser: Él era el Fantasma de la Ópera, el maligno Ángel de la Música.

- Ha venido, señorita Berry. – Dijo, en un sensual susurro. No se movió, mantenía en todo momento las distancias.

- Usted… - Articuló Rachel. Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas se le ocurría qué decir. Todavía le parecía imposible que fuese la misma persona que la noche anterior la había cautivado citándole las palabras de Raúl en la novela de Leroux. ¡Erik Andersen! Sí, era un hombre muy inteligente, pero también podía llegar a ser sumamente pedante y autoritario. Debía irse de allí enseguida, no podía poner en peligro su carrera viéndose a escondidas con un profesor, por mucho que estuviese recordando cómo aquél había acercado los labios a su oído y había derramado el aliento en su cuello. Miles de preguntas nacían en su subconsciente, pugnando por ser respondidas. – Pero… ¡Su voz! ¡Yo le oí! ¡El fantasma no tenía su voz!

- Soy muy buen actor, señorita Berry. – Dijo, con la misma voz cargada de oscuro erotismo con la que el fantasma había cobrado vida. Rachel dio un respingo al escucharlo. No cabía duda alguna.

- Pero…

- "La pequeña Lotte pensaba en todo y en nada…" – Citó, interpretando el mismo papel que había hecho suyo la noche anterior. – Estaba preciosa, señorita Berry. Y por cierto, baila usted de maravilla.

- ¿A qué está jugando, profesor Andersen? – Chilló Rachel, con voz ahogada. Estaba empezando a darle miedo. No obstante, Erik aún no se había desplazado del lugar en el que se posicionara cuando entró. Al oír la temblorosa cuestión de Rachel, rompió a reír.

- No tienes que tener miedo de mí, Rachel. – Contestó. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y la aludida quedó fascinada al comprobar lo bien que sonaba en sus labios. – Sólo quería hablar contigo de lo de anoche. Espero que no te incomodara.

Rachel dejó caer los hombros, algo más aliviada.

- No se preocupe, profesor…

- Rachel… - Murmuró, y se acercó a ella. – Hemos bailado juntos. Somos dos adultos compartiendo una conversación totalmente civilizada. Por favor, no me llames profesor, llámame Erik.

- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres… No te preocupes por lo de anoche, fue un baile, nada más. – Concedió Rachel. Aún le quedaban preguntas por hacerle. – Lo que no puedo entender es… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad, Rachel? – Susurró, enigmático. La chica asintió con energía. Erik tomó aliento, nervioso, se aclaró la voz y después clavó la vista en ella con toda la potencia que le permitían sus ojos negros. – Porque, desde el momento en el que caminaste sobre el escenario, tan asustada, agarrando aquél pañuelo marrón con tus manos temblorosas…

Hizo una pausa para sonreír profundamente, como si estuviese saboreando ese inolvidable recuerdo.

- Desde el momento en el que cantaste las primeras notas de "Think of Me", te he deseado desesperadamente.

No dijo nada más. Rodeó su cintura con un fuerte brazo para atraerla hacia él, y con sumo cuidado, como si estuviese manipulando una delicada muñeca de papel, salvó los centímetros que quedaban entre sus bocas y la besó.

El cerebro de Rachel quedó completamente anulado.

Se entregó a ese beso como si fuese lo último que le quedaba en la vida.

Era tan varonil…

Tan autoritario…

Tan diferente a Quinn…

QUINN FABRAY

Cuando quiso dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se aferraba al cuello de Andersen con deseo, y permitía que éste enredase los dedos en su cabello achocolatado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Era su profesor! ¿Y Quinn? ¡Dios, había engañado a Quinn!

- No puedo hacer esto. – Murmuró. Las palabras resonaron dentro de la boca de Erik, que ya se preparaba para volver a besarla. – Tengo pareja. Y tú eres mi profesor, y yo soy tu alumna. Podrían echarnos a ambos.

Erik, resignado, soltó a Rachel en el suelo de nuevo (se había obligado a levantarla varios centímetros para poder besarla cómodamente) y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios para quitarse los restos de la pintura de la morena.

- No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras, Rachel. Gracias por tu tiempo. – Se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, recolocándose las solapas de su chaqueta de pana marrón. – Por cierto, no llegues tarde a clase.

Rachel se quedó allí, sola, pasmada, mientras las palabras de Erik Andersen aún resonaban en su memoria, entremezcladas con la imagen de Quinn, la culpabilidad y el deseo.

Se encontraba exactamente en la misma encrucijada en la que ya hubiese estado meses antes con Quinn. ¡Ella era lesbiana, lo había declarado! Y si era así… ¿Por qué había respondido con tan poco pudor al beso que su profesor le había robado? ¿Es que echaba de menos el sentirse femenina al estar con un hombre? Con Quinn todo era distinto, a veces se sentía muy femenina y otras veces, sabía que tenía el control sobre ella. Sus besos eran tiernos y cariñosos unas veces, entregados otras, llenos de deseo la mayoría. El de Andersen había sido… extraño, cargado de rudeza y de sufrimiento. Si era lesbiana, se suponía que no debía de haberle gustado, y sin embargo…

Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que había quedado con Sierra en la cafetería, así que se arregló un poco mirándose en la pantalla de su móvil y salió de aquella diminuta estancia teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por nadie.

Westwick apuraba un café sentada sola en una mesa del fondo, leyendo detenidamente el libreto del musical. Rachel soltó sus cosas y se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió la chica, levantando los ojos hacia el rostro descompuesto de Berry.

Caviló unos segundos, preparando su improvisada respuesta.

- Nada. Alguien ha querido gastarme una broma.

- ¿Y has estado todo el rato allí esperando a que alguien fuese a verte? – Sierra soltó una risita burlona. – Rach, qué inocente.

- Sí, ha sido una tontería. Olvidémoslo y ya está. – Sugirió.

Salieron de la cafetería para dirigirse a la clase de Historia del Teatro. Cuando pensó que tendría que pasar dos horas soportando la mirada incómoda del profesor Andersen, el dolor de cabeza volvió a invadirla. No podía hacerlo, no se sentía con fuerzas después de lo que le acababa de pasar.

- Creo que me voy a ir a casa. – Musitó, mirando a todos lados por si veía aparecer al profesor.

- ¿Te encuentras mal, cielo? – Sierra puso una mano sobre la frente de la chica. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería a por una aspirina?

- No, no te preocupes, Sierra. Llamaré a Quinn. Nos vemos esta tarde en el ensayo ¿De acuerdo?

Y dicho esto, sin dar tiempo a que su compañera replicase, se alejó por el pasillo. Cuando marcó el número de Quinn, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No deberías estar en clase? – La voz de la rubia le inundó la mente con un suave arrullo. Necesitaba acogerse a ella, implorar su perdón sin palabras.

- No me encuentro bien. ¿Podrías venir a recogerme?

- Por supuesto, en seguida estoy allí ¿Vale? Abrígate, seguro que es un resfriado.

Y esperó a que su chica llegase, sin poder evitar sentirse la mayor basura humana que había sobre el mundo.


	27. Mentiras piadosas

**26. Mentiras Piadosas**

- Creía que te encontrabas mal… - Murmuró Quinn, frunciendo el ceño. Rachel llevaba toda la tarde en un inexplicable estado cercano a la catatonia. Unas veces agarraba a Fabray con violencia y penetraba en su boca hasta que la rubia protestaba por la rudeza con que sus dedos se clavaban en sus mejillas. Otras, se quedaba callada, ausente, observando la pared, mientras Quinn, a su lado, frotándose insistentemente para borrar las marcas de la violencia de Berry trataba de concentrarse en su guión sin lograr muchos avances.

- Y me encuentro mal. – Respondió, con sequedad. Los ojos le brillaban. - Lo único que necesito es que dejes ese maldito ordenador y me prestes atención.

Su tono de exigencia hizo que Quinn se volviese hacia ella y la mirase, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos en blanco. Rachel volvió a tirar del cuello de su jersey marrón hasta que la rubia quedó encima de ella.

- Rach, ahora no puedo. – Se deshizo de ella una vez más, se recolocó el jersey y volvió a centrar la vista en la pantalla del portátil que descansaba en su regazo.

- Sólo quiero que estés conmigo…

Ya era suficiente. El tono lastimero de víctima que Rachel empleó para sus quejas terminó por desbordar el vaso donde normalmente la paciencia de Quinn jamás rebosaba. Pero lo había hecho.

- ¿Y qué más quieres que haga? Llevo toda la tarde detrás de ti, te he preparado la comida y no has probado bocado, he bajado a comprarte aspirinas y no te has tomado ninguna, te he acostado y arropado y has vuelto a levantarte… - Bufó, furiosa. Cerró la pantalla del portátil con un golpe, sin preocuparse por los daños colaterales que su explosión pudiese ocasionar. Rachel se encogió en el sofá, sorprendida por la reacción de la Señorita Paciencia de Oro.

Quinn miró, no sin cierto reproche, cómo el labio inferior de su chica comenzaba a sobresalir, temblando, creando un encantador puchero que le robó el corazón y le hizo llegar incluso a sentirse mal por haberle gritado sabiendo que estaba enferma. Se pasó una mano nerviosa por la cabellera dorada y se dejó caer junto a ella. – No sé que más hacer. Dímelo tú.

- Es que no sé cómo tengo que decirte… - Rachel la cogió de nuevo por el jersey y la acercó bruscamente hasta su cara para robarle un beso que más bien fue un forcejeo de la lengua de la morena con los labios anhelantes de la rubia. – Que no quiero sopa ni aspirinas. Y no quiero irme a la cama si no es contigo.

Quinn la miró con un mudo interrogante pintado en la hermosa faz.

- Quiero que me cojas, Quinn Fabray, me tires en tu cama, me desnudes y me hagas el amor como no me lo has hecho nunca. – Su susurro fue el detonante que hizo que el interior de la rubia alcanzase el punto de ebullición. La exigente petición de Berry bastó para que, con algo de dificultad, Quinn cogiese a Rachel en volandas, la llevase a la cama y cerrase la puerta de una patada bastante poco amable.

Cuando Rachel empezaba a sentir que la ropa le quemaba, Fabray le quitó de un tirón la camisa, llevándose algunos desafortunados botones por delante y comenzó a devorar el cuerpo ansioso de la morena, que en el mismo momento se afanaba por desabrocharle a Quinn los botones de la falda de tablas beige que llevaba. Un mordisco juguetón de ésta en el ya duro y purpúreo pezón derecho de Rachel hizo que el calor aumentase, que la sensación líquida bajase por su vientre hasta notar cómo su sexo se endurecía y se tensaba, preparado para recibir las atenciones de la rubia.

- Oh, Lucy… - Suspiró Rachel al notar cómo la lengua de Quinn ascendía por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. El simple hecho de oír su nombre de pila mezclado con aquel suave y profundo gemido hizo que empezase a percibir cómo sus braguitas se ponían húmedas. Rachel deslizó la falda por su trasero, deteniéndose especialmente en masajear sus nalgas tersas, embutidas dentro de unas finas medias de licra color canela. Se las bajó con una lentitud placentera e insoportable, al tiempo en que ésta quitaba a Rachel el sujetador de algodón blanco para poder seguir besando sus pechos hasta saciarse, lo cual no ocurriría nunca.

La mano derecha de Rachel se desplazó hasta el sexo de Quinn, la notó tan mojada que la boca comenzó a hacérsele agua sólo de pensar en llenársela con aquella salada miel que emanaba. Le quitó las braguitas, Fabray ya se había encargado de hacer descender el pantalón de su chica hasta los tobillos, y cogió con dulzura sus pies para quitárselos del todo.

Rachel se rió.

- ¡Me haces cosquillas! – Protestó, pataleando en el aire. - ¡Para!

Pero Quinn, consciente de haber descubierto algo completamente nuevo, se llevó el pequeño y ágil pie de Rachel a la boca y lamió sus inquietos dedos, que se retorcían. Las risas se convirtieron en un gemido tan repentino, tan exagerado que Berry se llevó las manos a los labios, asustada por la potencia de su propia voz. Quinn la miraba, sonriente.

- ¿Todavía quieres que pare, Berry? – Dijo, en tono pícaro.

- Ni se te ocurra, Fabray. – Y empujando ella misma volvió a meterle el pie en la boca y dejó que un agradable cosquilleo recorriese su cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta su sexo, cada vez más tenso. Cuando creía que no podía más, cuando los gemidos volvían a convertirse en carcajadas, Quinn desvió su atención de sus pies a su rostro, que se convulsionaba en una mueca de placer, con los labios encogidos, los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que sólo aquella chica sabía hacerle experimentar.

- ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó la rubia. En respuesta, Rachel cogió su mano y se la llevó a las braguitas blancas, mojadas. Hizo ademán de tumbarse para que Quinn pudiese dedicarse a darle amor a su parte más íntima, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

- Hoy quiero probar algo nuevo.

Rachel se apoyó sobre los codos y arqueó las cejas, sin decir nada. Dejó que la ayudase a incorporarse quedando sentada con las piernas abiertas, y observó cómo ella misma se ponía en la misma posición, con una pierna sobre ella y otra debajo, hasta que quedaron completamente encajadas.

Y la sensación fue inigualable.

Ni todas las cosas placenteras del mundo pudieron hacer que Rachel se estremeciese como lo hizo en ese momento.

Lo sentía.

Sentía el sexo húmedo de Quinn, blando, caliente, latiendo por su proximidad, pero no era como cuando lo tocaba o lo besaba.

Era mucho mejor.

Lo sentía en _su propio sexo._

Mientras abrazaba a Rachel, besando sus labios con exquisita torpeza, Quinn se notaba cada vez más débil, más rendida a ella, más cerca de la cumbre. Podía notar el apretado y tenso clítoris de su chica rozando el suyo, palpitando de pura excitación. Berry trataba de devolverle el beso, pero los involuntarios espasmos que partían desde su punto más íntimo hacia el resto de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, no le permitían pasar de la barbilla de la rubia. Bajó la cabeza y acarició el cuello con los labios. La piel de la espalda de Quinn se había puesto de gallina, y no se podía decir que fuese por el frío, dado que la temperatura crecía cada vez más entre los dos cuerpos que, abrazados, parecían querer fundirse en uno solo.

Quinn mordió su mejilla, presa de una emoción incontrolable que la había invadido cuando Rachel hincó los dientes en su mandíbula inferior. Intentó atraerla más a sí, cogiéndola por el trasero y levantándola un poco, pero no era posible. Ya no había distancia entre ellas dos.

Y cuando Rachel la cogió de la melena rubia, enredándola en su mano y apretando la cara contra ella, pudo sentir cómo se dejaba ir sobre su sexo, cómo se ponía más líquida, más blanda, más caliente y sus músculos volvían a relajarse. Ella sólo tardó un segundo más. Agarró los pechos de la morena y clavó las uñas en ellos provocándole a Rachel un extraño placer mórbido que sólo pudo hacerla gemir mientras notaba cómo Quinn también se corría y gritaba a coro con ella, mientras un poderoso torrente de lágrimas brotaba de los ojos de ambas.

Después, no pudo más.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Rachel, dejando las manos laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y volviendo a colocar sus piernas de forma normal. Sentía calambres en los muslos y le dolía el cuello y la cabeza por la fuerza en que la había sujetado por el pelo. Pero ¡Dios, era tan feliz!

Rachel se pasó un tembloroso dedo por el contorno redondo de sus pechos. Las marcas de las uñas de Quinn estaban ahí.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, permanecieron jadeantes y silenciosas durante unos instantes, en los que sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los latidos desbocados de sus jóvenes corazones enamorados.

- Te has pasado, Lucy – Rachel intentó poner un falso tono de reprimenda, pero su voz salió débil y quebrada. – Me has apretado tanto contra ti que me duele todo.

Y era cierto. Una dolorosa y punzante molestia ardía en su sexo, y algo dentro de ella le decía que al día siguiente sería mucho peor. Necesitaría un entrenamiento bastante más suave si pretendía seguir con el ritmo que entre ella y Quinn se imponían mutuamente.

- A mí también – Balbució la rubia. Soltó un estridente quejido cuando, al intentar moverse, notó cómo miles de agujas se le clavaban allí por donde Rachel había estado. – Pero mañana será mucho mejor.

- ¿Eh…?

- Así con cada paso que des te acordarás de nuestra maravillosa tarde, en la que te pusiste enferma porque tenías el síndrome de abstinencia sexual. – Bromeó la rubia, besando la barbilla de una Rachel que, divertida, acariciaba sus nalgas que aún conservaban la piel erizada como vestigio del placer sentido.

- No sé qué tiene de gracioso que mañana cuando camine me muera del dolor. Y tampoco sé de qué síndrome de abstinencia me hablas, hemos pasado toda la noche despiertas ¿Recuerdas?

Quinn rió. La burbuja de felicidad que la rodeaba cada vez que Rachel la hacía vivir un orgasmo la mantenía elevada en la mismísima estratosfera.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, cielo? – La pregunta de Quinn, acompañada por una cariñosa sonrisa, hizo que Rachel recordase por qué se había sentido mal en un principio, por qué la había hecho acudir a la NYADA apresuradamente aquella mañana, por qué había fingido encontrarse resfriada, por qué se había negado a ir al ensayo, por qué llevaba toda la tarde reclamando desesperada algo de atención por parte de la maravillosa mujer que acababa de hacerla subir a las estrellas…

Había besado a Erik Andersen.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y el estómago se le encogió de los nervios.

No podía estar eternamente huyendo de él, al día siguiente tendría clase y ensayo, y seguramente iría a preguntarle amablemente por qué había decidido darse un poco merecido descanso de sus obligaciones como alumna y actriz protagónica en el musical.

Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Tenía que contárselo a Quinn. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera se enfadase, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que con todo lo relacionado con ella, Quinn no se dejaba llevar precisamente por la rabia. Se limitaría a quedarse en silencio, se daría la vuelta y pasaría toda la noche y quizás algún día pensativa, buscándole un sentido a las cosas, cavilando sobre qué debía hacer, pero al final, la perdonaría. Ella ni siquiera había buscado el beso, así que con un poco de suerte, puede que se enfadase con un profesor al que jamás había visto y le pidiese a Rachel que fuese a hablar con la directora, quedando ella como inocente, lo que era en realidad.

Debería habérselo contado. Quería a Quinn, la quería con locura, estaba completamente segura de ello, tenía que decírselo porque sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo, porque era la única forma de liberar sus músculos de aquella tensión nerviosa producida por la culpabilidad.

Sin embargo, siendo así… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?


	28. Notas

**Hola! Os escribo aquí para deciros que lo siento muchísimo, pero estas semanas voy a tardar en actualizar porque estoy bastante ocupada. No obstante espero poder hacerlo con frecuencia si mis compromisos me lo permiten :) Gracias por la paciencia, de antemano!**

* * *

**27. Notas**

El Fantasma de la Ópera se erguía ante ella, terrorífico, oscuro, siniestro, extendiendo su capa negra, ocultando su monstruoso rostro bajo aquella media máscara.

Una mano decidida, envuelta en frío cuero negro, le tendió una flor: una hermosísima rosa roja, cuyo tallo se veía rodeado por un fino lazo de terciopelo negro.

¿Cómo podía algo tan horrendo convivir con algo tan bello?

Aceptó la rosa, y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella sólo iba vestida con una fina bata de seda blanca, con volantes en las mangas y un gracioso cuello plisado. Hizo ademán de taparse, pero el fantasma se lo impidió. Una música suave, cercana a lo celestial, envolvía la extraña escena en la que Christine Daaé y el Fantasma de la Ópera se contemplaban mutuamente, unidos por aquella rosa que ambos sujetaban.

- Christine, siente como te acaricia…

Ella levantó el rostro. Una bocanada de aire cálido pasó sus suaves dedos por el rostro de la corista.

- Cierra los ojos, ríndete a tus sueños más oscuros, aparta tus pensamientos de la luz que conocías… Cierra los ojos Christine. – Hizo lo que le pedía. Él ni siquiera la tocaba, pero con el hipnótico susurro de su voz hacía que sintiera lo que mil manos no habrían logrado. Se movía en torno a ella, como si dirigiese una orquesta invisible. – Siente cómo te posee, despacio, en secreto. Abre tu mente, deja que tus fantasías se desaten en esta oscuridad que sabes que no puedes combatir…

- La oscuridad de la música de la noche. – Contestó ella. De repente, sintió el dejà-vu. Ya había estado allí antes. Cientos de veces había dejado que el fantasma se rindiese ante ella mientras ella misma se rendía a su música.

- Deja que el sueño empiece, deja que tu lado más oscuro se rinda al poder de la música que escribo… - Era una súplica, dicha con la mayor tristeza del mundo, y a la vez, no hubo potencia que se le pudiese comparar. Después, con suma reverencia, se arrodilló ante ella, todavía sujetando su mano. Una lágrima caía del ojo que la máscara no podía tapar. Acarició la mano pequeña de la joven, sin atreverse a besarla, y llorando balbució. – Sólo tú puedes hacer que mi canción vuele… Ayúdame a hacer la música de la noche, Rachel.

¿Rachel?

- ¡RACHEL! – El grito la sacó en seguida de su bizarro sueño, poco después de verse envuelta por un frío que se encadenó en sus extremidades.

Y sólo entonces se despertó, para ver cómo Quinn la miraba asustada, temerosa. Había retirado las sábanas, estaba helada. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar la noción del tiempo y el espacio, su mente se había quedado atrapada en la Mansión del Lago en la que antes, siguiendo el consejo del Fantasma, había dejado que la música de la noche la poseyera.

- Rachel… - Murmuró la rubia. – Me estás haciendo daño.

Se dio cuenta de que apretaba la mano de su pareja con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. La soltó de inmediato y dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho, aún poco espabilada.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó. Rachel podía notar cómo el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. – Estás llorando…

- ¿Qué? – Articuló la chica, alzando el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. Se pasó dos dedos por los párpados inferiores y de inmediato se le humedecieron por los lagrimones que derramaba. – Dios.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, cielo? – Quinn la ayudó a incorporarse y le dio de beber de la botellita de agua con limón que Rachel siempre dejaba en la mesita de noche cuando se iba a dormir. Con extrema dulzura la recostó sobre ella y la acarició.

- Duerme. Mañana hay clase.

Rachel se estremeció. Lo recordaba todo, sentía cómo los largos y ágiles dedos de pianista de Erik Andersen le recorrían el rostro con suavidad, como si acabase de revivir el momento.

Y con pensar que tendría que volver a verlo en pocas horas, el peso sobre sus hombros y su conciencia pareció recibir un añadido de varias toneladas. No quería, no podía, lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en aquella habitación, abrazada a Quinn, y no volver nunca más a la NYADA, o al menos, no hasta que alguien le asegurase por escrito que Andersen se había marchado.

Pero no era sólo el miedo que le producía la reacción que podía tener el profesor por su rechazo, no. Lo que más le asustaba era _ella misma, _el no poder asegurarse completamente que si, por casualidad, Erik volvía a reclamarla, ella volvería a rechazarlo. Y pensar en ello la hacía sentirse presa de una culpabilidad que le recomía las entrañas como una manada de furiosas ratas. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía. Como sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Antes de caer dormida, rendida por el agotamiento de aquel último encuentro en la cama con su novia, había tratado, en vano, de anular por completo los recuerdos de las sensaciones que el beso de Erik le había producido, y, sin embargo, éstos seguían allí. Aunque meses antes hubiese estado convencida de haber salido del armario.

La alarma del móvil de Quinn sonó, apremiándola para que se levantase y preparase el café y el desayuno para su novia y su compañero, como había tomado por costumbre hacer desde que pasase largas y cansadas noches en la cariñosa compañía de Rachel.

Hizo ademán de salir de la cama, y tras darle un beso a su novia (que al parecer descansaba apaciblemente en el lado derecho de la cama) le susurró "diez minutos y a levantarse".

No obstante, Rachel la agarró por la camiseta del pijama, haciéndola partícipe de su determinación.

- No voy a ir a clase. No me encuentro bien.

Quinn suspiró. Puso la mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, que era perfectamente normal, y escrutó su rostro: rebosaba salud, como una rosa recién abierta, con todas las gotas de rocío brillando con el primer sol de la mañana. Indudablemente, le había sentado bien la sesión de pasiones de la noche anterior.

- Yo te veo perfectamente. – Replicó. No es que no quisiera tener a Rachel en casa, con ella, toda la mañana, solas. Pero el trabajo la reclamaba, las cuarenta páginas que llevaba de guión parecían gritarle reproches cada vez que no estaba dedicándose a ampliar la cifra.

- Me duele la espalda. Y las piernas. – Se quejó. – No podré bailar en este estado.

- Está bien, voy a desayunar con Kurt y a decírselo. Vuelvo en un rato. – La rubia selló su tierna concesión con breve beso en los labios de la morena y salió del cuarto para reunirse con su amigo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Rachel no hizo por apartar a Quinn de sus obligaciones. No protestó cuando le dijo que se iba al salón para trabajar allí con más amplitud, se limitó a darse la vuelta en la cama y susurrar un quejoso "vale". Tampoco estuvo muy habladora las dos veces que Fabray entró en la habitación para preguntarle sí necesitaba algo y cómo se encontraba. Aceptó con un trémulo "gracias" la bolsa de agua caliente que la rubia le llevó para que se la pusiese en la espalda y le aliviase el dolor, y cada vez que ésta salía del cuarto volvía a esconder la cara en las sábanas y a llorar.

Entretanto, Quinn no era capaz de concentrarse. Sabiendo que Rachel estaba allí, acostada, enferma e incapaz de moverse, lo único que le apetecía era cerrar el portátil, tumbarse junto a ella y abrazarla. No podía explicarse, sin embargo, el comportamiento de su chica. De la misma manera que la tarde anterior no había parado de reclamar su atención, en aquellos momentos parecía inmersa en cualquier pensamiento, de modo que su presencia le importaba poco.

Kurt llegó a la hora de comer, quejándose por el tráfico, la lluvia incesante y unos chicos que lo habían mirado descaradamente por la calle.

- ¿Cómo está Rachel? – Preguntó, soltando sobre la barra de la cocina unas bolsas con ensaladas ya preparadas, que había comprado de camino al apartamento, para almorzar.

- Sigue en la cama. – Respondió la chica, bajando la pantalla de su portátil. – No se ha movido en toda la mañana.

- Cariño, es que a veces las clases de bailes son mortales. – Kurt la justificó, abanicándose innecesariamente con las manos y parodiando un exagerado mareo. – He oído que una chica tuvo que ser ingresada después de una masterclass intensiva el año pasado. Por cierto…

Kurt metió la mano en su bandolera de piel marrón, que aún llevaba colgada del hombro, y sacó un trozo de papel doblado.

- Sierra me ha dado esto para Rach. Y me ha dicho que exige respuesta y que se la tengo que llevar esta tarde a casa para que la entregue mañana por si no va. Me manda sus mejores deseos y que se recupere pronto.

- Gracias. – Quinn aceptó la nota, una leve sonrisa delineada en sus labios. – Sierra es genial, no sé por qué Rach no es capaz de verlo.

Kurt se puso las manos en la sien, si lo hubiese visto Carole, como buena madre clásica que era, habría estado orgullosa de lo auténtico que le salió el gesto su hijastro.

- Lo sé, cielo, pero no se lo digas a ella o se creerá que tenéis un lío o algo así. Todo lo que trate de Sierra es pura abyección y maldad. – Recitó Hummel, antes de concentrarse en sacar las ensaladas de los envases de plástico para ponerlas en un par de fuentes de porcelana desconchada.

Quinn fue al encuentro de Rachel, para encontrar que ésta dormía profundamente. No quiso despertarla así que dejó la nota sobre la mesilla de noche, le dio un torpe beso en la frente y se marchó.

La ventana de la habitación estaba perdiendo su aislante, algo bastante normal para un lugar que décadas antes fue parte de una fábrica textil. El loft estaba lleno de corrientes de aire que entraban por las rendijas que quedaban abiertas una vez que la silicona se despegaba de los marcos. Una fría brisa, acompañada por la humedad de la lluvia, mecía la hoja de papel rasgado que había sobre la mesita. Rachel lo observaba. ¿Era suya?

Alargó los brazos con pereza para cogerla. Reconoció la estilizada caligrafía apretada en cuatro parcas líneas en seguida.

_"Estimada Señorita Berry:_

_¿Se encuentra bien? Me preocupa su estado de salud. Ha faltado a dos de mis clases y ayer se perdió también el ensayo. Si no es por motivos de enfermedad ¿Cree que puede permitirse perder un ensayo con el reducido tiempo del que disponemos para el desarrollo de la obra? Si se debe al momento que tuvimos en el sótano, le ruego mis disculpas y lamento haberla ofendido. No era mi intención, como supongo que podrá imaginarse. Si, por el contrario, sí que estuviese enferma, reciba mis mejores deseos y espero que tenga una pronta recuperación._

_F.O."_

Menudo cretino. Seguía firmando como el Fantasma de la Ópera a pesar de que Rachel ya había descubierto su ingenioso engaño, y se atrevía a preguntarle por su salud, declarando que estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo se podía tener tal desvergüenza? Por un momento, estuvo tentada de romper la nota en mil pedazos, quemarla y lanzar las cenizas a los charcos que con las lluvias torrenciales se estaban formando en la calle.

No lo hizo.

Salió de la estancia arrastrando los pies, Quinn y Kurt estaban sentados a la mesa, charlando mientras comían con parsimonia de sendos platos llenos de verdes y flexibles hojas de lechuga.

- ¡Cielo! ¿Ya estás mejor? – Le preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel se unió a ellos y comenzó a servirse ensalada, dejando parte del contenido de la fuente en la mesa. La rubia miró de soslayo la nota, que Rachel había dejado encima de la mesa. - ¿Qué ponía en la nota?

Se metió un amasijo ingente de hojas de lechuga, canónigos y rúcula en la boca, para tener más tiempo para poder pensar la respuesta. Tragó sonoramente ayudándose con un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

- Que no habrá ensayo esta tarde. – Contestó. – El director ha tenido que salir de viaje.

Kurt la miró con el ceño fruncido, consciente de que Andersen había asistido por la mañana a sus clases con total normalidad, y de que era extraño que de repente hubiese tenido que salir a un viaje del que seguramente volvería en el mismo día, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir recogiendo los platos y antes de irse, pidió a Rachel que escribiese la contestación para Sierra.

La chica garabateó la respuesta en la parte de atrás de la misma nota:

_"Estimado Fantasma:_

_No tiene por qué preocuparse por mí, y de hecho, estoy bastante convencida de que su preocupación es exclusiva a mi persona y de que no le sucede con ningún otro alumno. Aunque, ya que se ha molestado en escribirme, le diré que estoy en la cama con dolores cervicales y lumbares. También puede tener algo que ver nuestro encuentro, sigo pensando que se portó usted de forma muy inadecuada, y a pesar de haberse disculpado, me va a costar mirarlo a la cara después de todo._

_C.D."_

Hummel salió por la puerta para ir a trabajar y emprendió el camino que lo llevase hasta el Hotel Westin, en la calle 43. Sierra vivía muy cerca de allí, el patrimonio de su padre, el famoso Ethan Westwick, músico profesional, director de orquesta y compositor, le permitían alquilar un precioso apartamento en la 42, que, situada junto a Times Square, tenía un grandísimo número de teatros y cines, a la chica le encantaba pasar el tiempo entre los carteles del Rey León, Spiderman y Mary Poppins. Como todavía le quedaba media hora larga para comenzar los ensayos en el hotel, se dirigió al apartamento de Sierra Westwick canturreando alegremente un tema de Withney.

Mientras tanto, Rachel parecía decidida a ignorar a Quinn. No se había movido del sillón desde que se sentase en él después de comer, se dedicaba a pulsar los botones del mando de la televisión sin llegar a procesar los canales que estaba viendo. Su mente volaba allá con la nota de Kurt, que en aquel preciso instante debía de estar ya en manos de Sierra, y quién sabía, posiblemente incluso ésta la hubiese entregado ya a su destinatario.

Claro, luego, el tema de Sierra. Rachel apostaba la cabeza a que la había leído, y si se le ocurría hablar o si se imaginaba quien había sido el remitente, estaba muerta. La echarían de la academia y la estigmatizarían para que, cuando fuese una actriz fracasada que se arrastraba por Broadway con una botella de Jack Daniels en la mano la señalasen con el dedo diciendo "¿Veis? Esa es Rachel Berry, era una actriz con talento pero se lió con su profesor en la NYADA. Ese es el sitio que se merece, las bambalinas"

Ya casi podía oír las risas de los despiadados neoyorquinos que se burlaban de ella.

- Maldita Sierra. – Murmuró Rachel, frunciendo los labios como una niña caprichosa.

- ¿Qué dices, cielo? – Quinn, que estaba enfrascada en una escena especialmente dramática de su guión se bajó sus gafas de montura cuadrada hasta la punta de la nariz para observarla.

- Nada.

- Oye, Rach. – La rubia apartó su ordenador y clavó los ojos en ella. – Seguro que estás muy aburrida. ¿No te apetece hacer algo? No sé… Podemos ver una película.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo preparar esa salsa para nachos que te encanta. – Esbozó una triste sonrisa, casi vencida por la indiferencia de su chica. Berry pareció olvidar todas sus tribulaciones. Se irguió en el sillón, escuchando la oferta. – Y creo que por ti seré capaz de ver uno de esos musicales de puro Broadway que te gustan tanto.

- ¡Estupendo! – Se levantó de golpe y fue a su habitación para vestirse. – Tú prepara la salsa, yo iré a comprar los nachos.

- ¿Vas a salir? – Quinn se asomó por la ventana. Diluviaba. - ¿Con tu espalda dolorida?

- No importa, sólo será un momento. – Rach ya salía por la puerta poniéndose su abrigo rojo y su boina, ladeada graciosamente sobre el cabello chocolate. – Y vamos a ver "Porgy and Bees", tengo el DVD en mi armario. Prepárate.

Y tras dedicarle una mirada pícara y despedirse de ella con una palmada en el trasero, salió del loft, dejando a una Quinn confundida por la actitud bipolar que su novia llevaba manteniendo todo el día. Cuando estuvo segura de que Rachel ya había salido del edificio, fue a su cuarto a la velocidad del rayo para rebuscar en sus cajones hasta hallar la cajetilla de tabaco a la que recurría cuando se encontraba especialmente nerviosa o simplemente, como aquella vez, confundida.

No se atrevía a preguntarle, ya había podido comprobar que el temperamento de Rachel era tan traicionero que podía contestarle de buenas formas o darle una bofetada, y si estaba agobiada por algo, no quería presionarla.

Unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta la obligaron a apagar el cigarrillo en el fregadero, intentar esconder la colilla en un trozo de servilleta de papel y lavarse las manos con jabón lavavajillas antes de abrir. No era Rachel.

- ¡Sierra! – Abrazó a la chica esperando que no notase el humo del tabaco pegado a su pelo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a ver como estaba Rachel. – Los ojos verdes de la chica titilaron de preocupación. – Para que se pierda un ensayo tiene que estar fatal.

Quinn rió e invitó a Sierra a entrar y a soltar su paraguas y su abrigo. Al ver que llevaba otra nota en la mano, súbitamente recordó las palabras de Rachel mientras comían.

"No habrá ensayo esta tarde. El director ha tenido que salir de viaje"

Le había mentido.

Dios, Rachel le había mentido.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Rachel ha salido un momento a comprar. – El rostro de Quinn se había transmutado por completo. Los perfectos ángulos de sus finos rasgos estaban tensos. – Creía que no teníais ensayo esta tarde.

Sierra bufó.

- Es imposible que perdamos un ensayo, Quinn. Apenas tenemos tiempo para preparar la obra entera. No podemos permitírnoslo. Hoy ha sido un desastre total, todas las escenas que hemos estado ensayando eran las suyas, la he tenido que sustituir yo.

Quinn ofreció a Sierra un poco del té que horas antes preparase como estimulante antes de ponerse a trabajar, y se sentó junto a ella en el salón, frente a la chimenea encendida.

- Está algo mejor, ha pasado todo el día en cama. – Justo cuando Fabray hacía esa afirmación, la llave de Rachel se introducía en la cerradura.

- ¡He comprado de todo! – Exclamó, con júbilo, soltando un par de bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. - ¡Tenemos chocolate y dulces para un…

Su entusiasmado anuncio se interrumpió cuando vio a Sierra Westwick sentada en el sillón, junto a su novia. Junto a _su _novia.

Sintió una profunda punzada de celos en el estómago.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

¿Y por qué había tenido que ir a hacer lo que quiera que fuese _justo_ _cuando ella había salido?_

- Sierra. – La aludida se levantó y corrió a abrazarla. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver como estabas, pero Quinn me ha dicho que habías salido. Todo el mundo me ha preguntado por ti. – Le dijo, y añadió, en un susurro. – Y ya me explicarás por qué le has dicho a tu novia que hoy no tenías ensayo.

Se separó de ella y le dio la nueva nota.

- Toma, esto es para ti, es… bueno, me han dicho que te la hiciera llegar.

- Gracias. – Dijo Rachel, entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Estábamos a punto de ver una película. – La invitó Quinn, tranquilamente. – Porgy and Bees, seguro que a ti también te encanta.

La mirada asesina de Rachel la fulminó reduciendo su intento generosidad para con Sierra a cenizas.

- No, no os preocupéis, chicas, voy a ir con Alex a cenar. – Dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla y un apretón cariñoso en el brazo a Rachel. – Ponte buena pronto ¿Vale?

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Berry se volvió, furiosa, hacia Quinn.

- ¿Me explicas qué estabas haciendo a solas con Sierra?

Quinn soltó una risotada.

_- _Ha venido a verte a ti. Y te ha traído esto.

Rachel prácticamente le arrancó la nota de las manos, temblando aún de los celos que había sentido al encontrar a su novia a solas con su archienemiga. Extendió el trozo de papel arrugado y lo leyó procurando que Quinn, que la observaba atentamente, no pudiese ver nada de lo que ponía.

_"Estimada Señorita Berry:_

_De nuevo, mis más sentidas disculpas y mis mejores deseos para su recuperación. Cuando se encuentre mejor, venga a verme, por favor, tenemos que hablar sobre los ensayos que ha perdido. _

_F.O."_

- ¿Quién te la envía? – Preguntó Quinn. Sentía cómo las manos habían comenzado a vibrarle, y la boca se le llenaba de un sabor amargo, de hiel. Rachel le había mentido, la había culpado de acercarse a Sierra más de lo comprensiblemente razonable y encima no paraba de recibir notas sobre cuya naturaleza, estaba segura, tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad.

Rachel se guardó la nota en el bolsillo e ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta.

- ¿Qué hacías con Sierra?

Quinn suspiró profundamente, haciendo uso de la reserva de casi inagotable paciencia de la que estaba dotada.

- ¿Por qué me has mentido, Rachel?

La mentada parpadeó, incrédula, valiéndose de su talento interpretativo, sin pararse a sentir remordimientos por estar traicionando la confianza de la chica que se erguía ante ella, con el rostro encogido en una mueca de tristeza, con las manos apretadas por la certeza de que había sido engañada.

- No te he mentido. – Berry continuó con la farsa que ella misma había empezado, y la miró con reproche. - ¿Crees lo que te dice Sierra? ¿Es que todavía no sabes que lo único que quiere es destrozarme?

Quinn apretó los labios. Sabía que no era así. Sabía que le había mentido, y todavía intentaba dejarla por tonta pretendiendo que se creyese más y más actuaciones dignas de Óscar.

Una lágrima caliente, furiosa, bajó por su mejilla.

- Escúchate, Rachel. Escucha lo que estás diciendo y dime qué te está pasando.

Y lejos de seguir preocupándose por el mal estado de salud que, era consciente, no achacaba a la morena, cogió su abrigo y salió del loft.

¿Qué has hecho Rachel?

¿Qué te está pasando?


	29. El Ángel sabe, el Ángel ve

**28. El Ángel sabe, el Ángel ve.**

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches que Quinn Fabray durmió sola en su cama. El agradable calor que Rachel había aportado a su sueño se había convertido en un insoportable y gélido frío que parecía haberse metido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentada, en su inquieta duermevela, de levantarse e ir a rogarle a su chica que le hiciese un hueco entre sus sábanas de florecillas rojas.

Pero su orgullo había hecho de nuevo una magistral aparición en escena. Igual que en un momento dado se hubiese visto obligada a tragárselo y hacerlo desaparecer, en aquellos instantes en los que se sentía engañada y repudiada parecía haberlo vomitado.

Lo que peor llevaba no era, sin embargo, el hecho de que Rachel le hubiese mentido. Era la impotencia de no saber por qué lo había hecho, de no alcanzar a comprender en qué había fallado, qué había hecho mal para que necesitase hacer algo a sus espaldas.

Ella lo era todo.

Todo lo que le quedaba.

Sin Rachel, estaría perdida en aquella interminable ciudad llena de inhóspitas personas sin rostro. Ella era la única que hacía salir el sol en sus días nubosos, la que sabía poner una sonrisa en su rostro desde que empezaba el día hasta que acababa.

Sin Rachel, ya no tendría nada.

Debía hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?

Rachel, por otro lado, se levantó esa mañana de viernes sintiéndose de piedra, como una estatua, sin sentimientos, sin corazón, sin capacidad para arrepentirse por el daño que le había causado a su novia con su repentino arranque de celos y sus encuentros clandestinos con Andersen.

¿Cómo podía ser tan apática?

Estaba jugando con Quinn, su subconsciente parecía haberse dado cuenta de que podía manejarla a su antojo y se había aprovechado de ello. Pero, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? La necesitaba. Había aprendido a vivir aferrada solo a ella, se había acostumbrado a la seguridad, al cariño gratuito que ella le daba y si no la tenía, no sabría cómo seguir adelante.

Kurt se había dado cuenta de que Rachel salía de su cuarto sola aquella mañana, de que Quinn no había acudido a prepararles el desayuno rauda y solícita, como cada día, de que la primera apenas hablaba y la segunda no había aparecido ni siquiera para despedirse.

Notó que pasaba algo. Y algo malo, a juzgar por la cara de pocos amigos con la que Rachel obsequió a Nueva York nada más salir del loft.

- Vamos. Cuéntame que os ha pasado. – Dijo, ofreciéndole a la primera su brazo para que se agarrase a él.

- Soy una imbécil. – Gruñó la chica, sin mirarle. – Eso es lo que ha pasado.

- Venga, Rachel. – Hummel la cogió de la barbilla para que la mirase. Estaba llorando silenciosamente, con lágrimas de rabia.

- Le estoy haciendo daño porque no soy capaz de dar de mí todo lo que recibo de ella. – Resumió, en unos segundos. – Yo no le prometí nada. Le dije que lo intentaría pero como al principio ha ido tan bien…

- En toda relación hay problemas, nena. – La cortó Kurt, con sequedad. – No puedes rendirte en el primer tropiezo que te encuentres, o, ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo te iba con Finn? Discutíais día sí y día también. Y al final, siempre os reconciliabais. Es imposible saber si te va mal con un par de meses de idilio.

Rachel suspiró profundamente, dispuesta a revelarle a su compañero aquello que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza toda la noche.

- ¿Y si, en realidad, no soy lesbiana, Kurt?

El chico dejó de andar en seco, y la miró con el rostro pétreo. Rachel se encogió en sí misma.

- No sé… Es todo tan raro… Es como si, ahora que tengo a Quinn, me hubiese dado cuenta de que lo que quería era solo eso, tenerla, pero no… no que fuese mía, ¿Lo entiendes?

La profundidad de la mirada de Kurt le hizo comenzar a temblar de anticipación por su reacción. Podría haberla matado con la intensidad que había en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Quinn es sólo un capricho para ti?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Había declarado tabú aquella expresión, obligándose a sí misma a dar un rodeo para no decirla, pero Kurt lo había hecho por ella.

Al ver la respuesta de Rachel, el chico endureció su rostro y apretó los puños tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- No puedes estar haciéndole esto. Ella te quiere, muchísimo. Y tú también, lo que pasa es que estás metida en algo raro que te está cegando, Rachel.

¿Sabía algo de Andersen? No podía ser.

- No sé si es por el musical, por tu recién adquirida popularidad o por otra cosa…

- Eso es una tontería soberana, Kurt. Es sólo algo que forma parte de mi forma de ser. Cuando era pequeña mis padres me compraban una nueva malla de ballet cada mes, porque me enamoraba de las que veía en las revistas hasta la locura, pero cuando las tenía, dejaban de parecerme tan bonitas…

- ¿Comparas a Quinn con una malla de ballet? – Bramó Kurt, en tono más alto de lo que le habría gustado. - ¿Pero qué te pasa, Rachel? Hace dos días apenas podías dormir si ella no estaba a tu lado haciéndote arrumacos y ahora de repente…

La miró, con una mueca de asco y repugnancia tal que Rachel se sintió sucia y desagradable.

No volvió a verle en toda la mañana, y se obligó a pasar el rato sin gritarle a Sierra que no volviese a acercarse a ella.

Extrañamente, lo único que la consoló fue pensar que al final de la tarde se reuniría con Andersen para hablar sobre los ensayos que había perdido, y entonces, una vez que lo tuviese delante podía asegurarse de que no le gustaba, de que ella sí que era lesbiana y que la única persona a la que quería era la que le esperaba en casa cada tarde, devanándose los sesos para escribir un guión decente que la catapultase hacia Tish. Tenía que convencerse de que Quinn no era un capricho.

Acudió a todas sus clases en silencio y con resignación, mientras escuchaba a hablar a Westwick tratando con todas sus fuerzas no preguntarle por qué había ido a ver a su novia cuando ella no estaba, tratando de no acusarla de haber leído la nota de Andersen y haber ido veloz a contarle las nuevas a Quinn.

Cuando llegó al ensayo, una vez respondidas todas las inquisitivas cuestiones que le preguntaban dónde había estado Christine Daaé esos dos días y si ya se encontraba mejor, fue a ponerse su malla, sus tacones, el cancán y la capa, para aprender a llevarlas sobre el escenario sin liarse en aquél envoltorio de satén.

Aquél día harían la escena del cementerio.

Entrañaba dificultad, por supuesto, Christine debía moverse melancólicamente entre las tumbas lanzando al cielo reproches por haberse llevado a su padre, el gran Daaé, el violinista. La canción, "Wishing you were somehow here again" era un agónico lamento de la joven que apenas llegaba a expresar el dolor que la fustigaba en su interior por la pérdida, ya vieja, del hombre que había hecho de ella la gran corista que era en ese momento.

Sin embargo, por mucho que Rachel lo intentara, no lo conseguía. Ya iban dieciséis veces que empezaba la canción y, caminando torpemente entre sepulturas, cruces de cartón piedra y ángeles que se retorcían en violentos giros ascendentes, con el cancán del vestido ajustado a la cintura y los zapatos de baile bien apretados, Andersen la hacía parar.

- Señorita Berry, me alegro de tenerla de nuevo aquí, pero se ve que las vacaciones que deliberadamente se ha tomado no le han sentado muy bien.

- ¡Estoy intentándolo! – Se quejó.

- A ver, pongámonos en situación. ¿Ha perdido usted a alguien de su entorno?

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Un pariente lejano?

Volvió a negar.

- ¿Una mascota?

- No. Pero no veo cómo afecta eso a la escena.

- ¡Tiene que sentirlo, señorita Berry! – Bramó Andersen, soltando con furia el libreto sobre la mesita desde la que observaba al casting. - ¡Tiene que sentir el dolor de la pérdida, sentir cómo la desgarra por dentro, sentirse sola, abandonada!

- Me siento perfectamente. – Respondió Rachel, en tono desafiante.

Anderson alzó una ceja con perspicacia.

- Quizás otra persona deba enseñarle cómo se hace, ¿No cree? Señorita Westwick – Se giró hacia Sierra, que aguardaba entre bambalinas con su cancán rosa de la escena de "Il Mutto". Esta dio obedientemente un par de pasos que le bastaron para situarse junto a Rachel. – Creo que usted perdió a su madre cuando era pequeña, ¿No es así?

Sierra asintió lentamente.

- Bien, ¿Le importaría enseñarle a la señorita Berry lo que es el dolor?

Sólo bastó con que cantase un par de notas para que Rachel captase el mensaje. Sierra lo vivía, lo sentía, las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos con tanta naturalidad… Llegaba a unos tonos tan altísimos que las cortinas del telón parecían temblar de emoción, los ángeles esculpidos en el decorado lloraban escuchándola. Era toda una diva.

Cuando Andersen la hizo parar y agradeció su intervención, Rachel se quedó mirando el lugar por el que ésta había desaparecido, sintiéndose no dolorida y apenada, sino ridícula.

- ¿Lo tiene, señorita Berry?

Frunció los labios, tomó aire profundamente y asintió, intentando impedir que sus ojos, anegados en gotitas furiosas, se vieran desbordados. No debía humillarse más ante Andersen.

Sierra.

Ella sería la causante del dolor ficticio que había de representar en escena.

La imagen llegó a su mente abriéndose paso entre los confusos pensamientos de impotencia y resentimiento: Sierra y Quinn. Besándose. Haciendo el amor. Compartiendo caricias y palabras hermosas.

El dolor llegó con ella.

Era como un ardor terrible en las entrañas, todo desapareció, se concentró en las imágenes que su subconsciente creaba sin interrupción.

- "La pequeña Lotte pensaba en todo y en nada. Su padre le prometió que enviaría al Ángel de la Música. Su padre se lo prometió. Su padre se lo prometió."

Y empezó a cantar.

La voz se le quebró a mitad de la segunda frase, pero no se detuvo. Comenzó el estribillo con una dulzura envenenada, apretando los dientes, clamando a los cielos por haber retirado a su padre de su lado, apretando los puños, conteniendo las ganas de matar a Sierra Westwick y a Quinn Fabray. Cogió aire para bramar el segundo estribillo con rabia y potencia incalculables.

- _Tanto soñar, tanto llorar, ayúdame a olvidar… Lejos de las sombras otra vez, nos volvemos a encontrar…_

La recta final fue un quejido furioso, mezclado con el dolor de la pérdida inexistente. Su voz se elevó a lo más alto. Finalizó la canción con los brazos hacia el techo, mirando arriba, suplicante.

Erik Andersen se había quedado sin palabras.

Sierra Westwick aplaudía en silencio, sonriente, e hizo como si se quitase un sombrero imaginario para Rachel, gesto que esta, con los ojos velados por las lágrimas impotentes, no vio.

- El… el ensayo ha terminado. Muy bien a todos. Señorita Berry, usted quédese.

Esperó pacientemente a que todos saliesen, a que los únicos que quedasen en medio de aquél escenario iluminado con sendos haces azules, que aportaban el aspecto siniestro al cementerio, fuesen ellos dos.

Una vez solos, Andersen se acercó a la temblorosa Rachel, que aguardaba inmóvil, en pie, ante la tumba de Daaé.

Sus ojos negros la miraban, fascinados, los labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Rachel?

La aludida tuvo que esconder una sonrisa de orgullo agachando la cabeza.

- Me pediste que le pusiese sentimiento. Y eso he hecho.

Andersen permaneció en silencio y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro brillante sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la morena.

Parecía cansado y triste, con los hombros hundidos, aquel vacío en sus ojos negros. Caminó hacia ella y, sin previo aviso, le cogió la mano. La acarició despacio, disfrutando de aquél momento.

- Perdóname, Rachel, si te he ofendido. Es lo último que hubiera deseado hacer.

Rachel se había puesto rígida. Su mano entre las de su profesor adquirió la consistencia de la roca granítica. Lo miró de reojo e hizo temblar su labio superior con desagrado.

- No hay nada más que decir con respecto a eso, Erik. El daño ya está hecho…

- Quiero que lo entiendas, antes de que digas nada más – Erik la guió, de su mano, hasta el borde del escenario, y se sentaron en él con las piernas colgando. – Rachel, tú eres una verdadera artista. He esperado toda mi vida a conocer a alguien con la mitad de talento del que tienes tú. Y me encantaría ayudarte a que llegues a lo más alto, porque puedes ser muy grande y dudo que te hayas dado cuenta del poder que tienes.

- ¿Y por eso me besaste? – Rachel retiró lentamente su mano de las del profesor. Éste agachó la cabeza, visiblemente afectado por la pregunta.

- Eso responde a motivaciones más personales.

Rachel comenzó a levantarse, dispuesta a dejar aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudiese, a alejarse de Erik Andersen y sus motivaciones personales, a refugiarse en su Quinn, a dejar que ésta la sacase del mundo.

Pero él no iba a dejarla ir tan rápido y de aquella forma. La cogió por el cancán e hizo que se tropezase y cayese de bruces al suelo, entre una tumba coronada por una cruz y una estatua de un ángel que los miraba, enigmático.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Gimió Rachel, intentando volver a ponerse en pie. Erik no la dejó. Había aprisionado el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla, pero sin permitirle ni un movimiento. Bloqueó sus muñecas, sujetándole los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y acercó tanto su rostro al de ella que Rachel pudo notar su olor varonil golpeándole suavemente en el rostro.

- Dime que no te gusto, Rachel Berry. – Exigió. Su voz se había vuelto rasgada, dura, como la del Fantasma. – Dímelo y te dejaré en paz, aunque sé que no serás capaz. No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿Recuerdas?

¿Recuerdas?

¿Por qué habría de recordarlo?

Quiso hablar, gritar, patalear, llamar a Quinn, rogarle que la salvase, que la pusiese fuera del alcance de aquél maníaco, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se había quedado helada, perdida en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos negros como la pez.

Y sabía que volvería a besarla, ya que ella no había logrado negarse. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Su proximidad le resultaba casi hipnótica, el peso que ejercía sobre ella era cálido, apetecible, y al fin y al cabo _humano._

- Pequeña Lotte ¿Recuerdas cuando, aquél día en la playa tu pañuelo voló hacia el mar?

- Y tú fuiste corriendo a recogerlo… Aunque tu institutriz no paraba de gritarte que regresaras.

- Los almuerzos en el ático… - Susurró Erik, a su oído, acompañando sus palabras con un suave beso en el cuello.

- Padre tocando el violín… - Sonó más bien como un gemido de placer, dado que notaba cómo aquél Fantasma le mordisqueaba la línea de su mandíbula.

- Y el Ángel de Música cantaba canciones en tu cabeza… - Pronunció, lentamente. Sentía a Rachel temblando bajo él, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia para evitar sus caricias.

- El Ángel de música… - Repitió Rachel, hipnotizada por el suave murmullo de la voz de Erik… ¿Dónde estaba su Ángel de Música? ¿Dónde?

- Yo soy tu Ángel de Música, Christine…

Y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, sintiendo sus respiraciones aceleradas…

Golpes en la puerta.

Tímidos y rápidos.

Erik se levantó de un salto y se recolocó la chaqueta de pana marrón, con coderas. Rachel hizo lo propio, tratando de librarse de los vestigios de la vergüenza.

- Adelante. – La voz potente de Andersen resonó en todo el auditorio. Una figura alta y esbelta atravesó la puerta con decisión.

Quinn.

Era ella.

Su verdadero Ángel de Música estaba allí para salvarla.

- Hola. – Dijo, mientras cerraba el paraguas mojado y se quitaba la bufanda. – He venido a recogerte, Rachel. Está lloviendo a mares y me he acordado de que no tenías dinero suficiente para un taxi.

¡A pesar de todo, después de la terrible discusión de la noche anterior, después de saber que la había engañado, que le ocultaba cosas y además sufría repentinos y absurdos ataques de celos!

Rachel sintió ganas de llorar.

¿Cómo iba a ser sólo un capricho?

Se deshizo del cancán con un par de diestros movimientos de dedos y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Erik Andersen se había quedado petrificado en el centro del escenario, observando la tierna escena con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia.

- Gracias por venir, Quinn. – Le dio igual que Andersen estuviese allí, observándolas a las dos, cómo se enredaban en aquel cariñoso abrazo. Besó sus labios con dulzura y se dejó acariciar por los dedos húmedos de la rubia. – Estás empapada. Vas a ponerte enferma otra vez.

- No me importa si te quedas a cuidarme. – Respondió ésta, con una sonrisa.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse del profesor, se puso sus pantalones de chándal sobre la malla negra de baile y salió del auditorio cogida de la mano del amor de su vida.


	30. Oscuridad que no puedes combatir

**29. Oscuridad que ****_no puedes combatir_****.**

- Hemos comprado comida china. – Le contó Quinn, una vez en el cálido interior del taxi que las llevaría hasta el loft. – Con esta lluvia la gente sale a los supermercados como si fuera el fin del mundo. He pedido tus platos favoritos. Y de postre, te he comprado esa tarta de queso que te encanta, la del restaurante Central, el de la calle 46.

No había podido parar de pensar en Rachel en todo el día. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ponerse a escribir, sólo pensar en ella ininterrumpidamente.

El miedo por perderla la había asolado como si hubiese pasado por su mente el mismísimo huracán Sandy. Si la culpa era suya, lo arreglaría. Debía arreglarlo.

Pero no lo haría pidiendo disculpas y llorando, ese era el estilo de Rachel, no el suyo. Además, su novia era actriz, podía sonreír condescendientemente y hacerle creer que se le había pasado el enfado por lo que fuese, cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era aplastarle la cabeza. Ella iba más allá, de las palabras a los hechos, y no pensaba presionarla, sino que haría que Rachel se deshiciese de todas sus dudas como mejor sabía hacerlo: demostrándole que la quería, más que a su vida, más que a todas las cosas que tenía o alguna vez había tenido.

- Muchas gracias cielo. – Se echó sobre ella y cerró los ojos, dejándose abrazar. La imagen del profesor Andersen sobre ella, a punto de besarla, volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos. – Siento mucho lo de anoche, con Sierra.

- No tiene importancia. – Quinn agitó la mano, intentando restar importancia a la discusión que tuvieran. – Te pusiste celosa. Lo entiendo. A mí me habría pasado lo mismo.

Rach apretó más la mano de la rubia, que sujetaba entre las suyas. Alzó la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios, amargo y desesperado.

- Y sólo te mentí para poder quedarme en la cama toda la tarde. Sabía que si te decía la verdad no me dejarías…

Quinn le puso el dedo en los labios, apretando los suyos.

- Ya basta. Olvidémoslo, ¿De acuerdo?

La estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho y hundió la nariz en su pelo, absorbiendo su olor a sudor. Se notaba que estaba menstruando, las hormonas parecían aflorar de los poros de su piel, su aroma era salvaje, el sólo aspirarlo hizo que Quinn se pusiese tensa.

Llegaron al apartamento y Rachel protestó cuando, una vez hubo pagado al taxista, Quinn la apremió para que se levantase. Estaba tan a gusto entre sus brazos, medio dormida, y le dolían tantísimo los ovarios que lo único que le apetecía era quedarse allí para siempre.

Cenó con su novia y su compañero, con desgana. Se comió hasta el último grano del arroz al curry que con tantísimo cariño su novia había vertido en un plato (sabía que Rachel no soportaba comer directamente de los recipientes de aluminio en los que servían la comida a domicilio) y le había quitado todos y cada uno de los guisantes, que no le gustaban. Engulló la tarta de queso, con los dedos, llenándose las manos de mermelada, riendo cuando Quinn se las llevó a la boca para chuparla. Ahora que se había alejado de Andersen estaba muchísimo más relajada y feliz. Estaba con su Quinn. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y Quinn…

Ella era tan feliz consintiendo a Rachel, dándole todo lo que quería, haciéndola sentirse amada y mimada por ella… No hizo ningún comentario sobre la extraña situación en la que la había encontrado cuando llegara al auditorio, sola, con el director del musical,… Prefirió dejarlo pasar, hacer oídos sordos y si aquello de verdad representaba una amenaza, el tiempo lo diría.

Rach se quedó dormida en el sillón y la rubia la despertó con suavidad para que se fuese a la cama. Aunque le habría gustado terminar de ver la película que Kurt había puesto, vio cómo su voluntad fracasaba estrepitosamente en el momento de separarse de ella. Cuando la tumbó en la cama y se quedó allí, encogida, con los ojos cerrados, tan cansada… Cuando giró la cabeza lentamente hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos… Cuando pudo ver cómo la tristeza asomaba a sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios se torcían hacia abajo… Cuando le dijo:

- No te vayas, por favor.

No habría podido hacer otra cosa. Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, disfrutando del calor que tanto había extrañado la noche que había pasado sin ella… Dios, cómo la necesitaba… Amaba absolutamente todo de ella, desde su pecho que subía y bajaba con su calma respiración hasta el sonido que el aire hacía al pasar por su nariz, que, a pesar de haberse burlado de ella en alguna ocasión, siempre le había gustado.

Estar allí, con ella, poder abrazarla, poder sentirla, saber que, aunque fuese solo en parte y con vacilación, Rachel era suya… ¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo de perderla, con todo lo que aquello significaba?

* * *

Ninguno de los miembros del elenco del Fantasma de la Ópera se quejó cuando Andersen convocó ensayos para aquel sábado, esgrimiendo como argumento que el que la señorita Berry hubiese faltado a dos en esa semana retrasaría considerablemente la producción. Todo el mundo se presentó puntual para ensayar la escena de la Mascarada.

La complejidad de la misma residía en el hecho de que la totalidad de los actores se hallaría sobre el escenario, ochenta personas que tendrían que coordinarse a la perfección para bailar, cantar, y hasta para efectuar el más mínimo movimiento de cabeza. Retomando el argumento de la novela, Andersen había decidido que Christine Daaé se vestiría de arlequín, y aquella misma noche debía pasarse por la sastrería para que le tomasen las medidas de ese nuevo invento.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, el ensayo estaba siendo el caos más absoluto.

- ¡A ver, leones a la derecha, soldaditos a la izquierda! – Gritó Andersen, por cuarta vez. Después de un leve revuelo entre los presentes en el escenario, se hicieron los dos grupos que éste pedía. – Y ahora os mezcláis y quedáis intercalados.

Hicieron lo mandado, pero no resultó. Suzanne Andrews, que era la coreógrafa y se encargaba de cuidar que cada paso que los personajes diesen fuese perfecto, subió al escenario y comenzó a dar órdenes para reestructurar la coreografía.

Rachel Berry observaba todo con aire aburrido, agitando en la mano derecha el abanico de plumas con el que Sierra Westwick debía hacer lo propio en escena, vestida de cisne, y sujetando con la izquierda el antifaz blanquinegro de su disfraz de arlequín.

El ensayo se le estaba haciendo interminable. Andersen ni siquiera la había mirado y no se había atrevido a darle la más mínima indicación de cómo tenía que hacer su trabajo, a pesar de que Christine Daaé estaba resultando especialmente torpe aquella tarde. El cancán corto, por encima de las rodillas, con nada más y nada menos que veinticuatro capas de regio tul era pesado y le apretaba hasta clavársele en la cintura, y los zapatos de baile adornados con borlas le resultaban difíciles de manejar.

- ¿Y dónde demonios está Berry ahora? – Gimió Andrews, que ya tenía toda la escena montada. Rachel salió de las bambalinas con pereza y se situó en su lugar. - ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

Asintió parsimoniosamente e ignoró la sarta de gritos e improperios que la amable Andrews soltó a un casting "irresponsable", "inmaduro" y "con muchas ganas de triunfar y pocas de trabajar". Después de un par de tediosas horas, lo dieron por finalizado. Cuando Rachel ya se había quitado la falda y se estaba cambiando de zapatos, Andersen la abordó, demostrando que no se había olvidado de su existencia.

- He hablado con Grace, vendrá aquí a tomarte las medidas el lunes. – Dijo, pasándose una mano distraídamente por el pelo. – Pensé que te vendría mejor en lugar de tener que ir para allá ahora, con la lluvia, el tráfico y todo eso.

- Gracias. – Musitó Rachel, extrañada por su gentil gesto. El auditorio ya estaba vacío, lo supo por cómo Andersen la miraba. No quiso girar la cabeza para descubrirle, devorándola con aquellos ojos de poderoso brillo negro. Siguió con la frente paralela al suelo, aflojando la correa del zapato izquierdo.

- Rachel… - La joven sintió cómo se dejaba caer en la butaca contigua a la que ella ocupaba, y se apresuró a guardar los zapatos en su bolso y emprender el camino a casa. – Espera.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Erik. – Soltó un bufido y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. El sonido de pasos le indicó que el insistente profesor hacía lo propio.

- Rachel, escúchame, por favor. – La cogió por el brazo y la obligó a volverse hacia él. – Sólo… Sólo quiero que arreglemos todo esto. Hemos empezado con mal pie, lo sé, pero los dos somos adultos, ambos sabemos, o deberíamos saber, qué hay que hacer en estos casos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Rachel se dio por vencida, dejando caer su bolso al suelo, hundiendo los hombros y taladrándole con toda la potencia que cabía en sus ojos marrones. – Me abordas en el baile vestido de fantasma, me besas sin darme ninguna explicación y luego te inventas un jueguecito con todas esas ridículas notas. ¿Y después de todo tienes la desfachatez de seguir diciendo ser adulto?

Erik bajó la cabeza y volvió a pasarse los dedos por el cabello. Buscó las palabras con dificultad, a pesar de que el eco que en su fuero interno hacían las de Rachel impedía que saliese de su boca un sonido coherente que pudiese medianamente expresar lo que sentía. La chica esperó, con paciencia, y tras emitir un largo suspiro, el fantasma habló.

- Mira, no te pido grandes cosas, lo único que quiero es que me dejes dar de mí… Soy director, tengo mucha influencia en este mundo, y tú eres una jovencita plena de talento. ¿Te has parado a pensar en las ventajas que tendrías si te abrieras a… establecer un acuerdo conmigo?

Rachel lo observó con el ceño fruncido. No, no lo había pensado de aquella forma, era evidente.

- Podría darte mucho, Rachel… Lo único que tú tendrías que hacer a cambio sería rendirte, aceptar que te gusto y, en buena medida, demostrarlo. Dejarte ver conmigo por ahí, permitirme llevarte a los sitios por los que yo me muevo, corresponderme poco a poco, hasta que me sientas dentro de ti como una droga imposible de depurar…

Su enigmático ofrecimiento llegó a oídos de Rachel como un canto lírico envenenado de placer. Le gustaba, eso sí que era cierto, y al parecer, eso bastaba para darle un gran impulso a su carrera. Maldita sea, el fantasma sí que sabía cómo hacer trampas en aquel juego extraño del que ambos eran piezas en un tablero iluminado por las luces de Broadway.

Erik avanzó hacia la puerta, y sin darse la vuelta para contemplar por última vez a una Rachel que parecía haberse quedado fijada al suelo con clavos en los zapatos, murmuró.

- Piénsalo, Rachel.

Y su nombre sonó como la más aterciopelada y ardiente de las caricias.

¿Por qué no había podido decirle que no? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de negarse directamente, de decirle a su profesor que se metiera sus ofertas allí donde no le daba la luz del sol?

La respuesta era sencilla.

Porque no quería.

Porque mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, su reflejo en los cristales de los flamantes escaparates de la Quinta Avenida le devolvía la imagen de una Rachel Berry pletórica, más actriz, más sexy, más poderosa y más Rachel Berry que nunca. Se sentía deseada. Erik Andersen, el director del Fantasma de la Ópera, la deseaba, quería convertirla en su musa. Podía sentir la oscuridad, envolviéndola, metiéndose dentro de ella… Su rostro, normalmente iluminado por aquella sonrisa amable, se veía ahora tocado con unos labios que se curvaban en una expresión de malicia y superioridad.

¿Y qué pasaría con Quinn? Horas atrás habría apostado toda su colección de discos de Barbra porque la quería de verdad. ¿Qué era aquello, entonces, que se había apoderado de su cerebro, impidiéndole sentirse mal por el daño que sabía que, en breves, iba a causarle?

Sí, por supuesto que la quería, pero si estaba dispuesta a dejarla para vivir una aventura con su profesor que sólo Dios sabía cómo iba a acabar, lo único que estaba haciendo era demostrarse que no estaba enamorada de ella. Que el encaprichamiento, o lo que quiera que fuese al principio, se había esfumado, dejando sus sentimientos compasivos en un lugar donde debería haber algo más. Y cuando torció la esquina que desembocaba en la calle en la que vivían, supo que iba a hacerlo, y que no había nada, ni un pequeño atisbo de sensatez en su cabeza, que se lo impidiese.

Ella era Rachel Berry, y se sentía tan arriba que casi podía escuchar cómo Nueva York gritaba su nombre.

Deshaciéndose de todos sus remilgos de niña ingenua, atravesó la puerta de su loft. Quinn estaba sentada a la mesa, inclinada ante el portátil, con aquellas gafas de montura negra y cuadrada que enmarcaban a la perfección sus hermosísimos ojos verdes. Soltó el bolso con prepotencia e hizo que el ruido de sus tacones fuese lo único que hubiese entre ellas antes de decirle:

- Quinn, tenemos que hablar.


	31. Allí, abajo, una vez más

**30. Allí, abajo, una vez más. **

Quinn guardó el documento en el que había estado trabajando toda la tarde, extrañando sin remedio a la chica que ahora acababa de entrar al loft desde que, después de comer, se hubiese despedido de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla. Cerró el portátil con las manos temblorosas y se quitó las gafas.

Sólo entonces, al librarse de los cristales preparados para la lectura, pudo admirar el rostro de Rachel. Había algo extraño en él, sus facciones se habían vuelto duras, sus ojos vacíos, la sonrisa triste que en sus labios residía hizo que se le helara la sangre.

"Tenemos que hablar" había dicho. Si cuando lo escuchase había dudado de que algo iba mal, ahora, al ver la fuerza que Berry empleaba para desabrocharse los botones del abrigo, lo tenía bien seguro.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? – Rachel acercó una silla a la mesa, donde estaba sentada Quinn, y se acomodó frente a ella. Con dulce lentitud envolvió las manos de la rubia con las suyas, sintiendo su tacto suave, agradable. Sabía que los ojos verdes de la chica que tenía frente a ella estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, por mínimo que fuese. Sabía que estaba esperando. Sabía que lo sabía. Sabía que estaba temblando de miedo ante la perspectiva de perderla y aún así, su corazón no vaciló ni un segundo cuando comenzó a hablar.

- Verás, Quinn, yo… Tengo que decirte algo. No espero que lo entiendas, ni que lo apruebes, tampoco que me perdones… Sólo te pido que me escuches y que no me juzgues, ¿De acuerdo?

Fabray tragó saliva. La morena apretó más sus manos y la miró con una sonrisa infantil, casi maternal. Asintió muy despacio.

- No lo haré. ¿De qué se trata?

- He… He conocido a alguien. Y… bueno, creo que me gusta.

Dolor.

Muy fuerte.

Desde el pecho, se fue extendiendo al resto de su cuerpo, se aprisionó de sus pulmones hasta que sintió que se asfixiaba. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole aquello, a la cara, con aquella impunidad e indiferencia? Se pasó una mano por las mejillas para limpiarse unas lágrimas que no existían. Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar. Boqueó, nerviosa, y tiró bruscamente de sus manos para separarlas de las de Rachel. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella la cortó.

- No quiero hacerte daño, Quinn, por eso estamos aquí, ahora, hablando del tema. No quería engañarte, o mentirte y fingir que las cosas entre nosotras eran perfectas…

- Lo eran. – La cortó Quinn, con sequedad. – No sé por qué te empeñas en negarlo siempre. No sé si es porque aún no has admitido que eres lesbiana o porque en realidad no sientes nada por mí…

- ¡No, Quinn! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! – Rachel intentó volver a cogerla de las manos pero la otra no la dejó. En su dulce rostro habían empezado a surgir reminiscencias de aquella repugnancia con la que había mirado a Rachel cuando ésta se fue a Nueva York por primera vez. – Siempre te he querido y te he valorado incluso ni cuando tú misma eras capaz de hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas?

Quinn negó con la cabeza levemente, observando a la chica que le hablaba como si cada palabra que saliese de su boca fuese una horrible serpiente negra, sin poder comprender, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué.

- … Y voy a seguir queriéndote, voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites para lo que sea, pero… No… No estoy enamorada de ti. No sé si fue un encaprichamiento o una consecuencia del beso que me diste, no lo sé Quinn, y no te voy a pedir que me perdones como novia. Espero que algún día, sin embargo, lo hagas como amiga.

La repulsión con la que los labios de la rubia se entreabrieron ante la mirada compasiva de Rachel fue sólo comparable a la que había en sus ojos cuando la conociese años atrás. Se levantó de la silla sin retirar el contacto visual, grabando a fuego en su memoria la expresión del rostro de la morena, odiándola, odiándola como sólo había hecho cuando se enamoró de ella hacía ya tanto tiempo, odiándola por los mismos motivos: Por estar ahí, por ser perfecta, por no ser _suya. _¿Había sido real algo de lo que habían vivido juntas? ¿Se había rendido Rachel a ella como había creído que había hecho? ¿La había querido como, cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, le juraba?

Mientras la opresión del pecho parecía querer matarla, ella sólo intentaba hablar, sacar fuera de sí el odio que sólo un amor tan fuerte como el que sentía por Rachel era capaz de generar.

- Me has engañado, Rachel. – Balbució, con el rostro pétreo, impenetrable. – Me prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo, que harías lo posible para que saliese bien, que me amabas… ¿Cuánto de verdad había en tus palabras, Berry? ¿Has dicho algo cierto o era todo mentira?

- ¡No, Quinn, no te mentí! ¡Te dije que lo intentaría y lo he hecho pero me gusta otra persona, no tengo la culpa de que…

- Sabía que te pasaba algo. – Quinn se llevó las manos a la cabeza y estrujó nerviosamente los mechones rubios que sobresalían por los huecos entre sus dedos. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo más para ella que para la chica que, erguida, al borde de las lágrimas, aguardaba sus palabras. – Sabía que te pasaba algo y aún así, lo único que hice fue consentirte, pretender que todo podía ir bien si ignoraba que algo iba mal…

- La culpa no es tuya, Quinn. – Intervino Rachel. Fabray volvió a dirigirse a ella.

- ¡Lo sé, sé que la culpa no es mía, Rachel! – Chilló. Su tono rallaba en la histeria. - ¡Yo te mimaba, te cuidaba, hacía todo lo que se me ocurría para que te sintieras bien, y tú, mientras tanto…

No podía más, necesitaba agarrarla del cuello, asfixiarla, estrangularla, para que comprendiese de una maldita vez cómo se sentía ella cuando no estaba a su lado. Todo en lo que creía, todo aquello en lo que había basado su vida parecía haberse derrumbado. Si no tenía a Rachel, no tenía nada. Si no la tenía a ella, no le merecía la pena seguir allí, en Nueva York, esforzándose por completar un guión que no la llevaría a ningún sitio. Si no la tenía, podía notar cómo sus rodillas temblaban amenazando con tirarla al suelo, el gélido frío de su pasado se enredaba en ella, la garganta se le contraía, dificultando el paso del aire hasta sus pulmones…

Y de repente, fue como si hubiese vuelto a sus días en Cleveland, con Lawrence, días en los que lo único que podía pensar era que Rachel Berry, además de habérselo quitado todo no le había dado lo que ella necesitaba, lo único que quería: amor, comprensión, aceptación. Casi podía ver la destartalada sala de estar en la que se había pasado días completos, con el mismo sucio "pijama", consistente en una camiseta talla extra grande del restaurante "Pizza Mama Santa" manchada de kétchup y unos pantalones de cuadros rojos y blancos, comiendo hamburguesas con queso sin molestarse en limpiarse la salsa de las mejillas, viendo cualquier programa basura que la ayudase a olvidarse de que apenas era capaz de irse a la cama si no era con un par de vasos de vodka y medio paquete de cigarrillos en el cuerpo. Recordó cómo había días en los que ni siquiera eso le bastaba y salía a la calle para vagar por ahí, intentando encontrar el calor de la persona a la que amaba en otros cuerpos escuálidos que la acogían con desgana.

Ir a Nueva York lo había cambiado todo.

Gracias a la gentileza de Kurt había vuelto a creer en las segundas oportunidades, había aprendido a confiar, a abrirse y a querer sin reservas como los quería a ellos dos, a Kurt, por haberle demostrado que es mucho más satisfactorio dar cuando no esperas nada a cambio y a Rachel, por haberle dado la oportunidad de amarla y ser amada, por haberse convertido en toda su vida, su única pasión, el sol que le aportaba la luz a su oscuridad.

¿Qué había pasado con esa niña asustada que la llamaba Ángel de Música? ¿Dónde estaba aquella cándida Christine Daaé que había cantado para ella?

¿Había sido el Fantasma de la Ópera el que había raptado a su Rachel para llevársela a las profundidades de su tenebrosa morada?

- Quinn, por favor, no me juzgues por esto… - Le suplicó Rachel. – Sigo queriendo vivir contigo aquí, verte todos los días, que hablemos de todo…

- ¿Es que eres imbécil? ¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a poder vivir viéndote cada día, pensando en esto, pensando que un día te tuve y ahora eres de otra persona! – Gritó, presa de un incontrolable desenfreno. Miró a todos lados buscando algo sobre lo que descargar su furia que no fuese la preciadísima garganta de la que había sido su compañera. El plato y el vaso que había sobre la barra de la cocina estallaron en mil pedazos cuando impactaron violentamente contra el suelo, empujados por la rubia. Lágrimas de furia surcaban su rostro desordenado por la locura momentánea.

- ¡Quinn por favor! – Repitió Rachel, que había dado un salto hacia atrás cuando las piezas de porcelana y vidrio habían caído y reventado. - ¡Déjame intentar ser tu amiga! Quiero seguir cuidándote y estando contigo… Sé que ahora mismo, no va a ser fácil, pero por favor…

La morena, suplicante, observó desconsolada cómo la rubia entraba a su habitación para coger el bolso y se dirigía a la puerta con la intención de abandonar el loft.

- ¡Hemos acabado, Rachel, no voy a dejar que sigas torturándome con tus caprichos! He intentado hacer que me quieras y he fallado.– Declaró, saliendo del cuarto con el abrigo mal puesto, colocándose los guantes con dificultad.

- ¡Lucy, por favor! – Gritó Rachel, por última vez, intentando hacer mediante aquel cariñoso apelativo que la rubia atendiese a las razones egoístas que tenía que darle, pero la joven se detuvo junto a la puerta y se giró hacia ella, tan iracunda que por un momento, la morena pensó que la mataría a puñetazos.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES LUCY!

Y se marchó, airada, lo único que tenía en mente eran las mil formas que se le podían ocurrir para poner fin a la tortura en la que se iba a convertir su existencia ahora que ya no la tenía, dejando en el loft a una Rachel Berry que, extrañamente, era incapaz de sentirse mal por acabar de destrozarle la vida, una vez más, a la persona que más la había amado.


	32. Las lágrimas del odio

**31. Las lágrimas del odio.**

Caminaba, sin saber a dónde ir.

Cualquier lugar le habría parecido el infierno.

No tenía nada, a nadie, no la tenía a ella.

Ahora sí que lo había perdido todo.

Las lágrimas del odio corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, mientras intentaba arrastrarse por las calles de una Nueva York que, sin ella, era como un sórdido desierto por el que vagaban miles de personas con el rostro oculto tras la máscara de aquel despiadado fantasma.

Le había costado un par de horas darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, de que Rachel la había abandonado por otros brazos que en ningún caso podrían darle más calor que los suyos.

La detestaba. El desmesurado amor que había sentido por la chica a la que había entregado todo se había convertido en un odio irracional, en un deseo maligno de destruir cuanto encontraba a su paso.

Y cuando supo que ya no podía volver, había llamado a Kurt para comunicarle su firme decisión de volver a Cleveland, a su antiguo piso, a pesar de que era el último sitio al que le habría gustado dirigirse. Pero Kurt, absorto en el concierto de aquella noche en el hotel, no había respondido al teléfono, y mientras tanto, no se le ocurría otro lugar ni otra persona a la que acudir.

Le habría encantado que Santana estuviese allí. Ella habría insultado a Rachel sin compasión, la habría agarrado por su maravillosa melena castaña y le habría golpeado la cabeza contra la pared hasta que la sangre brotase de su nariz para vengarse de lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.

Pero no estaba.

Estaba sola.

No conocía a nadie allí con quien poder compartir su tristeza y su rabia, nadie a quien abrazarse para llorar toda la noche, y quizás, el día siguiente. Y el siguiente.

Entonces, como un rayo de luminosa esperanza abriéndose paso en una polvorienta estancia, se acordó de que, tal vez, sí que hubiese alguien que pudiese ayudarla.

Alguien a quien podía recurrir para no sentirse sola.

Alguien que, con toda probabilidad, la ayudaría sin esperar nada a cambio.

Se dejó caer en un portal, tiritando, helada por la lluvia que había caído sobre ella, que parecía querer filtrarse hasta sus cansados huesos. Sacó el teléfono intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos y buscó en la lista de contactos hasta encontrarla.

Cuando escuchó su voz, al otro lado de la línea, sintió ganas de volver a llorar. El nudo de la garganta la dejó completamente muda durante unos instantes.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn, estás bien?

Boqueó, con la esperanza de que la escuchase y no colgase, de que esperara hasta que pudiese darle una explicación de por qué la estaba llamando a aquellas horas.

- Sierra… - Consiguió articular, con un hilo de voz.

- Quinn ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime algo, por Dios! – La chica, preocupada, animaba con sus palabras a Fabray, que embargada por los torrenciales sentimientos que en aquel momento la achacaban, intentaba buscar en su memoria la fórmula para recuperar el habla.

- Sierra, necesito… tu… ayuda… - Empezaba a quedarse sin aire, el llanto era tan brutal, tan desconsolado, que el pecho parecía querer partírsele en dos.

- ¿Dónde estás, cielo?

- En… En Madison… Frente a la NYADA – Consiguió decir entre suspiros, después de comprobar hacia dónde la habían llevado sus pies sin que ella pudiese darles otra dirección.

- Muy bien, no te muevas, voy a recogerte ahora mismo.

Y colgó.

Los diez minutos que transcurrieron desde su conversación hasta que la joven actriz se bajó del taxi junto al portal en el que estaba Quinn les parecieron horas. El miedo y la impotencia se habían apoderado del alma, siempre atenta, de Westwick, y cuando ésta llegó al encuentro de la primera y la encontró en aquel sucio portal, helada, empapada de agua de lluvia, temblando y sin poder controlar su llanto, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse junto a ella y estrecharla con fuerza en sus brazos. La rubia sintió su calor, su afecto, y a las lágrimas de odio por Rachel se unieron las de agradecimiento por una chica que, a pesar de conocerla de dos o tres ocasiones, había acudido presta a rescatarla de su miserable estado de catatonia.

- ¡Dios mío, Quinn! ¡Estás helada! – Sin dejar de abrazarla, le quitó el abrigo de ante negro empapado, se quitó el suyo, de suave lana blanca y se lo pasó por los hombros. El frío de noviembre no pareció afectarle a Westwick. - ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? ¿Qué te han hecho?

La aludida intentó contestar, pero de nuevo, no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Te han pegado? ¿Alguien te ha asaltado o algo así?

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Has tenido algún accidente?

Volvió a negar.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?

Con tan sólo oír su mención, Quinn estalló en quejidos y lamentos de nuevo, escondiendo su avergonzado rostro en el jersey malva de la chica, sintiendo cómo ésta la apretaba para cederle un poco de su tierno calor. Y Sierra lo entendió todo.

- Rachel te ha dejado… - Musitó, con los ojos vidriosos. Fabray asintió lentamente.

Permanecieron allí, tiradas en aquel portal, hasta que Quinn pudo volver a reaccionar, liberando a Sierra del miedo de que la rubia se ahogase en su propio llanto. Tomó sus manos heladas, temblorosas, y trató de calentarlas imprimiendo en cada movimiento un cariño infinito.

- Escucha, cielo, no estás sola, ¿De acuerdo? Me tienes a mí, y a Kurt, aunque ahora mismo no sea de mucha ayuda. Voy a llevarte a mi piso y te vas a quitar esa ropa mojada de inmediato ¿Vale? Te quedarás allí el tiempo que haga falta, tengo una habitación vacía, allí podrás recuperarte.

- Pe… pero… Alex… - Balbució la chica, que lo último que quería era convertirse en una molestia para aquella maravillosa muchacha que había corrido a su encuentro cuando más la necesitaba.

- Alex no vive conmigo, cariño, vive con su tío a un par de manzanas de aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso. Vamos, levántate.

Sierra la ayudó a ponerse en pie y caminar hasta el borde de la acera, donde levantó un esbelto brazo para pedir un taxi.

El apartamento de Sierra estaba en la calle 42, muy cerca de Times Square. El gentío del sábado creaba una atmósfera vibrante y ruidosa, moviéndose rápidamente por las calles del centro neurálgico neoyorquino. El séptimo piso, el que la chica alquilaba, era algo más pequeño que el loft, pero muy acogedor y decorado con un gusto exquisito. Por las paredes, la joven había colgado algunos de los discos de oro de su padre, en las estanterías había todo tipo de premios musicales y de interpretación, y en seguida se podía notar el amor de Westwick a las plantas, había macetas por todas las habitaciones. Un gato de pelaje gris y grandes ojos ambarinos les recibió en cuanto atravesaron la puerta, y comenzó a frotarse contra las piernas de su dueña para reclamar su atención.

- Ahora no, Tinkerbell, estoy ocupada. – Contestó con sequedad. El animal, resignado, desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Sierra ayudó a Quinn a entrar y en menos de cinco minutos acondicionó la habitación de invitados que iba a ocupar aquella noche.

- Te he dejado un pijama y ropa interior seca sobre la cama. – Anunció la chica saliendo del cuarto y levantando a Fabray, que se había desplomado sobre el sillón. Aunque ya estaba más calmada, los recuerdos de su conversación con Rachel seguían flotando, dolorosos, en su mente. – Si lo prefieres puedes dormir en mi cama, es más cómoda, yo puedo dormir en…

- No, Sierra, por favor. – Contestó Quinn, rechazando su invitación con una triste sonrisa. – Ya es demasiado que me dejes quedarme contigo.

- Quinn. – La cogió por los hombros y la hizo mirarla. La fuerza de sus ojos verde oscuro penetró en la mirada clara de la aludida. – Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez ¿De acuerdo? No me supone ninguna clase de molestia que te quedes en mi piso, es más, estaré encantada de tenerte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Estás en tu casa.

Y dejó que fuese a cambiarse.

Después de darse una ducha caliente, secarse el pelo y ponerse el pijama que Sierra le había dejado, Quinn se sentía mucho más relajada. Se sentó en el sillón, a la espera de que finalizase una conversación telefónica en la que, brevemente, le explicó a Alex que aquella noche no podría ir a cenar como habían planeado.

- Me siento fatal por apartarte de tus compromisos con tu novio. – Se lamentó Quinn, una vez ella hubo colgado el teléfono.

- Tonterías. Lo primero es lo primero, Quinn. ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a prepararte una sopa, te vendrá bien con todo el frío que has cogido.

Fabray se dejó mimar por su amiga, que le preparó la cena y la obligó a meterse en la cama para comer, con media docena de mantas que la ayudaron a reconfortarse. Permaneció en todo momento junto a ella, intentando hablar de cosas comunes, para distraerla, pero, irremediablemente, llegó la hora de enfrentarse a los hechos.

- ¿Quieres… quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó, con cautela, retirando la bandeja con el plato de sopa vacío.

La tristeza y el odio volvieron a los ojos de Fabray. Los recuerdos de la crueldad con la que Rachel había procedido a su abandono regresaron prestos a su memoria. El dolor le atenazó el pecho. Pues no, no quería hablar de lo que había pasado, pero, sin duda alguna, compartirlo le haría bien.

- Cuando acabasteis de ensayar llegó a casa y me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Resulta que quería dejarme porque dice que ha conocido a otra persona que le gusta, y no quiere seguir conmigo. Que no está enamorada de mí y que prefiere que sigamos siendo amigas. Así de simple. – Resumió, tragándose las lágrimas, sorbiendo por la nariz y limpiándose las mejillas con las mangas del pijama que su amiga, amablemente, le había prestado.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas, en el que Sierra recolocó los mechones rubios de Quinn que le caían por el rostro tras sus orejas. Era tan tierna, tan maternal… La miraba como si fuese su mejor amiga de toda la vida, con una familiaridad que cualquiera diría que eran como hermanas.

- Sé que no hace falta que te diga algo así pero… Eres una persona magnífica, Quinn, y no te mereces sufrir. Rachel es mi amiga, y yo la quiero muchísimo pero no todo en la vida es actuar, y creo que eso ella aún no lo tiene muy claro. – Sentenció, sin mirarla. Tras otro incómodo silencio, Westwick decidió que había llegado el momento de que la rubia descansase.

- Ahora duerme. Mañana te encontrarás mejor y podrás pensar las cosas en frío.

Y tras arroparla con un dulce "Buenas noches", un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, se retiró de la habitación.

Durante el resto de la noche, tumbada en su habitación sin ser capaz de dormir por lo que estaba escuchando, sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, o al menos, nada que no incluyese una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Rachel Berry, Sierra Westwick fue testigo de cómo Quinn Fabray moría por dentro.


	33. Desdén

**32. Desdén**

Kurt ni siquiera le dio los buenos días cuando lo encontró levantado, preparándose un desayuno que no había contemplado otro comensal más. No la miró a la cara cuando pasó junto a él para hallar vacía la cafetera de la que el chico se había servido, e hizo caso omiso a su trémulo saludo.

Y es que, si Rachel habría pensado que obtendría el perdón y la aceptación por haberse dejado llevar por los tórridos sentimientos que la habían guiado a hacer lo que había hecho el día anterior, se había equivocado completamente. No había esperado que Kurt lo aprobara, él, que la había ayudado y apoyado cuando sufría en su confusión antes de confesarle sus sentimientos a Quinn. Él, que no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que las veía juntas, haciéndose felices la una a la otra, amándose. Él, que le había ofrecido a Quinn la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida y alejarse de la sórdida inmundicia de su piso de Cleveland. No, decididamente no había esperado que lo aprobara, pero ni en el peor de los casos se habría podido imaginar cuál iba a ser su reacción al enterarse de que había dejado a su novia por un misterioso desconocido del que ni siquiera había querido darle el nombre.

Todo había comenzado cuando, al acabar su espectáculo con la orquesta regresó a su precario camerino para quitarse el esmoquin plateado con las solapas rojas, la pajarita del mismo color y los graciosos zapatos de charol negro. Como tenía por costumbre, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el móvil para encontrar, con extrañeza, que Quinn lo había llamado dos veces.

Le devolvió la llamada sujetando el teléfono con la mejilla y el hombro, mientras se desabrochaba los botones del pantalón de pinzas.

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó, sin ni siquiera reparar en que la voz que le había contestado no tenía el tono suave y nasal de la de Quinn.

- Pues, lo cierto es que no. – Ahora sí que se dio cuenta de que la que estaba al teléfono no era su compañera de piso, así como de que el hecho de que Sierra Westwick respondiese al teléfono de Fabray era una señal inequívoca de que todo iba mal.

- ¿Sierra? ¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de Quinn? – El chico interrumpió la tarea de desvestirse y se dejó caer en el sillón.

- Es… está en mi casa, Kurt. Hoy pasará la noche aquí. – Contestó, con voz calma y neutral.

- ¿Cómo? - Todo, todo iba mal. ¿Qué hacía Quinn con Sierra y dónde demonios estaba Rachel que no hacía nada por impedirlo? Dudaba mucho que la morena no lo supiese. Ella siempre lo sabía todo. O al menos, siempre tenía un estricto control de las cosas que le pertenecían, entre ellas, su pareja. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella. Pero ahora mismo no, está dormida. – Eso explicaba el susurro prudente de la voz de Westwick.

- Sierra. – Kurt, que empezaba a perder la paciencia y a notar la desagradable sensación de que era el único que ignoraba algo que todos los demás sabían, endureció la voz notablemente, después de tragar saliva para intentar deshacerse del grueso nudo de anticipación que se había formado en su garganta. – Más vale que me digas ahora mismo qué ha pasado o iré ahora mismo a tu piso y echaré la puerta abajo ¿Me has oído?

- Kurt, yo no soy quien para…

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo en seguida! – Bramó, dándole una patada a la mesilla del tocador. Un bote de laca impactó contra el suelo formando un gran estrépito.

- Está bien, está bien… Mira, Rachel ha dejado a Quinn. Ella te llamó para contártelo pero como estabas trabajando, acudió a mí. La encontré tirada en la calle, Kurt, no te puedes hacer una idea de cómo estaba, a punto de morir congelada… La he traído a mi piso y se va a quedar aquí, no quiere volver a vuestro loft después de… bueno, después de lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué? – Un quejido ahogado fue lo único que consiguió articular el chico. Su mente se había quedado anclada en las primeras palabras de Sierra. "Rachel ha dejado a Quinn" resonaba en las paredes de su cráneo como un molesto eco que le impedía pensar con claridad en el significado del resto del discurso de su interlocutora. - ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que lo han dejado, Kurt. Las chicas…

- No puede ser…

Se había quedado perplejo. Y es que, hacía apenas unas horas, cuando Rachel se despidiese de Quinn para ir a ensayar, todo estaba en orden. ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? ¿Por qué diablos iba Rachel a dejar a Quinn, cuando, aparte de sus padres, era la persona que la quería más en el mundo? ¿Por qué la iba a dejar si no paraba de preocuparse por ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla? ¿Por qué iba a dejarla si había salido del armario arriesgando su integridad por ella?

¿Por qué, o mejor dicho, _por quien _iba a dejar Rachel Berry a Quinn Fabray, la que era, con toda seguridad, su alma gemela?

Sólo se le ocurría una respuesta posible. Rachel era imbécil. Era una estúpida inmadura que no sabía nada sobre el amor, que se creía que podía jugar a ser Dios con los sentimientos de los demás. Se creía que se había convertido en la nueva Quinn Fabray. La Quinn Fabray que no se atrevía a decirle al mundo que amaba a Rachel Berry.

- Será mejor que la llames mañana y que ella te lo cuente todo con detalles. Yo no sé más que tú. – Se excusó Sierra. – Es tarde. Le diré que has llamado.

Y se despidió de él con sequedad.

Lo único en lo que Kurt Hummel podía pensar era en lo que encontraría cuando atravesase la puerta del loft. ¿Cómo estaría Rachel? ¿Aún le afectaría infligir daño a alguien a quien quería? Porque no le cabía ninguna duda. Rachel quería a Quinn. Eso era inmutable, ni siquiera se había atrevido a plantearse la opción alternativa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las conjeturas que desarrolló mientras se revolvía nervioso en el asiento del taxi, nada en el mundo podría haberle preparado para lo que encontró allí.

A Erik Andersen, el profesor de historia del teatro en la NYADA y el director de la producción anual.

Y a Rachel Berry, su alumna e intérprete principal.

Juntos.

_Besándose._

El trasero de Rachel se apoyaba sobre la mesa del comedor, con sus piernas abrazadas en torno al cuerpo del profesor, que parecía completamente loco por el deseo de poseerla, la tocaba con gran autoridad, pasando sus manos de largos y finos dedos por todo su cuerpo, enredándose en el alborotado pelo moreno, tirando fuertemente de él para obligarla a alzar la cabeza y así liberar el acceso hasta su cuello. Rachel gemía, con los ojos apretados, el placer parecía consumirla.

"_No habrá placer que nos consuma_" había cantado junto a Quinn, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Oh, sí que lo había. Y ella estaba a punto de sucumbir.

Y lo habría hecho en segundos de no haber sido por un golpe sordo que le anunció que Erik y ella ya no estaban solos.

Entonces fue cuando vio que Kurt, presa de la impresión, había dejado caer su bolso de piel marrón al encerado suelo de la entrada del loft.

Erik no se había dado por aludido y continuó en el intento de fundirse con la piel de Berry, hasta que ella le empujó suavemente para que se separasen.

- Creo… creo que tienes que irte. – Le susurró Rachel, restregándose con insistencia la mandíbula, que se había irritado por el contacto con la barba del profesor. Se despidió de ella con un ardiente beso en los labios y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin dar muestras de haber visto al chico que seguía petrificado en el umbral.

- Kurt. – Murmuró la chica. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se le escapase entre los labios cuando recordó la intensidad del momento recién vivido. – No quería que te enteraras así pero, te juro que pensaba decírtelo.

Los ojos claros del chico, no obstante, brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

- ¿Cómo… Cómo has podido, Rachel? – Completamente herido, ofendido, colérico por un trato del que él no era el receptor. Herido por cómo Rachel había traicionado la confianza de Quinn. Ofendido por haber tirado por la borda aquella relación por _aquél capricho. _Colérico, tanto que le apetecía matarla en ese instante.

- ¿Qué? – Berry, contra todo pronóstico, parecía molesta. - ¿Es que tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado, Kurt? Todo el mundo lo hace con total impunidad y ¿Yo tengo que andar dando explicaciones?

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Berry? – La repugnancia que Kurt imprimió en sus palabras habría bastado en otro tiempo para que la joven se cayese al suelo de rodillas. Pero no parecía afectarle tanto a la nueva Rachel Berry, que había estado a punto de _acostarse _con un profesor, de _tener sexo _con él sobre la mesa del comedor en la que aquella misma mañana se había sentado para desayunar con la que horas antes era su pareja. - ¿Es que no has pensado en el daño que le estás haciendo a Quinn? ¿Has decidido dejarlo todo por _ese?_

Quinn.

Era cierto.

Su gesto cambió repentinamente. Su rostro hastiado se vio modificado hasta adquirir el ceño de preocupación.

- ¿has hablado con Quinn? ¿Dónde está, está bien?

Hummel la fulminó con la mirada.

- Eso ya no te incumbe.

Se había girado para irse cuando notó cómo Rachel lo agarraba del brazo con insistencia.

- Kurt, por favor, no te enfades conmigo, eres mi único amigo. Por favor, no me juzgues, yo en tu lugar no lo habría hecho y lo sabes.

- Lo de que soy tu único amigo es discutible, puesto que me niego a ser amigo de alguien tan sucio como tú. Y respecto a lo de que no te juzgue, Rachel, por favor, no necesito juzgarte, tú solita te has colgado al cuello el cartel de "fulana del director".

La dureza de las palabras de Kurt, añadida al desprecio que imprimía en cada sílaba, sumada a la desesperación por saber que él conocía la ubicación de Quinn (por la que no había podido, pese a todo, dejar de preguntarse) hicieron que Rachel comenzase a temblar. Las ganas de llorar iban creciendo dentro de ella mientras hablaba. No la entendía. A ella, que había estado tantas veces a su lado cuando él lo había necesitado. No la apoyaba. La había dejado sola con todo lo que tenía que acarrear.

Y cuando la llamó fulana, sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

Sólo había una cosa más que le quedaba por hacer.

- Kurt, ya veo que no quieres entenderme, ni ponerte de mi lado, lo entiendo. Sé que Quinn esté donde esté, te necesita, así que por favor, no la dejes sola. Pero tengo que pedirte un último favor como amiga… No se lo cuentes a nadie. Si se enteran, me echarán de la NYADA y jamás podré conseguir…

No pudo decir nada más porque la bofetada que Kurt le estampó en la mejilla derecha hizo que le reverberase la mandíbula, los ojos, los oídos, el cerebro y hasta el alma. Casi pudo oír cómo el cuello le crujía por la fuerza con la que la había golpeado. La cara le ardía. Se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. ¡Le había pegado! ¡Kurt, su mejor amigo, su compañero, acababa de soltarle la bofetada más impresionante que le habían dado en su vida!

La rabia que había en su rostro ni siquiera se amilanó al contemplar la huella de su gesto perfectamente delineada en la tez de su compañera.

- Eres una maldita zorra egoísta. – Dijo entre dientes, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su habitación dando un portazo tan magistral que, años después, Rachel habría de reconocer que había estado celosa.

* * *

_**Hola! he visto que alguien me ha preguntado por mi Twitter para ver cuándo voy a actualizar y saber si estoy escribiendo algo más. Si queréis preguntarme algo escribidme a " irenehale" :) Un Saludo y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. **_


	34. La mano a la altura de tus ojos

**33. La mano a la altura de tus ojos.**

Cuando Kurt llegó al apartamento de Sierra aquella tarde, ésta todavía no había vuelto del ensayo. Encontró a Quinn sola, trabajando en su guión, tratando de distraerse de todos los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido en apenas dos días.

Y, lo más raro de todo es que se sentía extrañamente bien. Después de haber pasado toda la noche y la tarde llorando la pérdida de Rachel, una cálida paz se había abrazado a su conciencia, y sorprendentemente, volvió a respirar, se limpió las lágrimas y el mundo, le pareció menos hostil que horas antes.

En aquél momento se hallaba en una encrucijada. Dos caminos se abrían paso ante ella, uno largo y tortuoso y el otro fácil y llevadero. Dos opciones, una decisión que tomar.

La primera era olvidarla. Sí, sería relativamente fácil, podría pasar el rato con Sierra y con Kurt, centrarse en ser admitida en Tish, hacer nuevos amigos, volver a independizarse y comenzar de nuevo una vez más, esperando, cruzando los dedos porque esta vez las cosas le fueran mejor, rezando cada noche para que los astros mantuviesen a Rachel apartada de su camino, para no volver a verla, porque de hacerlo toda su determinación y su esfuerzo psicológico se irían al garete.

La segunda, más difícil pero, en aquellos momentos, mucho más apetecible, era recuperarla. Siempre había oído esas tonterías de que en el amor, lo realmente importante es que si la otra persona no es feliz como está, hay que dejarla ir, hay que permitirle que rehaga su vida. ¿Pero qué estupidez era aquella? ¡El amor es egoísta! Si amas a alguien no tienes que dejarlo marchar para que sea feliz, tienes que conseguir que sea feliz contigo. Y aunque hubiera tratado de hacerse a la idea, ella no quería que Rachel estuviese con otra persona, por muy feliz que pudiese ser.

Mientras barajaba mentalmente sus opciones y trabajaba en una parte especialmente compleja de su guión, recibió la agradable y esperada visita de su mejor amigo.

Kurt Hummel llevaba todo el día pensando cómo lo recibiría Quinn. ¿Estaría hundida en la miseria, deprimida, en pijama, comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo películas de amor? ¿Estaría enfadada, dispuesta a atar una soga a la lámpara de la sala de estar de Sierra y dejarse colgar de ella?

Ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

La rubia le abrió la puerta con una cordial sonrisa que rompió todos los esquemas del muchacho. Decidido a no contrariarla, la saludó con dos besos en las mejillas y aceptó alegremente la taza de té que le ofreció.

- Gracias por venir, Kurt. – Sentados en el salón, ella sorbió su té lentamente, esperando las preguntas y las palabras de ánimo. – Me aburro mucho aquí sola.

- ¿Qué tal vas con tu trabajo de admisión?

- Bueno, ahora mismo bastante bien, porque como no tengo otra cosa que hacer, trabajo todo el día, aunque si me voy a quedar con Sierra tendré que buscarme un empleo… Todavía tengo algo de los ahorros que me traje de Lima, pero no son para siempre.

Notablemente sorprendido por la calma y la madurez con las que la joven estaba encarando la ruptura, asintió admirado.

- Entonces, es cierto… ¿No? – Kurt agachó la cabeza. Había albergado la esperanza en lo más profundo de su corazón de que la visita que recibió la tarde anterior era solo algo provisional, pero según parecía, sus temores se habían hecho realidad. – Te mudas con Sierra.

- Así es. – Respondió la chica.

Había intentado negarse, decirle que buscaría otro piso, que haría algo para salir adelante sin depender de ella, pero Sierra, firme como un roble en su decisión, no se lo había permitido. La joven actriz le había ofrecido la otra habitación del apartamento de la calle 42, alegando que no iba a dejar que se quedase sola, que ya era su amiga y quería que también fuese su compañera de piso, que había sitio de sobra para las dos, que le gustaba tenerla allí con ella. Y por si eso fuera poco, también insistió en ir al loft de Rachel y Kurt a por las cosas de la rubia para evitarle a ésta la incomodidad de tener que encontrar a su ex allí con su nueva pareja. Eso había sido más de lo que Quinn podía desear, pero Sierra y Alex llevaron el coche hasta allí y al cabo de dos horas ya tenía en casa tres cajas de cartón con todas sus pertenencias escrupulosamente organizadas. Respecto al alquiler, Westwick había sido muy tajante: Si tenía problemas económicos, no tenía por qué pagar, era su padre y no ella el que le costeaba la estancia en Nueva York. Pero ahí si que Quinn no había querido ceder. Consintió a regañadientes que su nueva compañera le adelantase el pago del primer mes y después juró por lo más sagrado que no volvería a aceptar su caridad.

En resumidas cuentas, Quinn ya tenía preparada su vuelta a la vida.

- Bueno, supongo que no puedo obligarte a que te quedes después de… en fin, de lo que ha pasado, pero ya sabes que si alguna vez quieres pasarte, siempre será tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, Kurt. – Fabray completó sus palabras con una suave caricia en la mano. Se tragó las ganas que tenía de preguntarle por Rachel, consciente de que en cualquier momento sería él el que sacaría el tema.

- Y… ¿Cómo estás? – El chico evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Genial. Lo voy superando poco a poco. Sierra me ayuda mucho. Ayer me llevó a almorzar y estuvimos paseando. Trata de distraerme pero, cuando llego aquí y vuelvo a encontrarme sola… - No necesitó acabar el enunciado, un profundo suspiro lo hizo por ella. No debía llorar. Tenía que controlarse. – La sigo queriendo, Kurt. Después de lo que me ha hecho, después de cómo se ha portado, yo sigo amándola como si no existiese otra persona en el mundo para mí ¿Sabes? Es desquiciante…

Soltó una irónica risita que no dejó de sorprender a Kurt por lo bien que se lo estaba tomando. No había ninguna duda de que la Quinn Fabray que le había gritado a Rachel hasta la locura por "haberle destrozado la vida" se había convertido en una mujer madura que, drásticamente, había aprendido el verdadero significado de lo importante. Ya iban dos veces, Rachel había tirado la piedra y escondido la mano dos veces, y en lugar de querer cobrarse venganza, allí estaba Quinn, enamorada hasta el tuétano, sin querer reclamar el corazón que le había entregado, que había pisoteado sin miramientos.

- Quinn, yo estoy completamente convencido de que ella te quiere. – Kurt, revelador, dio un trago a su taza de té. La aludida cabeceó, resoplando. - ¡Te quiere! ¡Sé que te quiere! No ha parado de preguntarme por ti, quiere saber cómo estás, si estás bien… Está muy preocupada. Sé que puede parecer falso por su parte pero…

- Si me quisiera, Kurt, no me habría dejado con tanta facilidad.

Y, aunque se había jurado a sí mismo que no lo haría, que demostraría a Rachel que a él aún le quedaban principios que respetar en el contrato no escrito de su amistad, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decírselo a Quinn. Tenía que saber por qué la había dejado. Por quien. Tenía derecho a saber que, mientras, ella estaba allí, encerrada, sin querer poner un pie en la calle por el miedo a encontrársela, Rachel iba de la mano del director de su obra paseándose por los sitios más bohemios de la ciudad, vestida con sus mejores galas y su más brillante sonrisa.

- Creo que eso podría tener una explicación. – Murmuró Kurt, sin poder, a pesar de todo, evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Rachel. A la zorra de Rachel. - ¿No sabes con quién está ahora?

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Había intentado averiguarlo, pero poco después había pasado a serle indiferente. Fuera quien fuese, no podía culparle por haberse enamorado de Rachel. A ella le había pasado lo mismo.

- Creo que Sierra sabe algo, no sé, me mira con tanta compasión…

- Está con su profesor, Quinn. Con un profesor de la NYADA. El director del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Varias cosas pasaron por la mente de la rubia en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Kurt. La primera fue confusión, ¡Rachel estaba saliendo con un hombre! ¡Pero si era lesbiana! La atracción por mujeres no era algo que le pasase sólo con Fabray. Aunque era un fenómeno que ocurría muy pocas veces, de vez en cuando Rachel comentaba a Quinn las sensaciones que le producían los físicos de ciertas chicas que veían por la calle, "¡Fíjate! ¿Has visto que ojos tenía?" o "Ese trasero está para morderlo", claro, siempre dentro del margen aceptable para su novia, que se limitaba a reír, divertida, y a dar el visto bueno a sus cumplidos.

La segunda fue sorpresa. No sólo estaba saliendo con un hombre, sino que además era su profesor. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que si alguien se enteraba podían echarla de la academia? Rachel siempre ponía sus sueños por delante de todo, ¿Por qué aquella vez no lo había hecho?

O…

¿Sí lo había hecho?

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Rachel la hubiese dejado por aquél hombre porque había visto en él una oportunidad de hacer avanzar su carrera hacia la cima?

Si eso era así…

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Rachel _no estuviese enamorada de él_?

Felicidad, contrariedad, sorpresa…

¡Maldita sea, ahora estaba hecha un lío! ¿Luchar por ella, sabiendo que la había vendido por un prestigio como artista que no se merecía y un puñado de besos carentes de significado? ¿Olvidarla, siendo consciente de que Rachel nunca sería feliz con su profesor, teniendo en cuenta que podía perder todo lo que quería y lo que había conseguido en su viaje al pedestal más elevado del mundo del teatro?

- Cuéntamelo todo, ahora mismo. – Exigió la rubia, cogiéndolo por las solapas de la camisa. Por un momento, a su rostro volvió la expresión de la Quinn Felina, la que acechaba, la que se agazapaba para esperar el momento perfecto para abalanzarse sobre su víctima.

Kurt le contó con detalles lo que había visto cuando llegara al loft el día del apocalipsis Fabray-Berry. La cara de Quinn pasaba de la sorpresa a la furia, de la furia a la tristeza, de la tristeza, a una extraña mueca de confusión.

- Así que… sexo. – Resumió la chica, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. La leve esperanza que había surgido al escuchar la primera declaración de Kurt sobre los escarceos de su ex novia parecía haberse esfumado como una voluta de vapor. – Han tenido sexo.

- Yo… No lo sé, Quinn. Yo sólo te cuento lo que ví, porque si fuese por Rachel, ni siquiera me habría enterado de con quien está saliendo. – Viendo que con su relato lo único que había conseguido era que de los preciosos ojos verdes de la chica empezasen de nuevo a manar lágrimas de sufrimiento, la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se consolase sobre su jersey, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para no ponerse él también a llorar. – No pienses las cosas antes de tiempo, cariño. Rehaz tu vida, pasa de ella y algún día volverá. Sé que volverá. Pero hazte un favor y no te arrastres, no se lo merece. Si no supiera que estás enamorada, te diría que la olvidases, que salieras y encontraras una chica que te quisiera bien y pudiese dártelo todo como tú se lo diste a Rachel, pero…

- Es inútil, Kurt. – Sollozó, desesperada. Cada vez que oía mencionar su nombre, era como si todas las caricias que había recibido de sus manos, todos los besos que sus labios le habían dado, todo el amor que la Chica de Broadway le había demostrado, volviesen de repente. Y dolía. Recordarla dolía. – No puedo…

Kurt la obligó a separarse de él. Le limpió las lágrimas con las mangas y le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

- Es hora de volver, Quinn. De volver y patearle el culo a ese maldito fantasma.

- Gracias por todo, Kurt. – La chica se abandonó de nuevo al calor de su amigo. – Tienes razón. No puedo dejar que se la lleve.

* * *

**Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, y siento no haber contestado a vuestros reviews, si me apuráis contestaré esta noche o mañana si puedo. Ahora mismo estoy de exámenes así que, como sabéis, me es muy difícil actualizar, pero bueno, lo intento, sólo me queda agradeceros vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios :) Un beso muy grande y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! **


	35. La Carlotta y La Sorelli

**Una vez más, perdón por el retraso pero creo que el capítulo lo merece. Al fin llega lo que casi todos estábamos esperando... Que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho :).**

**PD: De nuevo, agradeceros vuestros comentarios y reviews, sin ellos esta historia no tendría ningún sentido. ¡Seguid así, que me alegráis la vida :)! Un beso!**

* * *

**34. La Carlotta y La Sorelli**

Si alguien hubiese visto a Quinn Fabray días después de su ruptura con Rachel, y hubiese vuelto para visitarla tras un par de semanas de ausencia, le habría costado reconocer a la chica que pasaba los días y las noches lamentándose por el amor del que ahora carecía.

La visita de Kurt le había servido para recapacitar, para darse cuenta de que, mientras ella sufría tanto que, en ocasiones era incluso incapaz de seguir respirando por la opresión que sentía en el pecho y la fiereza con la que latía su corazón, Rachel era feliz, caminaba segura por Nueva York, sintiéndose observada, admirada y deseada por aquél hombre que parecía encantado de llevarla cogida de su brazo a donde quiera que fuese. No podía malgastar su tiempo de aquella forma, Rachel ya la había traicionado una vez y había pasado meses confinada en Cleveland, había aprendido que la mejor forma de deshacerse de los problemas no era huir de ellos, tenía que enfrentarlos como sólo ella sabía hacer.

Y, súbitamente, se puso en marcha.

Trabajaba en su guión noche y día. Jamás se había sentido tan entusiasmada por algo y es que, su reciente experiencia le había ayudado a encaminar el guión para el trabajo de admisión justo por donde ella quería que marchase. Lo tendría acabado en apenas un mes, coincidiendo con el proceso de apertura de matrícula de Tish.

Pero sus inclinaciones artísticas no eran lo único que la mantenía ocupada.

Al fin había encontrado trabajo. No le había costado demasiado, Sierra la había ayudado un montón, dejando sus solicitudes por todos los lugares que habían marcado como posibles opciones. Semana y media después de haberse mudado, una llamada de los grandes almacenes Macy's la reclutó para unirse a su equipo de jóvenes dependientas. Para su tranquilidad, le asignaron el departamento de hogar, y pasaba sus turnos vestida de Santa Claus (como guiño a la inminente llegada de las Navidades, para animar a los clientes a renovar su armario de invierno), hablándole a señoras mayores acompañadas por sus hastiados maridos sobre las ventajas del edredón de látex sobre el tradicional de plumas, aconsejando a nuevas parejas sobre las mejores sábanas para pasar el frío de diciembre, sonriendo ampliamente a todo el que se acercaba a ella, luciendo con orgullo la plaquita que, enganchada en la solapa de su disfraz, rezaba en letras brillantes "Ms. Fabray".

Su relación con Sierra se hacía más estrecha. Ya no eran sólo meras compañeras de piso, que se saludan cuando llegan y ni se dignan a compartir la comida. La joven artista se había convertido en una amiga y un apoyo en toda regla, la tenía en tanta estima que incluso a veces tenía pequeños detalles que lograban alegrarle el resto del día, como una mañana, que la despertó llevándole a la cama un gran tazón de cereales en los que, utilizando cacao en polvo, había dibujado una cara sonriente. Sierra era, como ya la definiese en otro momento, genial.

Kurt también la visitaba a menudo, bien yendo al apartamento para sacarla a tomar un café o a almorzar, bien sorprendiéndola al final de sus turnos de trabajo para invitarla a cenar. También ella se había dejado caer por el hotel Westin, donde Kurt actuaba, y el cantar junto a él algunas de las canciones del Glee club, subida al escenario, sintiendo cómo en la gente iba calando su espíritu joven y apasionado fue una de las cosas que más le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Por otro lado, trabajar en Macy's le había abierto la puerta a un nuevo círculo social: el de sus compañeras de trabajo. La gran mayoría eran chicas jóvenes y guapas que, como ella, recurrían a aquel empleo a tiempo parcial para pagar sus precarios alquileres en la Gran Manzana mientras intentaban cumplir sus sueños. Se llevaba muy bien con todas, especialmente, con su compañera de turno y de departamento.

Valerie Hardwood había acudido desde Brighton a Nueva York respondiendo a la llamada de un prometedor empleo como fotógrafa para una revista sobre música independiente. Sin embargo, por problemas económicos, la empresa había tenido que cerrar, y ella se había visto sola, sin un dólar en el bolsillo y sin un hombro en el que llorar la pantomima en la que parecía haberse convertido el sueño americano. Pasó dos años viviendo de pequeños trabajos que le surgían, pintando algunos cuadros, componiendo canciones, hasta que en su diminuto apartamento no quedó sitio para más obras de arte sin destino y hubo de salir a buscarse la vida como Quinn había tenido que hacer. Aunque no le gustaba hacer comparaciones, Fabray no había podido evitar pensar que su nueva amiga era la antítesis total de Rachel: Era sincera, divertida, espontánea, con un sexto sentido para el buen arte y la buena comida y sobre todo, humilde. Le gustaba pasar desapercibida, aunque su desmesurada estatura, su cabello largo y negro y sus ojos almendrados no se lo pusieran demasiado fácil. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, Valerie encarnaba todas las virtudes que a Rachel le faltaban.

- Vamos, reina, vamos, vamos, vamos… - La jaleaba, mientras Quinn asía su jarra de cerveza y la empinaba bien alto para apurarla. Cuando la última gota hubo pasado por el gaznate de la rubia y ésta se limpió la cara en un gesto rudo y masculino, Hardwood estalló en aplausos y vitoreos. - ¡Eso es, Ohio, muy bien!

Aquella noche de jueves había salido una hora antes del trabajo y, a pesar de su inicial reticencia, Valerie la había arrastrado hasta un sucio antro de Brooklyn permitiéndole apenas dejar un mensaje en el contestador para avisar a Sierra de que llegaría tarde. Al acabar aquella cuarta cerveza de un trago, se sintió tan bien que podría estar flotando en el firmamento.

Volvía a sentirse joven y libre, y con muchísimas ganas de continuar con su vida.

- Ahora tendrás que invitarme a la próxima. – Balbució Quinn. – Lo has prometido.

Con un simple gesto, la camarera sacó su manguera y rellenó la jarra de la rubia.

- Y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, reina. – Valerie aderezó sus palabras con un diestro guiño. - ¿Vas a contarme ahora qué fue lo que te pasó con esa chica? ¿O necesitas otro par más de cervezas?

Quinn resopló. No tenía que haberle mencionado a Hardwood lo de Rachel. No había parado de insistir en que le contase la historia entera.

- Me enamoré de ella cuando iba al instituto. Era una cría, joder, tenía dieciséis años y no sabía nada de la vida, pero cuando la ví, empecé a comprenderlo todo. Por esos entonces, ella ya era una estúpida egoísta, y yo, aún así, consentí acercarme a ella poco a poco… Intentaba que no me pasase eso, me veía con chicos, chicos muy guapos ¡Por dios, estuve saliendo con el Quarterback del equipo de fútbol! Y después me enrollé con el tío más bueno de todo el instituto, que era un capullo, y me dejó preñada. – Los ojos de Valerie se abrieron tanto que las pestañas podrían haberle rozado la frente. – Sí, así es. Me dejó preñada. Tuve una niña preciosa, Beth, y se la dí en adopción a una profesora de música que ahora no viene al caso. Cuando quise recuperarla para empezar una nueva vida con Puckermann y alejarme de unas tendencias sexuales que me parecían erróneas, Rachel se interpuso liándose con él y se puso de parte de Corcoran para que no me devolviesen a mi niña. ¿Y sabes qué hice yo, Val?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Ohio?

- Seguir queriéndola. Seguí queriéndola a pesar de todo, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que en realidad la odiaba. Y cuando casi lo había conseguido, de buenas a primeras aparece en mi piso de Cleveland, después de todo un año perdida, para decirme no se qué de que yo había cambiado y que en realidad soy una buena chica y todas esas gilipolleces que logran convencerte de algo aunque no quieras hacerlo, aunque sólo sea para mantener las expectativas de toda la gente que espera algo de ti. Después, mi mejor amigo, Kurt Hummel, que vive con ella, me ofrece venirme a Nueva York y ¡Pum! – Quinn dio una palmada tan exagerada que la camarera dio un respingo. – Me suelta que le gusto. Que ha salido del armario y quiere intentar algo conmigo. Y lo intentamos. Y yo soy tan feliz y me enamoro tantísimo que no soy capaz de ver que está rara, que llega demasiado tarde de los ensayos, que cuando le digo que la quiero mira a otro lado. Y al final, llega al apartamento vestida y maquillada como una puta y me dice que se ha enamorado de otra persona, que lo nuestro había sido solo un capricho.

La rubia finalizó su relato con una estridente carcajada, tan fuerte que Valerie no pudo hacer otra cosa que imitarla, completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Menuda zorra! – Exclamó Hardwood con un hilo de voz, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que le había contagiado una Quinn, que, a punto de terminarse la quinta cerveza, ya se encontraba demasiado ebria. - ¡Si yo fuera tú, me habría ido inmediatamente a celebrarlo!

- ¿Y a ti no te ha pasado nada parecido? – Inquirió, alzando el vaso para beber.

- Me he enamorado una única vez en mi vida. Ella era una preciosa violinista, con mucho talento, estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo. Se ofreció a participar en uno de mis trabajos, en el que se suponía que debía pintar un desnudo artístico, y pasó por la habitación de la residencia en la que yo vivía llevando sólo una fina camisa de lino blanco y unos vaqueros. Traía su violín. Recuerdo que me dijo "tiene que estar conmigo, es parte de mí, sin él, mi cuerpo no estaría completo". Y durante horas y horas, pinté aquél hermoso cuerpo recostado en mi cama, junto al instrumento de madera y cuerda que más tarde me deleitaría con sus armonías. Aquella chica se convirtió en mi musa, todavía puedo oler el aroma de la pintura manchando mis dedos mientras los enredaba en su pelo cuando le hacía el amor sobre la misma cama en la que ella posaba para mí.

Quinn estaba admirada por la bella historia de amor de su compañera, si bien ésta parecía tener tintes imaginarios.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Un día llegó a mi habitación y me dijo que lo nuestro no podía continuar. Que su único amor era la música y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Que por estar conmigo, la estaba abandonando y podía sentirse traicionada y no volver a inspirarla. Y tal como vino, se fue. Con su camisa de lino, sus vaqueros y su violín. Vendí aquél cuadro por más dinero del que jamás había tenido y con lo que me dieron, compré el billete para Nueva York.

Valerie soltó un suspiro. Así que, ella también sabía lo que era sentirse abandonada por un sueño. Cuando Quinn creía que se iba a echar a llorar, la chica estalló de nuevo en ruidosas risas.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo, Quinn Fabray? Creo que tú y yo deberíamos tener sexo alguna vez. Ya sabes, sin compromiso, sólo sexo y ya está. Eres guapísima y si te dijera que no he pasado todo este rato pensando qué hacer para llamar tu atención, te mentiría.

Los ojos pardos de la chica parecían querer comerse el rubor del rostro de Quinn. Era la primera vez que, sin contar a Rachel, una chica se interesaba por ella. No podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Valerie Hardwood podía ser el antídoto perfecto para el veneno que Rachel había inyectado en sus venas. Aunque, como ella había señalado, fuese sólo sexo.

- ¿Y qué tal, ahora? – Con esas palabras, Valerie se bajó de su taburete, se acercó a Quinn y apartó los cabellos rubios de su oído. El olor de la morena llenó las fosas nasales de la segunda, dulce, tentador.

- Ya sabes que vivo sola.

Apretó la nariz contra su cuello y lo pellizcó con suavidad valiéndose de sus perfectos dientes. Quinn no pudo evitar dejar que un leve gemido surgiese de sus labios entreabiertos, expectantes. Necesitaba volver a sentirlo. Tenía que demostrarse que Rachel no era la única con habilidad suficiente para hacerla morder la almohada hasta agujerearla. Deseaba a Valerie.

- Y demasiado lejos. Vamos al baño.

Cogidas de la mano y atrayendo las miradas indiscretas de muchos de los presentes, se encerraron en el sucio baño de azulejos amarillentos por el humo del tabaco y suelo resbaladizo por los escapes del inodoro. Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Quinn agarró a Valerie por los hombros, la obligó a sentarse y penetró su boca con violencia.

Mientras el baño de chicas de aquel mugriento bar se inundaba con la pasión y el desenfreno, La Carlotta atravesaba la puerta, escrutando los rostros de los jóvenes que se habían congregado allí aquella noche para beber tanto como sus bolsillos y sus estómagos se lo permitiesen. ¿Se habría equivocado de sitio? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Quinn?

Mordiéndose el labio por la preocupación, se acercó a la barra donde una camarera rubia oxigenada, dueña de dos prominentes pechos de silicona se inclinó para oír lo que preguntaba.

- ¿Ha visto a una chica rubia, con los ojos verdes, el pelo corto y un vestido de Santa Claus?

La camarera se echó a reír.

- Cielo, me parece que tu amiga está demasiado ocupada para atenderte ahora mismo…

Y ocurrió lo imposible. Sierra Westwick perdió la paciencia. Por primera vez en toda su vida, presa de la preocupación que había sentido desde que se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana y Quinn aún no había llegado, perdió la paciencia. Salió de la cama, donde no había sido capaz de pegar ojo esperando con ansia el momento en el que escuchase la puerta que le anunciase la llegada de su compañera, la llamó mil veces por teléfono sin obtener respuesta, y finalmente se vistió y salió a buscarla al frío diciembre. Ahora que al fin había llegado al sitio, que parecía ser el más recóndito de todo Brooklyn, una camarera con peras operadas no le iba a decir cuándo era el mejor momento para recoger a su amiga antes de que hiciese una locura.

La cogió por la camiseta y tiró de ella hasta que sus voluptuosos senos quedaron aplastados contra la barra y, entre dientes le dijo:

- Oiga, más vale que me diga ahora mismo donde está o le juro que la policía se pasará por aquí para asegurarse de que todo lo que hacen es legal. – La repasó de arriba abajo con una mirada fulminante y la rubia, amedrentada por la súbita ira de aquella chica con cara de ángel, señaló la puerta del servicio.

- Está ahí, en el baño. Te aconsejo que llames antes de entrar.

No llegó a escuchar su sugerencia, Sierra ya caminaba presta hacia el servicio. Llamó con el puño y gritó "¡Quinn, sal ahora mismo de ahí!". Por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de escenas grotescas, desde la imagen de la rubia esnifando cocaína hasta tirada en el suelo muerta, ahogada en su propio vómito.

Le abrió la puerta una chica alta y delgada, con el cabello revuelto y marcas de carmín en las mejillas, los labios y el cuello. Sierra la apartó de un empujón para introducirse en la pequeña estancia y al fin, respiró tranquila.

Quinn estaba allí.

El traje de Santa Claus estaba bajado hasta el final de la barriga, su sujetador beige quedaba a la vista. Todo en ella la delataba. Había estado liándose con aquella chica que ahora observaba a las dos compañeras sin llegar a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Sierra! – Exclamó. La cordura regresó a ella golpeándola duramente en la cabeza y sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que había besado a Valerie hasta la saciedad, había dejado que la desnudara y ya estaba recorriendo con los dedos su entrepierna cuando su compañera de piso había aparecido allí. Se subió rápidamente el vestido, avergonzada, sintiendo cómo le quemaba la ardiente mirada que Westwick le dirigía.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Quinn?

Intentó andar hacia ella pero estaba tan borracha que apenas lograba mantener el equilibrio.

- Sierra. – Repitió, como si, cuando la mentada la agarró para evitar que resbalase y cayese al suelo, fuese la primera vez que la viera. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- He venido a por ti. Es muy tarde y estás muy borracha. Es peligroso que andes por ahí sola.

- Está conmigo. – Intervino Valerie, por primera vez desde que aquella irritante muchacha hubiese interrumpido su acto. – Y estábamos ocupadas. Quinn, dile que se marche.

Pero la rubia, que ya se dejaba abrazar por la intérprete de La Carlotta, miró lastimeramente a la que segundos antes había pasado la lengua por su cuello y murmuró:

- Lo… Lo siento, Valerie. Te veré mañana.

Y salió apoyada en Sierra, que la guió entre el gentío que se había acumulado en el bar, le puso la chaqueta por los hombros y la metió en un taxi.

- No sabes el susto que me has dado… - Dijo, una vez hubo dado la dirección al conductor. – Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

- Necesitaba salir, Sierra. Me lo he pasado de miedo. Una noche así era lo que me hacía falta para dejar de pensar en ella…

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó hasta que el taxi paró frente a la puerta del apartamento de Sierra. Subieron las escaleras sin mediar palabra y, una vez arriba, llevó a Quinn a su habitación y prácticamente le arrancó el disfraz de Santa Claus.

- Me haces daño. – Se quejó, como una niña pequeña, cuando le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza de un tirón.

- Si fueses capaz de cambiarte tú, no te pasaría esto.

No la miró a la cara ni una sola vez en todo el proceso de desvestirla y ponerle el pijama, que se hizo demasiado largo por la reticencia de Quinn a colaborar. Una vez lista, la metió entre las sábanas y se sentó junto a ella, dándole la espalda, con el rostro vuelto hacia el balcón.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Sierra.

Tras un rato de silencio, Fabray parecía haber recuperado la capacidad de raciocinio. La nombrada se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- No te preocupes. Para eso están los amigos.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, todo el miedo que había pasado, la preocupación y la incertidumbre se reflejaron en su rostro, ojeroso y pálido, casi pétreo.

- Gracias. – Susurró, e hizo otra pausa, en la que dejó que su compañera le acariciase el cabello rubio distraídamente. - ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres genial. De verdad. Eres increíble.

Un esbozo de sonrisa asomó a los labios tensos de Westwick. Sus ojos emitieron ese brillo especial que la ayudaba a alcanzar la catarsis cuando se hallaba sobre el escenario.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Quinn asintió profundamente.

- Totalmente.

De nuevo, silencio, denso e inescrutable. Quinn miraba al techo, sintiendo las manos de Sierra enredándose en su pelo, separando los mechones, escuchando cómo esta respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiese algo que necesitaba decir, pero que era mejor callar.

- Rachel tiene mucha suerte. Me encantaría poder ser ella por un día, para saber qué se siente al tener al lado a alguien como tú. Debe ser estupendo. – Reflexionó, con la cabeza gacha.

La mirada de Fabray pasó del techo inmaculado a los ojos verde esmeralda que rehusaban mirar en su dirección. Llevó el pulgar a la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a volver la vista hacia ella. Era preciosa. No preciosa como Valerie, que tenía esa belleza felina, atractiva y sensual. La cara de Sierra Westwick parecía un invento angelical, era prácticamente perfecta en todos sus ángulos, luminosa, encantadora. Como una muñeca de porcelana, delicada y tácita.

Se incorporó en la cama para quedar más cerca de ella. Sierra no se retiró. Cerró los ojos, sabedora de lo que vendría a continuación y una única lágrima se deslizó por sus largas pestañas para perderse entre las sábanas. Lo quería, llevaba semanas deseándolo con todo su ser, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que tenía que negarse. Por su bien. Por el de las dos. Por el de Rachel, que aunque hubiese traicionado a Quinn, seguía siendo su amiga.

Los labios cálidos y blandos de la rubia apenas llegaron a acariciar los suyos. Los sintió muy dentro, la carne se le puso de gallina y el corazón, palpitándole desbocado le gritaba que lo hiciese, que le permitiese hacerlo, pero haciendo uso de una fuerza de voluntad que tuvo que recordarse que tenía, supo apartarse a tiempo.

- Quinn, lo siento… Yo…

- No, Sierra, perdóname. – Fabray bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Había intentado besar a Sierra, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? La había ayudado mucho y había estado con ella siempre que lo había necesitado desde que Rachel la abandonara, con lo que era inevitable que se sintiese bien con ella, a gusto, como sólo se había sentido con la que ahora era su ex novia.

- Es que… Sé que la quieres todavía. Y no quiero que cometamos un error del que luego ambas nos tengamos que arrepentir. – La chica se levantó de la cama y paseó nerviosa hasta la puerta. – Tu sitio está junto a ella. No quiero interponerme entre vosotras.

Y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin poder dejar de pensar, de preguntarse, de repetirse entre suspiros y lamentos:

"Quinn Fabray. Qué tarde te he conocido".


	36. Llora el Fantasma, hazlo tú

**35. Llora el Fantasma, hazlo tú.**

Rachel se dio la vuelta en la cama evitando que las caricias que la mano fuerte de Erik le proporcionaba la dejaran sumida en un insoportable sopor.

Quedó sentada de cara a la ventana, sin mirarle, tratando a toda costa de impedir que viese cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a manar de sus ojos marrones.

Había intentado que aquello no sucediera. Había tratado de que las cosas fuesen como eran, de que tragarse la culpabilidad, los remordimientos, los celos, permitiendo que Erik le hiciese el amor hasta dejarla maltrecha y rota, que la besase hasta casi desgastarse los labios, que la cogiese del pelo con aquella insana ira que parecía invadirle cuando la morena se desvestía para acudir, sumisa, a sus encuentros amorosos.

Lo había intentado todo pero cuanto más lo hacía, más se daba cuenta de que lo que le pasaba ya no era un temor pasado, sino un hecho.

Echaba de menos a Quinn.

Tanto que empezaba a enloquecer.

La veía en todas partes, por las calles, en los restaurantes a los que acudía con su nueva pareja, en la habitación vacía del loft que ella solía ocupar, en la que tantas noches se había dejado llevar por la pasión que sentía por ella…

Todo iba a la perfección hasta que la marcha de la rubia se hizo real. Una tarde, Sierra apareció con Alex en el loft, llevando dos cajas de cartón vacías y una noticia que provocó que Rachel comenzase a temblar de desesperación. Quinn se mudaba. Con Sierra. Con su peor enemiga. Ni siquiera había acudido en persona a recoger sus cosas, su nueva compañera se había encargado de todos los trámites. Cuando la habitación se quedó vacía, Rachel se dejó caer en el colchón desnudo.

Se había ido.

Quinn se había ido.

Ella lo había querido así.

Y desde entonces, no fue capaz de dejar de pensar en ella. En qué estaría haciendo a cada momento. En cómo le irían las cosas con Sierra. En si todavía pensaría en ella igual que Rachel se dejaba los sesos recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido juntas.

Al principio, las cosas transcurrieron rápidamente sin que a Berry le diese demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse de haberla dejado. Su nueva vida le consumía cada segundo del día. Estar con Erik era todo un desafío. A cada momento la requería para llevarla a reuniones con amigos del mundillo, estrenos de películas independientes en cines de barrios marginales, bohemias cenas y veladas con música en vivo en las que corría el tinto… Ella siempre lo esperaba, solícita y dispuesta, a que la recogiese, engalanada con los vestidos nuevos que adquiría prácticamente a diario, subida en unos tacones que le impedían realizar correctamente los relevés a la mañana siguiente en clase, perfumada con Channel, tocada con una gran sonrisa. La misma que lucía cuando él la llevaba del brazo y la presentaba a sus amigos con un enigmático "Esta es mi amiga, Rachel Berry".

Su amiga.

Ni siquiera la presentaba como su novia, ni como su amante. Ella era su amiga, la misteriosa chica que lo acompañaba a todas partes pero que, en cuanto el tema de conversación se hacía más comprometido que los meros saludos cordiales, quedaba relegada a las sombras. No hablaba con nadie ni nadie le hablaba. Lo único que hacía era estar allí, haciendo acto de presencia. Consecuentemente, eso le había llevado a recordar la primera discusión de su relación con Quinn. Ella quería que todo el mundo supiese que estaban juntas, se sentía orgullosa de ella, no le importaba llevarla de la mano en una calle repleta de gente, besarla para que todos vieran que era suya, que la amaba, que Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray eran mucho, mucho más que amigas.

Y si había algo peor que estar con Erik en compañía de las personas que lo admiraban o lo igualaban en su profesión, era estar con Erik _a solas_.

Cuando pensó cómo iba a ser su nueva vida como musa de un director de teatro, no habían tenido cabida más que las tórridas escenas de pasión, los largos y húmedos besos llenos de deseo, las apasionantes escapadas por la ciudad y tardes de domingo en las que ella se tumbaría, desnuda, en su cama, y le permitiría elogiar su cuerpo como el más diestro de los poetas.

Sin embargo, nada de eso había ocurrido.

Erik no era muy locuaz. Apenas intercambiaban tres o cuatro frases de cortesía mientras iban en su coche hacia su destino, o cuando entraban a su casa dispuestos a pasar la noche haciendo el amor. Él la besaba hasta desquitarse de toda su tensión y después arremetía contra ella, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, sin sentimientos, sin preguntarle cómo se sentía o qué era lo que quería. Además, recordaba con especial cariño esos pequeños detalles que Quinn tenía con ella casi a diario, le compraba flores, chocolate, le preparaba su comida favorita, le llenaba la bañera con sus aceites esenciales para que se relajase después de los ensayos… Estaba total y rotundamente entregada a ella, a hacerla feliz, a que sonriese. Lo único que le había dado Erik para romper un poco con la monotonía de pasar cada hora juntos era un viejo anillo de plata que llevaba encajado en el dedo corazón. Cuando lo hizo, Rachel se emocionó tantísimo que por un momento pensó que las cosas cambiarían, sin embargo lo cierto fue que le puso la pieza en el dedo y añadió "Es una baratija, pensé que te gustaría." Y sin más floritura volvió a cambiar de tema como solía hacer para evitar momentos emotivos.

Pero más allá de todo lo malo que su profesor hubiese resultado ser después de todo, había una cosa, una única cosa, que era la que a Rachel más daño le hacía y más le repelía: Él no era Quinn.

"Ha sido un capricho, Rachel." Se decía, continuamente "La echas de menos porque él no es como ella. Eso es todo." Pero no era todo. La echaba tanto de menos que incluso una noche se sorprendió a sí misma aferrada a las sábanas en las que tantas veces se había acostado con ella, enjugando con el lino blanco sus lágrimas gruesas como puños.

Erik no la quería.

Y aunque hubiese estado intentando convencerse de lo contrario desde el mismísimo momento en que le juró lealtad, ella a él tampoco.

¿Por qué, entonces, seguir así? ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo, perdiendo su tiempo, ahogándose en los hermosos recuerdos que conservaba de su compañera?

Claro, por otro lado tenía que ponderar todo lo que había perdido desde que estaba con él: A Kurt y a Sierra. El primero llevaba sin hablarle desde que cortaran, era lo único que en aquel momento la conectaba con Quinn, pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo de la rubia, cómo estaba o qué hacía, la respuesta era el silencio, y siempre que estaban juntos en la misma sala, sentía el reproche que él despedía hacia ella por todos los poros de su piel. El caso de Sierra era distinto, era ella la que apenas le hablaba. Westwick había intentado averiguar por todos los medios por qué Rachel ya nunca la esperaba en la puerta, por qué no se sentaba junto a ella en las clases, por qué le hablaba con aquella frialdad que le helaba la sangre. Era sencillo, por Quinn. Porque sabía que estaba viviendo en su casa por deseo suyo. Y aunque había tratado de decirle que entre ellas lo único que había era una creciente amistad y que sólo lo había hecho para evitarle el disgusto de vivir con Rachel, ésta seguía en sus trece y no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

Lo había perdido todo a cambio de nada.

Había dejado todo lo que quería, a todos los que la querían, por un hombre que no merecía la pena. Estaba sola. Completamente sola. Como la Rachel Berry que un día llegó al McKinley con su faldita de cuadros y su jersey morado, la que se encerraba en el baño a llorar por los insultos de sus propios compañeros que le llegaban al MySpace. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta del patetismo de la situación, supo que tenía que ponerle fin.

Allí, tumbada de espaldas a Erik Andersen, se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y tomó aire.

Tenía que saberlo.

- Erik… - Murmuró. Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amante, el joven se giró en la cama y le abrazó la cintura por detrás. Rachel estaba pétrea. – Tú… ¿Tú me quieres?

Silencio, eterno silencio.

- Rachel, si no te quisiera ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo contigo? – Contestó, con un toque divertido en su tono. Intentó hacer que se girase para besarla hasta que se olvidasen las razones por las que había sentido la necesidad de preguntarle aquello, pero ella siguió inmóvil.

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dices? ¿Y por qué cada vez que te lo digo yo me ignoras y cambias de tema? – Su voz ya no temblaba, era firme, serena.

- Rach, ya sabes que soy un tipo práctico, no creo en la necesidad de repetir hasta la saciedad algo que es bastante obvio…

- Son sólo dos malditas palabras, Erik, no te pasaría nada por decirlas. La gente lo hace, las parejas que se quieren se lo dicen y se lo demuestran. – Dijo, y bajó la cabeza, para añadir, más para ella que para Andersen – Quinn me lo decía a todas horas. Y aunque me lo hubiese dicho mil veces, siempre le parecían pocas.

Pero Andersen lo escuchó, y tensó considerablemente los músculos con que asía el vientre liso de Rachel, mientras apretaba los dientes. Odiaba las comparaciones. ¿Se atrevería aquella niña malcriada a desafiarlo?

- Mira, Rachel, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, yo no soy Quinn y ya es hora de que lo vayas aceptando. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Piensas que no sé que te pasas medio día llorando por ahí porque te arrepientes de haberla dejado?

Inmediatamente, Rachel se deshizo del vil abrazo de Andersen, saltó de la cama y se puso a rebuscar su ropa, esparcida por el suelo. Nadie le iba a hablar así, nadie lo había hecho jamás y no lo iba a hacer él ahora. Se iría de allí tan rápido como pudiese y después idearía mil maneras de expiar su deuda con Quinn.

- ¡Ella sí me quería, Erik! – Le chilló, sin mirarle. - ¡Ella me quería y tú me engatusaste para que la dejase, prometiéndome el paraíso, cuando lo único que deseabas de mí era esto!

Se llevó las manos a los pechos en un violento gesto que hizo que se le clavasen las uñas en la carne, pero no sintió el dolor. Se puso la ropa interior y cuando estaba a punto de coger un zapato, Erik la agarró por la mano.

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas tan fácilmente? – Sus penetrantes ojos negros taladraron los suyos en un desesperado intento por volver a prender la llama que le había enamorado. – No puedes irte. Hiciste tu elección, Rachel, viniste a verme y me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones. Yo te dije lo que había y lo aceptaste. Es nuestro contrato ¿Recuerdas?

Rachel frunció los labios, con repulsión.

- Así que… ¿Eso ha sido todo para ti? ¿Un maldito contrato?

Erik bufó con rabia y apretó aún más la mano con la que le sujetaba el brazo derecho.

- Escúchame muy bien, Berry. No vas a dejarme así. Me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, si hubiese sido de otro modo te habría dejado en paz, pero tú aceptaste. La culpa de que abandonases a tu amiguita y los remordimientos que te puedan surgir por ello no la tengo yo ¿Sabes?

Rachel pegó un tirón hasta que el profesor la soltó y se pasó la mano por el brazo dolorido, en el que aún estaban presentes las marcas de sus dedos.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo, y agachó la cabeza. – La culpa es solo mía por creer que podías darme todo lo que ella me daba. Por intentar negar lo que soy, lo que siento, pero ahora estoy completamente segura, puedo decirlo con total tranquilidad: Soy lesbiana. Y quiero a Quinn Fabray. Y estoy dispuesta a que el mundo también lo sepa.

Alzó la cabeza, plena de orgullo y dignidad, y siguió vistiéndose atropelladamente, poniéndose sus carísimos zapatos de tacón.

- No voy a permitir que me dejes en ridículo… - Musitó el profesor y compuso una despiadada sonrisa ladina. - ¿Sabes que podría hacer que te echaran de la NYADA, Rachel? ¿Sabes que podría conseguir que nadie en esta ciudad quisiese darte un empleo? Podría echar por tierra toda tu carrera, señorita Berry.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ¿Su carrera? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Ya no era su prioridad, no tanto como recuperar a Quinn.

- Me da igual.

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver como Rachel ya caminaba rauda por el pasillo del apartamento, lanzó un furioso grito al aire, cogió un almohadón y lo lazó contra la puerta que la muchacha había cerrado con un golpe violento.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al portal de entrada, Rachel sintió cómo algo le quemaba en las manos. Allí estaba, reluciente, brillando como si ardiese: La sortija.

El anillo que Erik le había regalado, el último símbolo físico de su relación. No lo quería, no deseaba conservarlo por nada del mundo.

Volvió a subir las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.

Le abrió un hombre mucho más calmado, con un rostro desquiciado que se iluminó en cuanto la vio en el umbral. Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo negro, jalonándoselo con los dedos.

- Has vuelto… -Murmuró. – Siento haberte tratado mal.

- Lo que tú digas. – Rachel se desencajó el anillo del dedo y lo puso a un confundido Erik Andersen en la mano. – Pero no vengo para quedarme, sino para devolverte esto. Es tuyo.

Y dichas estas palabras, volvió a bajar las escaleras y salió de allí, sin darse ni un momento para pensar lo que había hecho, para arrepentirse.

Lo único que había en su cabeza cuando recorría apresuradamente el camino hacia su loft era Quinn. ¡Dios! ¿Pero qué había hecho?

La había abandonado, repudiado y apartado de ella, cuando lo único que ella le había pedido era un poco de amor, cariño y comprensión. Ella, que se lo había entregado todo sin reservas, a pesar de que ya le había fallado una vez, de que había conseguido que su vida se convirtiese en un infierno. Quinn la quería y ella… Ella era un ser mezquino y despreciable.

Las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos y el miedo le atenazaba el pecho. No se merecía que volviese a mirarla a la cara. ¿Querría, después de todo, perdonarla?

¿La había perdido para siempre?

Ella lo era todo.

Su Ángel de Música.

Su fuerza vital.

El amor de su vida.

Y ella la había traicionado.

Lloraba, lloraba tantísimo que apenas podía ya respirar, ni siquiera le apetecía pararse a secarse las lágrimas. Sentía la opresión sobre ella, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto cómo el Fantasma de la Ópera corría hacia ella, cabalgando en un brillante coche de carrocería negra brillante, con los ojos entornados por la furia, cegado por la ira.

- No voy a perdonar tu ingratitud, Christine. Si llora el Fantasma, lo harás tú.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Cuando Rachel iba a cruzar la calle, arremetió contra ella.

No pudo ver nada, se elevó unos metros en el aire y después su rostro chocó contra el frío pavimento. Un dolor punzante le nació en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se extendió a todo su cuerpo, mientras todo se quedaba negro. Sintió el calor de la sangre manando por su oído, y supo que sería más cómodo abandonarse a la inconsciencia para siempre.

"Te amo, Quinn Fabray. Perdóname." Pensó, y después quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Hola! He visto que varias personas me han preguntado por el origen del personaje de Sierra Westwick. Os lo explico: Para crearla me he inspirado en mi actriz favorita de comedia musical, Sierra Boggess, que es una gran artista con muchísimo talento, y la elegí a ella porque fue quien interpretó a Christine Daaé en la representación del Fantasma de la Ópera en el 25 aniversario del musical, en el Royal Albert Hall de Londres, en Julio de este año. El personaje de S. Westwick nació a partir de ella (como podréis ver por el hecho de que incluso lleva su nombre), y no al revés, si buscáis alguna foto suya en Internet por fin podréis ponerle cara :)**

**En cuanto a este capítulo, quiero que sepáis que NO es el último, todavía quedan muchos (espero que no se os haga pesado) y que seré fiel a mi idea inicial y a mi palabra: habrá un final Faberry feliz. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, actualizaré con toda la prontitud que me sea posible. Hasta entonces, que paséis unas felices fiestas con vuestros seres más queridos. Con mis mejores deseos. XX. **

**Irene. **


	37. Si te vas, yo iré contigo

**36. Si te vas, yo iré contigo.**

- Entonces, ¿Vas a venir o no?

Valerie llevaba prácticamente desde que empezase el turno de trabajo rogándole que la acompañase a una fiesta que darían unos amigos suyos en un bar de Brooklyn. Extrañamente, después de lo que sucediera la última vez, Val no le había reprochado nada, se había limitado a preguntarle cómo había pasado la noche y si se encontraba bien. Su relación seguía como siempre.

- No lo sé, Valerie, le prometí a Kurt que lo acompañaría a ver un teatro de navidad que van a representar los de primero de la NYADA… - Quinn soltó con cansancio la sábana que acababa de doblar y se limpió las pelusas de su traje de Santa Claus. El turno había acabado y lo único que le apetecía era volver a casa, quitarse los zapatos y darse una ducha caliente. En cuanto habían recibido la licencia por vacaciones de navidad en la NYADA, Sierra se había marchado a Londres a pasar las fiestas con la familia de Alex, y tenía la casa para hacer lo que le apeteciese, aunque sólo fuera tumbarse y comer dulces, estaba muy cansada, y la espalda le dolía a horrores.

Y para mejorarlo todo, parecía que había empezado a nevar.

Cuando abrió su taquilla para quitarse aquél ridículo disfraz y volver a ponerse su ropa, lo primero que miró, como solía hacer, fue su móvil.

Comprobó que Kurt la había llamado treinta y dos veces en menos de una hora. ¿Le habría pasado algo o simplemente quería recordarle su invitación para el teatro de la escuela?

Temblando de anticipación, le devolvió la llamada, con el ceño fruncido.

Tardaba en contestar.

Eso era raro, él siempre estaba pendiente del móvil.

Sin poder dejar de preguntarse qué demonios estaría pasando esperó con paciencia. No lo cogía.

Lo llamó otras tres veces más y al fin, a la cuarta, respondió.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron los sollozos.

Después, los suspiros.

Pero cuando Kurt le habló con aquel gemido apenas inteligible, aunque no entendiese nada de lo que decía, supo que todo, TODO iba mal.

De la misma forma que comprendió que TODO tenía que ver con Rachel.

- Quinn… ¡Oh, dios mío, Quinn! – Balbucía, entre lágrimas. – Quinn… tienes que… tienes que…

- ¿Tengo que qué? – Preguntaba la rubia, que comenzaba a sentirse presa de una desesperación que le anudaba la garganta. Sin siquiera saber por qué, ya estaba llorando, sólo por la contrariedad que le producía escuchar a su amigo en aquel lamentable estado. – ¡Kurt, por favor, tranquilízate!

- ¡No puedo, Quinn, no puedo! ¡Oh dios, tienes que venir ahora mismo! Ha pasado… ha pasado algo terrible…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cálmate y dímelo ya, por Dios! – Gimió, y se llevó la mano al corazón esperándose lo peor.

Y entonces, Kurt reunió el valor necesario para contarle a Quinn las últimas noticias, intentó relajarse y consiguió, antes de volver a caer en aquel estado de shock, transmitirle los horribles sucesos a la persona a quien seguramente más iban a afectarle.

- ¡Es Rachel, Quinn! ¡Ha tenido un accidente! ¡Tienes que venir al hospital, está muy grave!

Al escuchar aquello, Quinn se dejó caer al suelo.

"Rachel ha tenido un accidente"

Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo rubio.

"Rachel ha tenido un accidente"

El corazón se le subió a la garganta.

"Rachel ha tenido un accidente"

Su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse lentamente.

Y súbitamente, se puso en marcha. Kurt le dio la dirección del hospital en el que la iban a internar y le dijo que la ambulancia aún no había llegado, que una mujer había encontrado el móvil de Rachel en su bolso y lo había llamado a él, que lo tenía el primero en la lista de números de emergencias. Sin apenas entender lo que le decía, sin ser capaz de reaccionar a ningún estímulo externo, Quinn se subió a un taxi y dejó que los minutos pasaran.

Aunque quería no hacerlo, aunque le habría encantado evitarlo, no podía parar de pensar en qué sucedería si los médicos no habían llegado a tiempo. Si ya era demasiado tarde. Si las heridas eran tan profundas que no lo conseguía, que se quedaba en el camino.

Qué sucedería si Rachel Berry_, su Rachel_, se iba para siempre.

No, no podía irse y dejarla en aquél mundo sola. Ella era su alma gemela. Si la perdía, no habría nadie que tuviese la efímera posibilidad de sustituírla. Si Rachel se iba, se iría con ella.

"Vamos, Rach. Aguanta, por favor. Aguanta" Se repetía, internamente, con los dedos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. El taxista le dejó en la puerta del St. Luke – Roosevelt, el lugar en el que, según Kurt, Rachel iba a ser intervenida.

Subió las escaleras atropelladamente hasta la sala de espera, con pasos firmes, decididos, con el rostro impasible.

Pero en cuanto Kurt salió a su encuentro y vio su rostro descompuesto, la muralla de fortaleza que se había construido mientras viajaba hacia el hospital se derrumbó estrepitosamente. Su rostro colorado, los ojos hinchados… En cuanto lo abrazó y sintió como temblaba, supo que a él no le quedaba la más mínima esperanza.

- Quinn, Oh… Quinn… - Repetía, con el rostro hundido en el pecho de la aludida. – Nuestra Rachel…

Ella no contestaba. Estaba petrificada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¡Rachel tenía que aguantar, tenía que conseguirlo! ¡Kurt no debería estar llorando si era consciente de que todo iba a ir bien!

- Quinn… Lo siento tanto…

- ¡NO! – Gritó ella, de pronto. El chico dio un respingo y la miró, completamente sorprendido. Su rostro, furioso y bravío hizo que se apartase de ella de inmediato. - ¡NO TIENES QUE SENTIR NADA! ¡ELLA VA A ESTAR BIEN! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡VA A ESTAR BIEN!

Y después, sin previo aviso, rompió a llorar ella también mientras se repetía una y otra vez que su Rachel iba a estar bien, que todo iba a salir perfectamente, que podía hacerlo.

Se quedaron sentados abrazados, hasta que los minutos parecieron horas y los segundos, diminutas eternidades.

Y entonces, llegó.

Cuatro médicos la llevaban en una camilla, con todo tipo de artefactos, mientras intercambiaban rápidos datos sobre su estado. Su cara estaba pálida, sus labios habían adquirido un insano malva, manchas de asfalto y de sangre le enturbiaban el sereno rostro. Su cabello caía desordenado por el almohadón sobre el que su cabeza descansaba. Nada más verla, Quinn se lanzó hacia ella y Kurt tuvo que agarrarla.

- ¡RACHEL! – Gritó, desgarrándose la garganta. - ¡RACHEL!

Corrió detrás de la camilla, que llevaban directamente hacia el quirófano. Dos enfermeras intentaron sujetarla y calmarla, pero ella no escuchaba. Quería ir con ella. Quería que la dejaran ir donde ella fuese.

Cuando comprendió que no podría hacerlo, se dejó caer en mitad del pasillo que daba hacia el quirófano por el que la camilla estaba a punto de desaparecer.

- ¡RACHEL, AGUANTA, POR FAVOR! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! – Sentía cómo su laringe, completamente reseca y dolorida, le ardía, pero no le importaba. - ¡SÉ QUE ERES FUERTE! ¡PUEDES CONSEGUIRLO! ¡POR FAVOR, AGUANTA! ¡NO ME DEJES, RACHEL, NO ME DEJES SOLA!

Allí, tendida en el centro del pasillo la encontraron Kurt y las enfermeras. Les costó levantarla. Había entrado en una especie de estado catatónico nervioso. Cuando fueron a tocarla, les gritó e intentó escapar de nuevo. Convinieron que lo mejor era sedarla.

Unos milímetros cúbicos de Diazepam bastaron para hacerla desplomarse sobre los sillones de la sala de espera. Kurt la lio en una manta y se sentó junto a ella, acariciándole el pelo, a punto de enfermar por la incertidumbre de no saber qué le estaba pasando a Rachel, si lo había logrado o si alguno de los cirujanos que la operaban habría apuntado ya la hora de su defunción en uno de esos horribles informes médicos. Lo peor había sido, sin duda alguna, avisar a sus padres. Leroy y Hiram primero pensaron que se trataba de una broma perversa pero, igual que le ocurriera a Quinn, el llanto desconsolado de Kurt no les dejó lugar a dudas. En seguida se pusieron en camino hacia el aeropuerto, rezando todo lo que sabían para que su niña superase aquellas primeras horas, las más difíciles.

Cuando Fabray despertó el matrimonio Berry aún no había llegado y Kurt, exhausto, daba nerviosas cabezadas acomodado en el sillón de la sala de espera. Quinn se frotó los ojos justo en el momento en el que los recuerdos de lo sucedido horas antes le golpeaban la memoria con crueldad. Se levantó de un salto y anduvo por la sala a la espera de una explicación.

- ¿Nada? – Preguntó, al ver que su amigo permanecía en silencio, observándola con los ojos rojos, cansados, los párpados pesados como plomo.

- Nada. Lleva cuatro horas en ese quirófano y no ha ocurrido nada. – Anunció.

- Cielos… - Quinn se llevó una mano a la sien, con expresión horrorizada. - ¿He dormido cuatro horas?

Kurt asintió.

- ¿La mujer a la que amo está en un quirófano luchando por su vida y yo me quedo dormida durante cuatro horas? – Dio una furiosa patada a una de las asépticas papeleras que más que funcionales parecían ornamentos y se limpió las lágrimas con los puños. – Soy una…

El chico acudió de nuevo en su rescate, la rodeó con los brazos e hizo ruiditos con la boca pretendiendo así calmarla.

- Te inyectaron un relajante, Quinn. Estabas muy nerviosa, ni siquiera respondías a lo que te decíamos. No ha sido culpa tuya.

La joven permitió que el chico intentase, sin mucho éxito, conseguir despojarla de los nervios que le atenazaban la garganta y el estómago provocándole una angustia insoportable.

No fue consciente del rato que pasó abrazada a él, con la mente en blanco, incapaz de pensar en Rachel para no derrumbarse ella misma, tratando, secretamente, de transmitirle toda su fuerza. Tras lo que podrían haber sido horas o días, Leroy y Hiram hicieron una apresurada y violenta entrada en la sala de espera.

El segundo fue directamente hacia Kurt y se abrazó a él, llorando sobre su hombro todo lo que había callado durante el camino, para evitar que tanto él como su marido acabasen sucumbiendo al dolor. El primero, no obstante, agarró a la chica rubia y la estrechó contra él susurrándole, entre lágrimas:

- Gracias, Quinn. Gracias por estar aquí, por preocuparte por ella. Gracias, significa mucho… - No pudo seguir hablando. El débil hilo de voz que había conseguido arrancar de su ser se quebró en un quejido angustiado y se abandonó a ella de forma tan exagerada que Quinn ni siquiera tuvo lugar a preguntarse cómo la conocían y qué era exactamente lo que le estaba agradeciendo. La reacción de Hiram fue, si cabe, más emotiva, cuando se puso frente a ella, le besó la frente y le dijo "Eres un ángel, Quinn Fabray. Los dos sois ángeles. Gracias por venir."

Tras el derrumbe inicial, la pareja logró reponerse un poco, les llevaron a los chicos un par de cafés y permanecieron juntos, en silencio, cogidos de las manos, preparándose para el momento en el que los médicos habrían de transmitir las noticias, buenas o malas.

- La he visto. – Susurró Quinn, de pronto. Leroy apretó su mano derecha, que tenía cogida con todas sus fuerzas. – Cuando los médicos la traían. Estaba tirada en esa camilla, con todos esos correajes y… No he podido soportarlo. Llevaba semanas sin verla. Incluso así, con media cara llena de sangre, sucia por el asfalto, incluso así estaba preciosa. Quería tocarla, gritarle que no nos dejase, que se quedase aquí… quería tocarla y decirle que donde quiera que fuese ella, yo también iría.

Su profunda reflexión dejó rostros sorprendidos entre los tres varones de la reunión. A pesar de lo crudo de las circunstancias, Leroy no pudo evitar esbozar un intento de triste sonrisa.

- Cuando… Cuando ella nos habló de ti… - Hizo una pausa para respirar, intentar apartar el recuerdo de su tesoro más preciado de su mente y poder continuar hablando. – Jamás podría haber imaginado que la quisieras tanto.

- Tanto como usted y su marido pueden quererla, señor Berry. – Respondió, con la mirada perdida. – Ella es _mi vida. _

Las noticias se hicieron de rogar una media hora más. Un médico enfundado en su pijama desechable azul, con la mascarilla de tela bajada y el gorrito ceñido hasta el límite de su frente con sus pobladas cejas canas se presenció ante ellos. Su rostro era imposible de leer, denotaba cansancio, pero les resultó cuanto menos difícil averiguar si las nuevas que traía eran buenas o si debían empezar a encargar coronas de funeral.

- ¿Son los familiares de la señorita Rachel Barbra Berry? – Preguntó, subiéndose las mangas del pijama. Los cuatro se levantaron de inmediato.

- Somos sus padres. – Anunció Hiram, haciendo de tripas corazón para no ponerse a suplicarle al señor de rostro inmutable que le revelase cuál era el estado de su hija.

- Bien, yo soy el Doctor Hulme, el cirujano que le ha realizado la intervención a su hija. Acabamos de pasarla a observación, de momento, está estable.

El alivio fue generalizado, la tensión del ambiente se relajó considerablemente. Los Berry, Quinn y Kurt se abrazaron y lloraron de alegría, siempre con precaución y alerta a lo que el médico tuviese que añadir.

- Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que deben saber. – La celebración cesó de inmediato. – En primer lugar, la señorita Berry tiene fracturadas tres costillas y una pierna. Si no la hubiésemos intervenido con rapidez, la habría perdido, pero la hemos escayolado y estará bien en poco más de un mes.

Tras aquella revelación, el rostro del médico se ensombreció. Las manos de Quinn, entrelazadas con las de Leroy y las de Kurt, volvieron a temblar.

- Hay… hay una última cosa. El accidente ha causado un cierto… - Evitó palabras clínicas que normalmente ejercían un efecto más desolador en los familiares. – Digamos, resentimiento en el lóbulo occipital de la señorita Berry. El nervio óptico se ha visto afectado.

- ¿Qué… qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó Hiram, llevándose una mano a la boca para tapar su expresión de desconcierto.

- La paciente ha perdido la vista.

Un silencio mortal se hizo en la sala. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos.

Rachel se había quedado ciega.

Mientras que la reacción de Leroy y Hiram fue de nuevo desconsuelo y silenciosas lágrimas, Quinn no se movió. Apretaba la mano de Kurt como si quisiese arrancársela, pero por lo demás, permaneció impasible.

Rachel estaba ciega pero ¿Y qué? ¡ESTABA VIVA! Si tenía que acompañarla día tras día de la mano a todos sitios, si tenía que convertirse en sus ojos, en su perro lazarillo, lo haría, no le importaba. Ella misma había vivido algo parecido cuando tuvo el accidente de camino a la boda de Rachel, y aparte de alegrarse por los efectos que ello tuvo en los que iban a convertirse en marido y mujer, no pudo evitar valorar aún más su vida y el hecho de seguir en el mundo aunque fuese desde una silla de ruedas.

- No debemos adelantarnos a los acontecimientos, señores Berry. – Añadió el doctor Hulme. Un rayo de esperanza quedó reflejado en su rostro en forma de leve sonrisa. – Es posible que la recupere. El daño sufrido por el lóbulo occipital es reversible, así que le haremos un seguimiento exhaustivo. No podría decirles cuanto tiempo tardará, es algo incierto. A lo mejor son días, quizás, meses. Pero no deben perder la esperanza porque su hija puede curarse.

Leroy lo agarró del brazo con violencia.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verla? – Preguntó casi a la desesperada.

- Cuando se le pase el efecto de los sedantes y comprobemos su estado, la pasaremos a la planta. Les avisaremos de todo lo que suceda. Estén tranquilos.

Y se marchó por el pasillo.

- Nuestra hija… - Lloriqueó Hiram, una vez la turbadora presencia del profesional hubo desaparecido de sus vistas. – Está ciega, Leroy. Rachel es ciega.

El hombre se derrumbó en el sillón, hundiendo el rostro entre los brazos acogedores de su marido, respondiendo con suspiros a las palabras de aliento de Kurt. Quinn, que había continuado en ese extraño estado de relajación, le puso una mano en la rodilla e hizo que le mirase. Los ojos verdes de la chica volvían a brillar, le transmitieron, sin necesidad de palabras, todo lo que ésta sentía. Toda la paz que la había invadido cuando el doctor había venido como un ángel a traerles la buena noticia.

- ¡Alégrese, señor Berry! – Dijo, con firmeza y seguridad. - ¡Rachel está viva!


	38. Ojo por ojo

**37. Ojo por ojo**

Como el doctor Hulme hubiese predicho, Rachel logró pasar aquella primera noche, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por quedarse en el mundo de los vivos muchos años más. A primera hora de la mañana la pasaron a planta, y ya sólo quedaba esperar a que se le pasase el efecto de los sedantes. Después, quizás pudiesen verla. Y, con un poco de suerte, aunque no pudiese vislumbrar todo aquello que la rodeaba, estaría consciente y podría hablar.

Por el contrario, Quinn había pasado una mala noche. Había rogado mil veces a los Berry y a Kurt que la despertasen si se dormía, que no quería permitírselo mientras que Rachel yacía en una camilla, en su íntima lucha por seguir respirando. Sin embargo, cuando el amanecer rompía en el cielo neoyorquino, ninguno había querido sacarla de la duermevela intranquila en la que se había sumido.

Lo primero que hizo cuando logró despegar los párpados fue mirar el reloj. Eran las nueve y media. Kurt dormitaba tranquilamente en el sillón que había frente a ella, con la chaqueta de Leroy a modo de manta. En la mesilla que había junto a éste alguien había dejado una nota en un papelito blanco con el membrete del hospital.

_"Estamos desayunando en la cafetería. L y H."_

Se puso los zapatos, que mágicamente habían ido a parar desde sus pies al suelo y sin siquiera molestarse por arreglarse un poco el cabello revuelto, salió de la salita de espera que lo único que había conseguido producirle eran escalofríos. Suplicando interiormente por no tener que volver allí jamás en la vida si no era para esperar un parto, encontró a Leroy y a Hiram con sendos platos de huevos revueltos, beicon y tostadas, ingentes tazas de café y unas horrorosas ojeras que envejecían sus rostros cansados.

- Buenos días, Quinn. – El primero esbozó una sonrisa, prácticamente por vez primera desde que hubiese llegado al hospital la tarde anterior.–

Siéntate, por favor. Te pediremos algo para desayunar. ¿Te gustan los huevos?

- No tengo hambre. – Contestó, secamente, aceptando la silla que quedaba libre al lado de Hiram.

- Tienes que comer algo, cielo. – Replicó Hiram, poniéndole frente a las narices el menú de cartulina de la cafetería del hospital. Quinn no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por el cariño con el que los padres de Rachel la trataban, después de que los suyos propios llevasen cerca de dos años sin interesarse lo más mínimo por ella. – Iré a pedir.

Cuando hubo dejado libre su silla, Leroy se inclinó hacia ella y, en un gesto picarón, alzó las cejas.

- Lo tienes completamente encantado. – Le susurró, añadiendo a sus palabras media sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No ha parado de decirme que eres lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a nuestra Rachel y que… que te quiere en la familia, Quinn. Y yo también. Eres una chica preciosa y tan atenta y responsable… Cuando Rachel nos dijo que era lesbiana me sentí muy orgulloso de ella, pero no pude evitar temer por las experiencias que ello pudiese darle… Las parejas del mismo sexo normalmente chocan más y, pensé que debía estar preparada para rupturas, desamores y todas esas cosas. Luego me habló de ti, nos contó cómo eras, cómo la cuidabas y lo mucho que te quería. Y mi miedo por ella se convirtió en miedo por vosotras…

Ruborizada por el torrente de halagos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él alzó un dedo en el aire para señalarle que sabía qué era lo que iba a objetar.

- Sé que lleváis unas semanas separadas, sé por qué y sé que no está nada bien lo que ha hecho pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ella. Estoy seguro de que te quiere, aunque haya cometido un error garrafal, porque eso es innegable, pero la conozco muy bien y veo ese brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisita tonta que se le pone en la cara cuando habla de ti, aún estando con otra persona…

Quinn suspiró profundamente. Con todo lo que había pasado en el día anterior había olvidado por completo los motivos por los que estaba tan lejos de ella. Comparados con la situación por la que en ese momento estaban pasando le parecían tan insignificantes…

No obstante, habría que esperar para ver qué opinaba ella. Quizás las cosas no eran tan bonitas como Leroy se las estaba pintando, claro. Quizás ella siguiese empeñada en seguir con ese profesor que ni siquiera había aparecido por allí a preocuparse por lo que le sucediese a su alumna, mientras que ella había pasado la noche con el corazón en una mano.

- Escúchame, Quinn. No quiero que lo que yo tenga que decirte influya en lo que tú pienses ¿De acuerdo? Sé que vales muchísimo y estás en tu derecho si lo que quieres es no volver a hablarle, lo que te hizo no tiene justificación y sinceramente, pienso que no te merece, pero… No se me ocurre nadie mejor para enseñarle todo lo que tiene que aprender de sus errores. Ni siquiera puedes imaginarte lo mucho que significa para nosotros que estés aquí, con Kurt, a la espera de lo que le suceda, cuando ella se ha portado tan mal contigo. Eso tiene que ser…

- Amor. – Le interrumpió Hiram, que llegaba a la mesa con un plato repleto de deliciosa comida recién hecha. Aunque minutos antes hubiese dicho que no tenía hambre, la boca se le hizo agua cuando olió los huevos revueltos con tomate que le acababa de poner delante. – Debes de quererla mucho.

- Ya se lo dije, señor Berry. – Respondió, atacando sin piedad la comida con el tenedor. – La quiero muchísimo. Y no se preocupe, lo que usted me diga no tiene que influir en mi decisión porque ya está tomada.

No había nada que pensar.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Rachel se despertase y recibiese su visita?

No podía saberlo, eso era obvio, pero si de repente ella decidía que en realidad sí que estaba enamorada de ella, Quinn tenía que jugar sus cartas. Por muy mala suerte que Rachel hubiese tenido, su corazón seguía estando roto. Le había hecho mucho daño y no se había preocupado por sanarlo o por evitar que su marcha fuese menos dolorosa. Su amor propio decía que no era justo que la perdonase sólo por estar tirada en una camilla.

Kurt se les unió un rato más tarde y cuando acabaron de comer, Quinn se disculpó y salió del hospital, tras hacerles prometer que si ocurría cualquier cosa la llamarían. Fue a la tienda más cercana, compró un paquete de cigarrillos y, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal, se fumó medio dejando que el estrés, la tensión y los nervios desapareciesen un efímero instante. Por un momento, pensó en llamar a Sierra para contarle lo ocurrido, pero descartó la idea enseguida, no se merecía que le amargasen las navidades y ella estaba segura de que si se enteraba insistiría en coger el primer vuelo a Nueva York para estar con Rachel.

Apagó la tercera colilla en las escaleras de frío cemento, resbaladizas con toda la nieve derretida que les estaba cayendo. Entró al hospital mucho más tranquila, dispuesta a afrontar todo lo que le tocase, respirando hondo, preparada para plantarle cara a la recién adquirida tara de su compañera.

Encontró a Kurt sentado sólo, en la sala de espera que ya le tan familiar les era a ambos. Eso podía significar una única cosa.

- ¿Ya ha despertado? – Inquirió, nerviosa, sin atreverse a sentarse por no malgastar tiempo en levantarse si la llamaban.

Kurt asintió.

- Sus padres acaban de pasar. Iba a llamarte ahora mismo.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Gimió. La espera se le iba a hacer eterna. Los siguientes veinte minutos los gastó dando nerviosos paseos por toda la sala, haciendo mucho ruido con los pies, mirando a cada segundo el reloj de pared circular que estaba colgado en el muro blanco de la sala de espera.

Dos eternidades y media después, un Hiram mucho más feliz, aunque algo contrariado, irrumpió en la estancia.

- Quinn, tienes que venir ahora mismo.

La aludida corrió a su encuentro, sabedora de lo que venía a continuación.

- Ha preguntado por ti. Quiere verte.

Como una exhalación, lo agarró del brazo y se dejó guiar hacia la habitación de la chica, sin dejar de preguntarse qué encontraría al otro lado de la puerta y qué sentiría cuando lo hiciese. No tardó en descubrir la respuesta.

Leroy estaba sentado en una silla a la derecha de la cama donde Rachel estaba postrada. Una primorosa enfermera había recolocado los almohadones de la cama para que quedase incorporada. El pelo le caía hasta los pechos, sucio y enredado, una venda blanca, manchada de sangre, le rodeaba la cabeza pasando por su frente. Para sorpresa de Quinn, sus ojos no estaban vendados, pero sus pupilas miraban, cansadas, al horizonte. Las heridas que había visto en su cara cuando llegase al hospital por primera vez estaban limpias, sin la sangre parecían mucho menos graves. La pierna que se había roto, la izquierda, yacía escayolada sobre la cama, fuera de las sábanas. Parecía consciente aunque su mirada perdida intentase demostrar lo contrario.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse sintió cómo el corazón se le subía a la garganta y maldijo a sus ojos inútiles por no poder devolverle la imagen de la persona a quien más ganas tenía de ver. Consiguió vislumbrar una mancha deforme que se movía hacia ella. Oyó unos zapatos golpear el suelo, unos zapatos que no tenían la suela de goma de los de Hiram. Estaba allí.

- ¿Quinn? – Preguntó, tímidamente. Escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Rachel fue estímulo suficiente como para que ésta se abalanzase violentamente sobre la cama y, con infinito cuidado, cogió sus manos y se las llevó a la cara.

- Estoy aquí, mi amor. – Le susurró. Rachel notó cómo se mareaba cuando el familiar aliento de la rubia le golpeó en el rostro, no había estado tan cerca de ella desde hacía lo que parecía una eternidad. – Tócame. Soy yo. Estoy aquí.

Sus manos palparon el rostro de la chica. Primero rozó con dulzura sus mejillas, estaban frías, sus dedos toparon con una furtiva lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos, verdes como los recordaba. Después, sus orejas, trazó su forma con los dedos hasta llegar a la línea de la barbilla. Luego sus labios, resecos por el inclemente tiempo, recibió con un nudo en la garganta un cálido beso en las yemas de los dedos. Por último, pasó el índice por la curva de su nariz y cuando estuvo segura de que cada centímetro de la piel de su rostro había quedado impreso en sus huellas digitales, rodeó su cuello con los doloridos brazos y hundió el rostro en su hombro. Cómo la había echado de menos era algo que sólo Dios sabía y ahora que volvía a sentirse protegida en su cálido abrazo, olvidó lo que era estar sin ella y cómo lo había conseguido durante tanto tiempo sin morirse.

- Os… os dejaremos solas. – Se despidió Leroy, haciéndole un gesto a su esposo y saliendo con él del cuarto. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en los minutos que siguieron.

Quinn no podía dejar de dar gracias por estar viviendo aquél momento, porque Rachel estuviera viva y por poder abrazarla de nuevo. La segunda, lloraba en silencio.

Lloraba de culpabilidad, de remordimientos, de la emoción de tener de nuevo a Quinn, de la desgracia de no poder verla…

De la certeza de que ya no era suya por su maldito error, que igual que le había costado perderla, casi se cobra también su vida.

- Gracias por venir, Quinn. – Le dijo al oído, con el hilo de voz que buenamente pudo recuperar de lo más profundo de su ser. – Significa mucho para mí que te sigas preocupando por mí, después de todo.

Fabray lo vio venir. Vio cómo Rachel pretendía sacar el tema de conversación y quiso impedírselo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

- Escucha, Rach…

- No, escúchame tú, Quinn Fabray. – Dejó que Quinn se sentase junto a ella, pero no le soltó la mano, temiendo que si lo hacía, quizás se fuese aprovechándose de que ella no podría verlo. – Tenemos que hablar de esto.

- Creo que tú dejaste el tema muy bien zanjado la última vez que nos vimos. – Espetó, esperando que Rachel se indignase o se ofendiese. No lo hizo.

- Por eso quiero que hablemos. Para decirte que estaba equivocada.

Hizo una pausa por si ella quería añadir algo, pero obtuvo el silencio como respuesta. Le costaba adivinar su reacción sin poder observar sus movimientos o la expresión dibujada en su cara.

- Cometí un tremendo error, me porté como una grandísima zorra contigo. Y estaba equivocada. No eras un capricho. Y sí que estaba enamorada de ti…

- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo con seguridad ahora que estás con otra persona? – Preguntó Quinn, con sorna. – Eso deberías haberlo pensado cuando todavía estábamos juntas.

- Te diré una cosa, Quinn: Cuando… - Tragó saliva, pesadamente, intentando recordar el momento sin que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. – Cuando ocurrió el accidente, tuve unos minutos de cordura antes de perder la consciencia por completo. ¿Y sabes qué? Sólo pude pensar en ti. Estaba allí, tirada sobre el asfalto, desangrándome, consciente de que iba a morir, y lo único que era capaz de hacer era evocar tu imagen y pedir a dios unos minutos más de vida para poder suplicar tu perdón.

Las palabras de Rachel conmovieron a Quinn, pero no lo suficiente como para que su mano dejase de estar tensa dentro de las de la primera. La llaga abierta en su corazón dolía, dolía más que nunca, su orgullo le subía por la garganta amargo como hiel.

- No puedes hacerte una idea del daño que me hiciste, Rachel. – Comenzó, con la respiración acelerada. – No puedes ni imaginarte lo mal que lo he pasado ¿Sabes? Tú…

El nudo en la garganta hizo que se le atragantara lo que tenía que decir. La tenía allí, a su lado, y aunque todo el tiempo que había pasado sin ella sólo hubiese deseado abrazarla y besarla de nuevo, no podía hacerlo. Las cadenas del odio la tenían bien aprisionada.

- Tú eras mi vida ¿Entiendes? He pasado toda, toda mi jodida vida queriéndote, llevo enamorada de ti desde el maldito primer momento en que te vi. ¿Sabes lo que ha sido todo esto para mí? Lo único que le pedía al mundo era que tú también me quisieras como yo te quería a ti y cuando creía que lo hacías, me dejas. ¿Puedes, por un momento, imaginarte siquiera cómo me sentí cuando lo hiciste? Pensé en morirme, en que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, y lo habría hecho si Sierra, a quien tantísimo odias, no me hubiese encontrado.

Rachel también lloraba, consciente de que no había ni un ápice de falacia en todo lo que estaba diciendo su compañera, lloraba de saber que tenía razón, que era un ser despreciable, que había arruinado su hermosa relación por un payaso que no valía dos centavos y que, a la hora de la verdad, no había dado nada por ella.

- Soy una estúpida. – Dijo, por lo bajo. Escuchar el llanto de Quinn, sus suspiros desconsolados, y notar las lágrimas ajenas en el dorso de la mano sólo sirvió para que su desesperación aumentara. – Soy una maldita estúpida.

- Te lo di todo, Rachel. – Continuó, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. – Toda mi vida te la entregué. Me vine a Nueva York para estar más cerca de ti, intentaba hacerte sonreír cada día, que no te faltase nada conmigo y sin embargo… fallé. Me habría gustado que me dijeras qué demonios fue lo que hice mal, qué era lo que él te daba, lo que yo no supe proporcionarte.

- Fue culpa de mi estúpida ambición. Me prometió la luna y yo… no supe priorizar a tiempo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? – Preguntó, con saña. Se levantó de la cama para evitar las ganas de estrangularla y paseó por el cuarto con nerviosismo. – Él ni siquiera se ha preocupado por cómo estás. ¿No te lo han dicho tus padres? No ha aparecido, ni ha llamado.

- Eso es porque le dejé.

Quinn detuvo su histérica marcha y la miró. Sus ojos marrones seguían fijos en algún punto de la ventana frente a ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes del accidente. Cuando todo ocurrió yo volvía de su casa, acababa de dejarlo.

La rubia se dejó caer en el sillón que un rato antes había ocupado Leroy. Así que no había sido el estar cercana a la muerte lo que la había hecho recapacitar. Eso cambiaba y a la vez dificultaba las cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho Quinn. Porque te quiero a ti.

No supo qué decir. Ella misma también había obrado siguiendo su propia Ley del Talión, pero el destino había querido ser mucho más cruel con Rachel de lo que lo había sido con Quinn. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Rachel dejaba a Quinn, a cambio, casi muere atropellada.

Y había salido perdiendo de todos modos.

- Comprendo que no quieras perdonarme, que ni siquiera puedas volver a mirarme a la cara, lo entiendo. He sido una imbécil y no te merezco. Encontrarás a alguien que te haga mucho más feliz que yo, que sepa tratarte como te mereces.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó, furiosa. No quería estar con alguien si no era con ella. Quería acercarse, reventarle los labios a besos, abrazarla, acariciarle el pelo, por mucho que el orgullo intentase detenerla, que tuviese que luchar contra él a capa y espada. Rachel parecía incapaz de entender que si seguía lamentándose, Quinn se derrumbaría y no sería capaz de continuar combatiendo los sentimientos que ahora más que nunca estaban latentes dentro de ella.

- Seguro que todo el mundo te ha dicho ya lo bajo que caerías si estuvieses conmigo. – Rachel estaba desolada. No se le ocurría ningún modo, ninguna disculpa, que estuviese a la altura para recuperarla. Ojalá el coche la hubiese golpeado más fuerte, ojalá los médicos hubiesen tardado más en auxiliarla. Así no tendría que enfrentarse a la prueba más dura, a la vida sin ella. – No sé cómo pedirte perdón. Soy tan inútil que ni siquiera soy capaz de…

Quinn no aguantó más.

Salvó los centímetros que quedaban entre ellas e hizo que se callase con sus labios.

El sabor de Rachel la hizo enloquecer.

La besó repetidas veces en el labio superior, en el inferior, en las comisuras, en las mejillas, en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, en los ojos invidentes, en los labios de nuevo… esos labios que tanto había extrañado, esa boca que tantas ganas tenía de besar. Rachel, su Rachel. Estaba allí y era suya.

Deliberadamente, estaba siendo egoísta, pero tal y como ella pensaba, el amor lo es. Al diablo con su orgullo, con su firmeza, con su fachada de chica fuerte e indiferente. Le daba igual todo. Ella quería a Rachel y Rachel la quería a ella, lo había dicho y por suerte o por desgracia, la creía. ¿Qué estaba cayendo muy bajo? ¿Qué no se la merecía? ¿Qué le había hecho muchísimo daño? Muy bien. Pero la quería y no se iba a privar de ella por lo que el mundo pensara.

Al fin y al cabo, ella ya estaba cumpliendo su condena.

- ¿Quinn? – Rachel, corazón acelerado, mejillas ardiendo por la sensación de tenerla de nuevo junto a ella, por los besos que le había dado, por sentir su respiración tan cerca, sus manos sujetándola…

- Calla. – Le puso un dedo en los labios y le dio un beso en la frente. Una enfermera las miraba por la puerta corredera de cristal con el ceño fruncido y Quinn no tardó en darse cuenta de que pretendía echarla de allí. Se puso en pie, se alisó la camisa arrugada. – Te advierto una cosa, Berry.

Rach giró la cabeza en la dirección desde la que le llegaba el dulce y añorado sonido de la voz autoritaria de Quinn, en señal de que la escuchaba.

- ¿Si?

- Si no descansas bien y te comes toda la bandeja de comida que te trae una enfermera muy amable que viene hacia aquí para echarme, no habrá más besos. – Dijo, y con una leve caricia a su nariz, salió de la habitación.


	39. Tan sólo hazlo tú

**38. Tan solo hazlo tú**

Las horas que siguieron al reencuentro de Quinn y Rachel transcurrieron rápidas y tranquilas. La primera había consentido salir del hospital para ir a casa, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y durante su ausencia aquella tarde, los Berry y Kurt se reunieron con la segunda para hacer que su estancia en el hospital fuese más amena. Una enfermera la había bañado y le había puesto un pijama limpio, y cuando salió del cuarto haciéndoles jurar que no se pasarían del horario de visitas, Leroy peinó el cabello enredado de su hija con muchísimo cariño y lo recogió en una trenza, mientras Hiram y Kurt intercambiaban opiniones sobre musicales.

- Quinn es una chica estupenda. – Comentó Leroy, como quien no quiere la cosa, pasando el cepillo por el pelo de Rachel. – Acabamos de conocerla y ya me cae bien. Que te perdonase después de todo, cielo, es algo que sólo una bellísima persona sería capaz de hacer.

La muchacha emitió un suspiro enamorado. Había entrado un rato antes para despedirse de ella dejando en sus labios una tierna caricia. Apenas llevaba veinte minutos fuera y ya la extrañaba tantísimo que dolía. La incapacidad para ver su rostro aumentaba las ganas de disfrutar de su presencia.

- Pero no por ello puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados y dejar que te lo dé todo otra vez. – Añadió Hiram, que había interrumpido su conversación con Kurt al escuchar el nombre de su "nuera" en la que se desarrollaba paralelamente. – Tienes que poner de tu parte. Te ha perdonado, debes demostrarle que la quieres y que no comete un error volviendo a estar contigo de nuevo.

Eso era algo que Rachel Berry tenía muy claro. Quinn no la había perdonado del todo, lo sabía bien porque la conocía como si fuese su propia madre, sólo le estaba dando otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas de otra forma. Y si quería recuperarla al completo, tendría que esforzarse. Y estaba dispuesta a entregar cada partícula de su ser en el intento.

- Lo sé. – Murmuró. Su rostro tornó taciturno en menos de un minuto. – Lo que no me parece tan fácil es hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Leroy le tiró del pelo intencionadamente. No había educado a su hija para que en un futuro fuese una esposa caprichosa y malcriada. - ¡La quieres! ¿No es así?

- Pues claro que sí, papá. Claro que la quiero. – Y no había nada que desease más en el mundo que volver a tenerla con ella a tiempo completo y hallar la fórmula para que se quedase a su lado.

- ¡Entonces saldrá de ti y no te costará nada hacerlo! – Exclamó Kurt, sonriente. Rachel giró la cabeza en la dirección del chico. La mancha deforme que era su sombra se perfiló contra la vaga luz que le llegaba de la ventana. – Ya lo has hecho antes ¿No? Ahora esfuérzate un poco más por cuidarla y agradarla. Hazle lo que te gustaría que te hiciese a ti.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle algo muy fuera de lugar, pero tuvo que callarse porque era consciente de la presencia de sus tutores, aunque sólo notase las manos de Leroy en su pelo y la sombra de Hiram cerca de la de Kurt. En lugar de hablar, emitió una risita por lo bajo.

Leroy y Hiram se miraron alarmados pero su gesto tenso se relajó cuando cada uno pareció leer en la mente del otro "_Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos porque se quede embarazada."_

- Podrías… preocuparte más por sus inquietudes. – Añadió Hiram.

- Consolarla cuando esté triste, tener algún detalle bonito con ella de vez en cuando, interésate por lo que a ella le gusta… - Continuó Leroy.

- Dile que la quieres a cada segundo, para que no lo olvide. – Siguió Kurt.

- Si quieres su perdón, te lo vas a tener que ganar a pulso. – Leroy puso la gomita en el extremo de la trenza y tomó las manos de su hija. – De lo contrario, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de buscarle otra pareja.

- Y una cosa más, Rachel. – Kurt le acarició la pierna que no estaba escayolada para hacerse notar. – Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a avergonzarte de lo que eres.

Rachel tanteó en el aire con las manos para encontrarle en el vacío y cuando lo hizo lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó contra ella.

- Nunca he estado más orgullosa. – Le susurró. Era así. Era lesbiana, estaba enamorada y había sobrevivido a un accidente terrible del que podría haber salido en un frasco hecha cenizas. Y Quinn llegaría de un momento a otro, estaría con ella para poder hablarle, escucharla, abrazarla, tocarle el pelo y la cara… todas esas cosas que mientras pasaba tiempo con Andersen le habría gustado hacer.

Supo enseguida que su chica estaba allí, porque todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y Kurt se apartó de ella.

- Eh, señores Berry, si quieren, podemos ir a nuestro loft para que dejen sus maletas y se cambien y todo eso… - Sugirió el chico, mirándolos con cara de circunstancias.

- Por supuesto Kurt, gracias. – Los aludidos se levantaron y Hiram se dirigió a Rachel. - ¿Estarás bien?

- Dudo que pudiera estar mejor. – Respondió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa a Quinn, aunque no supiera exactamente en qué punto de la sala se encontraba. Agradeció a sus padres los besos en las mejillas y en la frente y cuando escuchó que la puerta finalmente se cerraba, alzó los brazos al aire.

- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me cuentas un poco qué es de tu vida? – Le ofreció. La rubia compuso media sonrisa y pacientemente, se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rachel para que se acurrucase en su pecho como solía hacer.

Algo ocurrió.

Rachel negó el gesto y tanteando en la oscuridad de su invidencia fue ella la que rodeó a Quinn con su brazo izquierdo reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, y la obligó a posar la cabeza sobre el camisón rosa, para ser ella quien le acariciase el cabello y las manos mientras hablaba.

- Esto es nuevo. – Dijo Quinn, extrañada. – Antes nunca…

- Si no estás cómoda podemos ponernos de otra forma. O puedo llamar a la enfermera y que te traiga una silla.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias. – Convino Fabray. – Bien, ¿Qué querías saber?

- Todo. Qué has estado haciendo, cómo es tu vida ahora, si tienes nuevos amigos… Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. – Suplicó Rach. Sus dedos se enredaron en el sedoso pelo de su compañera y sintió ganas de llorar al recordar que ya no podría ver los destellos dorados que el sol le arrancaba.

- Estoy trabajando en Macy's, en la sección de hogar. Llevo un par de semanas. Está bien, me pagan bastante porque es navidad y las ventas crecen un montón y… bueno, ya sabes que vivo con Sierra, nos llevamos muy bien y eso te impedirá hablar mal de ella al menos mientras yo esté presente.

Rachel emitió un gruñido por lo bajo que Quinn decidió ignorar.

- Y acabé el guión. Hace un par de días lo envié a Tish. Ya sólo queda que salgan las listas de admisión.

- ¡Oh, Quinn, eso es genial! ¡Cuéntame la historia, por favor! – Rachel dio unas torpes palmadas con entusiasmo, como una niña pequeña.

- En realidad, me inspiré en ti. – Murmuró. Sintió cómo se sonrojaba y pensó que menos mal que Rachel no podía verla. No había pensado que su guión fuese a ser admitido en Tish, así que había escrito lo que sentía por Rachel en forma de trágica historia. El que había empezado a escribir cuando todavía vivía con ella había quedado desechado por completo, el nuevo incluía una trama mucho más sangrienta y con un horrible final.

- ¿Ah si? – Le fue imposible ocultar su emoción. Quinn había escrito un guión _especialmente hecho para ella, a su medida. _Si algún día llegaba a la pantalla o a los escenarios, sería ella la que lo interpretaría. Mientras su novia le aplaudía desde las bambalinas. - ¿Y cómo es?

- Bueno, es la leyenda de la condesa Erzsebet Báthory, un poco adaptada. ¿La has escuchado alguna vez? – Ante la negativa, se dispuso a narrarla. – Báthory es la mayor asesina en serie de la historia de los crímenes. Era una aristócrata húngara que se obsesionó con la belleza hasta la locura. Tenía a su servicio y bajo su protección a una serie de muchachas jóvenes muy hermosas, y cuando enviudó en 1604 comenzó a hacerlas víctimas de horribles torturas, casi siempre hasta matarlas, para aprovechar su sangre en rituales que según creía le harían conservar su bello rostro eternamente. Cuando todo se descubrió, la emparedaron en su propia casa y murió cuatro años después, sola y aislada.

Rachel se estremeció cuando Quinn hizo una pausa para que pudiese darle su opinión. La miró sin verla, algo disgustada, con el ceño fruncido.

- Es horrible. – Sentenció. – ¿Esa es la historia que has escrito?

- Mi guión trata sobre una de esas sirvientas que, secretamente estaba enamorada de la condesa y a pesar de haber sobrevivido a sus torturas y tener la oportunidad de escapar y volver con su familia, consigue entrar a escondidas en su residencia durante su confinamiento. Báthory pasa meses haciéndole creer que su sentimiento es recíproco, que ella también la ama, y Tünder, la sirvienta enamorada de ella, está a su lado cuidándola, haciendo que no se sienta sola, convenciéndola de que ella no la ve como el monstruo que todo el mundo dice que es. Una noche, mientras Tünder duerme, después de una escena especialmente amorosa entre ellas, Báthory la asesina y se bebe su sangre, jurando que es la única forma que existe para ella de corresponderle su amor. Cuando se da cuenta de que la persona que la ha rescatado de su encierro y de su soledad ha muerto por su culpa, se quita la vida.

- Vaya… - Comentó Rachel, completamente impresionada por la naturaleza del guión que Quinn había escrito. – No te voy a mentir, no es una historia bonita, pero seguro que a los de Tish les encanta. Y sería un honor para mí interpretar a la malvada condesa Báthory porque… estoy segura de que así es como me veías mientras lo escribías, ¿Verdad?

Fabray no pudo contener una risotada.

- La verdad es que sí. Así me sentí.

Rachel agachó la cabeza. Nuevamente, esa opresión en el pecho que le recordaba a cada instante lo que había hecho y el por qué de estar tirada en esa camilla, con los ojos inútiles. Y no era únicamente por Quinn. Desde que le dieran la noticia de que no podía ver había sido consciente de que aquello impediría su irrupción en los escenarios. Si estaba ciega no podría actuar, no en el teatro. No sabía si le permitirían continuar en la NYADA porque aunque ahora fuese discapacitada, ella seguía dispuesta a aprender. Tenía que mentalizarse de que su carrera no había terminado, pero quizás no pudiese llegar todo lo lejos que ella había soñado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Quinn, al ver que Berry había comenzado a respirar muy profundamente y llevaba un minuto sin decir nada. - ¿Ocurre algo, Rachel?

- No… No es nada, es una tontería.

Pero como no podía ser de otro modo, la rubia se incorporó, le secó las lágrimas con cuidado y la agarró tiernamente de la barbilla para girar su cabeza hasta donde ella estaba.

- Vamos. Estabas escuchándome muy entusiasmada y de repente…

- ¡Estoy ciega, Quinn! ¡Y ya no podré seguir actuando en el teatro! ¡No podré hacer de Christine Daaé y no sé si la señora Cooperman me permitirá quedarme en la NYADA! – Rach se abrazó a ella y se permitió llorar con desconsuelo unos minutos, amando el calor y el silencio con que Quinn la serenaba. - ¡Soy una inútil!

- Te diré una cosa, Rachel, pero antes prométeme que vas a dejar de llorar ¿De acuerdo?

Aunque le costó horrores acabar con los suspiros entrecortados de la morena, logró hacer que dejase de llorar, se limpiase las lágrimas y la escuchase, mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus manos suaves.

- Mira, yo también he estado ahí ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Fue ese domingo, iba conduciendo para reunirme contigo, para ser la dama de honor en tu boda… Recuerdo que cuando me desperté esa mañana sólo podía pensar que mi vida se acababa. Me probé el vestido que habías elegido mientras sopesaba la idea de no ir, de escaparme, de comprarme un billete de avión y desaparecer para siempre de Lima. Pero te había dado mi palabra y no podía fallarte en el último momento, si esa era la forma en la que yo podía hacerte feliz, aunque sabía que mi sueño ya nunca más se cumpliría.

- ¿Tu sueño? ¿Y cuál era? – Preguntó ingenuamente, sin atreverse a adivinar la respuesta.

- Tú. – La rubia sonrió mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de Rachel, reviviendo el momento de angustia que la había atenazado la mañana previa a su boda, pudiendo sentir casi cómo los nervios le ataban de nuevo aquél incómodo nudo a la garganta. – Cuando me subí al coche y me dispuse a ir al juzgado estaba tan triste que cualquier cosa que me hubiese sucedido habría sido mejor que ver cómo te casabas con Finn. Y ocurrió. Y aunque llegase al instituto subida a aquella silla de ruedas, sin poder mover las piernas, aunque tuviese que pasarme horas y horas en rehabilitación, estaba viva, Rachel. Había sobrevivido al accidente. Y desde el primer momento fuiste tú la que me demostraste que estarías a mi lado para apoyarme en todo lo que ocurriera.

Rachel notó el escozor en los ojos. Llevaba llorando un buen rato, Quinn le apartaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. No se atrevía a decir nada. Revivió el momento en su mente, cuando vio cómo Quinn iba hacia ella, tirando de las ruedas para poder mover la silla, avanzando lentamente y… sonriendo ampliamente, como si fuese el mejor día de su vida. Recordó cómo había pasado toda la mañana tan preocupada y atribulada que había tenido que pasar toda la clase de Historia escondida en el baño, llorando. Cómo después, cuando se reunieron todos los miembros del club para decidir dónde pasarían su graduación, no podía dejar de mirarle las piernas, inmóviles, las manos sobre el regazo. Cómo la reconfortaron su abrazo y sus palabras. Decididamente, Quinn Fabray era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero estaba allí para ayudarla, para cogerla cuando se cayese.

- Yo voy a estar aquí ¿Vale? Te voy a dar todo mi apoyo, todo lo que necesites. – Apretó la cara de Rachel entre sus manos y le robó un beso corto pero intenso. – Igual que tú me lo diste cuando yo lo necesité en aquél momento. No llores más, por favor.

- Gra… Gracias – Articuló Berry. Quinn volvió a besarla. Las mariposas bailotearon en su estómago. – Te quiero muchísimo, Quinn. Gracias por todo.

-Te quiero, Rachel. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas y respirar hondo un par de veces, sí, se sentía mejor. Su compañera le había enseñado a ver su nueva vida de forma positiva, a no rendirse. Si no fuera por ella podría estar colgada de la horca más alta. Tenía que hacer algo para agradecérselo. Las cosas, como habían dicho sus padres y Kurt, tenían que cambiar.

- ¿Sabes qué? Se me ha ocurrido que podrías venirte a Lima, con nosotros, para celebrar la navidad.

- No sé… ¿A tu casa? – Aquellas fechas del año eran insufribles para Quinn Fabray. Ella siempre la había celebrado con sus padres y su hermana, con sus abuelos y sus tíos. El pavo, el pudding, el pijama que siempre le regalaban en Nochebuena, el intercambio de regalos a la mañana siguiente, ver los calcetines que colgaban de la chimenea llenos con los dulces caseros de su madre… La desazón la invadió cuando pensó en sus últimas navidades en Cleveland. Eve se había ido con su familia de vacaciones y ella estaba sola. No recibió ningún mensaje de sus padres. Ni de sus compañeros. Su cena consistió en una hamburguesa con queso y cuatro sobrecitos de kétchup y unas patatas fritas medio congeladas que había comprado días antes. El pudding navideño de la abuela fue sustituido por cuatro copas de vodka que le dieron un sueño terrible y acabaron por hacer que se quedase dormida en el sillón con el cigarrillo a medio fumar apagado, pendiendo de su labio inferior. Tampoco tuvo regalos. A la mañana siguiente, en lugar de pasarse horas quitando papel brillante y deshaciendo lazos de adorno bajo el árbol, el único presente que quedaba para ella era un terrible dolor de cabeza, náuseas y un charco de vómito que tuvo que limpiar con lejía.

Y ahora, Rachel le estaba ofreciendo pasar unas navidades de verdad, unas navidades con _una familia. _Con una buena cena, regalos y mucho, mucho cariño.

Pero la familia Berry no era la suya…

¿O quizás, sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, _ya lo era?_

_- _Claro, tonta. Quiero que estés con nosotros. Conmigo. A mis padres les encantas y seguro que no te van a permitir que te quedes aquí, sola. No tendrás que ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie si no quieres. Bueno, quizás si quieras hablar con Santana y con Brittany, ¿Verdad? Por mí, no hay problema, no me voy a poner celosa, ni nada de eso, y también me gustaría ver al señor Shue…

- Rachel… ¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad? – Quinn sujetaba su mano con tanta fuerza que se le estaba poniendo blanca. Se estaba emocionando. – Pero… ¿Vosotros no celebráis Hannukah?

- Sí, pero no importa, supongo que, ya que estamos juntas, mis padres tendrán que acostumbrarse a que tú eres católica y podemos celebrar la navidad por ti. Nos quedan muchos años para celebrar Hannukah.

Casi ni le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar porque los brazos de la rubia ya le rodeaban el cuello dispuestos a asfixiarla por el ímpetu con el que la abrazaba, sin poder explicarse la metamorfosis que se había obrado en Rachel desde que la rescatasen del escenario donde casi muere desangrada.

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a venir? – Preguntó la morena. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Quinn, intuyendo en su cercanía donde estarían.

- Pues claro que sí. No me lo perderé por nada del mundo.

* * *

Holaaaa! he vuelto! Espero que os guste el capítulo y que no penséis que os he tenido esperando tanto tiempo para esto jajajaja. Os pido perdón de nuevo por la tardanza y os agradezco la espera. Un beso!


	40. Lima, Ohio

**39. Lima, Ohio.**

- ¿ES UNA JODIDA BROMA? QUINN FABRAY, YA SABES QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS BROMAS.

- Santana, tranquilízate y déjame explicártelo… - Susurró Quinn, intentando hacerse oír entre la sarta de palabras e insultos con acento latino que su amiga había comenzado a propinarle amablemente a través del teléfono.

- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ven aquí que tenemos que irnos! – La apremiaba Rachel, cogida de la mano de Leroy, desde la otra punta del pasillo del aeropuerto. Comenzó andar a paso lento, detrás de los Berry, tratando de que Rachel no escuchase su conversación con su mejor amiga.

- No es una broma. – Le dijo a Santana. – Estamos juntas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante el que pensó que López le había colgado, pero no lo había hecho.

- Mi mejor amiga sale del armario y ¿Soy la última en enterarme? ¿Y con Berry? – Soltó una risotada cruel. - ¿Pero qué bicho te ha picado, Fabray?

- No eres la última, en realidad eres la primera. Bueno, la segunda, Kurt sí que lo sabe…

- Pero… ¿Con Berry? Dios, Quinn ¿Por qué no te inventas algo más creíble?

Sabía que eso iba a ocurrir. El rato que había pasado en el avión jugando con Rachel a tararear canciones y averiguar el título, no había parado de pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de confesarle a Santana su nueva relación. Y sabía que no se lo iba a creer hasta que lo viese. Se subió en la parte trasera del taxi, apretujada entre Rachel y Hiram, y se despidió de su amiga apresuradamente.

- Escucha, luego te llamo ¿De acuerdo? Te lo explicaré cuando estés más relajada. – Colgó el móvil y tomó la mano de Rachel, que tanteaba en busca de la suya.

- ¿Era Santana? – Preguntó, en voz baja, su compañera.

- Sí… Quiero quedar con ella y con Brittany, me muero de ganas por volver a verlas a las dos…

- No se cree que estás conmigo, ¿Verdad? – Adivinó, con tono divertido. – Si quieres puedes hacerme una foto desnuda y enviársela. Así seguro que…

- Rachel Barbra Berry. – Recitó Hiram, que no había perdido ni una sola palabra de la conversación. – No vas a hacerte ninguna foto desnuda. No mientras tu padre y yo vivamos.

Quinn rió con ganas ante la perspectiva de hablar de cosas como aquella delante de sus suegros. Parecía que como ya no podía verlos, Rachel olvidaba su presencia a menudo.

- Era una broma, papá. – Murmuró Rachel. Se había ruborizado

- Tenía pensado reunirme mañana por la noche con ella y con Britt en el Breadstix mañana por la noche. Espero que no te importe... - Alzó las cejas, y añadió, con ironía. - Te diría que vinieras pero ya sabes que Santana nunca te ha tragado mucho...

- No te preocupes, por mí no hay problema.

Sí, claro que había problema. Como Quinn se había encargado de apuntar, a Santana nunca le había caído demasiado bien Rachel. Lo mejor que había hecho en los cuatro años que llevaban conociéndose era ignorarla, y no le parecía muy atractiva la perspectiva de que su pareja tuviese una reunión con ella en la que lo más probable era que se dedicaran a despotricar y a intentar convencer a Fabray de la horrible decisión que había tomado al perdonarle sus pecados. Estaba segura de que López repudiaría a Quinn por haberse atrevido siquiera a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, y aunque no quería que perdiese a sus amigas por culpa de su relación, tampoco deseaba que éstas interviniesen en el proceso de recuperarla.

La casa de los Berry era una especie de microparaíso del lujo y del buen gusto. Emplazada al final de una pulcra calle de las afueras de Lima, desde el primer momento en el que Quinn puso los pies en ella deseó que fuese la suya. Paseó por el salón desplazando sus dedos por la rica tapicería de los sillones, observando la decoración escrupulosamente elegida.

- Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Quinn. Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa. – La invitó Leroy, quitándole la maleta de las manos y arrastrándola escaleras arriba. Abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda (supo en seguida que el cuarto de Rachel era el último, por el floreado e infantil letrero que colgaba del pomo) y encendió la luz. – Ésta será tu habitación ¿De acuerdo? Siéntete libre de ir y venir siempre que quieras y de pedirnos cualquier cosa que necesites.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor Berry. – A la chica le brillaban los ojos cuando dejó su maleta junto a la cama de matrimonio, cubierta con un esponjoso edredón de plumas. Balcón, baño propio, espaciosos armarios empotrados y un cuadro surrealista que presidía el cabezal. Era mejor que la suite de un hotel.

- Por favor, querida, llámame Leroy. – Le hizo un gesto cariñoso antes de salir. – Te dejaré sola para que te relajes un poco, debes estar agotada del viaje. Yo lo estoy.

Bajó las escaleras canturreando animadamente y cogió a Rachel en volandas para llevarla a su cuarto.

Entretanto, Quinn se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta, y, casualmente, empezó a recordar un episodio que ya creía haber olvidado, uno de los peores que había vivido, muy por delante del accidente de coche en el que perdió la movilidad en las piernas: El día en el que Rachel Berry comenzó a salir con Finn Hudson.

Hacía muy poco de que se había enterado de su embarazo y cuando creía que ya no podía sucederle algo peor, los vio. Él se inclinaba exageradamente hacia delante, para poder llegar a los labios de ella, que se veía diminuta a su lado. Hablaban muy de cerca, era obvio que en cualquier momento se besarían, pero a Quinn no le dolía ser consciente de ello, hasta que al final, sucedió. Y cuando vio cómo Hudson tomaba la cara de Berry entre las manos, como si fuese el objeto más precioso del mundo, y acariciaba el labio inferior de la chica con los suyos, quiso morirse, llorar, chillar, arrancarse aquél estúpido uniforme de animadora, caminar hacia Berry y cogerla por el cuello para gritarle que por su culpa era lesbiana y que estaba tan enamorada de ella que con la sola perspectiva de no poder tenerla ya sabía que jamás iba a ser feliz. Lo único sensato en aquél arrebato de locura era retirarse de escena, y así lo hizo. Fue directa hacia el aparcamiento, se subió a su coche y tras desahogarse un rato, condujo a su casa omitiendo que la aguja del medidor de velocidad casi se salía de su lugar. Sus padres estaban fuera, y nada más entrar en casa sus ojos fueron a posarse en el mueble bar. Aquella sería la solución. Arrambló con media botella de whisky y media de ginebra. Para cuando tomó los últimos tragos, ya apenas sabía cómo se llamaba y sin embargo no había sido capaz de olvidar el motivo por el que había empezado a beber.

Rachel Berry. Maldita fuera. Mientras ella era la chica más feliz del instituto paseando con Finn "Armario" Hudson por los pasillos, Quinn estaba allí, intentando explicarle a sus padres por qué había terminado con la mitad de las bebidas alcohólicas que los Fabray reservaban para las visitas y las ocasiones especiales, con el peso de sus actos sobre su conciencia de adolescente embarazada. Cuando su madre la envió a su habitación jurando por todo lo más sagrado que no volvería a pisar la calle hasta que estuviese casada, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. Rachel Berry nunca sería suya. Y para tenerla junto a ella como amiga, casi creía mejor no tenerla.

No podía hablar con nadie del tema, no le apetecía contárselo a sus amigas y mucho menos a sus padres... La echarían como hicieron cuando les contó lo del embarazo, le procurarían la excomunión, su madre lloraría y gritaría que qué había hecho mal, su padre la agarraría por el brazo y le hablaría entre dientes, con el rostro encarnado por la rabia. No, decididamente, sus padres no iban a ser un apoyo en aquella ocasión.

¿Quién iba a decirle a la Quinn Fabray de entonces que en unos cuantos años estaría durmiendo en su casa, en la habitación contigua a la suya y que tendría su corazón en la palma de la mano? ¿Quién le iba a decir que cambiaría el seno tradicionalista de la familia Fabray por el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de los Berry?

Era feliz. La había perdido, sí, pero ella solita había vuelto, y parecía bastante empeñada en demostrarle que deseaba expiar su error _con hechos, _algo que la Rachel Berry del instituto jamás habría admitido que haría. Oh sí, era inmensamente feliz y eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a demostrar.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Rachel había asomado la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta, pero Quinn estaba tan absorta en regodearse en sus logros que no se había dado cuenta de que había llamado, y sujetaba en sus manos temblorosas un par de tazas muy elegantes que desprendían un delicioso olor a canela. En apenas un día y medio había ganado una destreza impresionante con la única muleta que utilizaba para caminar con motivo de su pierna fracturada.

- Pues claro. – Se apresuró a ir hacia ella para guiarla sin que tropezase con todo como había hecho desde que se bajase por primera vez de la camilla del hospital.

- No hace falta, Quinn, puedo hacerlo sola. Estás en mi casa ¿Recuerdas? – Se dejó caer en la cama, poniendo la escayola sobre la misma y le ofreció uno de los recipientes. – Te he traído un té, pensé que te apetecería después del viaje.

- Gracias. – La rubia aceptó la taza y se la llevó a la boca. – Iba a darme una ducha.

No hizo falta más que aquél cotidiano diálogo para que Rachel notase cómo algo había cambiado en el timbre de la voz de su pareja, un leve reverberar que pudo revelarle lo que sus ojos le ocultaban.

- Algo va mal ¿No? - Rachel arrugó la nariz. Odiaba que todo se le escapase de las manos, odiaba no saber qué le pasaba a Quinn y odiaba no tener la respuesta a sus preguntas incluso antes de saber cuáles eran éstas.

- Estaba pensando, Rach... - Fabray dio un leve sorbo del té que su novia le ofreciera minutos antes. - En mis padres. En que quizás debería ir a verlos.

La aludida no contestó inmediatamente. Ella también había pensado en que, estando en Lima, lo más sensato sería que Quinn intentase de una vez por todas reconciliarse con sus padres, pero no había querido comentárselo por si consideraba que la mera idea era una locura descabellada. Al parecer, no era así.

- Sí, se me había ocurrido que tal vez quisieras hacerlo. - Rachel tanteó en el vacío para encontrar la mesita de noche y soltar la taza de porcelana. Cogió la mano de Quinn y la acarició en el dorso con el pulgar. Temblaba. - Mira, sé lo que puede pasar, sé cuánto llevas sin hablar con ellos y sé cómo se van a tomar... Bueno, lo nuestro. Pero son tus padres y tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo, cielo, no pueden estar sin hablarte eternamente sólo por las decisiones que como adulta tienes todo el derecho del mundo de tomar.

- Tú no los conoces. No sabes lo estrechos de mente que pueden llegar a ser... - La rubia recogió uno de los mechones del cabello húmedo de Rachel tras su oreja y suspiró profundamente. En aquél momento le encantaría que los padres de su novia fuesen los suyos.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es pensártelo muy bien ¿vale? No tienes que pasar por todo esto sola, yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento para apoyarte incluso aunque en el peor de los casos, ellos no lo hagan. - Concluyó la chica. Quinn no pudo hacer otra cosa que empujarla suavemente hacia ella, coger el hermoso rostro tostado entre sus manos y plantar un tierno beso en sus labios. Si no era otra persona totalmente diferente a la que era antes del accidente, no le quedaba mucho para serlo. Así iba a resultar muy fácil perdonarla del todo.

- Gracias - Le susurró, e hizo que sus narices se rozaran. Rachel sonrió por la caricia.

- ¿Sabes lo que te vendría muy bien? Un masaje. Vamos, quítate los zapatos.

Quinn la miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Rachel haciéndole un masaje _a ella, _cuando normalmente era Fabray la que tenía que pasar horas frotándole los pies con sus manos?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca. – Contestó la morena, cogiéndole la pierna para ponerla en su regazo.

* * *

Y tal y como Rachel había sugerido, pasó toda la noche cavilando. Sus padres no podían odiarla durante el resto de su existencia por sus preferencias sexuales o académicas, pero de igual modo, ella tampoco podía pasar lo que le quedase de vida escondiéndose de ellos. Eran sus padres, ella era tan adulta como ellos y podrían mantener una conversación seria en la que se pusiesen las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Alguien no ha pegado ojo... - Canturreó Leroy cuando Quinn bajó a desayunar la mañana de Nochebuena, ya vestida y peinada. Hiram y Rachel ya estaban sentados a la mesa, esperando los huevos revueltos que el primero servía.

- Entonces, supongo que habrás pensado lo que te dije anoche ¿No? - Le susurró Rachel.

- Sí. Iremos a verlos en cuanto acabemos de desayunar. No puedo seguir con esta angustia, Rachel, cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor. - Declaró la rubia.

Así fue. Nada más acabar de comer, Rachel le cedió las llaves de su coche y se subió en el asiento del copiloto gracias a la ayuda de su novia.

Mientras conducía por el camino que tan bien recordaba, Quinn sentía cómo el corazón le latía casi en la garganta. Estaba muy asustada. Llevaba tantísimo sin verlos... ¿Qué iban a decirle? ¿La habrían echado de menos? ¿Se alegrarían de verla?

La única posibilidad de dar respuesta a tantos interrogantes sólo podía encontrarla tras el umbral de la puerta de madera de roble del número 4 de la calle Magnolia. Los segundos que pasaron desde que bajó a Rachel del coche hasta que el sonido del timbre de la casa se abrió paso en el interior de ésta le parecieron eternos. Berry sujetaba su mano. Le había prometido su apoyo y se lo daría. Hasta el final.

La señora Fabray llevaba un delantal rojo sobre el vestido y la rebeca de lana aguamarina. Seguro que estaba preparando su exquisito púding y su renombrado pavo de Navidad relleno de frutas con salsa de zanahorias para recibir aquella noche a toda la familia. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que a Judy Fabray le gustaba tener a todos sus seres queridos sentados a la mesa en Navidad, no había podido evitar sentir una honda tristeza al recordar que, otro año más, habría un sitio que permanecería vacío.

El de su niña, su Quinnie, la precoz bebé rubita que ayer caminaba con sus piernecitas rechonchas por la alfombra del salón y hoy había decidido volar lejos de los brazos que un día la acunaron, para buscar su propia fortuna en un mundo de desconocidos que sólo podían hacerle daño.

Y aunque había rezado cada día desde que se marchase para que Dios la perdonarse por sus pecados, todavía se preguntaba si sería capaz de perdonarla ella misma por haber abandonado a la persona que más la quería en el mundo.

La bienvenida fue tácita, incómoda, las dos protagonistas del contexto rehusaron mirarse durante un largo rato. Las Fabray, madre e hija, acompañadas por la mirada expectante de Rachel Berry, sintieron cómo a pesar de haber imaginado el reencuentro miles de veces en sus respectivas ilusiones, ahora que lo estaban viviendo nada era tan fácil como en principio había podido parecer.

- Bueno... Hola, mamá - Quinn, cansada de la presencia pasiva de Judy, se decidió por fin a romper el hielo.

- Hola, Quinnie. - Saludó la aludida con frialdad, el rostro impasible, el cabello rubio azotando su frente movido por el viento. - Por fin te dignas a aparecer por casa.

- Me niego a estar en un sitio en el que no soy bienvenida. Pero ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría hablar contigo y con mi padre. - Las palabras de Quinn fueron igual de duras que las de su progenitora. - ¿Podemos pasar?

Por primera vez desde que hubiese abierto la puerta, Judy Fabray reparó en la acompañante de su hija. La conocía. Se llamaba Rachel Berry y había ido con su Quinn al instituto. Recordó vagamente que Quinn le había comentado que quería que le comprase unos billetes de tren de New Heaven a Nueva York para ir a verla. Debía ser muy importante para ella, y aún sabiendo aquello no lograba comprender qué hacía allí.

Se hizo un lado y observó cómo su hija ayudaba, con extremo cuidado, a la chica que parecía bastante innortada, con la pierna escayolada y la mirada perdida.

Russell Fabray leía el periódico con avidez, sentado en su butaca junto a la chimenea, de la que colgaban los calcetines de lana, vaso de whiskey escocés con dos cubitos de hielo en una mano, cigarrillo negro en la otra. Toda la casa estaba decorada con muérdago, el árbol de navidad relucía en una esquina, adornado con bolas doradas y rojas. Cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la calle, levantó su mirada clara hacia la de su mujer. Un leve tic en el ojo derecho de Judy le indicó que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño.

- Cielo... Mira quién ha venido. - Murmuró.

Lucy había cambiado mucho en los casi dos años que llevaba sin verla. Estaba más delgada, su cabello más largo y su rostro más afinado, completamente adulto. Parecía feliz.

Y no estaba sola. Una de sus compañeras de instituto la seguía, cogida de su mano. Desconocía los motivos por los que justo en aquellos instantes su hija perdida había decidido hacer acto de presencia en la casa familiar, pero lo que sí que tenía realmente claro es que no pensaba recibirla como si ya hubiese perdonado la falta que cometió marchándose y dejándolos desolados a él y a su esposa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - Le preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos. Quinn tomó asiento en el sofá tapizado de verde botella, ayudando a Rachel a hacer lo propio. - Creía que ya no querías nada que ver con nosotros.

- Vengo para hablar, papá. Sé que estáis dolidos por lo que pasó pero...

- ¿Dolidos? - Por primera vez desde que la viese en el umbral de la puerta, Judy sintió que no podía seguir soportando en silencio la amarga tortura de fingir que su hija no le había arrancado un pedazo de su alma cuando se fue. - ¡Te largaste sin dar explicaciones! ¡Renunciaste a tu plaza de Yale y te marchaste a Cleveland a hacer Dios sabe qué sin pedirnos ni permiso ni opinión! ¿Y te atreves a venir aquí para ver cómo vivimos sin tí?

- Cálmate, mamá. - Quinn permaneció impasible, sin mirarla. - Sé que lo hice mal ¿De acuerdo? Por eso estoy aquí, para pediros disculpas por todo. No debí haberme marchado sin avisar, y tendría que haber venido antes, pero temía que me rechazáseis.

- ¿Tienes idea de las noches que hemos pasado sin dormir, de todo lo que tu madre ha llorado por tu maldita culpa, niña? - Russell tiró el periódico al fuego con desprecio. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos sufrido mientras tú estabas por ahí de juerga con tus amigas?

- ¡No he estado de juerga, papá! - Bramó Quinn - ¡He estado decidiendo quién quiero ser en la vida! ¡Si me hubiese ido a Yale jamás lo habría averiguado pero ahora lo sé!

Cuando empezaba a sentir que las lágrimas le congestionaban la nariz, buscó apoyo a su derecha y lo encontró en seguida. La firme mano de Rachel acudió presta a coger la suya, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el cabeza de familia.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y piensas contarnos dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - Inquirio el padre Fabray, sin apartar los ojos del rostro neutral de la morena.

Quinn se preparó para lo peor. Sabía lo que ocurriría si lo hacía, las posibilidades de que sus padres volvieran a acogerla en el seno familiar serían cada vez menores. Aún asì, no podía negar a Rachel. Se lo debía.

Suspiró y relajó los hombros, dispuesta a contarlo.

- En Nueva York. Me fui con Rachel y con Kurt y he estado trabajando en un guión para presentarlo a la Escuela de Tish. - Su padre no pareció en absoluto impresionado por su determinación al hablar. - Y ahora estamos juntas.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, de forma casi automática. Russell no fue capaz de hablar, la mano con la que sujetaba el cigarrillo le temblaba tanto que la ceniza se derramó en la alfombra. Fue Judy la que conservó el aplomo unos segundos más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con juntas?

- Quiero decir que Rachel es mi mejor amiga, mi amante y mi pareja. Estamos enamoradas.

El rostro de Russell Fabray pasó del blanco al gris, del gris al violeta y del violeta al escarlata fuego. Por un momento, Quinn pensó que estallaría en gritos de ira, pero lo cierto es que cuando habló, lo hizo con una relativa tranquilidad.

- Lucy Quinn Fabray. Tú no puedes estar con ella.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? - La aludida, desafiante, pasó el brazo por los hombros de su pareja.

- Porque es una chica. - Apuntó cuidadosamente Russell. - Te estás apartando de los designios de Dios. Tienes que encontrar a un hombre, formar una familia de forma decente...

- ¿Qué quiere decir con decente, señor Fabray? - Rachel, que había escuchado la conversación que se desarrollaba en el momento sin intervenir, no pudo soportar más las palabras que Russell le dirigía a su hija. - ¿Insinúa que su propia hija es indecente?

- ¡Vosotras no podéis estar juntas! - Ahora sí que gritó. - ¡Es antinatural! ¡La Biblia dice...

- ¿Y qué más da lo que diga la Biblia, señor Fabray? - Rachel continuó en tono calmado. - Está en juego la felicidad de su hija y eso es, o al menos, debería ser, lo más importante.

- ¡Mi hija no va a ser feliz mientras esté con otra chica! ¡No sabéis nada de la vida, pero algún día abriréis los ojos y os daréis cuenta de que esto es solo una de vuestras niñerías! - Se levantó y soltó la copa, que previamente había derramado sobre la tapicería, en la mesa. Mientras tanto la señora Fabray se tapaba la boca y lloraban, repitiéndose en un susurro apenas audible "Pero Dios mío, ¿Qué hicimos mal?". Russell paseó unos instantes por la sala, nervioso, y al fin añadió. - Puedes engañarte a tí misma, Lucy, puedes engañarme a mí, a tu madre, pero no puedes engañar a Dios.

- Padre, yo amo a Dios. - Contesto Quinn. - ¿Crees que no he pasado muchas noches preguntándole por qué, si es algo que él condena, me ha hecho así? Pero por fin he comprendido que Él me ama como soy, y que querer a otra persona no es un pecado.

Russell se dejó caer en el sillón con un golpe sordo. Clavó sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, en los ojos verdes de Quinn, que le miraban implorando un mudo perdón.

- Muy bien. - Intervino, por fin. - Muy bien. Si quieres seguir pecando como lo estás haciendo, hazlo. Pero mientras lo hagas no te atrevas a poner un pie en esta casa. Y no volveré a darte dinero. Esta familia se ha quedado sin su hija menor.

Rachel sintió cómo la ira la invadía. Ira por la intolerancia, impotencia por no poder hacerles comprender que se trataba de su hija y que la estaban haciendo sufrir. No iba a permitir que su Quinn se avergonzase de quién era por la mentalidad retrógrada de su familia.

- ¡ESTUPENDO! - Gritó. Se levantó, ignorando el dolor de la pierna enyesada al dejarla caer en el suelo. Cogió a Quinn de la mano y tiró de ella hacia sí. - ¡PORQUE QUINN YA TIENE UNA FAMILIA! ¡NO LES NECESITA A USTEDES NI SU DINERO, Y NO VAMOS A PERMITIR QUE VUELVA A ESTAR SOLA!

Arrastrando como podía su extremidad fracturada, dejó que una miserable Quinn Fabray la guiase hasta la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla, giró sobre sus talones y lanzó una advertencia al aire.

- ¡TAL VEZ CUÁNDO SE DEN CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO YA SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!

Y cerró de un portazo.

Quinn no dijo nada. No habló mientras la subía al coche, tampoco lo hizo en el trayecto hasta la casa de los Berry. Sin embargo, cuando aparcó en el garaje, puso la frente contra el volante y sollozó amargamente. Sentir la mano de Rachel acariciándole el pelo le hizo recordar la certeza de las palabras que ésta les había dedicado a sus padres. Ella ya tenía una familia; los Berry la habían acogido como a una hija más. Rachel tenía razón, no estaría sola.

Y la prueba de amor más grande que necesitaba ella se la acababa de dar: Había dado la cara ante sus padre cuando ella misma no se había atrevido a hacerlo, la había defendido y le había prometido estar siempre con ella.

- Gracias. - Murmuró la rubia, con la voz tomada por el llanto. - Gracias de verdad.

No pudo seguir hablando. Los brazos de su novia la envolvieron con su calidez y se abandonó a ella.


	41. Es él

**HOLAAAA! Vuelvo por aquí para continuar con mi historia, como prometí que haría. Siento, de verdad, siento muchísimo haber tenido que dejarlo todo este tiempo, pero la universidad me absorbía hasta el último maldito segundo de mi tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se me rompió el ordenador y gran parte de lo que había escrito se perdió :(... para bien o para mal, he tenido que reescribirlo, espero no decepcionaros y una vez más, lo siento muchísimo. Muchas gracias por los mensajes y reviews a pesar de estar ausente, me animan mucho a continuar. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**41. Es él.**

Sierra Westwick cogió la copa de champán que su pareja le ofrecía desde el otro lado de la mesa, y volvió la vista a la pantalla de su portátil con aire aburrido. El mensaje, enviado hacía casi más de un mes, era bastante claro y conciso y aún así no había obtenido su deseada respuesta:

_"Profesor Erik Andersen: _

_Me gustaría saber las calificaciones obtenidas en el trabajo de Historia del Teatro Contemporáneo que le entregué la semana pasada, dado que tengo algunas dudas y, si no es molestia, necesitaría concertar una tutoría privada para que me las aclarase. _

_Gracias de antemano. _

_Sierra Westwick."_

Aquella misma mañana, consciente de que iba a gastar una fortuna haciendo una llamada al otro lado del Atlántico, había marcado el teléfono de su despacho para intentar localizarlo, pero nadie la atendió. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué no dejas eso ya y vas a arreglarte? La cena nos espera. – Murmuró Alex con voz cansina, antes de tomar un sorbo del espumoso que su copa de fino cristal contenía.

- No puedo, Alex. Ya sabes que la historia no es mi fuerte y si no consigo despejar las dudas que he tenido en la asignatura no sé cómo voy a presentarme al examen. – Cerró el portátil con un golpe violento y se pasó los dedos por el cabello castaño, profiriendo un suspiro. Había intentado contactar con su profesor, por activa y por pasiva, hasta estuvo a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Rachel para que le transmitiese su mensaje, pero recordó que no le hablaba desde que Quinn se hubiera marchado de su piso para vivir con ella. Sus tribulaciones la apartaban de las maravillosas vacaciones que se estaba tomando en Londres, con la familia de su novio, ni siquiera le apetecía acudir a la romántica cena de fin de año que éste había reservado para los dos, ni a la fiesta familiar que habría después, no sin antes cumplir con sus obligaciones académicas.

- Déjalo ya, cielo, hazlo por mí. – Alex, siempre convincente, se aproximó a ella y hundió los dedos en sus hombros, propinándole un dulce masaje que, por un momento, hizo que se olvidase de su vida neoyorquina. El chico besó su mejilla, su cuello y su oreja, y estaba aproximándose a sus labios cuando la vibración del teléfono móvil de Sierra devolvió a ambos a la realidad.

- ¡Es Quinn! – Exclamó la chica, feliz por recibir al fin noticias de su compañera de piso, con la que no hablaba desde que se fuese a Londres (a excepción de un par de cariñosos mensajes para felicitarse las fiestas) – Tengo que cogerlo.

La voz tierna y nasal de la rubia atravesó el auricular del teléfono en cuanto pulsó la tecla de descolgar.

- Feliz año nuevo, Sierra. – Saludó, con una nota divertida. – Aunque aquí aún son las diez de la mañana.

- ¡Quinn, me alegro tantísimo de saber de ti! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Y Kurt? ¿Estáis en Lima? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – El torrente de preguntas que se había estado haciendo interiormente antes se acumulaba ahora en sus labios, pugnando por salir.

Quinn, por su parte, dejó que el silencio se prolongase unos instantes.

- Estoy en Lima, sí. – Dijo por fin. – Estoy… Estoy en casa de Rachel, pasando las vacaciones con ella y con sus padres.

Los interrogantes de Sierra cambiaron de signo.

- ¿De Rachel? ¿Os habéis reconciliado? ¡Oh, me alegro tanto, Quinn! ¿Cómo está ella? – A pesar de que sabía que aquello significaba que cuando volviesen a Nueva York, Quinn volvería a hacer las maletas, no podía alegrarse menos por ellas. Sabía que Quinn adoraba a Rachel, y aunque ésta se estuviese comportando como una niña malcriada, Fabray merecía ser feliz. Tal vez, así Rachel volvería a hablarle; tal vez, así las dudas que le habían surgido cuando Quinn intentó besarla aquella fatídica noche se disiparían por fin.

- Pues… verás, tengo que contarte algo, pero prométeme que no vas a hacer un drama de ello ¿De acuerdo? – Sierra permaneció callada, sin imaginar de qué podría tratarse.

- De acuerdo.

- Rachel… Rachel tuvo un accidente, hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Qué? - ¡Cómo demonios le pedía que no hiciese un drama! ¿Estaría de broma? - ¿Rachel? ¿Un accidente? ¡PERO QUINN, POR DIOS SANTO! ¿CÓMO QUE HA TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE? ¿SOY LA ÚLTIMA EN ENTERARME? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME HAS LLAMADO?

- Sabía que pasaría esto… - Murmuró Quinn. Sierra no la escuchó, ya le estaba gritando a Alex que sacase las maletas y empezase a pedir los billetes de avión para volver a Nueva York.

- YO AQUÍ, EN LONDRES, DE VACACIONES, MIENTRAS MI MEJOR AMIGA ESTÁ MURIÉNDOSE…

- Sierra, Rachel no está muriéndose. – La rubia intentó alzar la voz para hacerse oír sobre los operísticos gritos de desesperación que la intérprete de la Carlotta había comenzado a proferir, y le costó varios minutos conseguirlo.

- … PERO AUNQUE NO ME HABLE SABES QUE SIGO APRECIÁNDOLA Y…

- ¡SIERRA! – Voceó Quinn. Los chillidos nerviosos cesaron. – Escúchame, ¿Quieres? Rachel está bien. Se ha roto una pierna y tres costillas, pero salió del hospital y hemos pasado la navidad en su casa.

Se hizo el silencio. Westwick podía sentir el corazón latiéndole en la faringe, la respiración tan acelerada que tuvo que sentarse para no caerse al suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Seguro que está bien, Quinn? – Una lágrima de culpabilidad descendía por su inmaculada mejilla. Rachel en el hospital, sufriendo el trauma de haber mirado a la muerte a la cara, y ella paseándose por Oxford Street de compras cogida del brazo de su novio. Se sentía como un monstruo. - ¿Seguro que eso es todo?

- Bueno… hay algo más. – Sierra no respondió. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. – Se ha quedado ciega.

Aunque ninguna de las dos dijese nada, ambas sabían qué significaba que Rachel hubiese perdido la vista: Sus sueños eran cada vez más inalcanzables. Ya no podría actuar en Broadway, no podría ser Christine Daaé en el musical del Fantasma de la Ópera y tal vez tendría que dejar de estudiar en la NYADA. El Tony que llevaba una placa con el nombre "Rachel Berry" había dejado de existir.

- …Se supone que es sólo temporal, los médicos dicen que puede recuperarse. No saben cuánto puede tardar, pero tenemos la esperanza de que no dure para siempre.

Consciente de que volver a ponerse histérica y gritar no le iba a servir de nada, optó por tomarse unos instantes para tranquilizarse y afrontar el hecho de que tal vez su mejor amiga tuviese que despedirse de su tan adorado destino.

- ¿Cómo… - Las lágrimas apenas dejaban que su voz, siempre potente, saliese de su garganta.- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

- Acababa de dejar a Andersen, por mí. – Quinn suspiró. – Cuando salió de su apartamento e iba a cruzar la calle un coche la atropelló, y se golpeó la cabeza. Por eso ha perdido la vista.

- Un momento… ¿Dices que dejó a Andersen?

- Así es.

- Y… ¿Cómo está ella? – No podía imaginarse cuán deprimida debería de estar Rachel después de lo sucedido. Sería terrible.

- Extrañamente, se lo ha tomado bastante bien. – Anunció Quinn. – Aunque sabe que… en fin, que algunas cosas serán más difíciles para ella ahora, es optimista.

- Vaya. – Sierra, sorprendida, se limpió las lágrimas. Aunque Quinn le asegurase que no era necesario, debía volver a Nueva York y prepararlo todo para hacer más fáciles las cosas al regreso de Rachel. Tenía que ir a la NYADA y conseguir que la señora Cooperman la dejase seguir estudiando allí, aunque fuese por separado y con un programa de estudios diferente. No podía permitir que su mejor amiga se quedase a medio camino después de todo lo que había conseguido. – Pues voy a comprar los billetes, Quinn. Nos veremos pronto.

- Sierra, por favor, no es necesario…

- No me importa Quinn. Ella es mi amiga, tanto como puedes serlo tú. Sé que si las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo, Rachel habría hecho lo mismo por mí.

Quinn no estaba muy segura de hasta qué punto el ego de Rachel imperaba sobre su lado solidario, pero no dijo nada. Si Sierra había decidido volver a Nueva York, fuese por el motivo que fuese, nadie iba a disuadirla de su determinación.

- Como quieras. Gracias por preocuparte tanto, de verdad. Se nota que la quieres mucho. – Más tranquila, no pudo evitar sentir cómo el cariño hacia Fabray la invadía. Por lo que estaba haciendo. Por haber perdonado a Rachel, como estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Por devolverle al mundo el calor que el mundo le había dado.

- Gracias a ti Quinn, por estar ahí cuando ella te ha necesitado. – En la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Berry, en Lima, Ohio, Quinn Fabray sonreía con sinceridad, por primera vez en varios días.

- Te veo pronto, Sierra. Y feliz año de parte de Rachel y sus padres.

- Igualmente.

Nada más colgar el teléfono se puso en marcha. Un contrariado Alex la esperaba en el salón, sentado en una silla con las manos entrelazadas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Cuando la vio salir de la habitación, se puso en pie y corrió a su encuentro.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa? Me tienes muy preocupado. ¿De verdad quieres irte?

- Escucha, cielo, siento mucho arruinarte las fiestas y todo lo que tenías preparado para mí, de verdad, lo aprecio mucho. Rachel ha tenido un accidente, está ciega y no puede andar, y tengo que ir a la NYADA, a hablar con la directora para impedir que la excluya de la academia. Rachel no es nada sin el teatro.

Alex hundió los hombros, derrotado. Su chica ya había tomado la decisión, le resultaría imposible convencerla de lo contrario. Además, aquél par de ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban tan cargados de preocupación, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que aflojarse la elegante corbata que había elegido para la que iba a ser una hermosa manera de terminar el año y coger el portátil para pedir los billetes, mientras Sierra entraba solícita en la habitación, sacaba la maleta de debajo de la cama y comenzaba a meter sus cosas sin orden ni concierto.

Aquella apenas era capaz de asimilar aún lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que Rachel hubiese dejado a Andersen le resultaba comprensible; ella misma sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto saliendo con su profesor, que estaba arriesgando demasiado su carrera y eso no era típico de Berry. Pero, por otra parte, por la culpa de cualquier lunático que no hubiese tenido un buen día, la pobrecita casi lo había…

Un momento…

Quizás…

Westwick, que estaba inclinada ante un cajón, sacando su ropa de invierno, se levantó como su frente hubiese chocado contra un muelle.

¿Sería posible que lo que acababa de ocurrírsele tuviese alguna clase de lógica?

Ordenó de nuevo las ideas en su mente:

Hacía semanas que Rachel había dejado a Andersen.

Hacía semanas que Rachel había tenido un accidente.

Andersen llevaba semanas sin aparecer por la NYADA. Eso era lo que había intuido cuando, al llamar a su despacho repetidas veces para consultar sus dudas, no había obtenido respuesta.

¿Y si…

Con el corazón en un puño, salió de su cuarto y sin hacer caso de las palabras de Alex, cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de la secretaría de la Academia. Sólo serían las diez, tenía que estar abierta.

La secretaria tardó bastante en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, su voz no pareció muy amable.

- Ha llamado a la oficina de secretaría de la Escuela de Arte Dramático de Nueva York, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Por un efímero instante, Sierra dudó sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Después, recordó que Rachel estaba ciega; no tenía nada que perder.

- Ehm… Sí. Me gustaría contactar con el profesor de Historia del Teatro del segundo curso, ¿Podría ser?

- Ah, se refiere usted a la señorita Carright ¿No? Ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí pero, puedo dejarle un mensaje si quiere o darle su número de teléfono.

Sus recién planteados temores parecían empezar a cobrar sentido.

- En realidad, se trata del profesor Andersen. Erik Andersen.

- ¿Andersen? – La poco avispada secretaria caviló unos segundos. – No, lo lamento, Erik Andersen ya no trabaja aquí, presentó su dimisión hace unas semanas.

- ¿Ha dejado algún número de contacto o una dirección? – Sierra frunció el ceño.

- Espere, puedo consultarlo. – Escuchó cómo tecleaba con presteza en un ordenador, para después contestar. – No, lo siento mucho, señorita. El profesor presentó su dimisión por correo, ni siquiera se ha preocupado por su finiquito, según tengo entendido. Es extraño, parecía un buen tipo. Siento no poder serle de más ayuda.

- Seguro que sí. Gracias de todos modos.

Colgó el teléfono y arrugó la nariz.

- Así que es eso. Andersen se ha ido. – Murmuró para sí misma.

¿Y si el accidente de Rachel no hubiese sido una casualidad?

- ¿Has comprado los billetes? – Preguntó a Alex.

- Hay un avión que sale de aquí en una hora, y otro mañana a las seis. – Contestó, contrariado.

- Cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Tenía que ir a la NYADA.

Si Erik Andersen había tratado de herir a Rachel, Sierra Westwick iba a averiguarlo.


	42. La traición de la Carlotta

**42. La traición de la Carlotta**

- Rachel, por favor, estate tranquila. Todo va a ir bien ¿Me escuchas?

Pero ella no escuchaba a Kurt, como tampoco había escuchado a Quinn o el discurso ciceroniano que sus padres le dedicasen al despedirse de ella en la estación de tren un par de días antes. Estaba aterrada.

Cuando llamó a la directora Cooperman para concertar una cita privada con ella y hablarle sobre su nueva situación y por qué había faltado a clase reiteradamente, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser todo. La echarían de la producción anual, de la NYADA y del mundo de la comedia musical. Sería un desastre. Lo único que podía ver con claridad era su futuro: trabajaría entre bambalinas, pulsando los botones para correr el telón de los teatros y barriendo las entradas rasgadas de los suelos de las taquillas las noches más ajetreadas.

Las navidades le habían servido para relajarse. Por primera vez en su vida, los Berry habían ido al mercado navideño, habían escogido un hermoso abeto con las acículas prietas y coloridas y se lo habían llevado a casa para colgarle adornos de plástico y coronarlo con una estrella. Pusieron calcetines en la chimenea, bebieron chocolate caliente e intercambiaron regalos la mañana de navidad. Quinn parecía haber conseguido distraerse de la discusión que tuviese con sus padres después del pudin de navidad y los regalos de Rachel y sus suegros: Una máquina de escribir antigua y una colección de películas de Meliès de su novia y una tarjeta regalo para pasar toda una tarde en un salón de belleza donde le hicieron la manicura, la pedicura y le dieron todo tipo de mimos por parte de Leroy y Hiram. Se lo había pasado realmente bien, se sentía aceptada y el abandono de su familia le resultaba mucho más llevadero.

Pero nada más poner los pies en su loft de Nueva York, tras recostarse en su cama sin los cariñosos besos de buenas noches de sus padres, Rachel Berry sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima. Ni siquiera el abrazo de consuelo de su novia le había servido como narcótico para dormir un rato y, cuando el despertador sonó a las seis y media, aún seguía despierta.

Tanteó con cuidado en la mesa hasta alcanzar la infusión que Quinn le había preparado mientras ésta le peinaba la melena y la maquillaba. Era humillante no poder salir a la calle sin que su novia la ayudase a prepararse, pero eso no era lo peor que le esperaba aquella mañana de miércoles, el primero tras las vacaciones.

- Quiero creerte, Kurt. – Su voz sonó angustiada, como si la estuviesen estrangulando. – Pero no puedo dejar de pensar qué va a decir Cooperman cuando vea que estoy ciega. Seguro que no va a…

- Rachel, ya basta. – La interrumpió Quinn, soltando el cepillo del pelo en la mesa con un golpe seco. – Espera a llegar allí y escucharla, no adelantes los acontecimientos más ¿Quieres?

Retocó con paciencia y cuidado la pintura de los labios de su novia para después besarla con dulzura y volvió a pintarlos una vez más.

- Estás lista. – Anunció.

- ¿De qué color llevo la sombra de ojos?

- Burdeos. – Respondió Fabray, ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¿Se nota que soy ciega?

Quinn observó a su novia con cariño. Estaba hermosa. Sus ojos, aunque invidentes, seguían siendo igual de vivarachos, oscuros y brillantes, perdidos en la lejanía. Le quitó un mechón de pelo y lo apartó tras su oreja derecha.

- No. Estás preciosa.

- Lo dices para que me quede tranquila.

- Dice la verdad. – Intervino Kurt. - ¿Nos vamos?

Tomó a Rachel de la mano y dejó que se despidiese de Quinn con un largo beso, cargado de amargura. No se sentía segura sin ella, la rubia había pasado las últimas semanas guiándola y acompañándola prácticamente a todos sitios, se había acostumbrado al sonido de su voz marcando su ritmo, contándole todo lo que había a su alrededor para que, en cierto modo, siguiese en contacto con el mundo aunque no pudiese verlo.

"_Ahora estamos pasando junto a un puesto de flores. No, no hay orquídeas, pero tienen unas Dalias preciosas. El señor y la señora Merrywite están de paseo, llevan a su perrito ¿lo oyes? Es adorable… Unos niños pequeños han pasado con sus bicicletas nuevas, la de la niña aún lleva el lazo de regalo, se nota que las acaban de estrenar…"_

Y así, Rachel lograba observar el mundo que la rodeaba.

Pero ahora, sin Quinn y con la perspectiva de reunirse a solas con Angela Cooperman para hablar sobre su futuro en la NYADA, no podía evitar que las manos le temblasen con violencia. Al menos ya podía andar por sí misma, le habían quitado la escayola y las costillas parecían estar en su sitio, aunque tendría que estar un mes más en reposo. Eso significaba que no habría baile, y que cuando hinchaba sus pulmones de aire para cantar, un dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho y le impedía llegar a las notas más altas.

- Ya estamos aquí. – Anunció Kurt, cogiéndola firmemente de la mano. – No te preocupes más, Rachel, lo que tenga que ser será y ya está ¿Vale? Estaremos contigo.

La guió rápidamente por los concurridos pasillos de la academia, contestando con vaguedad a los "Buenos días" de los compañeros que se encontraban. El despacho de Cooperman estaba en la planta más alta, junto al salón de prácticas de ballet y danza contemporánea. Se plantaron ante la puerta con la plaquita dorada que indicaba el nombre de la directora y Kurt llamó a la puerta.

- Ahora tengo que irme a clase, pero volveré en cuanto termine y me cuentas qué tal ha ido. Mucha suerte, Rach. – Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica y observó cómo esta se internaba en la estancia antes de cerrar la puerta ante él.

El despacho estaba en total silencio, lo único que Rachel podía oír era el rasgueo de una pluma estilográfica sobre una tiesa lámina de papel, así como la respiración de la mujer que la recibía. La luz del sol entraba de una ventana que debía estar situada a la derecha.

- Buenos días, señorita Berry. – Escuchó la silla de su profesora arrastrándose por el suelo y pronto notó cómo esta acudía en su ayuda.

- Buenos días, directora Cooperman. – Contrariada por las atenciones de la mentada, se sentó en una mullida butaca frente al escritorio. Eso sólo podía significar que ella ya estaba al tanto de las nuevas deficiencias de su alumna. - ¿Cómo sabe…

- Relájese. ¿Le apetece algo de beber? Tengo café, té, refrescos…

- Estoy bien, gracias. – Contestó, cortante. Esperó a oír cómo Angela volvía a sentarse en su correspondiente asiento y a que fuese ésta la que iniciase su explicación.

- Si no me equivoco, ha venido a hablar conmigo acerca de su reciente accidente y la nueva situación que éste arroja sobre sus capacidades, ¿No es así? – Preguntó la mujer, con calma. Rachel se limitó a asentir, sin poder dejar de cuestionarse cómo las noticias habían llegado tan rápido a la planta alta de la NYADA. – Estoy enterada de todo lo que ha ocurrido y déjeme decirle que también, consternada. Es usted una de las jóvenes más prometedoras que a día de hoy estudian en esta academia ¿Sabe? Me llena de tristeza que tenga que abandonar sus actividades, al menos de forma temporal.

- Precisamente, venía a pedirle que me dejase seguir aquí, profesora Cooperman. – El tono de Rachel fue casi de súplica, aunque trató de no parecer débil y enferma. – Sé que, al menos de momento, no voy a poder incorporarme a todas las clases, pero en un tiempo estaré bien, y aunque sea ciega me gustaría seguir ocupando mi sitio en este lugar e… interpretando a Christine Daaé en el musical de fin de curso.

Rachel escuchó un suspiro profundo.

- No es la primera discapacitada que tenemos en la NYADA, Rachel, ni mucho menos, ni tampoco la primera chica ciega. No tengo por costumbre discriminar al alumnado por sus… limitaciones físicas. Alexandra González salió de aquí hace unos años, tenía parálisis en las piernas, cuando entró apenas era capaz de arrastrar su silla de ruedas por los pasillos. Ahora trabaja en Londres, en La Ratonera ¿La conoce?

- Por supuesto.

- Igual que Benjamin Turner. Era ciego, como usted. Mientras estaba aquí, consiguió una soltura increíble, su último año ni siquiera traía bastón para andar. Creo que está trabajando en Mamma Mía, como bailarín y corista. Le va muy bien. Sé que usted desea estar aquí, y si tiene actitud y ganas de trabajar, no se lo voy a impedir.

Mucho más relajada, Rachel sacudió la cabeza. No la iba a echar por ser ciega, ni por necesitar más ayuda que sus compañeros para hacer la mitad del trabajo. Incluso dedicó media sonrisa a la directora. Si sus ojos funcionasen, habría visto cómo el severo rostro de Cooperman parecía, no obstante, a punto de estallar en llamas.

- Pero ni Alexandra González ni Benjamin Turner tuvieron, en su estancia aquí, un romance con un miembro del profesorado.

Berry se quedó helada.

¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Ahora sí que estaba metida en un buen lío del que estaba segura le iba a costar muchísimo salir.

Mientras estaba con Andersen había intentado que el menor número posible de gente estuviese enterada de su relación. De hecho, estaba segura de que sólo lo sabían Quinn y Kurt y le costaba creer, a pesar de las circunstancias, que alguno de los dos la hubiese delatado.

- Profesora Cooperman… - Comenzó a hablar, sin saber siquiera qué excusa iba a ponerle.

- No puede decir nada al respecto, señorita Berry, sé lo de su relación con el profesor Andersen y tengo que decirle que es completamente inaceptable. No esperaba un comportamiento tan irresponsable por su parte, ni mucho menos, creía que valoraba mucho más la oportunidad que se le está dando por poder estudiar aquí. ¿Sabe cuántas chicas como usted hacen su prueba cada año para ser rechazadas? ¿Tiene idea de cuántas señoritas matarían por ocupar su plaza?

- Profesora, yo…

- No quiero excusas, señorita Berry. Ha cometido usted un error que podría permitirme ponerla de patitas en la calle.

Sabía que no iba a salir incólume de la violenta relación que hubiese mantenido con Andersen. Sabía que, estuviese donde estuviese, aquél cretino le iba a hacer la vida imposible por haberla dejado, y efectivamente, así había sido. Casi podía verse a sí misma, poniendo solicitudes en las ventanitas de secretaría de todas las academias de arte de Nueva York, y recibiendo cartas con un "Lo sentimos, señorita Berry, pero su reputación la precede". Aunque los ojos le escocían una barbaridad, se prohibió a sí misma que una sola lágrima saliese de estos. Puede que no le quedase dignidad, pero su orgullo se mantenía intacto.

- Así que, va a expulsarme de la academia, ¿Verdad? – Articuló, con voz temblorosa.

- Con efecto inmediato. – Respondió Cooperman con frialdad. – Si de mí dependiese. No obstante, a mí aún me queda una reputación que mantener, y si la echase después de haber sufrido ese trágico accidente, ésta podría verse afectada. No voy a expulsarla, señorita Berry, pero no me dé las gracias a mí, déselas al qué dirán.

¡Tantas emociones contrarias en tan poco tiempo! ¡No se iba de la NYADA! Por un momento, sentía que su vida no era una mierda, como llevaba días pensando. Tenía lo que quería, se iba a quedar allí y podría terminar sus estudios. Con un poco de suerte, sería posible incluso que cuando se graduase pudiese ver.

- Pero no se consienta, la tendré estrictamente vigilada. Y, por supuesto, la hemos retirado de su papel de Christine Daaé en el musical del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Claro, no todo podía ser bueno, pero ¿Qué podía decir? Ya le parecía mucho que la hubiesen dejado quedarse sabiendo lo de Andersen.

- Lo… lo entiendo. – Convino Rachel. Intuía que era hora de irse y llamar a Quinn para que la ayudase a superar aquél torrente de emociones que la embriagaban.

- Si no tiene nada más que añadir, puede irse. – Angela tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que debía ayudarla, se levantó con presteza y la guió a la puerta del despacho. Al otro lado podía oír los pasos de los chicos que se hallaban en clase de Ballet Avanzado, tocados con esas incómodas punteras negras que se ponían para practicar.

- Una cosa más, directora Cooperman. – Vencida por la curiosidad, Rachel se volvió hacia su superior, con los ojos entornados. - ¿Saben ya quien va a sustituirme?

- No es seguro, pero lo más probable es que lo haga la señorita Westwick. Buenos días, señorita Berry.

Westwick.

Sierra Westwick.

Así que… había sido ella.

Ella había acudido rauda y veloz a llorarle a Cooperman en cuanto se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido. Ella le había contado lo de su lío con un profesor, y casualmente, había conseguido que le diesen el papel de Rachel en la obra.

Lo sabía.

Antes o después, Sierra iba a jugársela. Sabía que no era de fiar. Ya había comenzado a sospechar cuando convenció a Quinn para que viviese con ella, cuando arrancó a su bien más preciado de sus manos. Y ahora, lo había confirmado.

Kurt estaba esperándola allí, asiendo con nerviosismo su bandolera, y fue a por ella en cuanto la vio salir del despacho.

- ¡Rach! ¿Cómo ha ido? Vas a quedarte, ¿Verdad? – No obstante, en cuanto reparó en la mueca de odio que desdibujaba las hermosas facciones de la chica, comprendió que todo iba mucho peor de lo que había esperado.

- Llévame hasta Sierra Westwick.

- ¿Por qué, qué ha pasado? – Inquirió, una vez se pusieron en marcha.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo. Una muy preocupada Sierra se abría paso entre la multitud que abarrotaba los pasillos como era típico en el cambio de clase. Nada más ver a Rachel, su mirada perdida y el leve cojear con el que andaba hacia ella, se abalanzó a abrazarla.

- ¡Rachel! ¡Oh dios, lo he pasado tan mal estos días sin saber nada de ti! ¿Cómo…

- ¡TÚ! – Tanteando en el vacío, encontró la cara de Sierra y estampó contra ella una sonora bofetada. La chica, sin poder imaginarse qué estaba pasando, se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida, mirando a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos; ésta, por su parte, parecía completamente invadida por la locura. - ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA EGOÍSTA, SIERRA WESTWICK! ¡ME HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA!

- ¡Rachel, pero qué…

Antes de que dijese nada más, Rachel volvió a encontrarla. La cogió por el vestido, la atrajo hacia sí y la agarró por el cabello con furia, hasta que notó cómo arrancaba un puñado considerable del mismo. Kurt trató inútilmente de separarlas, pero sólo consiguió aumentar la rabia de la morena.

- Intentaste robarme a mi novia y no lo conseguiste. – Susurró, con crueldad, ignorando los lastimeros sollozos y los "Rachel, por favor, me haces daño" que con un hilo de voz su enemiga profería. – Y ahora me has robado mi papel en la obra. Has sido tú ¿Verdad Sierra? Tú fuiste a contárselo todo a Cooperman para que me echara.

- Rachel, Rachel por favor… Puedo explicártelo. – Balbució la chica, que lloraba a mares y forcejeaba para intentar liberar su pelo de las garras de Rachel. – Yo no quería que esto ocurriese…

Notando cómo Sierra había omitido deliberadamente la parte en la que intentaba hacerse con Quinn, Rachel la soltó. Kurt fue corriendo a abrazar a Sierra, mirando a Rachel sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

- Me has traicionado, Sierra. Y te juro por Dios que esto no va a quedar así.

Kurt rehusó a acompañarla después de lo que le había visto hacer, y un par de chicas de primero la ayudaron a bajar las escaleras.

- Sierra ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Kurt, cubriendo el rostro de la chica con sus manos.

- Yo sólo quería que no la echaran, Kurt, yo…

Rompió a llorar con desconsuelo y se abrazó al jersey del único amigo que le quedaba.


	43. Prima Donna

**43. Prima Donna**

El Doctor Hulme había sido claro.

Por muy dolida que Rachel estuviese al enterarse de que Sierra la iba a sustituir, el ataque de furia cuyas consecuencias pagó la segunda no fue tal. Rache sufría estrés postraumático, en otras condiciones quizás hubiese llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas por haber perdido su oportunidad de debutar como protagonista en la obra de la NYADA, pero después de haber tenido el accidente con todos los resultados que éste conllevó, la noticia había incidido gravemente en su frágil estado de salud.

Consintió ir a visitar a su médico después de que Quinn, cuando la recogió en la puerta de la academia, tuviese que llevarla en brazos hasta el taxi porque se sentía mareada. Una vez en casa, con una buena dosis de tranquilizantes en su cuerpo, se dejó mimar un rato sin intercambiar una palabra con su pareja. Kurt aún no estaba, y podía apostar todas sus pertenencias a que la repudiaría por lo que le había hecho a Sierra.

- No sé cómo he podido actuar así… - Musitó, tras un rato. Quinn acudió desde la cocina llevándole una taza de tila. – No es profesional, no sé cómo…

- Tranquila, Rachel. – La mente de Fabray, por su parte, se balanceaba entre la preocupación por su novia y los remordimientos por Sierra. Sabía que no podía echarle nada en cara a Berry, pero eso no hacía que le doliese menos la pelea que había tenido con su antigua compañera de piso y mejor amiga. – Sierra lo entenderá. Sabes cómo es, seguro que está muy preocupada por ti.

- Me va a odiar. – Rachel ocultó su rostro tras la manta de franela con que Quinn la había tapado, intentando tapar también la vergüenza que todo aquello le causaba. – No es un secreto que no me cae muy bien, pero de ahí a…

- No te castigues más. – La interrumpió Quinn. Retiró con suavidad la manta de su cara y plantó un beso cariñoso en su frente. – Bébete esto, venga.

Puso la taza de tila en sus manos y la cubrió de caricias en silencio. Cuando pensaba que debería llamar a Sierra para contarle lo que el médico de Rachel había dicho y pedirle disculpas por ella, Kurt irrumpió en el loft, con cara de circunstancias.

No iba sólo. Sierra Westwick lo acompañaba.

Tenía un aspecto horrible, su cara anunciaba a las claras que se había pasado la mañana entera llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados y un moratón allí donde Rachel la había golpeado. Parecía consternada, y no saludó a las chicas como hacía habitualmente, sino que se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando que Kurt lo hiciese por ella.

- Tenemos que hablar. – El muchacho soltó las llaves en la barra americana de la cocina, con un golpe seco. – Sierra ha venido para contarnos lo que Rachel no le ha dejado explicar antes.

Rachel, que obviamente no estaba advertida de la presencia de la joven intérprete, se revolvió inquieta en el sillón, buscó la mesita de café en la oscuridad y dejó su taza. Quinn la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta Sierra, quien permaneció mirándola con cautela, como si temiese que, en cualquier momento, pudiese abalanzarse sobre ella para arrancarle otro mechón de pelo.

- Sierra yo… Lo… Lo siento tantísimo… - Murmuró Rachel, con la cabeza gacha. Podía notar cómo se ruborizaba.

- No, Rachel. No te disculpes. – La cortó la aludida. – Ha sido culpa mía. No debí haberme inmiscuido en… en todo esto.

Cuando notó cómo se giraba, dispuesta a marcharse, Quinn la cogió del brazo para impedírselo.

- Sierra, por favor. – Le suplicó la rubia, taladrando con sus ojos verdes los de la chica. Ver a Quinn, intentar ponerse en su lugar, fue lo que la hizo recapacitar y no correr escaleras abajo como había pretendido. – No te vayas. Apreciamos lo que estás haciendo por Rachel. No puedes abandonarnos ahora.

- ¡He metido la pata, Quinn! – Chilló, entrando rápidamente al apartamento para evitar que los vecinos escuchasen su conversación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. - ¡Quería ayudar y todo me ha salido del revés! ¡Soy una estúpida!

- Cálmate, por favor. – Kurt la invitó a sentarse y a relajarse. – Tienes que contarles lo que me has dicho a mí. Todo.

Quinn se sentó junto a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. La chica, nerviosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo por todo lo que estaba viviendo, se abrazó a ella con desconsuelo. Más calmada gracias al cálido abrazo de su amiga, se levantó y fue hacia Rachel, que esperaba de pie en mitad del salón, la cogió de las manos y la llevó hasta el sillón.

- Rachel, perdóname. Si fui a hablar con Cooperman y le conté lo de… lo que pasó con el profesor Andersen fue por tu bien. Por el bien de todos. No quería el papel de Christine, ni quería que sufrieses por ello, sólo que te dieran otra oportunidad en la NYADA.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Rachel. – Está bien. Oigamos eso que tenías que decir.

Sierra suspiró, consciente de lo que le iba a costar revivir la última semana de su vida, e hizo un esfuerzo titánico por dejar de sentirse miserable y recordarse que no era una mala persona por querer ayudar a su amiga.

_"Todo empezó el día de año nuevo. Estaba esperando que Andersen me contestase a un mensaje para la revisión de unos trabajos, cuando Quinn me llamó y me contó lo del accidente. Al principio me puse histérica, pero cuando me calmé, me di cuenta de que había algo extraño en todo aquello. Primero, Rachel sufría un accidente del que casi no sale con vida, y después, Andersen desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Llamé a la NYADA para intentar localizarlo, pero me dijeron que había dimitido. Me extrañó; Erik Andersen es un director bastante reputado en Nueva York, es raro el día que en el periódico no hay una crítica a alguna de sus obras. Cuando llegué de Londres, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Cooperman y le conté lo sucedido; me dijo que quería verme inmediatamente, así que fui a su despacho. _

_Me esperaba con Suzanne Andrews y Bill Isherwood, que también participan en la obra del Fantasma. Me senté allí y durante alrededor de una hora me hizo un interrogatorio sobre Rachel y Andersen. Le dije que estabais saliendo y que tú lo habías dejado, para minutos después tener el accidente. Cooperman me contó que horas después ese día, Andersen dejaba el trabajo con un escueto correo electrónico. Ella, lógicamente, había intentado llamarlo para preguntarle sus motivos o donde podría localizarlo por si necesitaba consejo para el montaje de la obra, pero no contestaba a sus mensajes. Un conocido le dijo que se había marchado a Pasadena, a visitar a su hermana, y entonces dejó de buscar. _

_Intenté que Cooperman me contase más sobre él, pero no lo conseguí. Al parecer, ella sabe tan poco como nosotros, así que no insistí más. _

_Cuando iba a irme, después de estar segura de que Rachel no iba a ser expulsada de la NYADA, sin embargo, los tres me retuvieron. _

_- No voy a expulsar a Rachel Berry por ser ciega, aunque ha contravenido el reglamento de la Academia y podría echarla por salir con su profesor. – Me dijo Cooperman. - Pero todo el mundo pensará que lo hago porque no quiero gastar fondos de la escuela en una educación especial para una discapacitada física, así que las cosas tendrán que quedarse como están. Por otro lado, señorita Westwick, Berry merece un castigo. _

_Entonces, lo entendí. Entendí que pretendían sacar a Rachel de la obra, por eso estaban allí Andrews e Isherwood. Querían que yo hiciese una audición para Christine Daaé. _

_- ¿Van a expulsarla del musical? – Pregunté, con timidez. _

_- Ya lo hemos hecho, señorita Westwick. – Contestó Andrews. – Cuando la directora Cooperman me contó lo sucedido, Bill y yo convenimos que era lo mejor. _

_- Y ahora necesitamos otra Christine Daaé. – Añadió Isherwood. – El espectáculo debe continuar. _

_- Yo no… yo ya tengo un papel. – Respondí, intentando hacerles ver que no había nadie como Rachel para hacer de Christine. – Soy la Carlotta. Y no me sé las líneas de Christine ni sus canciones o coreografías. _

_- Señorita Westwick, cuando usted audicionó, lo hizo para Christine, ¿No es así? – Inquirió Andrews. Asentí lentamente. _

_- Su audición fue la mejor, después de la de la señorita Berry. Entre el equipo de dirección decidimos que sería usted su suplente, ¿Recuerda que se lo comentamos en la reunión? _

_- No puedo hacer de Christine, señora Andrews. – Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, no parecían querer darse por vencidos. – No puedo hacerle eso a Rachel. Es mi amiga y ya está sufriendo demasiado como para que encima yo le robe su papel. _

_- No le está robando. Berry ha actuado mal, tiene que pagar las consecuencias. – Cooperman se levantó de pronto. - ¿Qué cree que pasaría si no la castigase por lo que ha hecho? ¡Imagínese! ¡Decenas de señoritas metidas en la cama de sus profesores! ¡Sería un escándalo! _

_- Además, estamos convencidos de que usted puede hacerlo incluso mejor que ella. – Masculló Isherwood. – El público la adorará, gritarán su nombre. _

_- ¡El público adora a Rachel Berry, señor Isherwood! ¡Ella es Christine Daaé, ella es la estrella de este musical, no yo! – Gritaba, pero no me daba cuenta. _

_- Lo único que he oído desde que estoy aquí ha sido el nombre de Rachel Berry. Y créeme, estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez fuese un… _

_- ¡Rachel puede hacerlo! ¡A lo mejor le cuesta un poco más ahora que es ciega, pero lo hará! _

_Se hizo un silencio. Entre los tres se miraron, como intercambiando un pensamiento que para mí era privado. Fue Cooperman la que habló. _

_- Quizás necesite usted un incentivo. ¿Sabe qué? Habrá un montón de gente importante allí esa noche, señorita Westwick. Podría usted tener asegurada una carrera brillante con tan sólo una función. ¿Le interesaría trabajar con Andrew Lloyd Webber? Es un gran amigo mío. – Su voz sonaba suave, aterciopelada, terriblemente convincente, pero yo no me iba a dejar engatusar. Estaba segura de lo que quería. _

_- No voy a hacerlo. – Repetí. _

_- Tendrá un camerino enorme con su nombre en la puerta. Recibirá rosas todas las noches, botellas de champán, bombones. Podrá comer gratis en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con el público, que va a adorarla. – Continuó Andrews. _

_- Si piensan que me voy a dejar llevar por la tentación de la fama, están equivocados. – Dije yo. _

_- Tu público te necesita. – Andrews me puso una mano en el hombro derecho, Isherwood en el izquierdo. – Nosotros también te necesitamos. _

_- Pero Rachel… - Balbucí yo. _

_- Señorita Westwick, el mundo la quiere a usted. _

_- ¡La gente gritará su nombre! ¡El público ya la adora! – Andrews me condujo ante el espejo y me recogió el pelo hacia atrás con un par de horquillas, como Christine lo lleva en la obra. _

_- Harán horas y horas de cola para verla. El teatro estará lleno. – Me puso el chal de la escena de Hannibal sobre los hombros y no tardé en darme cuenta que habían traído una percha con todo el vestuario de Christine, adaptado a mis medidas, para tratar así de persuadirme. _

_- Usted ya es la Prima Donna – Me dijeron ambos. Me vestí para hacer la audición, allí mismo, en el despacho de Cooperman, aunque fuese sólo para que se convenciesen de que si alguien debía representar a Christine, esa era Rachel. Me puse el corsé y la falda y canté, pero lo hice rápido, tímidamente, para que no pudiesen escucharme bien. _

_Cuando acabé Think Of Me me pidieron que cantase Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again. Lo hice de la misma forma, pero eso no los echó atrás. Siguieron insistiendo. _

_- Los que la escuchen sabrán que es un ángel. – Dijo Andrews cuando finalicé. - ¡Tendrá sus llantos de apoyo incondicional!_

_- No puedo. – Me negué, una vez más. Me quité el vestido, dispuesta a salir de allí, pero volvieron a abordarme antes de que entrase a la puerta. _

_- Piénselo al menos. – Imploró Cooperman. – No puede dejar que la canción de Christine muera, señorita Westwick. _

_Suspiré. Tenían razón, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Si ya habían decidido que Rachel estaba fuera de la obra, buscarían a otra, y no me iban a dejar tranquila hasta que no aceptase, según parecía. _

_Suzanne Andrews y Bill Isherwood parecían completamente de acuerdo en que Rach no merecía volver a escena por mucho que yo se lo suplicase de rodillas. _

_- ¿Quién iba a querer a una diva que se acostó con el director de la obra? El público, los críticos quieren candidez, quieren inocencia, ingenuidad, una Christine de verdad. – Hablaban, entre ellos, como si no supiesen que yo les estaba escuchando. – La ciudad espera, odia ser engañada. No podemos darle a una chica disfrazada de algo que no es. _

_Y aunque sabía que me iba a odiar por hacer aquello, aunque estaba segura de que aún me quedaban fuerzas para seguir diciendo que no, me rendí. _

_- La garganta más seca seguirá intentando alcanzar las notas más altas, en la búsqueda de la ópera perfecta. – Susurré, dando muerte así a La Carlotta para convertirme, muy en contra de mi voluntad, en Christine Daaé. _

_- Canta, Prima Donna, una vez más. – Pidieron los tres. Terminé la audición, estampé mi firma en los papeles que me dio Cooperman y me marché de allí, sintiéndome la basura más grande del mundo. _

_Pero pensé que lo entenderías, Rachel." _

Ninguno de los tres oyentes habló después de que Sierra hubiera terminado su discurso. Los sentimientos eran casi palpables en la sala de estar del loft.

La confusión y el malestar de Rachel.

La compasión de Quinn.

La comprensión de Kurt.

Y Sierra, por su parte, continuaba callada, mirando al infinito, pensando cómo contarles lo que venía a continuación.

- Y eso no es todo. – Dijo por fin. – Creo que sé algo sobre el accidente, Rachel. Creo que sé quién está detrás de todo.

Quinn y Kurt se levantaron de inmediato, temblando de anticipación, con un mudo interrogante pintado en los ojos, el que convertiría un "accidente" en un acto mucho más oscuro, perfectamente premeditado con frialdad.

- Erik Andersen. – Añadió solamente. Una exclamación contenida se hizo paso en los rostros de los presentes con su tácito despertar.


	44. The Unholy Trinity

**Buenos días a todos. Hoy creo necesario comenzar el capítulo haciendo alusión a la reciente noticia del fallecimiento de Cory Monteith. Supongo que no sólo para mí, también para vosotros ha sido algo completamente traumático e inesperado. Esté donde esté, esperemos que sea feliz, que descanse en paz y que su familia y amigos siempre tengan un buen recuerdo de él y puedan superar esta terrible pérdida. Nosotros, sus admiradores, aunque sea desde los rincones más remotos del mundo, enviaremos nuestras condolencias y nuestro cariño para ellos. Descansa en Paz, Cory. **

* * *

**44. The Unholy Trinity**

- No hagáis nada, yo investigaré lo que pueda y en cuanto tenga algo os avisaré. – Había dicho Sierra, tajantemente. – Si alguien piensa que estamos metiéndonos en asuntos que no nos conciernen, vosotros seríais los primeros a quienes señalarían. Sin embargo, a mí no me pueden relacionar con Andersen, al menos, no directamente, sólo he sido su alumna.

Repitió una y otra vez aquellas palabras para asegurarse de que tanto Rachel, como Quinn, como Kurt se iban a quedar en el loft y no iban a arriesgarse metiendo las narices en la vida de su antiguo profesor. Dicho esto, se había marchado, y los últimos habían necesitado un buen rato para tranquilizar a Berry, a quien lo único que le faltaba era recibir una noticia así. Una vez en la cama y dormida, tras tomarse los tranquilizantes que le recetase el doctor Hulme, Quinn y Kurt pudieron hablar del tema con la seguridad de que no iban a alterar los débiles nervios de su compañera.

- Maldito hijo de la gran puta. – Mascullaba Quinn, removiendo su taza de té con muchísima más fuerza de la que realmente la tarea requería. – Si de verdad está implicado en esto, si de verdad ha dejado ciega a Rachel, a punto de matarla… Te juro que lo estrangularé con mis propias manos, Kurt. Te lo juro.

- Ese hombre está loco, Quinn, es un chiflado, lo que necesita es que lo internen en un psiquiátrico. – Comentó su amigo. – Y no puedes quitarle a Rachel su parte de culpa. No estoy diciendo que sea suya, pero hay que admitir que ella empezó a salir con él sin apenas conocerle, se arriesgó demasiado a que fuese un lunático que después intentaría matarla.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. Kurt tenía algo de razón, aunque le doliese tener que reconocerlo.

- Sé que Rachel no derrochó inteligencia en ese momento, pero aún así no merece que la hayan dejado ciega por un maldito capricho, porque eso es lo que fue para ese hombre.

Como no les apetecía seguir dándole vueltas al tema, cada uno se fue a su habitación aunque les fuese difícil conciliar el sueño. Quinn, que al día siguiente tenía el día libre en Macy's y no le preocupaba demasiado madrugar, intentó leer para relajarse, pero con toda la materia que tenía en la cabeza apenas pasaba de la primera línea de la página 20 de "La Dama de las Camelias".

Desde que Rachel estaba ciega prácticamente era su sombra. La seguía a donde quiera que fuese excepto a la NYADA, porque estaba segura de que no le permitirían acompañarla durante las clases (de ser así lo haría también) y estaba empezando a sentirse un poco saturada. No es que le disgustase ser su lazarillo, pero tenía que relajarse de cualquier manera. Más que su novia era prácticamente su enfermera y su cuidadora, la que estaba pendiente de que acudiese a las revisiones del médico, la que la lavaba, la vestía, la peinaba, la maquillaba y le llevaba el desayuno, la comida y la cena. La que le leía los periódicos, las revistas, los libros. La que le iba relatando lo que sucedía en películas y programas de televisión… Ni siquiera habían vuelto a tener contacto íntimo, no lo hacían desde antes de romper, y no quería presionarla, pero eso no hacía que la desease menos. Por el contrario, Rachel parecía ser más reservada, y Quinn estaba segura de que consentía que la viese desnuda cuando tenía que bañarla porque era su novia; notaba cómo el rubor subía a sus mejillas cada vez que se quitaba la ropa y cómo pretendía taparse enseguida en cuanto la ayudaba a enjuagarse. No se explicaba por qué, pero no había encontrado un momento propio para hablarlo con ella, ni le apetecía mucho hacerlo.

Sólo sabía que necesitaba desconectar, pero ¿A dónde iría? Lima no era una opción, por mucho que le hubiese gustado tener un rostro familiar al que acogerse. Sierra se había cargado sola con la responsabilidad de investigar a Andersen en la clandestinidad, y no quería molestarla con sus problemas de soledad. Kurt estaba ocupado con la NYADA y una larga fila de nuevos pretendientes con los que salía cada noche, y aunque sabía que podía contar con Leroy y Hiram para lo que necesitase, no quería abusar demasiado de su hospitalidad.

Si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría por volverse loca, y, lo que más temía, por hacerle daño a Rachel sin pretenderlo.

Cuando ésta despertó, sabía que Quinn acababa de dormirse. Sus ojeras, teñidas de malva, y el libro que estaba leyendo abierto sobre su pecho anunciaban que le había resultado muy difícil conciliar el sueño, y no quiso molestarla, así que llamó a Kurt para que la ayudase a vestirse para ir a clase.

Durmió unas cuantas horas más sola en el loft, ajena a lo que la rodeaba, ajena a que eran más de las diez de la mañana y tenía que hacer la colada y la compra del jueves (día de descuentos en el supermercado de la calle paralela), ajena a las dos hermosas muchachas que, con paso enérgico atravesaban el barrio, buscando su casa, buscándola a ella.

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos llamar… - Balbució la rubia, temerosa de obtener una mala respuesta por parte de la chica que la llevaba cogida de la mano. - ¿Y si se ha enterado de que tiene una hermana gemela secreta a la que sus padres dieron en adopción porque no podían mantener a las dos, y justo ahora esa hermana, que podría llamarse Annie y haber pasado su infancia en una granja en Texas con unos malvados padres adoptivos, ha regresado a Nueva York para buscarla y obligarla a volver a su casa en su lugar para vengarse por la horrible infancia que pasó en Dallas?

La morena soltó una carcajada.

- Vamos, Britt, Quinn no tiene ninguna hermana gemela. – La arrastró tras de sí para que caminase más rápido, mientras observaba cuidadosamente los bloques de pisos buscando aquél en el que sabía que vivía su amiga.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Tú no estabas allí cuando nació. – Renegó Brittany, que empezaba a pensar en la plausibilidad de su descabellada idea sobre la doble parentela de la familia Fabray.

Santana no contestó. Se había quedado parada frente a la fachada mal pintada del último bloque de la calle. Estaba segura de que en alguna ocasión, Quinn le había dicho que era aquella. Se aproximó a los buzones y, en cuanto encontró su nombre, hundió el dedo en el botón del portero automático.

- Creo que es aquí. – Anunció, una vez hubo llamado tanto rato que, de haber vivido más gente allí, los habría despertado a todos.

Tres pisos más arriba, Quinn comenzaba a desperezarse. Miró la hora en el reloj; las diez y cuarto. Aún quedaban horas para que Rachel volviese, así que dormiría un rato más. La persona que llamaba histéricamente a su portero podía largarse a tomar viento porque Quinn Fabray había decidido que no quería salir de la cama.

Sin embargo, el constante pitido del portero hizo que se levantase de mala gana, aunque fuese para darle el mensaje en persona al visitante. Se frotó los ojos y caminó somnolienta hacia el telefonillo.

- ¿Quién es? – Masculló, entre dientes.

- Mueve el culo hacia el balcón si quieres descubrirlo, Lucy.

Sólo con oír la voz que llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar, los ojos se le abrieron del todo y el sueño y el cansancio desaparecieron. Corrió presta hacia el balcón, pensando que debía tratarse de una mala pasada del mundo onírico, pero en cuanto se asomó, allí estaban.

Santana, tan guapa como siempre, alta, garbosa, con el pelo negro suelto sobre los hombros, unos vaqueros tan ajustados que sólo una latina querría llevarlos y una amplia sonrisa que le decía que la había extrañado.

Brittany, con su acostumbrado gesto de estar en el mejor de los mundos que existían en su mente, su altísima cola de caballo rubia y cogida de Santana como si no hacerlo significase perderse de inmediato.

Justo cuando necesitaba apoyo moral, las dos terceras partes de su particular trinidad aparecían armadas con capa y espada para cubrir sus flancos en la eterna lucha contra las vicisitudes de la vida. Y Quinn sonreía tanto que la mandíbula empezaba a dolerle.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí pasmada todo el día? – Preguntó Santana. - ¡Vístete y baja, que esta ciudad nunca duerme y tú no vas a ser menos!

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó, sin ser capaz de moverse por si, al entrar en el loft, sus amigas desaparecían.

- Hemos venido a cantarte una serenata, ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Baja ahora mismo!

Apenas tardó dos minutos en vestirse, peinarse y bajar las escaleras atropelladamente para lanzarse a sus brazos, primero de Santana, después de Brittany.

- Espero que tener una gemela maligna no te dé muchos problemas, Quinn. – Le dijo Britt, a modo de saludo. Fabray la besó en ambas mejillas entre risas y en seguida comenzaron a caminar en un largo paseo hacia el centro para tomarse un café en cualquier lugar mientras hablaban de todo.

- Bueno, ¿me vais a contar a qué se debe esta visita sorpresa? – Inquirió Quinn una vez torcieron la esquina de la calle.

- A ver, Fabray, hagamos memoria. Vienes a Lima, me llamas y me sueltas por las buenas que has salido del armario y que estás con Berry, tenemos una cita, no vienes y no me dejas ninguna explicación y a los pocos días me entero de que te has largado y ni siquiera te has molestado en despedirte. ¿Te suena? – Santana no estaba realmente enfadada por el plantón que Quinn le diese a ella y a Britt en el Breadstix, lo que no podía tolerar era lo de Berry. Que saliese del armario le parecía fantástico, pero que Rachel también lo hiciera era una de las cosas que menos probabilidades tenían de ocurrir, justo por delante de la existencia de su gemela sureña. – Britt y yo hemos cogido el primer tren. Nos iremos por la noche, pero queríamos saber si estabas bien y pasar un día contigo, después de tanto tiempo.

- Tuve… Problemas con mis padres. – Quinn suspiró, había decidido ir directamente al grano. – Fui a verles y cuando les dije que era lesbiana mi padre me dijo que no quería volver a verme, que por lo que él respectaba sólo tenía una hija… Igual que cuando me quedé embarazada, pero la homosexualidad no dura nueve meses…

Se quedó pensativa unos minutos. Sin embargo, Santana Lopez no estaba dispuesta a malgastar el tiempo en reflexiones filosóficas individuales.

- ¿Y por qué me dijiste que estás con Rachel?

Brittany, por el contrario, era perfectamente consciente de que Quinn no mentía. Es más, sabía que aquellas dos iban a acabar juntas desde hacía mucho, la confirmación que necesitaba se la dio la charla que tuvo con Rachel el día de la reunión de antiguos miembros de Nuevas Iniciativas. Cruzó con Fabray una mirada cómplice que intentaba expresar un claro "_te creo, te apoyo, te entiendo" _antes de que esta encontrase la mejor forma de explicar sus sentimientos a Santana.

- Estoy con ella, Santana. Estamos juntas. – Y la aludida sabía de que era muy ínfima la posibilidad de que su amiga le mintiese a la cara. Alucinó unos instantes con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, miró a Brittany y ésta asintió.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Le preguntó a su chica.

- Ví a Rachel llorando el día que se besaron en la fiesta de antiguos alumnos.

- ¿SE BESARON?

- Intenté decírtelo pero pensaste que estaba de broma. – Britt se encogió de hombros y Santana volvió su atención a Quinn.

- Pero… ¿Por qué Berry, Quinn? ¿De todas las tías buenorras que había en McKinley…

- Siempre he estado enamorada de ella. – La cortó. – Desde que entramos las tres a Nuevas Iniciativas. Desde que la vi por primera vez. Desde que la escuché cantar.

- ¿Y por qué nunca habías dicho nada? – Santana difícilmente daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Pensé que no me entenderíais… Hasta que supe que estabais saliendo. Entonces me planteé salir del armario pero por aquellos entonces ni yo misma quería… en fin, sacar a la luz la persona que soy en realidad.

Y no terminó ahí la conversación. En cuanto se sentaron en la cafetería favorita de Quinn, frente a Central Park, Santana y Brittany le hicieron contarles todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que había tenido por Rachel, la historia de cómo se los confesó a ésta y cómo ella había decidido intentarlo, Quinn relató también los detalles de su ruptura, su depresión, su extraña amistad con Sierra y todo lo del accidente. Una hora después, aunque Santana ya estaba más convencida, aún seguía teniendo dudas, mientras que Fabray parecía mucho más relajada al haber sacado todo lo que se la estaba comiendo por dentro.

- Así que… con Berry. – Concluyó la morena. – Jamás lo habría imaginado.

- ¡Es adorable! – Exclamó Brittany. – Son como nosotras ¿No Santana? Una pareja mixta, como un bocadillo de jamón con un cuenco de fideos al curry. Delicioso.

Se relamió ante las risas de sus amigas, pero Lopez no estaba dispuesta a que acabase tampoco en ese momento.

- ¿Y habéis tenido sexo? – Preguntó a bocajarro. Notó cómo Quinn se ruborizaba.

- ¿Y vuestros hijos serán bautizados o tendrán un Bat Mitzvah? – Espetó Brittany. - ¿O ambas?

Quinn rió con cariño.

- No lo sé, Brittany, no sé si tendremos hijos y si los tenemos… Bueno, eso dependerá de Rachel y sus padres ahora que yo he perdido a los míos. – Bajó a continuación la vista para dirigirse a Santana. – Y sí, solíamos tenerlo, pero no hemos vuelto a tocarnos desde el accidente. Rachel parece… asustada o… cohibida, no sé. Tampoco quiero presionarla.

Santana dijo algo en español que sonó como "¡Madre del amor hermoso!" y miró a Britt.

- Precisamente, si hay alguien que puede aconsejarte sobre esto, somos nosotras ¿Verdad cariño? – Pregunto Santana. Brittany asintió.

- Me pregunto si las leyes judías dicen algo de tener relaciones cuando no puedes ver. – Brittany apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, mirando al techo. – A lo mejor no es que Rachel no vea, sino que se le han metido en los ojos esas molestas pelusillas que vuelan en otoño y ahora están nadando en el líquido…

- Britt, eso es muy desagradable, cielo. – La interrumpió Santana, poniendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas para darle a entender que no debía desviar el tema. Se volvió hacia Quinn, con una mirada risueña. – Así que… Sexo en Nueva York. Con Rachel Berry. Algún día todo esto te servirá para hacer una aburrida serie sobre tus experiencias como lesbiana novia de una prepotente actriz aspirante a Broadway.

- Podrían emitirla los martes, que no tengo nada que hacer. – Brittany se encogió de hombros.

Y volvieron al tema. Durante las siguientes dos horas, Santana y Brittany transmitieron a Quinn un detallado relato sobre la sexualidad entre mujeres, le revelaron qué había estado haciendo mal y cómo podía hacerlo mejor. Para cuando salieron de la cafetería ya era de noche, y Fabray ya podía considerarse una experta en el tema.

- Y no olvides que los ciegos tienen el resto de sentidos más desarrollados. – Añadió Santana, a modo de conclusión. – Si no puede verte con los ojos, consigue que lo haga con el resto del cuerpo.

- Vaya… Muchas gracias chicas. Necesitaba esto, de verdad - Quinn rió. – Pero si hay algo que me preocupa ahora es el tema del profesor…

Santana y Brittany ensombrecieron el gesto, intercambiando una mirada.

- Espero que tu amiga Sierra no la cague ¿Sabes? Podríais meteros en un buen lío.

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de Quinn.

- Lo sé…


End file.
